


Tis The Season

by HecatesKiss, HissyTheDangerNoodle



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 137,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissyTheDangerNoodle/pseuds/HissyTheDangerNoodle
Summary: The twelve days of Christmas as we tell how our Trio made their first forays into the wider pack#BlackLivesMatter #TransLivesMatter
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Series: Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464754
Comments: 149
Kudos: 276





	1. The First Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Christmas two writers gave to me; a cuppa with the Weasley family!

Harry sighed as he apparated onto the road leading towards the cockeyed building that stood against by a pale wintery sky. He smiled when he crossed the boundary ward. The tingle still felt like a welcome home to him. As the front door opened, he lifted his hand and Molly raised hers in return from her armchair.  
  
“Hello Harry. What brings you by?” She asked brightly.  
  
Harry drew a deep breath and let himself become accustomed to the various scents before nodding to himself . “The other Alphas in the family actually. Draco’s here too?”  
  
“Yes… why do you need to talk to them?” Her concern was evident.  
  
“Do your wartime wards still stand?”  
  
“Yes? Harry, what’s got you so tense?” Molly had immediately granted him her full attention at his question.  
  
“Molly-Mum? I claimed an Omega over the Season. And added a Formal Claim with my Beta.”  
  
“Beta?” It was nice of her to feign ignorance for a moment.  
  
“Yes’m.” Harry answered, expecting an explosion.  
  
“So, you and Neville have an Omega?” Molly asked as she waved her wand and a tray full of mugs began assembling itself just as the kettle whistled in the next room . Harry sagged. Molly had accepted it without so much as a twitch.  
  
"You... er, saw the paper then?" He couldn’t think of what else to say.

"Of course dear, sit down."

"You're not... angry at me?" She seemed as stunned as he felt by the situation.

"I'm a little miffed I had to read about it, dear, but is there another reason I should be?"

"Well, Nev’s a bloke..." Harry wasn't sure why he was pushing this, except that he couldn’t believe it.

"So?"

"Well, I've never really seen magical folk in that kind of relationship. Muggles don't exactly like them either." Molly sipped her tea and picked her knitting up, muttering about 'awful muggles' under her breath.

“I suspect that only the Dynamics Division knows about your Omega right now?” She asked as she absently began to knit.  
  
“Yes. The ink on the Formal Claim is barely dry. We did it to protect him. I mean, not like my life’s ever been stable, really.” It really mattered to him that Molly understood that he had no intention of using his Omega just as breeding stock like the books said he should.  
  
“I do hope it will be better now, wars do tend to bring change .” Molly said absently as she counted stitches.  
  
“I do too, but I need to talk with the rest of the guys, I don’t mind you sitting in either.”  
  
“Of course. Does that mean you are bringing your Omega and Beta to Christmas Dinner?”  
  
“Er… if you don’t mind?” Harry asked, knowing it was probably an imposition.  
  
“Mind? I have another entire jumper to make, Harry. And only a few days in which to do so. What colours does he prefer and what _ is _ his name?”  
  
“Hey Harry.” Percy greeted as he stepped off the stairs. Harry blinked and then nodded politely to the Beta. He hadn't realised Percy was living at home again.  
  
“Oi you lot! Tea’s on!” George bellowed as he walked through the door from the garden. Harry started and pressed himself preemptively into the corner with Percy while they watched the flurry of activity as the Weasley’s grabbed tea and squabble good naturedly over biscuits. Harry couldn't help smiling at the familiar scene.  
  
Draco stepped into the chaos calmly, slapped George’s reaching hand away from a chocolate bourbon and snagged a cup of tea for himself before slipping over to a chair and sitting down without a word . He seemed to have made himself right at home and the lack of comment on it suggested that the situation was exactly how Molly wanted it.  
  
“Harry.” He greeted over his mug.  
  
“Draco.”  
  
Harry just grinned as the rest of the Weasley’s and Sebastian Westlake, Bill’s Alpha, all did a double take and realized that Harry was also there. 

_ Harry _ !” He grinned at the welcoming tones. He could do this. They were his family. Or his pack, as Neville had put it.  
  
“Hey guys. I’ll wait for everyone to settle. I actually was hoping to catch all of you, Draco’s a bonus too.”  
  
“Of course I am.” Draco smirked. "When am I not." Percy swatted at him piously, as if he were just another weasley son who belonged around the large table.  
  
“Harry? What colours?” she held up two balls of yarn and harry gestured to the darker of the two.  
  
“Black or dark green. An ‘S’, Molly-Mum, I assumed that Neville’s is already made?”  
  
“Well of course. Are you sure your Omega wouldn’t like red or royal blue?” Molly asked eyeing the yarn as if worried it wasn't very Christmassy.  
  
“I know you mean well, but he's very reserved and not likely to be comfortable in bright clothes molly-mum." Harry commented quietly. "He's quite shy."  
  
"Oh the poor dear, don't worry, I'm sure we'll cure him of that." Molly joked and Harry sighed. He knew she didn't mean it cruelly but being around Severus and seeing that he was both incredibly shy and naturally reserved had opened his eyes to how dangerous conflating such assumptions were.  
  
"He doesn't need _ curing _ of it, he's pretty much a natural introvert." Harry told her. "But right now he’s jumpy too."  
  
"He can be an introvert and not be shy, dear. You know that as well as anyone." Harry flushed slightly, he knew from personal experience. He _ was _ hoping Severus would eventually settle down with them.  
  
“Draco… would your godfather t ry, or just actually kill me if I tried to put him in red?” He asked absently.  
  
“He’s an _ Omega _ , Potter.” Draco drawled back. Harry snorted. “He'll do as he's told.”  
  
“He taught me to _ duel _, Draco. Besides, he looks good in green or black. It’s not my Colours, but I can wait for that until it's more appropriate.” 

“Come on, Harr. Don’t leave me in suspense… who _ is _ your Omega?” George asked, pushing a plate of scones across as he sat down having obviously not heard the exchange with Draco.   
  
“This still goes no further, all right? Trying to keep things as calm as I can, 'til the List drops.” Harry waited for them to nod in agreement.  
  
“Neville Longbottom is my bonded Beta. Severus Snape granted me the honour of accepting my offer.” Harry said, fumbling on the wording a bit. He kept his gaze fixed on Draco, not sure _ how _ the rest of the Weasleys would take such a declaration.  
  
“Snape’s an _ Omega _ ?!”  
  
Harry counted out four shocked voices and sighed. “He took my name, but yes, Severus is.”  
  
“And he didn’t kill you for approaching?” George demanded . He wasn't the only one who seemed surprised at that.  
  
“I approached him with my interest, not to pounce, or chase. Charlie traumatised me enough to know better, George. And if he hadn't i’d have been put off by the thought of anyone doing that to Ron.” he added. “I let him know I was interested, and then I stepped away. He opened the door to me on the night of Moody’s funeral, night before that _ Prophet _ article dropped. He invited me into his quarters.”  
  
“The Omega chose you then.” Sebastian asked, American accent obvious with the slightly surprised tone. Harry nodded.  
  
“Willingly. I would have courted him but, well... “ he tapped his watch, “Still might do parts of it anyway, you know, just gifts and what have you.”

“Congratulations, Harry. I hope you gain everything you wish from your bonding.” Percy murmured. Harry nodded. He'd not quite connected as much with Percy as the rest of them but he appreciated that when the man said something he meant it and that his support was genuine.  
  
“Thanks Percy. So far, I’m content with both my Beta and my Omega.”  
  
“You said you needed to talk to Our Alphas , why?” Molly asked, topping up Harry’s cup. Harry smiled his thanks and took a sip to calm his nerves. He was glad she hand understood why he had asked for those three.  
  
“He’s a bit skittish. Between the end of the Season and a Formal Claim? Can’t say I’m surprised, but… I’m having a hard time getting him to actually _ eat _ if he’s not on my lap. He’ll eat if I’m holding him, but picks otherwise… and… I don’t want to have to put food to his mouth to get him to eat at Christmas?”  
  
“He’s that badly rattled?” Molly asked, having known Severus from The Order she sounded surprised.  
  
“Not too sure if he’s rattled, or if it’s something out of that bloody book he has, to be honest. He knows _ hi _ s version cover to cover, back to front. I’m going to have to bring him _ up _ to at least to your Standard, according to Nev and Hermione. Nev’s pretty sure I won’t tolerate anything earlier than the rules in the 1975 Edition.” 

"I should hope not." Molly said as her needles moved between her hands.  
  
“Father never said, but I know Godfather was brought up on an older version.” Draco probed.  
  
“He told Neville he was trained on the _ 1912 Omega Abridged _ , Draco. He thought I knew!" Harry answered and shook his head, "His training is archaic, and it _ itches _ at my instincts, because Sev comes off as _ scared _ .”  
  
“Nineteen _ twelve!? _ ” Draco yelped. Harry just closed his eyes and nodded, he'd learned fast what that meant over the last few days. “No wonder you're itching, Potter!”  
  
“ _ Omega Abridged _ as well. He’s… I wouldn’t call it willfully ignorant about some bits, but that version did him no favours in certain areas. I know where the gaps are, so I’ll work on it, _ slowly _ .”  
  
“How bad _ is _ it, Alpha Potter?”  
  
“Sebastian? You claimed a Weasley and you're still alive, that makes you part of my pack, so please don’t be formal.” Sebastian and George both snickered and Harry wondered if there was a private joke there but didn't ask.  
  
“Hey, you said Witnessed Formal Claim, I’m not about to piss you off over a rookie move.” the American shrugged and glanced at Molly who nodded.  
  
“Eh, I’m even right now. But… to make it easier on Sev… would it be possible for all of you to allow your Omegas to eat from your lap for Christmas dinner?” He wasn't sure how that would go down with them, or their Omegas, and his tone must have given his worry away, because they all softened.  
  
“It’s not a normal practice for us…” Sebastian trailed off but nodded after he thought about it. “But we are staying here for a few days,” he glanced at Bill who nodded, “we can do that.”  
  
“I’m sure Ron won’t mind. Especially if I say it’s to help your Omega get comfortable.” Draco said quietly, Harry glanced around wondering where his friend was for a moment . They had been playing pickup quidditch, he had probably gone to change out of muddy clothes.  
  
“I’d do it anyway, but Sev would be even more uneasy if he were the only one being ‘coddled’ like that.” Harry admitted hesitantly.  
  
“It’s not coddling if that’s what he needs.” Molly said, looking up from her work. Harry nodded.  
  
“You understand why it is pushing your instincts, don't you, Harry?” Molly asked. Harry tilted then shook his head. “If your Omega is reading, to you, as terrified, you’ll want to remove whatever is scaring him , to keep him safe and happy.” That sounded like the exact opposite of everything Severus seemed to have expected.  
  
“But trying to convince _ him _ of that fact?” Harry dragged a hand over his face and shook his head, “With his training, he’ll allow me anything, Molly-Mum. He’ll _ obey _ whatever I decide, but I want him _ comfortable _ as well.”

“It sounds more like he's been trained to expect being enslaved.” Percy mused aloud and Harry shuddered. 

“He basically was, and if his mother didn't, the old Snake Faced Bastard did.”

Ron lost all colour and turned a little green, it wasn't exactly the best time for him to step into the room.

“You mean Snape was _ his _ Omega?” Ron asked, aghast. No one commented on Ron knowing who the Omega was.

“No Ron, not exactly, no bond, but I wouldn't have put it past Dumbledore to make him do it if it would have furthered the cause.” Harry commented bitterly. “I mean, I imagine most people would pull an Omega out if he was being used as someone's prop.”

“Duh!” Ron commented. “Can you imagine, I'd top myself before I let some lunatic do that to me.”  
  
“Dumbledore didn’t.”

“Alpha Potter? You chose a damaged Omega?” Harry immediately tensed at the question and his scent seemed to turn the room in an instant. The American seemed to understand he had done or said something terribly wrong.  
  
“No more damaged than any of the rest of us." Harry snapped, glaring at the only American in the room. "Riddle never touched him… _ that _ way. Bastard was a Beta with delusions. Made him kneel, made him _ ask _ for anything he needed, made him take food from his hand.” Sebastian held up his hands defensively.

“What did I do?” He demanded, eyes wide  
  
“You implied that a war hero was _ broken _ .” Percy said from his spot next to Harry.  
  
“No I didn’t.”  
  
“Actually, you did, Yank.” George spat at him. Harry was not surprised at the sudden way George had turned on the man. “ Severus Snape is a war hero of the first order, literally. He bowed, scraped and apparently _ crawled _ in Riddle’s camp, bringing us back information at _ great personal cost _ to himself. The fact that our little brother chose him as the one to carry the Potter line? Says more about his integrity than… well, anything. You don’t pick easy, do you Harry?”

“When do I ever?” Harry asked wryly. “but I knew sort of what I was getting into, or at least I knew it wouldn't be easy and I just… he's really worth it, you know?” 

“How could you have possibly expected to be claiming an Omega with such old training?”

“Well I didn't, honestly I think it would have been easier if he refused to adjust being claimed and stayed prickly. That I expected a battle over. The idea of that excited me though. An Omega who thinks for himself.” Harry admitted. Ron snickered at hearing Harry admit that Severus had not been an easy option.

“You wanted a Weasley boy basically.” Charlie commented with a slight smile.

“Not really, just wanted someone who wouldn't treat me like a tyrant. I mean sometimes it comes through, when I provoke him or we’re somewhere really private but… I just don't think he feels safe enough yet.” He paused, “It’s only been a couple of weeks.”  
  
“He hid it well. If Father hadn’t shown me what to watch for… I’d have believed him a Beta, but I knew what my godfather was from a young age. And Potter? Expect him to flinch or freeze over the strangest things. Even Father couldn’t break him of all his trained behaviours.” draco told him

“I should send your father a nice Merlot in thanks, Malfoy, I can just imagine what he went through when they were teenagers trying to make Severus loosen up.” 

“Most of the school though he was an oddball and he liked it that way.” Bill commented. “I remember everyone told us to just avoid him. No one even then knew about this.” Harry had forgotten that bill would have been at Hogwarts when Severus was.  
  
“Are you really worried about what we would have thought?” Molly asked, needles stilling as she looked up from her work . Harry shrugged and she turned but didn't comment further  
  
“He’s uneasy around me sometimes. You are all Pack, and I want him to understand that means he has allies if he needs them.”  
  
“He ever comes to me terrified of you --”  
  
“I expect Neville to kill me before you’d get there, Malfoy, if he didn’t put me in the ground first.” Harry interrupted firmly

“Glad we understand each other.” Malfoy nodded slightly as the tension in the room finally eased a little.  
  
“Any suggestions for treats that he really likes but won’t admit to?” Harry asked, sipping from his mug and waiting.  
  
“He always took a second piece of my nut bread, Harry. You have the recipe.” Molly said, needles once more clicking away. 

“Thanks,” Harry half smiled, “I'm trying to get him to eat more, Poppy nearly murdered me when she assumed I had claimed him to try knock him up this season with him massively underweight.” 

“Sounds like you've got a lot on your shoulders, kid.” Sebastian muttered. “Have you thought about just getting your Omega fully checked over and a medical plan put in place?” 

“I did, but getting him to follow the plan is an entirely different matter. I don't want to force him into anything while I'm trying to convince him he's got rights with me.” Harry sighed and half hugged himself, mannerism showing how much it was bothering him. 

“You shouldn't have to convince him he's got rights mate,”

“Ron,” Harry stared pointedly at his friend, “_ nineteen twelve, Omega Edition _ . He expected a Master not an Alpha, and he was brainwashed into thinking that he shouldn't expose himself to anything more modern than that either.”  
  
“Of course he’s got rights. He’s human.” Sebastian muttered.  
  
“Not according to the Ministry. It wasn’t until the 1950 Edition that the idiots realised _ cruciatus _was a bad idea if you wanted a bloodline to survive the blitz.”

“_ Cruciatus _ !” Sebastian yelped, horrified. “I don't give a damn who they are, I see that happen I will fucking _ shoot _someone.” 

"Yeah, Severus seems to think it's still legal, or he did until a few days ago.” Harry sighed. That had made his head spin and his stomach lurch to read.

“You're a liar.” Draco accused sharply and Harry looked up, frowning.

“Why would I lie?”

“My godfather is a bookworm, he can recite the Hogwarts library. There's _ no _way he didn't read the new Editions.” 

“He always had them available to you?” 

Draco nodded.

“And answered questions.”

“Think about that, did he answer them or send you to where to find them?” Harry told him shrewdly.

“We're Slytherins, he wasn't going to hand it t… _ of course. _ That's clever.” Draco had a look of dawning comprehension. “I never even realised.”

“He kept _ his _ Edition in his bedside table, still does, right under the new version I handed him. He ran into a bit of difficulty the other day, went to discuss the issue with Poppy. She handed him an _ Unabridged _ Nineteen Twelve. Poppy said he almost threw up on it, he was that horrified. He thought I'd beat him for even having handled it.” Harry sighed and slumped under the weight off his worry.  
  
“But… what’s the problem?” Ron asked.  
  
“Anatomy charts, sections on Heat response, basic biology? All that is missing from the Omega Edition he has memorised. I made a mistake that sent his biology a little sideways, and he didn’t understand it. Poppy almost hexed me, but when she realised it was simple mistakes on both sides, she told us what we needed to deal with it. He’s fine now, and now that I know? It _ won’t _ happen again.”  
  
“He may have seen the biology charts, working for Riddle, he’d have had to understand them to heal others . But he wouldn’t have paid more attention than that, I know my godfather, Potter.” draco muttered.  
  
“Yeah, I worked that out. Thankfully Neville can keep both of us from mucking up too badly. He’s the best trained of all of us.” Harry said, rubbing a hand across his eyes.  
  
“Which Edition will you be working from?”  
  
“Going to try to get him to Seventy Five in certain aspects as quickly as he’s comfortable with it.” Harry answered, “You know, he’d opened the other Editions, realised they had the same titles and _ assumed _ that the titles meant the punishments hadn’t changed? _ That _ is why he thought that curse was still viable.”

“Makes sense I suppose.” Ron mused.

“But _ frankly _, I want this millennium Edition to hurry up and release so I can show him something real, I think it would help him move forward.”

“I hear they're consulting with the Americans on that one.” Percy piped up. “very hush hush, greater progressive leaps than the fifty Edition if the rumours are true though.” He added. “but you didn't hear it from me.” 

“_ Really _?”

“_ Official Secrets Act _ , can't confirm or deny, Harry.” Percy told him seriously, which was immediately belied with a wink.  
  
“Mm, well, I plan to treat my Omega the same way my relatives treated Dudley…” He noticed Ron smirk at George and stick his tongue out. “Oh, that reminds me, Sebastian? Could I get a copy of the most recent American version? And maybe Bill could talk to Fleur and get me a copy of the French version?”  
  
“Why do you want those, Potter?” Draco asked.  
  
“Simple. I want to see how other governments deal with those of us in Seasons and with Instincts. And how they _ define _ such things.” Harry returned, reaching over to the plate and grabbing a biscuit at random.

“How do you mean?”

“I mean that Sebastian there is horrified at stuff in our most recent Editions, but you never hear of Americans going rogue or anything do you? So how do they manage the instincts?” 

Charlie looked confused for a second then shrugged.

“Suppose so, might be something in the water though?”

“You mean aside for a _ metric fucktonne _ of tea?” Bill quipped and Sebastian cackled mischievously.  
  
“Mm. Maybe. But, really, it's more likely to be the Kool-Aid.” Sebastian shot back and Harry snorted.

“Seriously though, think about it. How does either population, outside our own, deal with the fact that those of us that are male Alphas are trying to out posture each other at least twice a year?”  
  
“_Posture _ ? I heard you neutered somebody, Potter.”  
  
“Bastard _ bit _ a bonded Omega. I could have killed him outright! If the Omega he bit wasn't bonded to a slytherin i might have. We castrated him instead.”

Draco, George, and Sebastian all winced.

“It's not that bad, better options than Severus’s suggestion.” Harry muttered. “He wanted to feed the kid to the dementors.”

“For the record, Potter, I'd choose Dementors.” Draco said quickly. “You know, just in case you get your knickers in a knot over something to do with your brother here.” He added and for a second Harry thought the convivial tone meant he was joking, and then he realised that every other Alpha in the room was staring at him like he was holding a hand grenade and had pulled the pin. They weren't joking, they were trying to placate him. That hurt.  
  
“For the record, the Neuter chased at least two Omegas, bit one. I found one in complete bits when I went to visit my Omega. The kid went to his Head of House. It was how the kid found out about Sev being claimed. I should have killed the bastard there and then instead of just knocking out teeth and breaking his jaw. The next night… another Omega’s Alpha nearly tore Sev’s door off the hinges to get him help . It would have killed the other Omega if Sev hadn’t been there.”  
  
“So, no Omega has to worry about _ that _ then.” Ron said, leaning against his Alpha. Harry nodded curtly. “Good.”

“Why was it your business? Surely the boy’s Alpha?” Percy started to ask.

“it was my business because I made it so, and because I don't like seeing Omegas cry.”

“is his Alpha your pack or something, Harry?” Harry frowned at Georges question.

“Weird question. No, he's just some Slytherin who needed back up.”

“You did that for someone you didn't have any link to?” Ron asked. “I thought the Omega might be a Gryffindor or something but- _ bloody hell _ mate, I don't think George could talk Mum into helping him with something like that.”  
  
“ _ My _ Omega is the Slytherin Head of House. He has protected twenty years worth of students. Alpha, Beta or Omega. Why wouldn’t I offer my protection to those he cares for?”

“Because he's your Omega _ he _ doesn't protect anyone, and you sure as Merlin's Beard don't base your loyalties and battle lines on _ his _ preferences.” Draco told him and Harry frowned.

“You have a problem with me defending Slytherins?”

“Well no, but…” Draco sighed, “You're a Gryffindor, and frankly you wouldn't know if a Slytherin was playing you until it was too late.”

“I'm sure Sev will make sure I don’t do anything too stupid. Plus I'm not about to change everything i stand for because someone cries to me?”

“Oh so you'd castrate a boy on anyone's word would you.”

“The bite mark was killing the Omega! That's more than just his word Malfoy. One of your housemates would have ended up fed to Dementors faster than the blood would have dried on his hands if I hadn’t." Draco looked suddenly slightly ill, "Also… _ might I remind you _ , he is an _ Omega _ . He has cared for and nurtured your entire _ House _ for twenty years. How do you expect him to not protect it now ?” 

“And what _ exact _provision have you made for my godfather when you inevitably get yourself arrested for vigilantism? Will you just leave him at that school to waste away?” Draco asked sharply, jaw set in a hard line.

“Draco, he is at Hogwarts because he wants to see this year out. He _asked_. Him being in place is the _reason_ I survived Voldemort. I _can’t_ not give others that chance. He understands our instincts and has gone toe to toe with Minerva McGonagall when she’s not thought about it. He stands as Head of Slytherin. I’ll back him when he needs it, because it is the _right_ thing to do.”

“He's not _ supposed _to have that kind of workload, you said he was malnourished.”

“_All right. _ Then Ron's not supposed to be with the aurors.” Harry shot back.

“_ My _ Omega isn't dying on his feet Potter, _ and _he keeps his own vault.” 

“So does _ Severus _, and I make damn sure he has a reasonable stipend for expenses on top. I'm not a monster. He wants to work, he can work. Can you really see him sat at home bored out of his mind all day setting fire to the cooker?”

“Your Omega _ can't _ cook?” Molly had set her knitting down in shock. It was the first time she'd questioned Harry's choice so blatantly, “who exactly do you expect will then?”

“He can, I think, I mean he is a Potions Master. But not on electric. Tried that. It was messy. I found egg shell in his hair… He's used to an open flame. Plus, I have house elves. And I can cook too. He doesn't have to…" Harry explained, "Now if Nev can stop trying to stuff us so full we can barely walk… it might be a bit better.” He muttered, eyeing another biscuit and then deciding against it.

“You don't expect him to cook, or breed?” Draco asked. “_ What do you expect of him _ Potter, because I'm struggling so Merlin knows what's going through his head.”  
  
“He’s underweight and between the three of us, there are enough potions prescriptions to bring down a flying carpet. He’s not ready and there’s no way in God’s name I’m going to try before I’ve got the go ahead from a competent medical professional for all three of us. So that's what I expect from him. And right now that's all I expect.”

“You underestimate him.” Draco commented 

“He won't stand in the same room I'm in. He barely speaks to his colleagues and God help us the first time an Alpha student speaks in his classroom. I'm just… he's got enough to deal with without cooking, cleaning and breaking himself trying to have a kid when Poppy is convinced it would kill him.”

“He's not that _ weak _!” Draco seemed offended. 

“Maybe not mentally, but emotionally, he's a wreck. And physically? I can get my fingers around his wrists.”

“He's always been thin.”

“He's always starved himself hoping no Alpha would want an Omega who would break giving birth.” Harry shot back. “Seriously, I claimed him and carried on drinking the school pumpkin juice. I don't want him pregnant yet, I can smell how weak he is and it scares me. I want him whole, and if that takes a lifetime then fuck my bloodline, _ I'll adopt _.” 

Utter dead silence. Harry was sure he could hear a gnome rustling in the grass outside through the window.

“You don't mean that Potter, your bloodline…” 

“_Can go hang _ . I don't care. He matters more to me than some ancient tradition that says I should be loyal to people I never met and distant cousins who abandoned me when I needed them most.”  
  
“Harry? How much weight does he need to gain?”  
  
“I’d have to drag him up to Poppy to get an accurate assessment. She’d probably skin me alive right now if I’m asking that sort of question.” 

“You need to learn how to frame the question, Harry. Tell her you're concerned for him, you're worried he’ll get sick and you're trying to stop that. Winter is setting in, it's not unexpected you'd want to make sure he had an extra layer of fat if he's still in the dungeons.” Percy said. Harry made a thoughtful noise.  
  
“I claimed him on Thursday, Poppy checked him after. And before you ask, Draco, yes he taught on Friday. If I could have figured out a way to get him to _ not _, I would have.”

“How was he upright? I wasn't off my knees the first few days and it wasn't for his lack of trying!” Ron demanded as he jabbed a thumb at Draco.  
  
“Because apparently I had better control than your Alpha, and the end of the Season?”

“it wasn't him who didn't have the control, it was me. I swear I felt safer in the tent than I did anywhere but at his feet those first few days.” Ron told Harry, voice hard. “And you're telling me he just walked away like it was nothing? _ I don't believe you _.”

“All I wanted to do was keep him _ safe _ . We functioned like nothing had happened outside of quarters. _ We had to _ . Either a Slytherin would have challenged me to defend him, or I’d have had something _ else _ happen _ as usual. _ He was also dealing with the Neuter’s issues. I stepped in to take some pressure off.”  
  
“Did you at least allow him contact _ in private _?” Draco demanded.

“Didn't really give him much choice in the matter--” he noted Draco's sudden anger, “_ not like that _ , I just, he's very easy to hold and cuddle and he doesn't seem to mind it too much. I slipped down every night I was able to, to spend a few hours with him. ” 

Molly actually cooed and Harry blushed furiously.  
  
“Sometimes, nothing feels better than having your Omega on your lap.” Sebastian said, “It calms you down.”  
  
“I think Sev’s not sure what to think.He just blinked at me when I offered him his usual place on my lap to have his coffee this morning.”

“He's probably assuming with the Season over that you'll be less affectionate, dear,” Molly advised quietly, “it does sometimes go that way.” 

“Oh _ that _ explains it.” Harry snapped his fingers. “Neville mentioned, apparently he apologised to Nev for being so clingy with me. I couldn't work out why.”  
  
“He’ll figure it out. And Harry? Just do me a favour and try not to smother him?” Ron growled with a glare. Harry chuckled, because he didn’t have to ask.  
  
“You liked it at the time.”  
  
“Yeah, and then I got over it and wanted to _ murder _you. He cuddles.” Ron informed the room, pointing at Harry. Harry just shrugged.

“You needed it Ron, you were a mess. I wasn't going to leave you crying on your own like that. You just got huffy because you thought it changed anything between us.”

“No I got huffy because when you're burning up with heat the last thing you want is a brother Alpha wrapping you in three blankets and feeding you hot drinks!”

“You were feverish, and shivering. _ Forgive me _ for being worried.”

“You knew what it was.”

“Exactly, and I knew Charlie had told me you were likely to get about as close to going mad as humanly possible with it. Ron...” Harry sighed and glanced at Draco. “I would have done almost anything to stop that and take it away from you. At one point Hermione was telling me to just claim you and be done with it. _ Hermione _ said that!”  
  
“And you didn’t. Somehow.” Draco said, tugging Ron a bit closer, possessive.  
  
“He’s my brother.” Harry responded. Draco nodded. “Severus has remarked on my control.  
  
“I’d really never want to go through that again.” Ron shivered. Harry nodded.  
  
“I don't think I've got it in me to put Sev through that. God knows it was hard enough watching you go through it knowing I _ couldn't _ help.”

“What do you mean you couldn't?” Charlie asked, frowning.

“I mean I've got something that stopped me ever reacting to Ron's scent. I just. I knew it was there but; just, zip. Nada. No reaction. _ At all.” _

“That's impossible, bloodline reluctance… it's hardwired. I consider you a brother but you're not really.” Percy told Harry, he was obviously confused.

“I don't know what to tell you? Mind over matter maybe?”  
  
“Harry? Mind if I cast something on you?” Bill asked. Harry passed Percy his mug of tea. Bill slid from his Alpha’s side and drew his wand. Harry just watched as the spell swirled silver and blue around him.  
  
“Huh. Not that. Thought it might be oaths or perhaps a life debt.” Bill said, shaking his head.  
  


“That spell shows your relationship though, Bill,” Charlie cut in, “it might look different if Ron cast it at Harry.” Ron tilted his head as if thinking about it.

“Guess we'll just have to keep guessing, I can't cast it.” He commented. 

“It's a simple incantation.”  
  
“And how would I explain it? If the Ministry checks? Why would I be poking around with _ that _ sort of spell on my day off?”

“You will not cast that, Omega!” Draco snapped suddenly and Harry snarled at him. “Shut up Potter, if they check his wand and see that they'll assume he's pregnant and doesn't know who the Alpha is.”  
  
“Oh. Hey, Ron? Catch.” Harry pulled and tossed his wand across the room. It smacked into Ron’s hand and he blinked. Harry tipped his head to the side. “Use that.”  
  
Ron cast through his best friend’s wand and Harry smirked and nodded as light bloomed gold and silver between them with a thread of champagne light woven amongst both other colours . Draco spluttered when Ron ended the spell and tossed the wand back. Harry pocketed it with a shrug.  
  
“You… you…” Draco shut his mouth and shook his head.  
  
“I knew Ron could use my wand because of the year we spent together. If they check my wand? I was muggle raised. Of course I’m going to be asking questions about bloodlines… especially if I’m fascinated by the fact Omegas can have kids. Duh. Hermione would back that up in a heartbeat.”  
  
“Harry? Your magic _ literally _sees us as blood family. That’s why.” Ron said, eyes wide.

“Makes sense, I already call you my brother to other people.” Harry didn't really see what the big deal was.

“_ Bloody hell _.” Ron muttered quietly before he turned to Draco. “I'm sorry, I should have warned you.” Draco wrapped an arm around Ron and hugged him lightly.

“You didn't have to, he already did.” Draco told Ron quietly and Harry smiled at them, they were quite a cute couple in their own way.  
  
“So, what does the champagne colour mean?”  
  
“Alpha protectiveness of any Pack Omega.” Bill responded from his place next to his Alpha.  
  
“Oh. Why didn’t it show up when you cast? I mean… you are Pack too.”  
  
“Harry? You spent seven years living with and protecting Ron. That thread will be brightest for you and Ron. Your own Omega’s will probably match it, if it doesn’t eclipse it. Ron’s also protective of you too.”  
  
“Oh. So… can Sev get away with casting that charm?” Molly made an annoyed sound. “Molly-Mum? There’s no chance he is pregnant or anything yet. I’m just wondering if he can explain it away as just because I’m curious as to what the Omega’s cast would look like.”  
  
“So much can be explained off as “Alpha wished it."“ Percy confirmed.  
  
“Oh, well that’s easy enough.” Harry idly levitated the pot and freshened his cup before he hovered it near Ron and tipped his head. He saw the instinctive check to Draco before Draco rolled his eyes and nudged him, the same way he would have his own Omega.  
  
Ron plucked the pot from the air, freshened his Alpha’s cup first, then his own and then glanced towards Harry again. Harry allowed his magic to pulse and a single gold spark appeared in the air. Ron smiled and set the pot back on the air, directly on top of where the spark had been. Harry returned the pot to the table.  
  
“How did you just do that?” Sebastian asked. Ron laughed.  
  
“It’s Harry. And he’d do that all the time in the tent. I know that if I place the pot directly over the spark, Harry’s magic will support it. If we put anything slightly off? It hits the floor.” 

“Show off!” George teased and harry smirked.

“It's just habit, we thought my wand might still have the trace on if for a few weeks so I learned to do simple basic stuff without it.” Harry shrugged.  
  
“Wandless and wordless magic is not simple, Harry.”  
  
“It shows the extent of your power. The fact you are using it for small things means little.” Sebastian backed his Omega.  
  
“It takes concentration to do it wandless. It’s why I surrendered my wand to our Beta during the Formal and left Nev and Severus theirs. Just in case.”  
  
Draco and George both choked on tea. Ron just raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You went through with that?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The fact you left your Omega an out. You were pretty determined to give your Omega that option during one of our talks. And considering the one I remember best was you pretty deep in the rut and trying not to claw your thighs open?”  
  
Harry just shrugged. The other Alphas in the room stared at him in horror.  
  
“You were injuring yourself?”  
  
“I was trapped in a fucking tent, in rut. There are three ways to deal with that. Mate, harm, or shove it so far down you ignore and go a bit mad.” Harry said with a shrug. “It helped this year. Meant I wasn’t pinning Sev or Nev at _ every _ opportunity.”  
  
"Well, good to know it was useful for someone." Ron muttered. "Felt like hell when I had my heat this year too, even with-" Draco coughed abruptly and Ron fell silent for a second. " _ Well _ ."  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I can't believe no one noticed Severus's heat this time, it was before I claimed him but I've never seen any Omega hide it that well. Even Kingsley missed it."  
  
"Kingsley missed it? Are you sure?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, you missed it. He was right there in the heads office when you told us about Moody... And for the record, no he didn't deserve what Moody did to make Severus hate him so much."  
  
"Oh. Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah. The fact I got huffy over Draco actually helped him hide more."  
  
"But you knew? And you backed off?" Charlie asked, eyebrow rising.  
  
"I didn't approach him until after his Heat was done. Honestly the idea of approaching him when he was in heat just felt rapey too."

"You are telling me that you scented an in-Heat unbonded Omega that you have wanted since you were fifteen, while in rut, and you backed off?" Ron asked, blue eyes narrowed. Harry nodded.

"The plan was to court him. Then the staff left him alone in the school directly after his Heat. I took a bottle of his favorite up, _ was _just going to sit and keep him company."

"That didn't happen?"

Harry shrugged, in hindsight he was quite glad Severus had done it as it was probably the closest thing to a declaration of consent he would have got.

"_ And they say Omegas are stupid _ , had you even given him any indication you were interested before that?" Ron asked  
  
"Er... sort of, I told him I'd be a friend to him, that I was interested but didn't plan on doing anything unless our heads were clear of hormones... he kind of, didn't agree?"  
  
"Never took Snape for the impatient sort." Percy commented.

"Yeah, just a bit." Harry said with a soft smile.  
  
”So, what were the rumours I heard about you stalking Nev through the corridors?" Harry frowned wondering which student had been in touch with Ron before deciding it was probably Hermione or Ginny.

"I couldn't be around Sev. All I wanted was to get his scent on me and keep it. Nev had to scent strip both of us. So he distracted me."

Ron snorted.  
  
"The broom closet on the second floor?"  
  
"And the empty classroom on the fifth." Harry answered, slight blush staining his cheeks that Molly was just sat there.

"That's why nobody was looking for an Omega. You'd have almost ignored Neville." Molly said as she paused in counting to sip at her tea.

"That was sort of what we were aiming for." Harry admitted. “Even Nev was scared I was going to tear _ his _ head off for being near Sev. And well, Even now, Severus is anxious about Nev being near him without me there." Harry said. "But we've laid down rules that Nev agreed to follow, which should help."

"You laid down rules for your Beta?" George asked, surprised  
  
"I'll lay down rules for anyone and everyone within 100 miles of my Omega if I want to and they will be respected."

"Society sees it that the Omega needs rules to function. Not the Alpha or Betas." Draco said, eyes narrowed.

"Fair enough," Ron muttered quickly, "but good luck controlling a hundred miles of people, Harry."  
  
"You say that like I'm not willing to break legs and smash heads to make them leave my Omega alone and give us a bit of peace." Harry answered as if commenting on the weather.  
  
"Hard man, eh?"  
  
"Got to be at Hogwarts these days, George. Especially with an Omega and a Beta to protect." Harry shrugged and took a bite of a biscuit. 

"Harry? Betas don't need protecting the same way --"  
  
"My Omega is Severus. Do you think either he or Nev seriously need me to protect them? I'll do it though, with a proud grin." Harry told them and popped the rest of the biscuit into his mouth 

"Yeah, just watch who you say that to, you don't want either of them being underestimated for it." Charlie advised and Draco snorted first with an eyeroll.  
  
"You are joking, aren't you? That is exactly what he wants to keep Severus safe." Harry gestured at Draco with a nod.  
  
"Why?"  
  
“Severus was a Death Eater, if the ministry thinks he's broken, he's safe." Harry explained slowly. It felt awful to think of Severus that way, as nothing but a killer, but that seemed to have been the way the ministry had decided to do it.

"So if they make a move on him..." Bill began.

"They don't expect him to fight." Sebastian finished. 

"Clever, we should have thought of that." Bill said exchanging a glance with his Alpha.  
  
"You're under American jurisdiction Bill. You don't have to pretend like you're not a battled hardened world renowned curse breaker." Harry sipped from his mug and grimaced before summoning the sugar with a flick of his wrist as he settled down for a nice catch up with the family.

\--

“Oh good, you're back,” 

“Hiya Nev,” harry leaned down and kissed his Beta’s cheek lightly before wrinkling his nose, “urgh, you been fertilising the biting roses again?” 

“Yeah, just writing my notes up before I get in the shower. How are the Weasleys?”

“Good, Molly was just starting Sev’s jumper when I left, she finished yours already after she saw the paper.” 

Neville started and tilted his head.

“No problems then?”

“She thinks I'm too thin and Bill's Alpha wants to shoot up the Ministry but other than that, none at all.”

“He wants to _ What _?” Neville yelped.

“Doesn't like how they control bonded Omegas, I think he was joking. Though I think I would _ pay _to see the Aurors trying to work out what a gun is.” Harry leaned over and snagged a biscuit from Neville's side plate as he laughed quietly. 

“Oi!” Harry stuck his tongue out and Neville laughed. 

“Any mail?”

“Ollivander answered you, we have an appointment in Paris on Monday morning-”

“Quick,” Harry commented as he picked up the envelopes.

“-told you.”

“Anything else?” 

“Nope. Dinner in ten minutes. Sev’s in his office.”

“I'll go get him,” Harry answered absently as he picked open Ollivander’s wax seal and slipped out the requested list of required equipment and robes for his apprenticeship. It was surprisingly short.


	2. The second Day Of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of xmas two writers gave to me, two sweet treats and cuppa with the weasley family.

Severus was cursing his Alpha’s inability to use the floo long before they were forced to go through separately and by the time he landed in the Weasley fireplace Alpha had already left the room. A quick glance around showed that the eldest son was apparently on door duty despite having his own Alpha and being as much a guest here as Severus himself, with the sister on Omega watch at his side.

"Omega Westlake, Alpha Weasley."

Bill was standing and staring at him obviously a bit stunned, whether it was because of the formal address and or that Severus Snape had just correctly identified his sister as an Alpha, Severus wasn't sure.

"Hello Professor Potter. You know how your Beta takes his tea, right?" Ginny asked, apparently unconcerned.

Bill was still staring at him.

"One sugar and milk, Miss. I will-"

"No, you won't," Severus froze at the slight order in her tone and then relaxed when she smiled at him, "you're a guest in this house, mum will skin me alive if I let you near the kitchen." Severus watched her go taking more drink orders as if there weren't Several unoccupied Omegas in the room.

"How did you know that, my name and about her?" Bill demanded quietly.

"I teach her, I know her scent. And he may be American but you still submitted to the British list," Severus pointed out, "which means it was published last year."   
  


"Wait... she said..." Bill looked over towards where Harry had gone and then looked back sharply. "You submitted to.... and didn't kill him, Severus?"

"He didn't approach looking to harm me, William. He.... is kind. Now, if I could manage to avoid the way my Beta tries to shove food down my throat as though I were an immature corvid... things would be slightly more tolerable." Severus's lips quirked slightly.

"It's like they think we don't eat, isn't it?"

"You have the same problem?" Severus asked, head tilted in confusion as he looked Bill up and down, the cursebreaker certainly didn't need to gain or lose any weight that he could see. 

"He's American,  _ of course _ I have that problem." Bill quipped and Severus repressed a wince. Bill half smiled. "Don't worry, we tease each other all the time about the cultural differences. It's quite funny actually." Bill paused,  "Though... usually it's the Alpha with Baby Bird Syndrome."

"Alpha does it as well, though... Beta is far more... persistent." Severus said before he took Several careful steps back, having caught the scent of Bill's Alpha. He dropped his gaze.

"Alpha Westlake, sir."

Bill jumped and turned around, smile spreading across his face.

"Too many Alphas in this house, I can't pick you out." He teased lightly and leaned into the man for a kiss. Severus wasn't sure where to look for a moment and his discomfort must have shown on his face.

"Who is this?" The American asked. Severus dropped his eyes immediately to the floor.

"This is Harry's Omega, the one I told you about last night?" Bill said and Severus had to refrain from going for his wand. No way Bill was getting away with that kind of disrespect,  _ was he _ ? Severus looked up, gaze watchful. The man frowned at him.

"The war hero?" He asked and Bill nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly and Severus wasn't sure what to do. The man had clearly caught his scent and the sharp spike of nerves at being before a strange Alpha.

"I...am unharmed, sir." Severus hedged, gaze flicking briefly from the Alpha to the nearest doorway and back, suddenly realizing he was more or less cornered with a strange Alpha partially blocking his potential escape route. If this went wrong he might have to fight his way out.

"Severus? Breathe. Bastian's safe. Alpha, step back, please?" How Bill even knew he was so concerned right now didn't even occur to him.

Severus shuddered and then twitched as Ms. Weasley closed in on him, both Alphas more or less cornering him. His hand flexed, wanting to go for his wand, but...  _ Alpha… _ had promised… safe. He was  _ safe _ here.

"Bastian, back up. Now." Ginny snapped even as she placed a familiar black mug with a green rim into Severus's hands and carefully wrapped them around it. He didn't dare refuse her. "You are safe, Professor. Surrounded by Pack and Order alike. We'd never hurt you, we know you saved us. Now breathe and sip at your tea. Okay?" Severus was suddenly certain that Alpha's visit here yesterday had been as much about managing him as it had been about Beta.

Severus obeyed automatically, she wasn't his Alpha but she was pack, he could take that order. Pack was safe. Maybe, if he repeated that mantra often enough… he’d  _ eventually _ believe it.

"What did I do?" The American asked and Severus glanced at him then back at the mug momentarily. 

"Nothing, sir," he said swallowing, "I have... issues." He murmured quietly, waiting for someone to sneer at him or pass some comment to make this ten times worse. Bill pulled his Alpha away just far enough that his scent wasn't so all encompassing.

"He's, when Harry found him, he'd been through a lot. You heard Harry, he spent the whole war pretending to be a Beta to us, and his training was... pretty harsh." Bill said urgently. "Please don't hold it against him or Harry, Alpha," 

Severus's breath caught in his throat, he could hear a hint of desperation in Bill's tone and grown man or not, he was still young enough that something in Severus's chest tightened at hearing a cub sound like that.

"You know I won't, is this another English Dynamics thing?" The Alpha asked and Severus was aware of Bill nodding.

"His training, Alpha...Bas... it will set you off. And he's spooked, between you, Ginny, and George... I think Alpha Malfoy is in the house too... he's on edge, the bond is new and he doesn't see Harry right away. He probably also can’t scent him… and well… new bonds…. "

"His Alpha is the dark haired one right?" Sebastian asked and Bill nodded. 

"If his training is worse than yours... poor thing must be terrified." Bastian commented quietly and Bill nodded again, shooting a quick glance at Severus.

"You actually have no idea,Alpha," he answered and the man frowned at him.

"Why are you being so formal?" Bill blinked.

"I didn't realise..." he trailed off, "fear scent response." He said eventually and the Alpha nodded.

"Thought so, You stay with him, he seems to like you. I'll go find his Alpha." Bill swallowed and nodded. 

Severus had never been so embarrassed in his life, to be spoken about like he was some sort of caged animal or small child requiring supervising.    


"Hey, Severus? I had a panic attack in an American muggle shopping mall after the war ended. Lost track of Bas and broke down sobbing next to a fake palm tree.” Bill cautiously patted his arm. Severus flinched as his lip curled and then went still. “You are just spooked though. So much better handled than I was." Bill commented approvingly. Severus grimaced and took a drink of his tea, wistfully thinking that whiskey would help, but knowing there was absolutely no chance his Alpha would permit it.

"You fought a war, William." He answered for wont of what else to say.

"You did too. And probably didn't get as much help as you should have. You threw yourself back into work, sir."

"Mister Westlake, I assure you, you need not be formal with me." Severus said, keeping his gaze fixed on his tea, "I do not deserve such respect from you. I... practically assaulted your sister during the war..."

"You saved her from being raped," Severus winced, he hated that word, "pushing her against a wall and giving her a pain potion, and making it look like you were doing anything other than putting it in her inside pocket? she can live with that. She's an Alpha, you and I both know she wouldn't have survived the alternative." Ginny stepped back towards them from where she had gone to see if she could see Harry or Neville in the next room.

Severus hadn't known she was an Alpha at the time, she hadn't matured and he had been hoping she could pass the potion to whoever needed it most. Thinking back on it now it made him feel slightly sick. He wasn't sure if he was glad he had made such a move to protect her or if the sudden realisation wasn't making him more nervous waiting for her to take her revenge. 

"I... had no idea, I simply saw a child threatened and... I could not..." he managed, tone fragile, "especially after Lovegood, i never asked what they did to her..."

"No Death Eater was dirtying his dick on Greyback's leftovers--" Severus snarled automatically before he realised it was Ginny who had said it and what she meant.  He paled dramatically, waiting for his Alpha’s sister to lash out at him. Her tone turned thoughtful instead . "In a weird way being bitten probably saved her from a lot worse. Or it does the way she tells it. But I think she's just happy to have survived."

"Aren't we all?" Severus croaked out, tone slightly bitter.

"Professor? I'm here because of  _ you _ . Bill is here,  _ because  _ of you. George is here again... because of you. This family owes you an awful lot. And we know it. No Weasley will ever lift a hand to hurt you, and we'll kill the first idiot that thinks he or she  _ can _ ."

Severus swallowed thickly and took another sip of tea for something to do with his hands. The instant relief of his Alpha’s scent at the door made his head spin a little.

"Harry? He's rattled, you left him in a room--"

"With Order members!" Harry snapped back, Severus whined and stepped back, abruptly coming into contact with the wall and then freezing.  His heart was pounding in his ears.

"Shh. It's okay, I screwed up." Arms tugged him closer and he went where he was pulled, burying his face in his Alpha's chest. "I forgot Bastian would be here, and you wouldn't be familiar with his scent. He won't hurt you, Sev. Nobody here would. They are Pack, little one."

"Alpha...I..." Severus swallowed and let go of the mug when it was pulled from his hands. He immediately latched on to his Alpha's robes, fabric balling in his fists. He tipped his head to the side when his Alpha's nose nudged at his jaw, baring his throat without protest.

"It's alright Sev," Harry whispered softly, "I'm right here, just breathe in," Harry had learned fast that encouraging Severus to just breathe in his scent did more to help him relax than anything else, especially when he was scared.

"I spoke to him, I couldn't not- I- sorry…. sorry…." Severus whined urgently and Harry squeezed him in a tighter hug.

"It's alright, Sev, he's Pack,  the entire house is our pack, remember? You don’t need to look for my permission to talk with Pack . Even if Nev or I aren’t with you. Shh… safe." Severus seemed to take a long slow breath, then another before he nodded. "Good... You ok?" Severus nodded again, grip loosening from where he had captured Harry's shirt in his fingers.  He felt like he could breathe again, his pulse wasn’t in his ears any more.   
  
Harry reached up and pulled the cravat from his neck, he didn't normally wear one but it had been cold and this meeting was semi-formal. He unfastened it quickly and pressed it into Severus's hand. "Keep hold of this for me, would you?" He offered with a significant tone and Severus stared at him. "Far too hot in here with all these people for it." Harry added pointedly, giving Severus a ready made excuse.

"Yes Alpha." Severus responded, agreeing and grateful for the consideration.

"Harr?"

"Hey Nev, Sev got ambushed by Weasleys."

"Oi! We do not  _ ambush _ !" George protested. Severus flinched at the offended tone, but did not move from where his head was still tipped to the side, allowing his Alpha's mouth free access to his still rapid pulse.

"Shh. George won't lay a finger on you. If he does, I'll beat him until he remembers you are  _ mine _ ." Harry soothed. Severus faintly nodded and swallowed, chest tingling with warmth at the thought that his Alpha would defend him.

“ _ Merlin _ Harry, let him up, he didn't do anything wrong." Ginny said suddenly and Harry looked up at her, confused, before he realised how this looked.

"I know he didn't, Gin. This isn't what it looks like," he answered, "If I can't see because my face is in his neck, he knows I've assessed the area as safe and he can relax. Take it as a compliment." Harry answered before dropping another light kiss to Severus's pulse. 

To his utter horror Severus let out a low contented mewl before he could stop himself. Alpha laughed softly. "That's better, no need to hide from them." He whispered quietly and Severus squirmed.

"What?" Ginny blurted. Severus jerked and made a low noise of protest before whining again. His Alpha pressed another kiss to his throat. Severus drew in a shaking breath and forced himself to let go of his Alpha’s shirt again as his Alpha pulled back, giving him a wider range of movement.   


"I trust him to watch my back, Gin. And that wasn't a threat to him."

"It looked like one, Harry." Ginny warned as she passed Severus his mug back, refilled. Severus sipped at it and grimaced... too sweet.

"For shock, Omega." Neville murmured as he appeared next to their Alpha and reached out a careful hand to stroke Severus's arm, showing the Omega he was there silently. Severus allowed his shoulders to relax another fraction of an inch from a perfectly straight line. He  swallowed and nodded, forcing himself to sip again. Lowering the mug he grimaced slightly, “Beta… next time…. Not clove honey, if it pleases?”   
  
“Flavour taste odd to you?”   
  
“I had to check twice before I drank. Clove honey is an… unfortunate choice seeing as there are two poisons I can think of that mimic its taste. Though, a slight sulfur scent and a slight… spoiled cabbage scent, respectively, would warn of each of those poisons.”   
  
“See… always a professor. I learned something new today. Is that why you don’t keep a stock of it in our quarters?”   
  
“Yes Alpha.” Severus responded softly.

"Professor? Would you banish the clove honey for me please, I’ll let Mum know why. “ Harry nodded and Severus flicked his wand.    
  
“Alright folks, clear the room, nothing to see here." Ginny said suddenly after Neville shot her a significant look. Bill laughed at her and made some comment about her talking after Molly, she promptly put her hands on her hips and threatened to fetch the broom if he didnt move. They were both laughing as they stepped through the door with Bastian.

"Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive. I'm the one that made a mistake, Sev. Come on... sitting room? You can curl up next to me and talk with Draco?" Harry suggested. Severus nodded obediently. Alpha wanted him close...  _ so something must be going right for him. _

He followed two steps behind and eyed the low ottoman next to the sofa as his Alpha sat on the mismatched green thing along with Beta. He sat on the mustard yellow ottoman to his Alpha's right and clutched at his mug, dipping his head.

"Hello Godfather."

"Alpha Malfoy, Omega Malfoy." Severus murmured, gaze darting up briefly to meet his godson's eyes before he dropped them again and sipped at his tea. He sagged slightly when his Alpha's hand settled onto the back of his neck and started rubbing.   
  
"I heard there was a kerfuffle?" Draco asked, words directed at Harry.

"Misunderstanding, he's never been in the same room as Bas, full stop, let alone without me or Nev before," Severus let out a low whine, "my fault," Harry added, tone allowing no space for argument, "I was talking business with George and lost track of him."

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Snape okay?"

" I forgot to warn Severus about an unfamiliar Alpha, startled him but was perfectly behaved. I think Nev added too much honey to his mug though."

"Fuzzy teeth, Professor?" Ron asked. Severus blinked at him and clutched the mug. Harry just shook his head. Severus immediately looked away and bowed his, taking another sip.   
  
“Draco?”   
  
“Yeah, Scarhead?”   
  
“Read any good potions journals lately?” Harry asked, glancing down pointedly at his Omega and then raising his eyebrows.   
  
“Ron? Would you grab me a plate of the treats I like? The little vanilla trefoils Mother sent with us?” Draco asked absently and Ron rose immediately to do so.   
  
Harry felt Severus turn under his hand. “Go ahead, fetch whatever you think Nev and I would like, and grab something  _ you _ will like too.”    
  
Severus followed Ron out of the room and Harry turned his attention to Draco and leaned forward, “Look, he’s nervous. Yes, he’s surrounded by old Order Members and Pack… but he’s ready to twitch out of his skin he’s so wound up. This is what I was worried about yesterday.”   
  
“He’s trying to be perfect, Potter. And it's adding stress.”   
  
“I noticed. You can talk to him. He knows he can talk to any Packmate without checking with Nev or I for permission. That’s all the time too.”   
  
“ _ That _ is why you tried to get me to talk about potions?”   
  
“Yes. Something familiar, that you both enjoy…”   
  
“Why’d you emphasise that he can have something?” Harry looked at his one time rival’s posture and sighed.   
  
“Alpha Malfoy? Our Omega will often not eat unless permission is given, or he’s prompted to do so. Trying to break the conditioning. We are  _ trying _ to ensure he snacks a bit before dinner.” Neville said with a grumble.   
  
“Malfoy? You talking to him, it might help him relax more.”   
  
“More? You’re threatening him and you expect him to relax and interact?!” Draco hissed.   
  
“Malfoy! It’s not a threat to him!” Neville snapped.   
  
“He’s got glamours up! How badly did you bruise him, Potter?”   
  
“At the neck and wrists, Malfoy. You  _ know  _ what that means. He  _ likes  _ it, calms him down. Other times I’ve sat and held him when he lets me. But, he’s too nervous for me to try that right now. Besides, he’s your godfather.”   
  
“Yes he is, and I want to rip you apart, because he looks  _ terrified _ .”    
  
“I told you old training, Alpha Malfoy. We’re working on it, slowly." Harry snapped. 

"Attack  _ our  _ Alpha, you destroy your godfather. He’s come to trust and look to Harry for protection. It’s the only reason I can think of he didn’t pull a wand on Westlake. Because Harry told him he was  _ safe _ in this house, as safe as in our quarters at Hogwarts.” Neville snarled, voice kept quiet by sheer willpower. Severus refrained from pointing out from the doorway that he was right here and  _ perfectly capable of speaking for himself, thank you(!) _

“He doesn’t  _ look _ relaxed.”   
  
“Bastian rattled him well and good. A foreign Alpha and backed into a corner too? That doesn’t surprise me. It meant he dropped into his training, hard.”   
  
“So? What’s that mean, mate?” Ron asked and harry wondered if his friend knew or was just giving harry the chance to state his side of the story.   
  
“That. He won’t ask  _ any _ Alpha questions. He’ll just obey first, think later. He  _ might _ start a conversation with and Omega. He’ll check with me, even if you  _ do _ start a conversation, Draco. Those are just the basics of what his version allow an Omega to do in a Pack situation.” Harry explained with a sigh.   
  
“What about Dad or Charlie or Percy?” Ron asked.   
  
“Same rules as an Alpha. Not without permission. Or he’ll give the bare minimum response to be polite and try and excuse himself from the conversation as soon as he reasonably can.” Harry grimaced and sighed. “We’re trying, but he’s just starting to realize he’s safe with me.”   
  
Harry smiled softly when Sev returned with two plates, handed them over and resumed his seat on the ottoman. Harry watched as his Omega took up his mug again. Severus sighed when Alpha’s hand returned to the back of his neck. He sipped quietly.   
  
He pulled a face, warm the tea had been bearable, but cold it was like trying to drink treacle syrup, he could taste the honey on his lips and it wasn't pleasant.

"Hey," Harry had felt Severus wince at the taste, "Ok?" 

Severus made a tiny shrugging movement with his shoulders. He wasn't about to do anything inappropriate here. _Pack or not, he barely knew these people an- _Alpha cut the thought off before it formed when he reached for the mug and set it on the coffee table. Fingers drifted into his hair and massaged over his scalp and down his neck before travelling back up again. Severus sagged further when he heard the pleased rumble from his Alpha.  
  
Severus watched as his Alpha picked up the mug and murmured something too low for even him to catch it. He began to reach for the mug. “No, Sev.”  
  
The Omega obediently folded his hands into his lap and stared wistfully at the mug before turning his gaze instead towards the cheerful tree that glittered with red and gold ornaments.  
  
“Potter! That’s cruel.”  
  
Harry dropped the hand supporting the mug and turned to look at Draco, mug hovering where his hand had been as steam rose from it.  
  
“Considering I heated the ceramic as well as the liquid, _forgive me_ for stopping him from burning his fingers, Malfoy. _Or_, I could have been a complete wanker and let him burn himself when he reached for it without permission.”   
  
Harry just watched as Draco processed the implications in his statement, before he idly waved the mug back to the table and waited for it to clink onto the wooden surface. Harry turned his attention to the plate of treats Severus had retrieved for him and ignored the blonde’s incredulous stare as he shifted the plate into Severus’s grip. “So, little one… which one is yours? Or did you put that on Nev’s plate?”  
  
“The brownie, Alpha.”  
  
“The zucchini brownie?” Harry asked, eyebrow rising in shock. Severus nodded, dark gaze going from calm to concerned. Harry ran soothing fingers along his Omega’s neck, relaxing him again.  
  
“Well, that is easy enough to avoid. If you like them, you can have as many as you like.”  
  
“I didn’t think Mum would have made them…. They were Fred’s….you know.” Ron muttered. Harry nodded. He remembered being pinned down by the twins one of the summers he was allowed to stay for a little while and force fed a one. He shuddered.  
  
Nudging his Omega gently, he took a trefoil and nibbled, noticing that Neville followed suit with a bit of fudge. Severus broke his brownie in half and took a small bite. Harry smiled at the pleased sound.  
  
“Severus? I’ve been… revising my potions notes. We’re going over poisons and antidotes in training right now. Ron’s been helping me study… it surprises me how often we both remember your warnings.”  
  
“I am glad to have been of use, Alpha Malfoy.”  
  
“Professor? You were a literal lifesaver when Harry, Mione and I were out in that tent. Your warnings about easily acquired natural poisons kept Harry and I _well_ away from mushrooms. Of course, Hermione knew the difference between good and bad -- her Dad is an enthusiast. So… occasionally we’d have mushrooms roasted over the campfire.”  
  
“You are welcome, Mister Malfoy.” Severus murmured, eyeing his mug for a moment before turning his attention towards the door as brightly wrapped packages floated through and settled under the tree.

Ron fixed Harry with a significant look and he shrugged without a word,  _ yes it was hard getting Severus to talk in a group. Had he thought it wouldn't be _ _ ? _   
  
“Severus? Try one of these chocolate balls?” Neville offered it on an open palm. Severus obediently took and popped it in his mouth. He chewed and blinked before nodding.   
  
“Good?”   
  
“Pleasant, Beta. Alpha? Might I?” Severus gestured towards the black mug.   
  
“Should be cool enough.” Harry agreed. Severus reached for the mug carefully and drew it close to his chest once he had it steady.

“Alright?” Harry asked and Severus nodded before taking a careful sip “You know, you don’t have to stand on formality here. If any of the pack address you by first name? You can respond in kind, might be easier, considering just  _ how _ many ‘Mister’ Weasley’s there are.” Harry teased lightly. Severus flushed slightly and sipped the tea again to give himself a moment. 

“Yeah, you can't go around calling us all  _ mister _ in this place. Even if Ron and Bill aren't anymore there's still four of us including dad.” George told him with a smile that made Severus feel like he was being ever-so-carefully managed. He had expected the feeling to chafe but instead it made him feel like the tea had warmed him from the centre of this chest .   
  
“As you say, Alpha Weasley, sir.” Severus agreed, dropping his eyes to the mug he held and sipping. He nibbled on a bit of brownie and let the mug go when Harry took it from his fingers to offer a trefoil biscuit. Severus took the offered bite without protest, flushing slightly at the thought.

“Well, Severus, we have been comrades for years,” Arthur said quietly from his armchair, “I would hope you don't feel the need to be formal with me at least?” He asked easily, eyes kind and tone soft.   
  
Severus tipped his head slightly and looked to his Alpha. When he got a nod of permission he turned back to Arthur. “Of course, Arthur.”    
  
“Did Molly-Mum find more presents tucked away?” Harry asked as he watched yet another brightly wrapped package float into the room.   
  
“No, those are from us, Harry.” Bill said as he followed the gifts into the room and took a seat on the arm of a blue chair. Harry just nodded. Part of the reason he’d come over last night was to drop his gifts off early.    
  
Harry bent to murmur in his Omega’s ear, “See? First name basis. Pack has that permission.”   
  
“Yes Alpha.”   
  
“Hey Harry?” George’s voice pulled Harry’s attention away from his Omega and he looked up.   
  
“Yeah George?”   
  
“I think Bas wants a discussion in private?” George tipped his head towards the kitchen. Harry sighed and nodded.    
  
“Sev? I’ll be in earshot, and Neville is staying  _ right _ here. Eat whatever you want on the plate.”   
  
“Yes Alpha.” Severus responded as his Alpha got to his feet. He shifted slightly on the ottoman and bit his lip to keep from whining. Arthur, Charlie, and Percy all followed after his Alpha. Severus shifted his attention to Beta when the man’s knee nudged him gently. Picking up his brownie, he took a bite. He couldn’t help it, watching his Alpha leave turned the taste to ashes in his mouth. It took him three attempts to swallow it.


	3. On the Third Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of xmas two writers gave to me three snarky Alphas…

Neville eyed their Omega. There was quiet, but this was _scared_. Like they were back at war. The way Severus's shoulders were inching towards his ears, even as he ate. He was trying to be smaller, to be less noticed. Neville nodded when Severus glanced at his mug and then again at him. Severus reached for the mug. Neville blinked and his eyes narrowed. Severus’s hands were shaking.  
  
“Omega... you remembered your dose of potions this morning, right? I know Harry was rushing all three of us.” He asked  
  
“Yes, Beta.” Severus gazed into his mug, eyeing the level of liquid that remained. He set the mug down again with a soft click.  
  
“Do you need a refill, Severus?”  
  
“I…” Severus’s head snapped up and he trailed off, staring at Molly as though the question made no sense. It didn't really, not the pack Alpha asking after _his_ drink.  
  
“I can grab it for him, Missus Weasley. I need one as well.” Neville said. He winced when the plate Severus was holding wobbled. _Certainly nerves.  
  
_“Sev… nobody here will hurt you. Draco's right here. I’ll be right back, okay?” He waited until Severus nodded before rising from where he had leaned in to whisper. Neville reached for the mug and glanced over at Ron, eyebrow winging up. Ron nodded and got to his feet, collecting his and Draco's mugs as he moved.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Nevilled dumped both his and Severus’s mugs, rinsed them and then poured tea into both, reaching for the sugar and adding a healthy amount to his Omega’s.  
  
“Is he always that… still?” Ron asked from where he had slipped into the kitchen behind Nevillie  
  
“No. Usually he’s making something with his yarn, or reading, or listening to music as he grades. He can go quiet, but Harry usually pulls him into a conversation easily enough.” Neville answered as the kettle boiled.  
  
“So he’s scared. Why though, Nev? Is Harry really that much of a bastard?”  
  
“Ron!” Neville declared,_ of all the people to think that…_  
  
“Formal Claim, Neville.” Ron’s voice went hard, “You and Harry made a formal claim on an older Omega. And he’s acting scared. He’s not drinking without checking for permission… that says something is either wrong, like he’s afraid he’s going to be sick… or because Harry forgot to give permission.” The glare Neville was on the receiving end of had him absently checking his robes for burns.  
  
“Severus doesn’t need our permission to eat or drink, Ron. He keeps looking for it though.” Neville sighed and set the mug he was holding down on the countertop, “You know of his mum, yeah?" Ron nodded, "She was a total bitch from what Harry and I can gather. He won’t eat in a group unless prompted, even with us. He nibbles when the elf assigned to him brings him stuff. And… “ Neville trailed off as he glanced down at the mugs and the question occurred to him, “why is his mug green and black?” Neville asked, suddenly realizing all the other mugs he’d seen, while mismatched, were all a single colour.  
  
“Oh that? From Order Headquarters. Mum says he only ever used _that_ mug at the old place, and it’s spelled to repel poisons and hexes. The twins found that out the hard way.” Ron told him. “Where else do you think they got an idea for a biting teacup?”  
  
“That’s why Severus accepted it being handed to him without Harry’s permission. It was familiar.” Neville voiced. Ron raised his eyebrows as he fixed his Alpha’s tea and then his own. Both looked up when Ginny suddenly stepped through the doorway.  
  
“Nev? He won’t respond to any of us.”  
  
“Gin? Four Alphas in that room. Of course he won’t.” Ron retorted. Neville paused.  
  
“Four?” Neville asked blankly.  
  
“Mum’s an Alpha female. _You didn’t know_?”  
  
“No?”  
  
“And Mum’s pissed off, Ron. _Because_ Professor Potter is trying to sink into the ottoman.” Ginny pointed out urgently.  
  
“How bad is Sev?”  
  
“Somewhere between Luna before Greyback and Nigel mid-panic attack, more Nigel though.” Of course Ron had no idea what that meant until Neville cursed softly.  
  
“Damn it. We’ll see if I can get him to focus first.” Neville said. Ginny nodded and stepped back.  
  
Neville stepped into the room and huffed. “George? Back off. _You_ are scaring him.”  
  
“Me? What did Harry _do_ to him. He’s flinching and shaking every time anyone moves.”  
  
“Because he’s been bonded a hot minute and you lot are raging in there. Harry trusts you all, so help me help _our_ Omega, and back off.” Neville set the mugs on the table and sat where Harry had been previously.  
  
He kept his movements slow, voice low and coaxing. As soon as he put a hand on Severus, the Omega snarled softly, it made Neville smile despite the situation. “Good Omega. Very good. But, remember… I can touch you. You are safe. Nobody else here will even _think_ of trying to touch you. They don’t want to be hexed, if they are smart… but… Weasley’s, hmm?” The slight teasing only made the atmosphere tense a little more for a moment.  
  
Severus seemed to manage a weak scoffing noise, trembling still apparent. The plate slid from his fingers. Neville winced at the sound of shattering crockery. Severus whined and flinched. Neville though he'd got away with it and no one was going to comment at the way Severus raised his arm over his head as if to deflect a blow-  
  
“Longbottom, you are terrifying him and you can’t even --”  
  
“Shut up, George.” Neville’s voice remained soft, but a dangerous edge had crept in. “He just dropped something. We can fix it in an instant. Harry won’t be upset, Molly won’t be either, promise Omega. Safe_. I promise_.” Severus’s eyes were still vague and he didn’t seem able to understand what Neville was telling him.  
  
“I don't think he's all there right now, Longbottom, his scent is all over the place."   
  
Neville tugged and Severus slid to the floor with a grateful nod at Draco for pointing out the scent cue Beta was missing. Severus was pressing himself against Beta’s legs, the scent of Beta something he could anchor himself to. He found a position that felt comfortable leaning against betas legs but the anxiety didn't abate as he shivered, waiting for the inevitable punishment as he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head down onto them.

  
“That’s not a normal reaction, Longbottom!!”  
  
“George, _shut up_. You yelling isn’t helping. Shh… you are okay, you are safe. Promise. He won’t lay a hand on you. He goes through me.” Neville glared at the Alpha male attempting to posture and intimidate him. “_Back. Off_.” He hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
“Hey… Professor? Come on, George won’t hurt you. He’s worried. You're scaring him. And it takes a lot to do that, doesn’t it, Bill?” Ron asked, even as he gently tried to tip his ex-Professor’s chin up after lowering himself to the floor next to Severus.  
  
“Yeah. George? Neville is right, sit down… he’s… scared.” Bill said, gaze darting to his Mum who was gripping the edges of her chair, and he could see the urge for her to get up and mother the panicky Omega, but the knowledge that she’d only scare him more kept her in her seat.  
  
“Bill… I’d kill your Alpha if you were acting like this… explain to me why I shouldn’t!” George demanded  
  
“Nineteen twelve, Weasley. _He warned us all.”_ Draco's voice was hard, and he winced when his godfather tried to take up even less space.

"Fuck," Ron swore emphatically, "someone get Harry in here."

"Why?"

"Because that's how I looked when the auror department called me in for questioning the first day back after I was claimed. I thought I was dead." 

“I’ll get Potter. He needs his Alpha right now.” Draco responded. He saw his own Omega’s look of relief before he bolted out the door. His godfather needed the reassurance and Draco knew that, he had seen the state Ron had just compared to and it had taken nearly all night to calm his Omega down after that incident. Draco wasn’t sure he knew what was happening but if Severus was that scared then he needed his Alpha's scent right now and Draco was going to get it for him, even if he had to drag Potter back in here kicking and screaming.  
  
Snow crunched under his feet as he pelted down the pathway to the shed. He came around the corner and skidded to a halt. Potter was hemmed against the wall, a ring of angry Weasleys and the Yank transplant blocking him in.  
  
“-- never seen an Omega that terrified!”  
  
“Harry, you pinned him in place!”

"Potter, your Omega is having a melt- _what is this_?" Harry's head snapped to Draco in an instant as he tried to catch his breath, he hadn’t realised how big the garden was or how cold it was out here until it had started to make it difficult to breathe

"What did you say about Severus?" 

"He just put himself at your betas feet and he's not talking, would you get in there and _deal with it?" _Draco gasped out

"How is he sat?"

"Clinging to your Beta’s legs. Looks like he wants to heave, but is trying not to. _Ron _can't get him to look up."

"Damn it." Harry shoved Charlie aside and bolted for the house, they seemed surprised for a moment and Draco realised that Potter had been letting them think they had him trapped while they yelled at him for some reason only he knew.

"What were you prats trying to do, other than blow up the shed?" Draco spat, having heard just enough to piece together what the Weasley's were assuming about that Dynamic.

"The Omega is terrified of his Alpha, Potter had a hand threatening to break his neck!"

"He was stroking his neck for comfort you complete _nitwit_!" Draco shot back. "I do it with Ron at night, he likes it!"

"Well where I come from it’s not a good sign that an Omega is safe with their Alpha."

"After Potter told us which version my godfather was trained on last night, I went into the family library and checked. Apparently, I was the only one. _That fucking version!"_ Hed finally had enough, he'd had nightmares after a quick read of the pertinent bits of that book, "An Omega would have thanked their Alpha for _beating_ them in public... _That_, you idiot is what Potter is working to fix!" He’d gone from breathless to raging at stepping into scent range of the American who smelled like he had been getting ready to rip Potter’s head off.

"It's not right!" 

"It's what the Omega knows! Or are you telling me you just took yours to America and expected him to magically turn over a lifetime of training to suit you?" Bastian opened his mouth. "Wait what am I saying," Draco demanded theatrically, "Fucking Americans wanting everything done their way, _of course you did!_" He added nastily.

"He's terrified!!"

"He was trained on _Nineteen Twelve Omega Abridged_! I looked. Potter was right, he's ignorant of his own body and it's not cute. Potter is going slowly, probably going to shift his behavior last once he can justify it, otherwise the Ministry is ugly to bonded Alphas, Westlake."

"What... are they boogeymen, Malfoy?"

_"Do you have cotton ears?_ If we don't fall in line, the way they want? They can _take _our Omega. We don't even get the ashes back." Draco declared. 

"What do you mean they- you don't- what the _hell kind of country is this_?"

"The kind of country where we do as were told or the love of our life gets taken and we don't get so much as visiting rights before they're executed!" Draco was breathing heavily again, he really wanted to slap that gormless look off of Westlake’s face. "Do you know how fucking _lucky _I am that I'm an ex-death eater? They expect me to treat Ron like he's basically a beta and back off so it doesn't look like I'm, and_ I _fucking quote,_ a corrupting influence on the Omega_. They," he jabbed his pointer finger at the door, "have the opposite problem, the ministry takes one look at that dynamic and assumes that it has the next Dark Lord on its hands if he doesn't make it look like Severus is completely under his control. And Severus _never _expected any different!"

"They... what?!"

"Think about it, if Potter, the _Savior of Us All_, doesn't appear to be a controlling, arrogant, violent bastard of an Alpha that makes his _Dark_ Omega buckle and cower before him... it will cost him that Omega."

"It can't--"

"It _is_. _Listen_! Any behaviour that suggests independence on my Godfather's part? Could get him _killed_ to bring Potter in line. If Potter can't rebel... what chance do the rest of us have?"

"It...can't... they _wouldn't_."

"They can and they _do_. Take a look at a newspaper at the end of the month here. Better still, Mister Weasley, do you still have Thursday's Prophet? I think he needs to see it, to understand." Draco turned to Arthur and asked abruptly

"We keep them all, Draco , it upsets Molly but she insists on doing it." Arthur commented quietly.

"Why would it upset her?" Draco asked softly. It wasn’t Arthur's fault his son had settled to a halfwit foreigner.

"She never took an Omega, times were different then, and now she spends too long staring at those names and wondering if she could have saved just one of them."

Draco deflated instantly.

"Why?"

"Bas... if an Omega dies... they are published at the end of the month in one obituary section, it only ever appears on the last Thursday of the month." Charlie explained, seeming dazed. “Hasn’t Bill told you this?”

"I haven’t really asked, to be honest, and that’s sick... they're _people_."

"Not to the Ministry. Not to most Alphas either. An Omega is legally property of the Alpha he or she belongs to." Percy said quietly.

"So even the ones who die at home naturally of old age?"

Draco snorted harshly, the retort falling easily from him, "_Your Omegas die of old age_?" He snapped out, disbelief colouring his tone for a moment.

"Yours don't!?"

"No, they die in childbirth, or from being beaten too hard, or from starvation, or untreated sickness, or because we didn't protect them from the Ministry." He listed off before pausing, "I never thought I'd be stood here defending Scarhead to a bunch of Weasleys. _What is my life_?"

"They...."

"_Merlin's thong_, our Ministry probably thinks you are bored of yours because you make him work in a dangerous profession and are just hoping a curse kills him, instead of bloodying your own hands to do it."

"What?" Sebastian glanced around at them in shock

"Well," Arthur said softly, "when you didn't insist he stop work we did wonder, but Bill is competent enough we assumed he would come home first." 

"You thought i- he wanted to do his job, he loves that job, why would I stop him doing it? I mean your stupid laws on where his money goes first to one side, he lights up when they give him a new puzzle. I wasn't about to take that away from him." Sebastian said rapidly, eyes darting around the group in his confusion.

"What he does is dangerous. What Severus does, is too." Charlie pointed out.

"Can you really see him in a shift and pregnant standing over a cooker though?" Draco asked, "And happy with that?"

"Exactly," Sebastian muttered, fixing Draco with an odd look that they were suddenly on the same side, "He's not a house mother, Bill likes to do his work. He'd be bored out of his mind at home."

"Right. And the only reason you get away with it is because the ministry thinks you're using it for the income he makes, so unless Severus resigned from Hogwarts that's the part he has to play too." Drao pointed out.

"Wait... they..."

"If they work, we earn what they make. Ron wants to become an auror. I'm going to let him get as far as they let him before I start getting pressure that an Omega shouldn’t be that well trained in combat. It’s _inevitable_.”

"So... Potter?"

"Let's break it down, logically. My Godfather has archaic training, where an Alpha wouldn't acknowledge even a heart attack in public.” He couldn’t be bothered not trying to sound patronising,_ ”Harry Potter _just ran to get to his Omega. Potter is touching him in public, again, not something an Alpha of that generation would have done. Potter cares. Severus is happiest brewing... those robes? Are formal... brewing robes. And expensive too.." Draco waited until everyone nodded that they had followed the line of thinking.

"I noticed that, the robes look tailored."

"They are, I know that stitching. Father is going to have kittens when he sees Severus dressed properly for the first time in his life." Draco commented. "It was not what any of us expected, especially of-" Draco cut off abruptly, he had been about to say that he wouldn't have expected it of an Alpha who had been raised by muggles but that wasn't right any more. "Potter."

"That wasn't what you were about to say?"

"How many _muggleborns _do you think have even heard of that designer?" Draco asked carefully

"Wait... are those Monsevegnion, but he's _the _best?"

"Yes Weasley. Potter isn't wearing this stuff today, neither is Longbottom, not for the most part, but I would bet galleons that everything Godfather has on is brand new and hand made, down to the boots."

"Why would Harry do that?"

"A well dressed Omega says a lot about the Alpha, it also says a lot about how valued the Omega is... I don't want to think about how much gold it cost him to get those clothes made that quickly."

"And what is the point in nice clothes when he smells like a two-bit whore?" Sebastian demanded. "I've never seen an Omega smell that strongly of an Alpha in public, it's not decent." 

Draco stared, he couldn't say he has noticed or had an answer. He had remained at a respectable distance to not set his godfather off any further into a defensive rage.

"Potter wouldn't do that, he's a lot of things but he's not an animal. I don't know what it is..." Draco admitted.

"Are you going to just stand out here? Mum sent me to see what the issue was. And yeah, the Professor smells like Harry... because that's Harry's shirt. He was wearing it yesterday, I noticed the mother of pearl buttons and teased him about it." Ginny muttered, glaring at Draco.

"It is? Oh. _Oh_! He's _that _rattled about meeting all of you?"

"The last time he saw most of us he was on the other side of a battlefield." Ginny commented. "Wouldn't you be?"

"You are his Alpha's pack....but with... oh." Draco paled slightly.

"What, Malfoy?"

"Potter's behavior here... shows his Omega what you will allow him to do. So... Alpha Westlake did right, for the wrong reasons. Potter won't lift a hand to hurt my Godfather. He still carries his wand. And has full permission to use it." Draco was more talking to himself than them by the time he had finished.

"How do you know that?"

"Because if he doesn't, Potter knows I'll kill him myself." Draco said simply.

"You seem awfully sure of that." Westlake retorted.

"Severus is part of my Pack, as Ron is part of Potter's. We will blend... somewhat. We may not have dinner every Sunday, but I recognize that Potter and Longbottom are now my pack, whether I like it or not." Draco insisted quietly. 

"_Meaning_?"

"Meaning that just as if Ron complained about me to Potter I would expect him to do something about it, he knows I will not stop defending my godfather. I know what Severus is going through. Read the book he was trained on then look again. You'll see. It's bad, like being a Death Eater, possibly worse because he doesn’t get to keep his wand."

"Damn." Bastian commented. “Though, he does have his wand. He used it earlier… didn’t realize that wasn’t normal here.”

“Most Omegas? Don’t carry a wand in their Alpha’s presence. Bill, Ron, and Severus are exceptions to that.” Percy pointed out.

"Let me put it this way. After I read that I realised where that snake faced bastard got most of his ideas from." Draco swallowed thickly and set his jaw into a hard line for a moment to stop himself vomiting. "That's why he asked us...."

"What, Malfoy?"

"Meals in his version Is the Omega kneeling next to the Alpha's chair. Asking us to feed our Omegas on our laps breaks the possibility of Severus trying it. If everyone is... it doesn't seem as strange to Severus." Draco had never given Potter enough credit to have come up with something so sneaky before.

"So he's using us to..." Sebastian was still biting his bottom lip thoughtfully until realisation dawned slowly.

"And you just dragged him out of there and left my godfather alone with no one to guide what he does. Of course he panicked." Draco snapped when he realised the American finally understood.

"He had Longbottom."

"And they faced an angry Unbonded Alpha male. _Merlin_... no wonder he went like that. He retreated into his own mind to hide from everyone else." Draco's voice trailed off slightly as if something had occurred to him to distract him from speaking

"I don't follow."

"The last time my godfather was at someone's mercy like that, he was lucky to get away with having the Cruciatus Curse cast on him." Draco blinked rapidly and met Sebastian's questioning gaze, "I still get the shakes and panic if I think I've pissed off someone above me in the pecking order and he spent most of his time taking the hits meant for me."

"He did?" Draco hugged himself absently to try and stop the sudden shivers coursing through his own frame.

"At least five times I found out about. He begged to take my place. The only saving grace, for any of us, is Voldemort... wasn't interested in the way an Alpha is in an Omega. So that was never.... something he had to face." Draco looked back towards the house for a moment, trying to compose himself as he spoke.

"He was locked up once during the summer, no food, minimal water, along with who-knows-how-many rounds of _Cruciatus_, when I made a mistake. He knelt for hours at the Dark Lord's left hand and never made a sound, let him pet him like a dog and leaned into it.... allowed my Father to use him.... to survive, and to keep me in one piece." Draco couldn't help the haunted tone his voice took, the memories still made him feel sick.

"What the _fuck _did you do, Malfoy?" Charlie demanded.

"I lowered my wand." Draco answered shortly. He wouldn't look at any of them.

"I don't follow."

"He had to kill someone when I couldn't do it, to save me. When he cast the spell he made it impossible for the Dark Lord to kill me and retain my parents loyalty because he'd promised them. He just didn't expect me to actually survive anyway and Severus took the brunt of his wrath for it." Draco still had nightmares about the way Severus had finally broken down and screamed during that interlude. He’d still been limping when Draco had seen him weeks later as the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Your Father used him?"

"The Dark Lord... well... Father considers Severus a brother... but... the Dark Lord let Father act a Beta to my Godfather." Draco said softly, he could barely get the words out past the lump in his throat.

"Act like.... please tell me you don't mean as in...." Percy managed. Draco only nodded and blinked slowly.

"His own _brother_?!"

"Father never touched him... but the Dark Lord thought he did." Draco didn't have to say that the deception had kept both Severus and Lucius alive, it should have been obvious.

"I mean... He knew they were blood bonded. Didn't he?" Charlie’s freckles were very visible against the sudden paleness of his face.

"Most people don't know about the blood bond between my Father and Godfather. The Dark Lord... ask Severus that question. It never came up. The Dark Lord granted Father permission to use Severus in the gardens. Most of the Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord assumed those walks were interrupted by carnal acts in screened off areas." The thought was making Draco feel lightheaded and even more sick to his stomach.

Percy made a disgusted sound and Draco had to swallow a mouthful of bile that had been working it's way up his throat.

"It doesn't take much to put together that they bonded when one sees them in the same room." Percy commented. 

"We're talking about a megalomaniac who thought my aunt's obsession with him was the height of love. He wouldn't have been able to begin to understand the bond between my father and godfather. He laughed when my mother pleaded for my life." Draco answered, his own expression twisted into a grimace. "I don't think he understood anything beyond his own warped pleasures or anyone who felt anything deeper than he did."

"How'd you... survive?" Percy asked softly. Draco still couldn't make himself look at them or move his head too quickly for fear the motion would make him vomit.

"Severus. I don't know what he offered...but the Dark Lord accepted whatever it was and spared me. He didn't speak more than two words that week, his throat was too damaged from screaming." He stroked his own throat at the memory, it had been terrifying to see Severus with such an injury.

"He..."

"Took the torture meant for me.” Draco ploughed on, if he didn’t say this now he never would, “The Dark Lord... commanded and my godfather obeyed. My Lord made him hold me at one point. He was shaking from curse damage, but I went and let him hold and rock me while he shook, proving I was still alive... that it was worth it to him." Draco knew he wouldn't have survived that, in hindsight he was surprised it hadn't killed Severus outright that night.

"Damn."

"So he goes silent when he's afraid?"

"He always seemed to, it was always best not to answer the Dark Lord back if you wanted to live." Draco didn’t bother to tell them that he did the same thing in the rare times he still had anxiety attacks, his mood potions worked, they probably wouldn't ever see him in the midst of one unless Ron couldn’t get him out of it and called one or more of them for help.

"So... what did we do?" Draco snorted as if it were obvious, and took a moment to wet his lips before he answered Percy’s question.

"Pulled his support out from under him. His reactions are… abnormally submissive even for an Omega, if we are being honest, but then... other than maybe Westlake, here…" he gestured absently, "none of us react normally to anything. Ron won't approach me from behind, for both our sakes. Godfather doesn't kneel for Potter. Charles, you probably have quirks too... I know you do, Percival... your lip is always raw where you bite it."

Draco gestured to each of them in turn. "I was an Alpha male in my first season when he was made to do that. I think the Dark Lord meant him to do more than simply hold me." Charlie gagged and Percy went slightly green. 

Charlie glanced at his father and shuddered and Draco nodded slightly, they both understood why the idea of Draco taking Severus was so horrendous. "Whatever was done after I was removed from that room, the Dark Lord was not pleased with the outcome."

"What was the outcome?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Honestly?" Draco asked before he swallowed thickly and finally looked at Arthur properly. "I pissed myself and my godfather had to put his hand over my mouth to stop me screaming and causing more problems. It was my first time in a room with that monster and he had a... presence, he got into my head. _Literally_. I was barely in a fit state to string a sentence together nevermind claiming an Omega under duress. He paid the price for my weakness. As I said. His voice took a week to even begin to recover from the screaming. He never told me what happened and i never had the audacity to ask."

"But..." he knew what they were all thinking, it was written all over their faces.

"Untouched. So, whatever that bastard did? It wasn't _that_." He said forcefully, no one could leave thinking that of Severus, he wouldn't let them.

"If you had claimed him?"

"The Dark Lord would have killed me. Severus belonged to him. No other Alpha would dare try to touch Severus more than once... if Godfather didn't rip off their hand himself, the Dark Lord would do far worse." He'd seen it with his own eyes. 

"But he meant you to try to take Professor Snape?" Percy still seemed confused, Draco wasn't surprised, understanding that madman and how he worked wasn't something he would wish on anyone.

"Think about it. I was young, weak, easily controlled, and terrified. Severus was none of those things. If I took him though, he controlled Severus completely through me. I would have essentially been his puppet Alpha keeping Severus in line, his loyalty assured by an instinct as old as magic itself, and when he eventually kills me, Severus breaks and gives him everything." 

"Did..." Percy started to ask. "Was he doubting the professors loyalty to him?"

"Even he wasn't stupid enough to think an Omega was going to watch children being tortured and stay loyal indefinitely." Draco answered pointedly. "Then... after the headmaster, my mother let slip that Severus was acting on her pleas and the Dark Lord did not need his potions master to be more loyal to an _actual_ pureblood than he was to him."

"He didn't understand pack dynamics. Of course, I don't think your godfather understands our Pack either, so it will take some time." Charlie sighed. "If Harry hurts him? He finds one of us, and we take care of Harry." He said as if it were that simple and Draco nearly punched him.

"If you think he will run _to_ you in the event his Alpha harms him then you _haven't been listening_ Weasley. His training and experience says go quiet, take it, and _survive_. Screaming only makes it hurt more and go on longer. He didn't go to my father, my father found him all but dead in that muggle hovel he kept- he had gone there to _die_. Don't wait for him to come to you. Wait for him to disappear. _That's_ how you tell if he is being hurt." Draco said it slowly, punctuating his words with deliberate pauses and emphasising others. 

The Weasleys stared. Draco sighed. "Look... he's my Godfather? For my galleons, he wasn't showing any discomfort at Potter touching him. He was starting to relax a little. Yes, he was trying to be perfect... but... well, ... Potter is powerful, _right_?"

"Yeah. It's _Harry_." 

"He stopped Sev from taking a mug... wordlessly and wandlessly. Potter stopped my godfather from burning himself and just left a mug floating in mid air to try and coax his Omega to eat." How had they not seen what he had seen when he had watched that happen?

"So? Harry does stuff like that all the time."

"And my godfather has never had _anyone_ care enough about him to do that. The closest he got was my father, who never treated him as anything other than an _equal and a brother_. Who _took care_ not to coddle him. He did not get that level of care from anywhere." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed slightly.

"He was never just 'the Omega that father knew was good over a cauldron', not _ever_. Until I was ten and they realised he was going to be my teacher he was 'Uncle Severus.' And _Merlin help me_ if I dared treat him with any less respect than I did my own father. They knew I was not going to be an Omega and still demanded I respect him." Draco paused to let that sink in. His father knew he would be at least a beta and he had been raised to respect an Omega. "He was a half blood and my father wouldn't hear a word against him even from his own father._ I cannot tell you exactly how monumental that fact is_. Family lore says he stood as my father's best man at his wedding to my mother." Draco added, hoping they might take some inkling. He'd never quite believed the story because his father was still alive to tell it. Lucius still joked when he was drunk that the shock of having a blood traitor for a son was what finally killed Abrax off.

"Wait," Charlie cut in, "a half blood Omega stood at a Black-Malfoy wedding. _No way_!"

"_Way_!" Draco shot back. "And my father has the scar from the curse he took during the argument with grandfather over it to prove it. 

"What about the fact Potter pinned him against a wall and threatened to rip his throat out. He panicked and Potter threatened him for it." Sebastian snapped, he didn’t seem to care about Malfoy family secrets and wider British politics. 

"Harry said it was him showing Severus that he was safe. Harry was lowering his guard by putting his face in his Omega's neck. Severus actually calmed down." Ginny pointed out reasonably. 

"The fact he practically sat at Potter's feet?"

"He did sit at Longbottom's... right before he checked out entirely."

"At the feet of power, quiet, obedient, un-noticed... he went for safety, and considering how the Dark Lord acted... the lower to the ground you were, usually would mean a curse or two would miss you." Draco pointed out. 

"The hand on the back of his neck?"

"Nineteen _fucking _twelve, Westlake! Any touch in public from his Alpha that doesn't hurt is worth more than Severus earns in a year." Draco snarled.

"This is sick," Sebastian ran a hand through his own hair and swung around as if searching for something to hit, "your whole system is sick. How do you live with yourselves for putting your Omegas through that?"

"We don't. We play the parts and quietly pray that the public standard sees a revolution while we comfort our Omegas in private. But the ministry controls public opinion and the ministry is slow and outdated and needs to keep us controlled." Draco snarled. "If my godfather wants to put himself at Potter's feet that's for him to decide. If that is where he feels safe then you don't get to get between them and neither does anyone else unless, _Merlin help me throwing my lot in with Potter_, you feel like going through me. Do we all have an understanding here?" He finally declared, he was sick of answering their questions.

They were staring at him.

"That Omega is my family," he jabbed his finger at the door, "he's as important to me as my own father, he kept me alive, protected me and taught me to think for myself when even my father didn't have the brass bollocks to do it and asked _nothing_ back." His voice was rising with his blood pressure as he ranted at them, "Never once so much as sought a kind word from me, never expected thanks, treated me better than my own parents did at times and I betrayed him so many times I cannot count them and _still_ he protected me. He has more than earned the right to choose his own Alpha and manage his own dynamic and it would be _my pleasure_," he spat the words and made sure they matched the hardness of his stare, "to lay down my life defending that right." They were looking at him like he was mad. Maybe he was a little bit, to defend another man's Omega so virulently he probably had to be.

"Excellent speech." Draco froze and whipped around to Potter's voice behind him. "Remind me not to piss you off, Malfoy." Draco wasn't listening. Severus was staring at him. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask how long they had been stood there. He could feel his cheeks burning.

Severus dropped his gaze as soon as he realized he was looking into his godson's eyes. He dipped his head but remained otherwise motionless.

"Molly-Mum is wondering if you are all going to stand out here and freeze your bits off... her words exactly. Or are we going to have some more tea and open presents?"

Harry waited for the Weasleys to stampede around them before he looked at Draco and offered his hand again. "Thank you. I don't know how you ended up defending me, but thank you."

"As long as he feels safe and is happy, I will support him, Scarhead. Even if that means supporting you." Draco said coolly as he took the hand and shook it.

"Understood, Ferret." Harry's lips quirked up as Draco glanced at Severus after looking him up and down.

"Where's your... why is my godfather wearing your cloak?" Draco's tone was exasperated.

"Because I want him to. And you sound like Molly-Mum." Harry sighed with a friendly smile.

"What does that mean, he can't have caught already?" Draco asked quietly, deliberately walking slowly so he could keep this conversation private.

"No, but he doesn't have to for me to dress him in my colours with the formal claim in place. And he likes my scent, calms him down. You can't say that isn't a good thing to have in a house full of Weasleys." 

"He's practically dragging it..." Draco commented, he'd seen Omegas killed for dirtying their Alpha's clothes before.

"Yeah. It's measured to me, not to him. I find I like it though." Harry shrugged and Draco stared at him, eyes wide. He stopped dead in the doorway to think about it.

"Makes him look small, doesn't it? Protected by your colours?" Draco asked knowingly after a moment and Harry nodded eyeing Severus where he was settling back down on the sofa and glancing anxiously in their direction now they were back inside. Harry nodded once and watched Severus visibly relax into the seat to wait for him.

"Like knowing he's wearing curse proof armour." Harry mumbled.

"If curses were your worry he'd be fine in the clothes you have him in under it," Harry smirked, "nice choice by the way, how did you get them to see you so fast? I have to wait until Easter." Harry bit down an amused smile, of course Draco had noticed.

"Nevilles gran is their daughter's godmother and they both needed clothes fast." He said quietly. 

"It's who you know," Draco muttered and Harry nodded, "fair, I'll let you go before he has a fit." Harry moved towards the sofa and Draco grabbed his arm. "I mean it Potter, he so much as hints at anything untoward, and you're a dead man." Harry quirked out a smile.

"And I mean it, wouldn't have it any other way." Harry said and Draco let go of him,

Severus slid off the sofa as Harry approached. Harry just gathered his Omega close and sat down, opening his arms. Severus arranged himself comfortably, cloak and all, on his Alpha's lap. He glanced up, blushed at all the eyes on them and lifted his chin, dark eyes hard.

"Sheesh, _it's like you haven't seen an Alpha cuddle an Omega before_." Neville snapped, a bit of a growl leaking into his voice. Several startled glances from various Alphas were thrown in his direction.

"Well to be fair," George started to say and Neville held up a hand.

"No. Just leave them alone." Percy opened his mouth. "_You_ don't have to deal with the pair of them later when they're strung out and cranky from not cuddling. So just leave it." Neville snapped. In the silence that followed his pronouncement the mood changed from tense to amused and the smile broke out on his face as Harry's went bright red

"I do not get cranky!" Harry declared hotly and Neville just stared at him pointedly. "I just get a bit... snarly." Harry finally conceded and laughter erupted around him. Severus buried his face in Harry's neck, he didn't seem to know whether to laugh or sigh.

"Alpha... please?"

"Go ahead, snuggle." Harry agreed. Draco blinked as his godfather seemed to go lax and boneless in his Alpha's embrace, moulding to fit into that space as though it were made for him.

Harry arranged the cloak to his liking, tucking it a bit closer to Severus and ensuring it draped him from shoulder to black socked feet. A soft kiss to the top of his Omega's head completed the procedure and he turned his attention once more towards the room in general.

"What?"

"Someone get me a camera," Ron said, eyes wide, "I have never seen anything so cute in my life. And I wake up next to him." Ron jabbed his thumb in Draco's direction. Draco pulled a face.

Severus said nothing, just huffed slightly and laid his head on his Alpha's shoulder, watching the room from his spot.

"What is so weird, really?"

"Mate? It's 'Take-a-hundred-points-from-Gryffindor-and-twenty-more-for-breathing-Mister-Potter Snape' curled in your arms and looking happy about it. It's all weird." Ron declared.

"Twenty for breathing and a hundred because I did something stupid and nearly stopped, be fair Ron." Harry quipped. 

"Yeah ok, I'd have hated you too if it was my job to keep you alive, you great _lemming_!" Ron joked and Harry laughed aloud.

The fact that Severus only grumbled and folded his arms, glaring at Ron earned him another kiss from his Alpha and a gentle hug.

Severus blinked when a plate hovered in front of him, another blond brownie neatly set on the clean orange surface.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of his head again. 

"Go on, you'll need your energy for the rest of your presents." Severus felt the heat rising up his cheeks as he took the treat and nibbled at an edge

"No more after that one, Harry. We want him to actually eat dinner." Neville admonished. Harry simply stuck his tongue out at their Beta. Severus glanced at Beta and arched an eyebrow. Neville gave a nod. Severus set the plate in his lap and risked a quick yet chaste kiss on his Alpha's lips. Harry blinked and then laughed softly.

"Good Omega."

Severus raised an eyebrow at him and pointedly looked at the plate and the other treats on it. Harry sighed and picked one up.

"If you insist on my eating Alpha," Severus said quietly, "Then turnabout is fair play..." He said and Harry laughed, relief flooding through him that Severus finally felt safe enough to joke a little.

"Very well." Severus smirked as Alpha very deliberately ate one of the treats. He frowned as something cloyingly sweet was presented, but took the sticky treat with his fingers and ate it with a faint grimace.

Neville tapped Harry with his foot and Harry looked over. Neville shook his head slightly. Harry picked up a piece of fruit and offered it instead.

Severus swallowed thickly, eyeing it. The sugar had caught in his throat.

"You want a drink first?" Harry asked softly and Severus nodded, tapping his throat absently. He drank quickly when Harry handed him the cup and gasped when his throat cleared.

"Enough sugar to cement a brick." He choked out and Harry smiled at the comment.

"Hey! Those are my favorites!" George quipped.

"How does he have teeth, Alpha?" Severus asked, entirely serious. Harry just chuckled.

"Denta-fettle." Molly responded with a soft smile.

Harry laughed quietly at the face Severus pulled.

"Having taken that potion after injuries," Severus said softly, "No sweet treat is worth it." He said.

"And you've shown a dislike of overly sweet treats." Neville teased. Severus tucked himself closer to his Alpha, appearing uncertain.

"Hey... remember, neither of us like broccoli. So, why would I hold it against you that you don't like things that are syrupy-sweet?" Harry asked softly. Severus blinked.

"Because sweet things are privileges," Harry nearly missed the whisper and its implications, that treats were not necessities like broccoli. He could almost hear the lecture about how Omegas did not refuse treats from Neville later. 

"I..." Severus flushed, embarrassed that he'd done it again. He had thought he was starting to come back to himself a little, at least with his Alpha.

"If you don't want something say so, or don't finish it if you don't like it," Harry said gently, "No one will hold it against you."

"Alpha..." Severus could feel himself shaking a little.

"Harry, remember.. dependent on..." Neville tried.

"I _know_." Harry growled. 

Neville just huffed. "That's the way it is, Harry. So? I'll just keep watching his preferences and stopping you from making him sick."

"And one day he'll tell me no," Harry answered more softly, "in his own sweet time." He directly at Severus, tone slightly doting. "I can wait." 

Severus frowned at him, not quite sure that he was grasping the comment correctly. He couldn't quite compute that his Alpha wanted him to refuse food. Severus wasn't sure exactly what that would accomplish but he certainly wasn't going to do it in public. He wasn't totally mad.


	4. The Fourth Day Of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of xmas two authors gave to me a chapter of characters cuddling

“All that over how many Mister Weasleys there are,” Arthur said quietly but clearly and the atmosphere thickened a little, “although i say we can't be formal when comparing battle scars.”

“Excuse me?” Molly demanded immediately and Arthur laughed. 

“You and I both know Harry isn't the only Alpha with teeth in this room dear, no need to feign shock, they're all adults now.” Arthur quipped and Severus's hand immediately went to his neck. To Arthur's amusement so did Bill's before they both flushed. Severus was still confused, his neck was well covered by his collar and he shot Neville a questioning look. The answer was literally staring back at him when he noticed his Beta's collar had slipped slightly.

“-Dad!”

“-Dad!” 

“Too much information, dad!” Ron declared hotly as his brothers made agreeing sounds.

"Quiet, the lot of you. It's just how some Alphas are. If Harry happens to be the bitey sort, then so be it. And from the colour Severus has turned... it seems he might be." Arthur added with a smile.

"Honestly Arthur, dear, you make me sound like a vampire." Molly told him.

"When we were sixteen you acted like one." Arthur answered genially and Molly laughed. "Nothing to be ashamed of, just instinct and preference. You were insatiable."

"Yes and we have so many children to prove it." Molly answered with a doting smile at her husband .

"And now that all of your children, biological and adopted are scarred... please tell me we are doing presents, Mum-Weasley?" Sebastian asked from where his own Omega was buried into his chest and muttering low protests at his parents.

"Oh yes lets, first thing first. Everyone gets their Christmas jumpers." Right on cue several parcels took off and floated towards the person they were meant for. Harry felt Severus stiffen slightly when one landed on his lap.

"Go on," Harry urged gently as everyone else started tearing into theirs. Severus glanced up and put a shaking hand on the soft parcel. Molly had signed a label on it.

_ Welcome to the family, Severus.  _

_ Love Molly _

He swallowed thickly and reached for a corner of the paper, making to unwrap it neatly when Alpha nudged him again.

"It's Christmas Sev, we're not reusing the paper, promise." He teased lightly and in a move that was solely for his Alphas benefit Severus tore a small hole in the wrapping paper.

Harry glanced up when Neville snagged a second parcel out of the air and sat it on his lap. He watched as Severus went back to peeling open his package with care.

Soft black wool pooled from under the blue paper. Severus stroked the knitted wool, expression one of awe.  _ How on earth had Molly managed to knit him an entire jumper in a day? And with black yarn, no less!  _

“Do you want to put it on?” Harry asked softly and Severus shook his head absently but draped it over his knees. He wanted to stare at it. No one had ever made him something like this before. He dared to glance up at and Molly and found she was watching him slightly anxiously. 

“I.. “ He tried to make the words work but the emotions had closed this throat, and then he realised he wasn't sure how to address her anyway. She smiled encouragingly at him and Severus managed a smile back, nodding his thanks so he didn't have to shout above the commotion in the room as his hand gripped the material and her eyes flicked to it. He didn't have to say anything, for a split second they understood each other and that was enough.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it because the minute Alpha knew he was comfortable another parcel was pressed into his hands.

“This is just a little something from me,” Alpha told him, tone incredibly gentle and Severus knew he was being coddled a little. He didn't mind it too much but it still brought a slight flush to his cheeks.

With Alpha's encouragement Severus opened the squishy parcel quickly, he'd been expecting some kind of clothing, something practical. So when he was left with a handful of what was unmistakably a soft toy he could feel the heat rising up his neck and cheeks. He’d watched Bill unwrap and promptly wrap himself up in an incredibly soft looking fleece blanket from his Alpha and Ron hadn't yet moved the orange teddy bear his Alpha had gifted to him from the crook of his elbow.

"Alpha?"  He felt something in his stomach slowly unknot at this sign of acceptance . His Alpha was  _ showing _ his Pack that he approved of whatever his behavior had been. He was  _ acceptable _ . That was what the bear meant.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Severus stroked the Slytherin green fluff that covered the bear with gentle fingers.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Severus's head absently.

"You're welcome, little one," Severus sighed contentedly and cuddled himself into Harry's side for a moment.

"I have never- no one ever..." he trailed off quietly, fingers still stroking the bear’s ear absently where he had sat it on his knee. He moved when another parcel landed in front of him and looked up, eyes wide, as more piled on the sofa next to him.

He looked up at Harry questioning, he'd never seen a pile of gifts that big that wasn't for Draco before.

"Go on Sev," Harry urged gently, he was having more fun this year watching Severus than opening his own presents. Severus reached for one and picked up what was obviously a book of some kind. The tag marked it as from Draco and Ron. Ron was watching him nervously as he unwrapped the tome to reveal a thick leather bound book with only the first few dozen pages written on.

"Cookbook." Severus whispered.

"All Harry's favorite recipes, Draco wrote to Neville's gran and wrote them all out for you." Ron explained. "His handwriting is better than mine." Severus stared at the book, it was a traditional family gift and it made his heart ache a little with feeling. They had obviously been putting it together a while for whichever Omega his Alpha chose but that hasn't stopped them both writing short notes to him on the first page.

"Thank you, both. Ronald? I am more than willing to share my orange zest scones recipe with you."

"You refuse to let me have it when I asked... how many times?" Draco muttered. Severus sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Hey, Ferret... Omega-bonding. Let them?" Harry quipped. Draco looked up with a glare and then blinked as the words processed.

"Fine. Be that way."

"Alpha? Scones." Ron reminded. Draco smiled. Severus turned his face into his Alpha's chest to hide his own amusement.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Harry whispered and Severus nodded, he was laughing slightly. 

"Oi! I heard that Scarhead! And we are not." Draco half shouted.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, you dote on him and it's like watching a pair of kittens."

"Like you can talk!"

"Mm. Not arguing, am I?" Harry responded,  adjusting the bear to prevent it from tumbling off his Omega’s lap, before he nudged Severus again as he looked between various packages and hesitated on selecting one. Another nudge had him taking ahold of something that was also soft and lumpy seeming.

Unwrapping the green paper he found several pairs of practical black boot socks. He glanced again at the tag and looked over to Percy.

"Thank you. I was on my last pair of favorites. I'm fully restocked again, Percival."

"I imagined the dungeons get quite cold. You'll have to forgive them being so impersonal, someone..." he shot a significant look at Harry, "only told us yesterday that there was even a new pack member to get gifts for!"

"I know how many potential variety of socks there are, and I assure you, these are my preferred brand. Thank you."

"Well that  _ is  _ lucky, I just asked them what the Slytherin second years buy." 

"An... interesting approach." Severus mused aloud.

"First years don't know it's that cold, second years do."

Severus smirked.

"Don't we know it." Draco piped up. "I thought father was joking when he sent me to Hogwarts with thermal underwear in my first year."

"I haven't noticed the chill..." Harry trailed off and frowned.

"Your quarters are warded heavily, Alpha. Because I occupied them prior, I ensured warmth spells and reflective heat spells were woven into every nook I could tuck them." Severus murmured quietly

"Your quarters," Harry insisted quietly and Severus just fixed him with a look. "Fine, whatever. You still have more presents." He said quickly, as Neville opened a garden apron from George. Harry glanced over and immediately recognised the stitching after having been shown the style less than a week ago.

"Bloody hell, George." He declared. 

"He's into herbology, right?" George asked Harry and Neville nodded.

"Yeah, George..." Neville started to say. 

"Sorry it's off the peg, we didn't exactly get months of notice." George said and Neville waved him off. He was obviously pleased with the gift.

"Don't argue with him, Nev. It doesn't work. Plus, that one is smarter than the one I got you. You can teach in it." Harry commented with a smile.   
  
“The blue one next, Professor. Harry? I didn’t run it by you first….” George trailed off as Severus opened the paper and then lifted the lid.   
  
A set of potions knives and a mortar and pestle in gleaming white marble occupied the box. Severus couldn’t help but calculate the price in his head. His breathing hitched and he looked up in shock. He wasn't sure he could accept this until he saw the pointed look George was fixing him with.

"Jigger owed me a favour so he opened late last night when I floo called him."    
  
“Oh, those will be a help. Didn’t you say that little slip in the lab damaged your mortar?” Harry asked, tone pointedly cheerful as if he wanted Severus to pick up on it.    
  
“Yes Alpha. That was what caused the Cortafew to explode.”   
  
“Godfather?”   
  
“Marble particles were accidentally added to a brew for the infirmary. It exploded near the final stage. Minor injuries, Draco. Poppy had me back to rights in minutes.”

Draco wordlessly nodded, eyes narrowed. Harry tapped Severus gently and his Omega shifted his attention obediently to him after directing thanks again at George. “Pick another, Sev.”   
  
Severus unwrapped a giant bar of chocolate and a bath set that included soft dark green cloths, a set of salts, lotion, and a green bristled hand brush. He peered at the salts for a moment. Ginny seemed tense. He opened the jar and wafted the scent.   
  
“Sage. Pleasant and fitting. Thank you Miss.” Severus dipped his head and then set the package aside, eyeing it with a soft smile.    
  
“Oh goody, now the next time I want you to pamper yourself in the bath… you have something.” Harry teased softly. Severus scowled for a moment before glancing again at the package and blushing faintly.   
  
“Next package, Sev.” Neville prompted, passing him one. Severus took it, realized it had some weight and carefully peeled it open. He blinked at the box for a few seconds and looked up at Charles, eyes wide.   
  
“I...I….”   
  
“What is it, little one?”   
  
“Dragon scales, fluid from a fire gland of a Norwegian Ridgeback, claw shavings, powdered teeth…”   
  
“Basically a dragon in a box, Harry.  The blood was donated not stolen but there's no flesh. Egg shells from that same Norwegian, yes, Professor. We had one die before I left. She was nearing a century. Her last clutch was only three eggs, which was a warning sign. The blood and flesh is tightly controlled. But the rest? I figured it would be something you’d enjoy tinkering with. I put the floo address for the dragon reserve in the lid, you can contact them for more. They are always looking to make use of that kind of thing."    
  
“And with your new robes… no restrictions outside of reasonable ones, little one.” Harry told him.   
  
“This...this…thank you Charles, sir.”   
  
“Because I work on a Reserve? Cost far less than probably what Ginny spent on the chocolate and the glass jars for the lotion and bath salts. I hope they provide entertaining if not also valuable.” Charlie said, brushing off Severus’s thanks.  Severus opened his mouth again as he glanced around at them all, he wanted to thank them properly but his stupid throat kept closing and catching every time he tried. They had been kinder to him in a day than almost everyone else he knew, save perhaps Lucius, had been in his life. To his utter horror he felt tears welling in his eyes and moved to swipe at them hurriedly. His Alpha did not need to be dealing with a crying fit from him right now, especially over something so stupid. 

"Hey?" Alpha's tone was soft right next to his ear, obvious pitched so no one else would hear him. "You ok?" Severus swallowed thickly and bit his lip as he tried to nod, it came out as more of a staccato jerk of his head than anything else but Alpha still smiled and kissed his temple. He wasn't used to being handled like this, or reacting to other people like this. It was mind boggling. He was used to being assumed to be the harsh one, the quiet one, always invisible and never entirely welcome at any gathering for one reason or another.    
  
“Ron…. you open another.” Draco suggested, snagging a parcel at random and offering it to his Omega. Ron eagerly tore into the dark green paper. “Thanks Professor! Ooh, the really good lotion you were telling me about Draco …” Ron cooed with an excited grin.    
  
“You are welcome, Omega Malfoy.” Severus eyed his godson with some curiosity. Draco smirked.   
  
“My godfather makes an amazing lotion. It kept my hands smooth even after practicing quidditch for hours. And you’ve  _ seen _ Potter’s hands. I mean…” Draco rolled his eyes. Harry just chuckled. Severus twisted around to peer at his Alpha.   
  
“My hands are fine, little one. Unless you  _ want  _ me to start using that lotion?” Alpha asked. Severus just shook his head. His Alpha’s touch was… right. Nothing needed to change.

"No need," Severus managed quietly although he did make a mental note to brew some for his Alpha and leave it out in case the young man's hands did begin to crack or become painful in the cold. 

"I heard you're basically coaching quidditch right now, Harry?" Ron asked absently and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I wasn't in the mood to play but the Ravenclaw captain needed some help, then the Slytherin seeker took one look at Ginny over there and decided he needed help too." Ron let out a low laugh. "Not that I blame him." Harry added seriously. "I wouldn't want to fly against her." 

"What about Madame Hooch?" Ron asked when he recovered himself.

"She's too focused on the younger years, she's got first through third years and some of them have never been on a broom before."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Hogwarts is really messed up right now with students at all these different levels. They're talking about using the end of year exams and placing students by their results rather than by age and starting again with the first year intake next year."

"Sounds like a logistical nightmare to organise." Percy piped up. "And the administration of such a scheme would cause astronomical amounts of extra work for the professors."   
  
“It has, Mister Weasley. It is why I was late each evening returning to you this last week, Alpha.” Severus explained with a glance at his Alpha. Harry just nodded. 

"If it is not done," Severus said quietly, "students will never have proper qualifications. And there are far too many who are not Omegas to allow that to happen…" he added. If his Alpha noticed him fiddling with the soft toy in his lap he didn't comment.    
  
“Is Minerva handling it?”   
  
“We are all taking a bit of the load, Arthur. I’ve been doing assessments alongside my regular grading. I’ll have a better idea after the next January testing season. The students will hate me for it, but we need the information.”   
  
Ginny, his Alpha and his Beta all groaned. Severus curved inwards and cringed.   
  
“Hey… easy little one. Just means one more test for us. And it’s NEWTs, that’s all. Not mad at you. I understand.”

"These tests are not designed to be revised for, this is why I have not given forewarning," Severus said softly, "we are testing what you know, not what you can learn in the twenty minutes before the written test from someone else's notes." He added pointedly. "There is no benefit to trying to overachieve, it will only mean being placed in too high a set for the individual abilities."    
  
“So, simply do our best and allow the younger years to be sorted as they need to?”   
  
“Precisely, Beta. Please do not mention this, the Professors and Minerva  _ need _ this information to be uncorrupted.”

"Of course. Though you do know Hermione will flip a bit when she realises every subject is being tested on all at once?"

"NEWT and OWL students will be arranged accordingly, Alpha, that they are placed in groups of similar skill and knowledge without damaging their final exam prospects."   
  
“Thank Merlin. Nobody even breathe a word of this to Hermione. She’s already making noises about a fresh revisions schedule.” Harry grimaced and Ron started laughing. Harry growled and hugged Severus closer.   
  
“Ron… it’s cutting into my Sev time!” Harry snapped. Ron stopped and frowned.   
  
“But… he’s your Omega.”   
  
“He’s also a full time professor and the Slytherin Head of House. I try and manage  _ some _ time each evening where it’s just the three of us. We need it still, the Dynamic is too new.”

"Let me guess, Hermione doesn't think anything is more important than homework or revision right now?"

"She's not totally lost it yet, but you know she will before long." Harry grumbled. "At least she hasn't tried to throw a revision journal at me yet?" Ron laughed.

"Rather you than me mate. I've still got the dint from the one she chucked at my head in the run up to OWLs."    
  
“Harr? You know we c _ ould _ move into your quarters, as a bonded Alpha you  _ do  _ have that right, seeing as your Omega is a professor.”

"Not my quarters, Nev, we've had this conversation." Harry answered, tone of warning clear, "plus, do you really want to be sleeping a corridor from the Slytherins when they start to see the show we have to put on for the ministry."

"They're Slytherins, Har," Neville shot back, "they'll work it out quickly enough?'

"Before or after they murder us in our bed for abusing him?" Harry asked pointedly. "At least if they think I'm not taking up too much of his personal space they might let me keep my head." 

"Tell me you're not that stupid, Potter." Draco cut in and Harry glanced at him.

"What?"

"You really think the Slytherins will just accept you abandoning him for your dormitory every evening?"

Harry stared. He hadn't thought of it that way. 

Severus huffed in his arms. “Alpha has rarely slept anywhere  _ other _ than his bed in the dungeons since he claimed me." Harry scowled but made a point of not correcting Severus in case he got spooked again. "One or two nights… it was necessary to distance himself, to keep up appearances...”

Harry tried to hide his amusement and failed, it would be the need to defend Harry that made Severus finally start talking like a normal human being,  _ wouldn't it?  _   
  
“He has….” Draco's eyes narrowed. Harry caught the look and then blinked when Severus whined and started to cling.   
  
“Easy Harr. Nobody is questioning where Severus slept. Not amongst Pack at least.”   


"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, something was making him angry and he couldn't figure out what it was.

"He's your Omega, he sleeps where you tell him Harry. No one is questioning that." Ron said, tone urgent as he climbed almost absently onto Draco's lap and Harry frowned. Severus was pressing his face into Harry's neck, Harry could feel his Omega whimpering just below his ear.    
  
“There’s only one place he  _ would _ be sleeping, Ron. In his bed. He’s kind enough to share when Nev or I are there.” Severus was still pressing into him.

"Harry stop it, you're sending him into a fit." Neville snapped. "He sleeps where you tell him, in your bed, in your quarters and when you're not there that's all he does. He doesn't go anywhere else."

"Of course he doesn't!" Harry declared blankly and Severus immediately went limp against him. "Why would anyone think he did?"

"Because you just went bloody haywire and started projecting possessive Alpha pheromones everywhere." George pointed out from his seat.    
  
“Oh? Sorry? But… somebody explain in small words… why he would sleep anywhere else?”

"He wouldn't, to put it delicately, if his loyalty and therefore your bloodline isn't in question, Potter." Draco commented and Harry stared. 

"Of course it's not! Are you mad? Bloody hell." He glanced around and realised they were all watching him. Ron had curled into Draco as if he were a giant teddy bear and Bill was all but invisible under the blanket Bast had gifted him. Ron swallowed thickly.

"Harry, please don't do that again. It's bloody terrifying." He said quietly and Harry noticed the way Draco was stroking his hair as if to soothe him. He swallowed uncomfortably. He didn't even know what he had done.   
  
“I feel like I’m missing something as well, maybe it’s because I’m an American… why does it matter where the Professor is sleeping?”

"If he's not in my bed, if…" Harry bit his lip, "If he's not where I told him to be, I think, it raises questions about his… fidelity?" He asked, glancing at Neville askance who nodded.

"I've read about Omegas killed for less than not being in the bed their Alpha provided for them at night." Neville supplied. "And your instinct knew that even if you didn't and went a bit mad there for a few seconds Har."    
  
“Same as in the Headmistress’s office?”   
  
“Pretty much. Didn’t bite.” Neville assured even as Harry gently pressed a kiss to his Omega’s throat.

"Sev?" Harry asked quietly and Severus made a nuzzling motion against Harry's collarbone. "It's alright, no one is accusing you of anything, I promise." Severus nodded meekly but didn't look up or answer verbally and Harry sighed.    
  
“Little one? Look down at what is covering you.  _ My _ colours. That’s how much I trust you. My instincts tripped a bit at the unthinking accusation the Ferret leveled on you. That’s all.”

"Oi! Don't blame me for you being a thicko Potter, I was only surprised you let him have a bed.  _ Don't tell the ministry people that, _ by the way. You're the one who took it as a slight on your bloodline." It took Harry a second to realise that there was no malice in Draco's tone.    
  
“Malfoy? There is one bed in those quarters. That is  _ exactly _ where I expect him to be. Mind you, I think it could have comfortably slept half a quidditch team prior, but… it's comfortable.”

"Of course it is, have you ever tried sleeping on a bed that isn't comfortable after being tortured? No one is so masochistic they would put themselves through that." Draco commented. "Mother had all my pillows changed to goose feather and my mattress replaced after she heard me tossing and turning and trying not to scream too much one night. Tortured bodies don't like hard mattresses or thin pillows, Potter."    
  
“So… that is where that mattress came from…" Draco nodded, "please thank your mother for me, Godson. It was far more comfortable than the floor or the standard issue school mattress."

"Why would you sleep on the floor?" Harry asked absently. 

"The coolness of the dungeon floor is… a fraction more comfortable than a standard mattress when suffering the after effects of Bellatrix and the Dark Lord, Alpha," Severus explained quietly and Harry winced    
  
“Thank your mother, please Draco. I’m glad he’s had someone in his pack seeing to his material needs.” Harry added. Draco inclined his head. Severus made a low sound like he found something funny and repeated the word 'needs' to himself. "Yes, Omega," Harry said quietly, "you needed that mattress, it wasn't a luxury." He said firmly and Severus sighed but nodded. It seemed they both still had very different ideas about what constituted necessities and luxuries in life.   
  
“How soft is it?”   
  
“Ron? The mattress on our bed hasn’t been shifted. So you should be able to draw conclusions from that.” Draco said. Ron blinked and then smirked.   
  
“So, like sleeping on a cloud.”   
  
Harry just chuckled as Severus burrowed back into his neck, shoulders shaking as he stifled his laughter. He didn't comment on the speed at which Severus was going between moods right now, or the fact that his Omega was obviously slightly hysterical and needed a moment to pull himself together.   
  
Harry shifted slightly to move whatever was digging into his side only to realize it was the bear pinned between him and his Omega, with Severus’s fist clenched tightly onto a green fuzzy arm.

Harry reached down and under the guise of fussing about his cloak on Severus he folded the material so Severus had space to hold the bear and not be seen to be doing so. 

"If you're going soft, little one, don't fight it," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Severus gently, "you're allowed to cuddle the bear if you want to." 

Severus wasn't sure what he wanted, it was an odd sensation somewhere between knowing that he could draw comfort from the soft toy and not being quite sure how to. He couldn't remember the last time he had cuddled anything that wasn't Alpha, or Alpha's pillow when he was half asleep. It felt strange to do it while wide awake. He couldn't help remembering the way Alpha had cuddled him, that first night, as if it was nothing. It had shaken him to his core and started the slow descent into what felt like madness. He had never  _ needed _ to be held before, had dismissed it as other Omegas being too weak, and not something he was concerned with. That first touch had opened the floodgates, and now less than a month later, here he was holding a soft toy and wondering how to cuddle it.    
  
Severus jerked when Beta leaned into him for a moment. Soft fingers, calloused in places that Alpha’s were not, stroked his cheek. He flicked a wary glance up. “Hey. Go ahead. Nobody here is going to judge you for it. Might make them shut it for a little bit… I mean, I love our Alpha’s family… but… loud…” Neville joked. Severus nodded, froze, and then burrowed back into his Alpha and tugged the bear to his chest.

"That's it little one, whatever feels right for you," Alpha told him gently as he watched Severus's arms finally wrap around the bear and Severus buried his face in the soft fur for a moment. If anyone understood not knowing how to take this kind of comfort, it was Harry, he knew objectively how to do it but it felt weird to him to hold anything too soft. His mind healer thought he had been neglected as a child and it had made him uncomfortable with displays of traditionally childish behaviours like holding a soft toy, Harry wasn't sure he disagreed anymore. But Severus wasn't a child, and Harry didn't really care if it did seem childish. Harry knew Omegas went soft once they were claimed, he'd heard and read enough to understand that and he decided he wasn't going to let Severus just power through it and pretend like he wasn't craving being comforted and coddled just a little.   
  
“Harr? Good choice on the bear. He seems to like it.” Neville murmured.   
  
“Mmhm. It is a traditional gift in a pack setting. Shows that the Alpha approves of the Omegas general behavior over the last year.” Harry responded and Neville nodded, he had seen that in the list of appropriate gifts in the Dynamics books as well. His lips twitched in amusement.   
  
“Slytherin green though?” He asked, smirk rising slightly on one side if his lips.   
  
“Would you rather I picked the purple one?”

"No," Neville answered after a moment, "green is fine, I was just wondering if it was deliberate?"

"No, I just liked that one, he looked…" Harry couldn't explain it, it was like someone had whispered in his ear that the toy would make Severus feel safe. "Comforting." Harry said eventually.    
  
“I bet the others had bows or cloaks or were holding things, right?”   
  
“There was a rather… cute potions brewing bear. But I don’t think the squishy vial and soft cauldron wouldn’t have gotten me hexed, so I went with just the green one.” Harry explained. Neville blinked, seemed to think about it and then nodded in agreement. "Besides, I'm so bad with potions I'd have probably tried to hold it and the whole thing would have blown up on me." Harry added jokingly and Severus snickered softly against his neck. He hadn't realised Severus was still listening to them. "And if it survived me there was still the worry of what damage you could do with a stuffed cauldron." Harry teased and Neville laughed.

"Probably melt it, so yeah, good call on that one Har." 

Severus was nuzzling lightly against Harry's neck and his scent was starting to soften, Harry caught a hint of the same amber that had hung around Severus when his heat has concluded. He was relaxed, he knew he was safe, and judging by the low contented sounds coming from the back of his throat he was exactly where he wanted to be. Harry wasn't surprised when Severus started to go a little limp against him and the scent started to make him relax. He half smiled and glanced up when he heard Ron call his name.

"Still young enough that affects you?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"Doesn't put me to sleep, but it's relaxing," Harry answered softly, "what did I do Ron? That scared you?"

"You went hard, I've seen you get angry before but not like that, even your scent, it was like chewing a knut." Ron said softly and Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… realise." 

Severus made a low mewling sound and snuggled slightly.

"Not supposed to," he mumbled, "automatic for you, Alpha," Harry smiled and kissed the crown of Severus's head. 

"Yeah, it's fine Harry, just bloody scary when it happens." Ron muttered. "No one is going anywhere near him for the next couple of hours at least."

"Sorry," Harry tried again awkwardly, "I need to figure out how to control it,"

"You can't." Sebastian told him firmly. "We have been trying to figure it out for three generations, controlling an Alpha's scent is all but impossible without using potions that affect functionality." Harry winced. 

"Those potions, they don't really make my scent any less to be honest," he admitted.

"just make him smell like a bonfire in a pub ashtray." Neville clarified. "It's not nice."    
  
“You can smell that, that clearly?” George asked, leaning forward.   
  
“There’s always a hint of smoke to Harry’s base scent. I know those that are Alpha or Omega can smell more than that… but when he’s on  _ tha _ t shit? It makes me want to gag when I kiss him. This? Right now? Woodsmoke… but the good kind, if that makes any sense?” Neville hedged. Alphas and Omegas were nodding knowingly.   
  
“That  _ shit _ as you put it, Beta-Mine, kept you and Sev in one piece and kept my instincts under enough control to get us through the Season. I  _ won’t _ see either of you hurt by me, if I can prevent it.”

"You know full well you wouldn't have done any real damage to us."

"I nearly killed  _ you _ ." Neville set his jaw and glared, apparently he was cutting off the discussion before it could escalate.    
  
“Alpha, your control…. Is… astounding. Yet, you may require at least a dose or two at the very height of either Season, if you feel so inclined.”

“Sev! It tastes nasty.”   
  
“His control is astounding, as I said before, sir. However, would you rather deal with a disgusting taste for a few days as it metabolizes or one of us damaged in a way that our Alpha will blame himself for?” Severus’s voice remained level, but his glare was as fierce as it had ever been.   
  
Neville paused, opened his mouth and then closed it. “Well, when you put it  _ that _ way….”   
  
“Precisely, Beta. And I have a few months to perfect his formula.”   
  
“That means testing.” Harry muttered. Severus nodded. “That means more cuddle time for you.”   
  
Severus startled and glanced up. “Alpha?”   
  
“If testing the potion to find a version I’m not allergic to… we both know what it does to me, so I’ll want to hold you if  _ other _ options are off the table due to medical necessity.” 

"If you think I am using you as a tester Alpha," Severus let out a lot huff and planted his head back on Harry's shoulder, "I told the ministry moving allergy testing to NEWT level potions was madness." He muttered and Harry let out a low laugh.

"It is blood magic, godfather, of course they did."

"Three drops of blood is hardly dark magic," Severus griped quietly    
  
“Actually, Longbottom…. It is an amazing way to kill off Alphas. I’m assuming Scarhead isn’t  _ deathly _ allergic to whatever it is…?”   
  
“He tries to throw the potion back up, every time he takes it. Usually has to fight to keep it down. It passes after a few minutes though.” Neville explained. Harry just gave a half-shrug of his unoccupied shoulder as Severus snuggled further and sighed against his throat.   
  
“I’d rather feel like I’m going to hurl for ten minutes and be good for the next week, knowing I can’t do much damage to either of my mates, than not take it, have my instincts slip so badly that all I can remember is screaming and blood.” Harry just  _ glared _ at his Beta for a few seconds. Neville blinked.

"You don't actually… remember?"

"I remember you… yelling, and  _ god _ the blood… I don't even remember who pulled me off you." Harry admitted.

"Harry, no one did, you pulled you off me, you came back from being completely out of your mind and pulled back." Harry frowned, no wonder Neville thought Harry had some kind of magical control, that sounded impossible.   
  
“You were a mess, Beta. But there were no bite marks… nothing to suggest… an attack.” Severus murmured, voice kept low. Harry’s hand gently stroked through his Omega’s hair and Severus relaxed again.

"Yeah, because the minute I started yelling he just froze. Took you a second to catch up, Harry but you did, you just stopped dead. Denis had heard me yelling."    
  
“How isn't Denis terrified of me?” Harry asked, glancing towards Ginny.   
  
“You’ve never hurt him. You’ve protected him… gone out of your way to do so, Harry.  _ Everyone _ at school knows they have to go through  _ you _ if they want to attempt to court him. They know he’s Pack to you.”   
  
“Alpha… do you think he will like the chocolate orange and the gobstones you had me select?” Severus asked. Harry’s lips twitched in amusement.   
  
“Yes, I think he will. He’d been muttering about needing a new gobstones set. However, the book you included about the game?  _ That _ will help so much more, little one.”   
  
“Sounds like I’m going to have to take my set back with me then… thank you for the warning, Professor.” Ginny said. Severus blinked but nodded. Harry smirked and watched as Ginny began unwrapping his gift to her.   
  
“Harry!!”   
  
“Yes Gin?”   
  
“You… you… full new set…  _ and _ you got me flying goggles too?!”

"You can't try out for the Harpies in school goggles " Harry teased and Ginny grinned.   
  
“Mine next, Gin.” Neville said, nudging a package closer. She opened it and blinked, looked at it again and shook her head.   
  
“Ginny, dear?”   
  
“Flying cloak...mum….the...stitching…” Ginny just held it up. Several eyes widened as the stitching registered. Draco whistled softly.

"How did you get him to do that, Potter?" Draco asked, tone awed.

"I asked, and paid a fair price." Harry shrugged. "Plus, Nev and his daughter are basically cousins. The minute she hugged him we got anything we wanted." 

"Oh?"

"Plus, he loves Severus's nose and hands,  _ he waxed lyrical _ for an hour about Severus's nose and hands." Severus groaned and pressed his face into Harry's shoulder. 

"Only a Frenchman." He grumbled quietly and Harry laughed. 

"The Roman nose I get, but what about his hands?" Draco asked and Harry smirked as he took up one of Severus hands gently and put on a pseudo-french accent.

"Oh zees pianists fingers and zees working man's calluses on academeek fingeurs..." Ron snorted amusedly and Severus scowled as he retracted his fingers from Harry's grip. Harry dropped the accent "I mean he wasn't wrong, but it took a lot of convincing for him to agree to make some gloves once he decided they were too beautiful to be covered." 

"I had to tell him that if he did not make gloves I might lose them to the corrosive qualities of tentacula venom, the poor man nearly wept at the thought!" Severus deadpanned and Neville smirked, he wasn't the only one.

  
  



	5. The Fifth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Christmas the writers gave to me, five desert options….

"Ok then, dears, dinner time." 

A general happy murmur went up and Molly practically glowed with happiness that her family were so keen to eat her offerings. Harry smirked when Neville had the audacity to mumble something about Harry surrounding himself with feeders. It made him smile that he wasn't the only Alpha in the pack who was happiest over a cooker.

"Harry dear, no extra wards in the kitchen please, there's an extension charm on it to fit us all in and if you remove it the whole room might snap back." She told semi-sternly. He stuck his tongue out at George's childish _ 'yeah, Harry, no extra wards _,' and Ron snickered.

"Yes, Molly, no extra wards, I promise." He answered her contritely, he hadn't realised he had such a reputation for throwing them up everywhere he went although judging by Neville's long suffering expression he really should have. He nudged Severus gently, at some point his Omega had fallen dead asleep on his chest. Severus stirred and looked up after a moment making a soft mewling noise that reminded Harry of Crookshanks. 

"Cute," Harry whispered and Severus scowled, still sleepy eyed as he hissed quietly and Harry laughed. "Come on, dinner time." Severus blinked rapidly and frowned at him, his body had immediately gone rigid with tension as he tried to understand. "It's alright, we eat like we have been, and no one will say a word, promise." Severus was obviously still waking up and clearly didn't understand what Harry was telling him. "You're going to sit with me, Omega, and I'll make you up a plate." Severus swallowed thickly and nodded against Harry's chest now he was more awake. He could do that.  
  
Harry didn’t find it odd that Severus hung back slightly. The jostling, loud-voiced crowd on the other side of the doorjamb was enough to give even the bravest of men cause for concern. However, when they eventually found a place, he slid his chair further away from the table and gestured. Severus started to fold down onto his knees next to his Alpha’s seat. Harry’s gentle hand on his arm made him pause. A soft tug had Severus easily moving from going to kneel to settling onto his Alpha’s lap.  
  
Severus darted a glance up and then _stared_ for a few seconds as he realised Ronald was perched on his godson’s lap. He hasn't realised his Alpha was normal for wanting an Omega anywhere near him with the season over. He dropped his gaze instantly when he noticed the other Alpha was watching him. His shoulders curved automatically, expecting a hard hand on the back of his neck, or a cold voice ordering him to his knees… as such a mistake as daring to look an Alpha in the eye warranted.  
  
“Easy, little one. You are safe. Nothing’s wrong.” Gentle fingers skimmed under his hair and cupped the back of his neck, his Alpha’s voice was soft and soothing, only loud enough for him to hear.  
  
“Sorry! I’ll do better, Alpha, I--” his voice sounded too loud to his own ears, indecently loud for an Omega.  
  
“Hush.” Lips pressed against his temple even as he flinched, expecting a blow. He fell silent instantly, “ Shh. You are perfectly fine, little one. Good Omega. Perfect for me, remember?”  
  
Severus nodded, lips pressed together, his stomach was rolling with nerves. His Alpha’s touch remained soft. He twitched when Alpha turned his head and spoke to Beta and he allowed himself to breathe a little more freely.  
  
A plate was pressed into his hands from Beta and he took it when he was nudged as Beta nodded encouragingly.  
  
“Eat as much of that as you want. Anything you don’t like? Leave, little one.” Harry murmured. Severus nodded obediently and forked up a bit of turkey.  
  
“Draco? Shift Ron slightly, let his weight lean more, yeah like that. More comfortable, hmm?” Harry asked, voice still carefully pitched not to make Severus jump.  
  
“Yeah, thanks Potter.” Draco ate a bit and passed his Omega a glass of juice without seeming to think about it. Harry exchanged Severus’s plate for a fresh mug of tea and then swapped them back before resuming his own meal.  
  
Harry waved a hand and caught Bill’s glass without seeming to look up, gently floating it back to the table when Bill’s grip slipped in shock on seeing that.  
  
“Harr, want more squash?”  
  
“Please?” Harry nudged his plate over so that Neville could drop a scoop of bright yellow flesh onto his plate. He caught Severus’s interested stare, forked up a bite and offered it. Severus took it, chewed, swallowed, and then blushed.  
  
“You feed him?” Sebastian asked, eyebrows rising. Harry looked around the table for a moment and realised _everyone, _except for Neville, was staring in shock. Sev’s gaze was on his plate and he was pressed against his Alpha.  
  
“I let him sample off my plate? If he likes it, he’s more than welcome to his own portions. We don’t all like the same things, I mean… he offered me a bit of black pudding last week. For me? Yuck. But he likes it. And is welcome to it.”  
  
“Mate.. .that… ah…” Ron tried and then fell silent  
  
“Nothing wrong with it. Nev didn’t put squash on his plate, probably because he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.” Harry glanced at Neville who nodded and then looked past Harry to Severus and silently offered. Harry just supported the plate as squash was added. He smiled as Severus dug back in, nobody but Molly noticing the hand at Sev’s hip, running soothing small circles just above the waistband of Severus's trousers.  
  
“Considering he doesn’t like your tomatoes with breakfast? Didn’t want to risk something with an odd mouth feel to it.” Neville explained to Harry who nodded.

"Nothing nubby, Beta," Severus mumbled quietly and Harry laughed.

"What?" Neville asked, having not caught it.

"Nothing nubby," Harry repeated with a grin and Neville pointed enthusiastically with his fork. 

"Exactly! You eat what you like, you don't like nubby, or Harry's tomatoes,"

"Or mushrooms," Harry added

"Harry," Arthur asked carefully, "you… cater to his taste?"

"Of course?" Harry glanced up, frowning. "Should I not?" He genuinely wasn't sure if Arthur was asking, especially because Ron was staring at him like he had an extra head.

"Took me a month to convince Bill I wouldn't freak out and throw it at him if he refused something he didn't want," Sebastian commented, "apparently it's a thing here in England?"

"_ Yeah… _ not with me." Harry answered flatly. He shot a look at Ron who shrugged.

"I'll eat anything he puts in front of me, you know what I'm like."  
  
Severus ducked his head nervously and didn't answer. Harry rolled his eyes and snorted emphatically.

"You would you pig, your palate doesn't even know the meaning of the word discerning."

"What makes you think _ I _ know the meaning of that word?" Ron quipped back with a saucy wink and Harry laughed.  
  
“Considering I’m still fighting with Harry to get him to _ keep _ weight, I’d rather our Alpha cater to our Omega’s tastes and _ help _ me to get his weight up than risk him baulking or getting sick on something that doesn’t agree with his stomach.” Neville cut in seriously.

"Still too thin?" Molly asked in that motherly way she had, no one else would have gotten away with such a question and the twinkle in her eye suggested she knew it.

"Yes, they both are." Neville answered and both Harry and Severus scowled. 

"Oi!" Harry interjected, "you don't get to look at him and then call me thin!" He said pointing at Severus.  
  
“Harr? Yes, I _ can _ . I’m your Beta. That means my job is to see you _ both _ healthy and happy. And occasionally get in the middle of you both if something is setting one of you off. Tea, Severus?”  
  
Harry levitated the mug into his Omega’s grasp, smiling slightly when Severus obediently let go of the plate, trusting that his Alpha’s magic would hold it. Harry continued eating, absently floating the mug back to its place once Severus started to set it aside.  
  
“Are you sure only two weeks?” George muttered to Ginny who nodded wordless and staring.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Harry, I’ve not seen married couples with that intuitive understanding of one another before. You and your Omega are operating in sync with each other. He… trusts you to support him.” Arthur explained.

"I hope so, that's the idea, isn't it?" Harry asked, sarcastic tone absent when speaking to Arthur, anyone else he would have been completely facetious but this man had raised two Omega sons so when he asked the questions Harry knew they weren't coming from a place of assumption or ignorance.

"Harry," Ron said quietly, he glanced at Draco, "we've been training with the aurors for three months and we aren't as in sync as you two." Ron explained with a glance at Draco. "We're being trained to fight together in battle and we just…" he gestured vaguely at Harry and Severus, "We just, _ no _ , not like you."  
  
“I bet… if you were sat here, I’d be doing the same things. Ron, you basically set me up for this. When you weren’t at your best, I was doing this, supporting your plate, catching your drinks… you could almost say you trained me to handle an Omega.” 

"Harry?" 

"No Ron, I'm serious, every time I look at Severus there's this little voice in the back of my head, this feeling, like… am I treating him the way I want someone to treat Ron? Would Charlie skin me if I do that?”  
  
Charlie laughed softly and nodded to Harry.  
  
“You… you're all my family, and without even realising it I just kind of… absorbed your values and… yeah," Harry shrugged and trailed off speaking, "You know I'd skin Draco alive if I thought he was hurting you Ron, you know that, and I'm not even that close to Bill but I bet I can beat a gun with a wand if I have to," he shot a mock glare at Sebastian who smirked right back, understanding the point Harry was making and that he wasn't actually being malicious, "I just… I consider you my family, god knows it can't have been easy for you being close to me over the years, Molly, your son died fighting my battle, I can _ never _ ever make that up to you, and you've never treated me any differently for it."

"Of course we didn't dear, it wasn't just your fight and… well," Molly pressed a hand to her mouth to stop a sob, "I'm sorry I… _ don't you dare blame yourself young man!" _ She said, suddenly all fire and rage. 

"Yeah, Fred was my twin, Harry, we talked about it, we said… we were going to go, we go down in battle. We've been behind you from the minute you dragged Ginny out of that chamber, even before really, you might consider us family, but don't think it doesn't go the same way back at you, _ Harrykins _ ."  
  
Severus snorted in amusement right along with Draco. Severus froze even as Ron elbowed his Alpha.  
  
“Well, we’ve amused the Slytherins. Too touchy-feely for you?” Neville teased. Draco made a face and rubbed at his chest briefly. 

"My heart just grew three sizes," he declared with a comically straight face. Harry sent a stern look at Ron.

"You showed him the Grinch, didn't you?" 

"Of course he did, we spent hours deciding if it was based off my Father, Severus or Umbridge."

"Urgh," Harry pulled a face, "Don't say that name too loud you'll rot the food and cork the wine." Draco snorted. "And Severus never stole Christmas, he just filled it with potions essays." Severus smirked and ducked his head and Draco snickered.  
  
“_Ah_ _humbug_, I had _hoped_ one of the dunderheads would _learn_ something.” Severus explained before he mournfully shook his head. “They never do. Too, busy with Christmas pudding," he commiserated quietly with an amused shake of his head.

"At least you didn't threaten to boil us in it?" Harry commented innocently and Severus sputtered.

"Where on earth did you find time to read Dickens, Alpha?" He asked, aghast 

"I didn't, the Muppet version is on t.v. every Christmas, I could hear it from the kitchen." Harry answered amusedly.  
  
“Dessert is still on offer, Severus.” Molly said. Severus looked up in shock before he twisted slightly, putting a shoulder between the table and his plate. Harry traced a soothing hand down his back.  
  
“At your own pace, Sev. If you are still eating, then that’s okay. Percy takes _ forever _.” Harry advised, voice low and tickling against his ear. Severus nodded and relaxed slightly.

"Perhaps," he said slowly, "when this plate is clear… m-Molly." If anyone else noticed Severus stutter over her name they were kind enough not to comment and her smile went so wide he was half convinced he'd made her Christmas, even Alpha's arms squeezed around him and the kiss just by his ear sent a burst of, _ God Forbid _, holiday cheer through him.

"Of course, more squash?" Molly offered and Harry laughed.

"If she thinks you like it she'll stuff you with it until you say no," Harry warned his Omega quietly, "you can and should say no to her when you've had enough." Severus swallowed thickly and nodded slightly. He shot a desperate look at Neville.

"Er, maybe not Molly, he's still on tiny portions. Little and often with the potions, you know?" Neville said and Molly nodded as she set the serving dish down

"Of course, I should have realised. Well, there will be plenty left over for you to take if you want to dears,"  
  
“Alpha?” Severus turned, dark gaze only curious.  
  
“She always sends food home with all of us. So just expect favorites and a surprise or two.” Harry assured, shooting an amused look in Molly’s direction as Severus took another bite of the food he had.  
  
“Hey, if you don’t want those sweet chocolate biscuits…”  
  
“Oi! Hands off my treats!” Harry snapped playfully at George who just laughed. Severus froze then relaxed a moment later.

"She only bakes them for you,"

"Yes that's because Molly-mum loves me more than you," Harry teased, grinning, "I never sent ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat!" He nudged Severus slightly. "Eat, Sev you're ok,"

George let out a roar of laughter.  
  
Severus _ stared _, bite of squash hovering forgotten for a few moments, until Neville gently nudged him, holding out his mug of tea. Severus ate the bite and took the mug. He glanced questioningly at Neville who only shrugged, easily admitting to being just as confused and gestured for him to eat again.

"Hey, it's a tradition, we gave all the _ youngins _ presents at school."

"Toilet seat," Harry pointed at Ginny, then shot a questioning look at Ron.

"Hufflepuff scarf," Ron said with a smirk, "in their third week, no idea where you got that?" He directed at George who shrugged

"And you gave me the map," Harry finished. 

"In our defence we thought Sirius was trying to kill you and you were being kept prisoner in the castle because of it." Harry smirked. "Which you know, in our heads, just wasn't fair. Plus, it's our fault your uncle didn't sign the form."

"He was never going to sign it, and you put some sense into Dudley in the end so can't complain."

"You can't blame me for that?"

"Well either you take the credit or I need to tell the Ministry that dementors can actually blow decency into the worst people." Harry shrugged. 

"Wonder what he heard to make it turn him like that?"

Harry didn't answer. He wasn't sure what Dudley might have heard and he had never asked. He didn't want to know. He also didn't want to think about it making him a bad person that the worst memory he could imagine Dudley having was being denied dessert once or twice. 

"No idea, but when I said dementors even Petunia went white so…" Harry shrugged. 

"She would," Severus mumbled softly, "I frightened the life out of her with stories about them." 

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Your mother was fascinated by the dark things, Alpha, no idea why." Severus answered quietly. "But your aunt was so…"

"Nosey?" Harry asked and Severus half shrugged. "Yeah, she never grew out of that, gossiping busybody that she is." 

"Did you contact them?" Harry glanced sideways at Ginny and stared. Severus set down his plate absently, he'd finally cleared it and had no interest in anyone else trying to put more on it. It disappeared a moment after he set it down, along with everyone else's.

"Why would I do that? I don't need any fifty pence coins or tissues for Christmas." He commented sharply and Ginny held up her hands defensively. 

"Not even a Christmas card?" She asked, head tilted.

"What would I write? _Dear Petunia,_ _The maniac who killed your sister didn't kill me, thanks for nothing, don't worry I don't assume you actually care I'm just doing my duty. - Harry. PS. I'm the orphan you neglected and hid in a cupboard for ten years, you know me better as 'boy'." _Ginny sighed and snorted. "I'd rather not open that can of worms." Harry added slightly bitterly, more focused on cuddling Severus and deciding what he wanted for desert.

"Oh Harry, the treacle tart is up here, you want?" George said pointing at a plate and Harry grinned.

"When don't I?" George passed the plate to Neville who served up a generous slice automatically to Harry's dessert plate. "What would you like, little one?" Harry asked quietly. 

"A moment for the main to settle, Alpha?" Severus asked softly and Harry smiled.

"When you're ready, let me know, or just help yourself." 

"Er…" Severus said quietly, "Alpha?" 

"Just let me know," Harry said gently, recognising the problem immediately, as he pointed Neville to the vanilla ice cream, "do you want to try this?" Harry asked when he accepted the plate from Neville with low thanks. 

"No thank you Alpha, I have never been keen on treacle.." he admitted softly and Harry kissed his temple lightly. Severus jumped and swiped at his head where Harry had left a tiny spot of cold from the ice cream. He laughed.

"Sorry, What do you like then?" He asked as he dug into his own desert. Severus glanced over the table. Molly had made two different gateaux, one raspberry, one strawberry, a traditional trifle, at least three different flavours of ice cream, two cheesecakes (one topped with lemon slices, one with orange slices and sprinkles of dark chocolate)... Harry noticed Severus hesitating over the cheesecake and grinned. 

"Think it's as good as your chocolate oranges?" He asked quietly and Severus jumped, expression guilty. 

"They are not mine, _ they are Terry's _, Alpha," Neville looked completely confused when Severus made an amused sound to himself.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"That is the advert." Harry said quietly. "Jealous woman over the chocolate, 'it's not Terry's it's mine!' When someone tries to take a piece." 

Neville laughed.  
  
He was amused when the cheesecake came closer to them and a slice was transferred to Draco’s dessert plate. Harry lifted a hand, which caught Ron’s eye. He nodded to the dark chocolate and orange confection. Ron nodded back and Harry slid his magic under the platter and levitated the cake over to his hand. He shifted his dessert plate over, to hover in the air as he set a slice on the plate that had been hiding underneath.  
  
“Whenever you are ready for it, Sev.” Harry murmured. He felt his Omega nod.  
  
“Godfather? Thank you for the orange this morning.”  
  
“And the salt water taffy. How’d you know it was my favorite?” Ron asked, not giving Severus a chance to respond to Draco.  
  
“You are both welcome, Misters Malfoy. Your best friend is my Alpha, Ronald. I simply _ asked _ .” Severus responded as he glanced towards Neville and then the slice of cheesecake. Neville rolled his eyes even as he nodded his permission.  
  
“Scarhead? You… didn’t have an issue with him sending gifts to another Alpha?”  
  
“Considering he used a personal fund he’s set aside for the Slytherins as well? Not a problem at all. He checked with me for permission, out of some misguided notion that he _ had _ to. You two are _ Pack _. He can send letters and notes to Pack, plus, you are his godson, I'd have been pretty annoyed if he didnt think to send you something. Speaking of, Sev, What did you send to Lucius and Narcissa?" 

Severus immediately set his spoon down. 

"Mother was hoping you'd refill her perfume," Draco commented and Severus glanced at him, nodding slightly, "oh good, she was talking about buying some designer flowery muggle monstrosity if you didn't. And what did you gift father?" 

Severus cleared his throat forcefully and Harry frowned. 

"Severus, they're your family. I assumed you knew that…" he said quietly, "I'm not about to go nuts that you spent money on them. That's why you have the bank card and account." He added pointedly.

"I brewed Narcissa's perfume from ingredient stock, Alpha," Severus said quietly.

"It's alright, What did you do for Lucius?" Harry asked again. "I sent them the goblets, but I assumed you'd have your own traditions." 

"I… sent him, a bottle of cognac, Alpha?" Severus said quietly, waiting for the rage at him buying alcohol. 

"Oh, ok, he’ll have something to drink out of that set of glasses I sent them then." Harry shrugged.  
  
“Potter? Thank you, for that set as well.” Draco offered, leaning forward, grey eyes wary.  
  
“You are family, Draco. I want you and Ron safe. I use the ones I have pretty much constantly. It's stopped a few things. Figured you, Lucius and Narcissa should also have the same options.” Harry shrugged again and then reached for his dessert.

"Alpha?" Severus asked quietly, face buried in Harry's neck. "The cognac, it wasn't cheap, or low in volume…" he whispered quietly. Harry shrugged, understanding instantly. 

"So? I told you Sev, you have money in your account to spend it not to leave it sat there earning interest. And unless you're sick or pregnant you know I don't care if you drink alcohol." He felt Severus physically relax against him.  
  
“Omegas do not drink.” Severus murmured, voice low enough to only carry to his Alpha.  
  
“You did before I claimed you, we both were the night I _ did _, little one. So, it doesn’t bother me if you want the occasional drink. We’ll just hide it from the Ministry."

"Most Alphas would not allow,"

"I don't care what most Alphas would do, if you want a glass of wine with that, you can. Here, surrounded by our Pack? It won’t matter.”  
  
“Coffee would be… preferred, Alpha.” Severus returned, a small, appalled look flickering across his face at the thought of wine with the cheesecake. Harry just chuckled.

"Hey Nev, got my hands full, mind pouring him some coffee?" Harry asked. 

"No sugar, cream?" Neville asked and Severus shook his head. 

"The cheesecake is sweet enough, Beta, thank you."

Neville set the cup down where Severus could reach it and shot a mock glare at Harry 

"Eat your dessert before the ice cream melts, Harry," he commented and Harry stuck his tongue out. 

"Potter," Draco said quietly and Harry looked up, not realising draco had been listening to them, "my godfather is a rum drinker, or he will take a very good whisky, or occasionally… orange juice and vodka." Severus physically flinched even as Alpha looked at him, surprised.   
  
“I may ask you for brands later. I know what he favours from the Hogs Head.” Harry’s lips quirked in an amused, fond, smile. "Speaking of, what did everyone get Aberforth? Can't really buy alcohol for a bloke who runs a pub." 

"A plain set of grey scarf, hat, and gloves… Alpha. His last pair...ah, had obvious mending spaces in them.” Severus squirmed slightly as all eyes fell on him in shock.

"Oh good," Harry smiled, "good shout," 

"First and last time I crochet anything with fingers," Severus muttered and Harry laughed quietly. 

"That'll do, I sent him a years worth of cod liver oil medication and and some other bits a healer recommended for a wizard his age," Harry said quietly.   
  
“Teapot shaped like a goat. We teased him about it, often enough.” Neville muttered. Ginny giggled.  
  
“Set of four tea cups that look like goat hooves.” Ginny said.  
  
“Oh good, matched set.” Severus muttered even as his lips twitched in amusement.  
  
“We sent him an assortment of teas.” Ron said, flushing slightly. Harry just smiled.

"He's going to think you were all in on it."  
  
“That… will be more gifts that he’s received since before… the Headmaster… passed, Alpha.”

"Yeah well, we all know who he is now, and we don't forget people who stuck their necks out for us." Ron shrugged. "Even if he does deny it."  
  
“What do you think Hermione got him?”  
  
Neville blinked. Ginny laughed again and swallowed some of her drink, “She sent him a bluebell bottle as a night light, his eyes are struggling when he’s moving up and down the stairs at night now. So a constant source that won’t burn him, and doesn’t need his wand for?" 

"Bluebell bottle?" Harry asked.  
  
“Might I?” Severus asked. Harry nodded. Severus pulled his wand from his sleeve and flicked it, summoning an empty wine bottle. A quick murmur of cleaning spells and then another cast a single tongue of bluebell flames into the glass confines where it glowed brightly, reflecting off the glass. “A permanent charm would seal the bottle and it would snuff if the glass breaks. It is often used for children afraid of the dark, or those older persons that do not trust themselves moving in the dark.” 

"So a magical lantern, clever," Harry said with a smile.  
  
“A kindness, Alpha. It does not rely on his magic, but anothers.

"Like Slughorn's fish," Harry said quietly.

"Slughorn had a fish?"

"Long story, I just sent him some glazed pineapple, and didn't ask him anything personal for once. He goes mad for that stuff and it wasn't really appropriate for me to give him alcohol?"

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because last time I got him drunk I was stealing his memories for the headmaster," Harry shrugged, "surprised it didn't send the poor bloke sober." Ron snorted 

"I remember you doing that, he sent me a bezoar." Harry laughed aloud. "With a note and I quote, I'd have to 'Supply my own Mister Potter to give it if I ever need it."  
  
“Your book, little one. Saved his life. Kept me from blowing up the classroom… and made Slughorn think I was amazing at potions.” Harry gave an amused smirk at Severus’s annoyed look, “Thank you.”

"And had me convinced you were experimenting with dark magic for weeks," he scowled and Harry had the decency to look ashamed for a second before he smirked.  
  
“Is that the book you were telling me about, Ron?”  
  
“Yes Alpha.” Ron responded.  
  
“So… I _ could _blame my godfather for that spell, but… seeing as how him being there kept it to a few scars and not agonizing death… call it even?” Draco quipped.

"I was the stupid little idiot who read that the spell was for enemies and turned it on you, Malfoy."

"I was getting ready to torture you Potter, you were just faster. Still even by my count." 

"If you say so, Malfoy," Harry answered with a shrug. "I'll get my galleon off Hermione anyway." 

"Er?"

"She didn't believe you were powerful, stupid, and desperate enough to try that spell at Hogwarts."

"I thought you were going to turn me in, you're lucky that was the unforgivable I thought of, Potter." And it suddenly stuck Harry how far they had come that they could discuss something like this so calmly.  
  
“You were both idiots.” Severus’s voice was forbidding and Draco cringed. Harry felt Severus freeze and he just set his fork down and hugged his Omega.  
  
“Yeah, we were. Yet, somehow you kept us both alive, Sev.”

"With great difficulty," Severus answered sharply and his Alpha laughed.

"Yeah well, when I get around to becoming an animagus Hermione already has her guess down as 'lemming,'" He said and Draco snorted.  
  
“Mate, if you are… it will explain far more than anything else.” Ron teased.

"Yeah," he sighed and kissed Severus's temple lightly, "good, you can say what you like here." He whispered. "I'm glad you know that."  
  
Severus sipped at his coffee and made a low, pleased noise. He blushed when he realized everyone was again staring at them.  
  
“Why are you all so fascinated with Severus and Harry?”  
  
“They aren’t trying to kill each other?” George offered. Percy made an agreeing noise as he started in on his own bowl of ice cream.  
  
“What I thought, before? No offense, Harry? But he seemed scared witless of you. Now, he’s snarky and sipping on coffee from your lap, as though he doesn’t have a worry in the world.” Sebastian said as Bill stole a daub of whipped cream off his Alpha’s plate and then licked his fork clean.  
  
“They… fit. Not something I would have ever thought. Severus Snape scared the snot out of me while I was in school, and I was still wary of him in the Order. But… you and Harry seem to just… work. You made a good choice, little brother.” Charlie said, lifting his glass to Harry, who just nodded. Severus smiled into his mug, he had felt his Alpha straighten up a little as he heard the words but he wasn't going to embarrass the young man by pointing out that he was proud to receive such an accolade from the older Weasley.

"Thanks Charlie,"

"And it looks like you treat him right as well," Charlie added quietly.  
  
“He’s not scented as afraid since he curled up on Harrykins earlier, for those of you without the ability to read cues. He trusts his Alpha, which only happens if the Alpha is worth trusting.” George explained.

"I am amused," Severus said quietly, "That my judgement is so well valued now, but was not an hour ago." 

Draco let out a loud laugh and everyone stared at him, confused.

"In other words, leave his Alpha the fuck alone and don't go dragging him off again, if he didnt want to be claimed he wouldn't be here." Draco explained with a grin.

“Though… the glamour I _ can _ see, is driving me a bit crazy. Did you leave a love bite or something, Harry?” Percy asked, gesturing to the back of his own neck.

"Not there," George commented, "let me guess, bruising?" He asked and Harry nodded slightly. 

"I got a bit carried away and they wouldn't let me heal it." He scowled at Neville who raised an eyebrow back.  
  
“You’d insult him, if you did, Harry dear.” Molly pointed out. Harry blinked in shock. She’d been quiet as they discussed various things. “A beta or Omega that wants to keep such marks, would be insulted if you removed them, because… for an Omega at least, its subconscious. It proved to them, that you value them enough to trust they can take what you offer them.”

"You… how did you know that?" Harry asked.

"Another thing I never had the stomach for dear, and my sons talk to me." She added, pointedly not looking at either Bill or Ron so their Alphas wouldn't know which one it was who had told her such a thing.  
  
“Oh, so an Omega wanting to keep such marks is normal? I thought… well…”  
  
“Scarhead, just cause his training is older doesn’t mean something is… off.” Draco snapped, offended on his godfather’s behalf.  
  
“Draco… Voldemort. I can’t even start to sort out how much he screwed my thinking up in various ways. Let alone having to bow and scrape and serve that mad bastard.” Harry just shook his head and ran a soothing hand down his Omega’s back, voice completely lacking blame.

"No one wanted to keep the marks he left Potter, we just knew better than to think he wouldn't kill us if we healed them."

"And how was I to know that Severus didn't think the same of me?"

"How about just asking him?" Draco shot back and Harry snorted.  
  
“Did you _ ask _ your Omega if he wanted tea or coffee or just assume like I did with Severus?” Harry asked, gesturing towards where he had banished Severus’s tea mug to the sink.

"You didn't assume Alpha, you left me to take my own drinks and otherwise simply provide what is most appropriate." Severus cut in quietly. "I have no complaints."  
  
“No, Godfather, your Alpha makes a good point. I _ know _ my Omega’s preferences, so I can choose appropriately, but I didn’t ask. He’s still learning yours. If I were to guess, I’d say the glamours at your wrists are hiding similar to what is on your neck?”  
  
Severus just stared and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Very well. As long as you are content, I won’t have an issue.”

"Were I not content, Alpha Malfoy, do you not think your father would already know?" Severus answered pointedly.

"You have ways of communicating with him?" Draco asked and Severus didn't answer, he didn't have to.

"He doesn't need _ ways _ , Malfoy, he has an owl, a fireplace, and leave to visit his family anytime he _ damn well pleases _ ." Neville finally snapped.  
  
“Actually… Beta? I never would have _ dared to request _ such a thing.” Severus managed, leaning further away from Neville when his eyes flashed in affront.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
“Nev, it's not like it came up. I sent Lucius the letter. So I expect a visit from the older Malfoy as soon as he’s allowed to visit. He probably doesn’t want to have the Ministry staring at us any closer just because this Pack is… complex enough already?” Harry hedged, shifting so that he presented more of his side to their Beta and put Severus a bit further out of reach.

"You sent Malfoy senior _ the _letter?"

"Duh?" Harry commented. "He didn't want to tell me but I wasn't going to force them apart once I found out they were close."  
  
“You sent… my Father…” Draco closed his mouth at Ron’s not so subtle nudge.  
  
“The letter any Alpha will send to the family of their bonded. Yes. I did.”

"I'm surprised you didn't give him a heart attack," Draco muttered. 

"More to the point Harry…"

"Sev," Harry sighed, almost tiredly, "please tell them we talked about it and I told you it was fine."

"Did you Alpha?" Severus asked frowning. "I did not think to presume you would actually send the letter." 

"You told me he was family, of course I sent it." Harry frowned. "You didn't actually believe I wouldn't just because he was under house arrest did you?"

"Don't think he expected you to at all, Harry." Ron mumbled. Harry glanced over in shock. Ron shifted his hands on his mug. “Look, my Alpha? Sent multiple letters. I've got five brothers, parents," Ron started to say, "I was surprised you didn't get one to be honest." He commented.

"He didn't need one, Omega," Draco said quietly, "I value my life too much to stop you speaking to him, plus I sent you to drink with his beta, it's implied."  
  
“Should I have sent you one, Draco?” Harry asked. Draco nodded.

“Oops?”

"It's fine Potter, we've dined together and you verbally encouraged us to speak to him, anyone here can point to today and say you opened communication. And you've left him working, so any student past or present can point to that, as can any professional contacts." Harry blinked and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I thought I'd fucked up for a second there."

"Language, dear. " Molly chastised quietly. "Not at the dinner table, thank you."

"Sorry Molly-mum, it slipped out."  
  
“Harry, son, you are still figuring it out. So you are going to make mistakes. Our training of you was… slipshod at best.” Arthur said, leaning forward.  
  
“You all did the best you could. I’m figuring it out, with Nev and Sev’s help.”

"We didn't train you because it wasn't our place Harry, we presumed Sirius or the headmaster had.. at least provided the books." Molly was scowling but Harry couldn't help laughing. "What, dear?"

"I'm sorry, Molly-Mum, did you just say you expected Sirius to give me a book that wasn't just prank spells? Are we talking about the same bloke?" Molly frowned and then laughed at the observation.  
  
“Albus… didn’t expect you to require…” Severus trailed off and just shook his head, still unable to voice it.

"He was far too busy," Harry commented, "And I'm not convinced he thought I'd live long enough for it to be an issue." Harry said, making a point of saying what Severus was clearly struggling with. “So, now I’m dealing with being a mature Alpha male, with a bonded Omega, and sorting it out as we go along.”

"Eh," Ron shrugged, "You've been winging it your entire life, mate, you'll be fine. You're good at it." Harry laughed. 

"Please tell Hermione that? Especially with NEWTs coming up."

"Nope, you're on your own with that one."  
  
Harry just groaned and eyed his Omega’s plate, smirking slightly as the last bite of cheesecake vanished. He scooped up his last bite of treacle tart and sighed, content. He smiled when he caught Severus eyeing the last slice of cheesecake on the serving platter. 

"Anyone else want that cheesecake?" He asked and a round of 'no's' had him nudging Severus. "Take it if you want it." He said and Severus flushed but didn’t actually take it. Harry and Neville grinned at each other. 

"Hey, Molly-mum?" Harry went to ask, he found himself watching Molly smiling at his Omega fondly.

"Of course you can dear, I'll owl the recipe to you." Molly was smirking as Neville slid the last piece onto his Omega’s plate. Harry nudged him gently and nodded. Severus dug into the cheesecake as well and Neville smiled at her, mouthing a silent 'thank you'.

"You'll never guess who warned me to be decent to this one the other day," Draco's voice carried as they finished eating and hot drinks circulated the table.

"Oh?"

"Only Lee Jordan," Harry frowned and glanced at George who shrugged, "Yeah that one, the old quidditch announcer, didn't think he had it in him." Draco commented. "Never really seemed the type for that."

"Yeah, that'll be because he pretty much had his eye on Ronniekins there until the war kicked off." George commented 

"Eh?" Ron demanded. "You're telling me he knew before I did?"

"Er… Fred told him when you were doing your OWLs," George admitted warily, "we were talking about what would happen if you matured when we were planning on leaving. He.. we kind of made him promise to look out for you. You know, if _ undesirable number one _ over there got arrested or his clogs popped for him." George said thumb jutted at Harry for a moment. Harry couldn't help laughing, even Severus snickered.

"I really should get that T-shirt made, it's the only thing I've ever been called in a headline that I actually like." Harry quipped.


	6. The Sixth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: drink spiking, ministry shenanigans, alcohol consumption, strong language, minor physical violence, PTSD flashback not graphic.
> 
> On the sixth day of Christmas two writers gave to me, six officials meddling...

When Harry excused himself to use the loo, Severus eyed the assembled Weasley's for a moment and clutched at the remainder of his coffee, shoulders set defensively.

"Anybody else want a bit more coffee? Percival? Mister Weasley, Godfather?" Draco asked, lifting the pot. The other two nodded and set their mugs down. Severus huffed when Draco deliberately plucked the mug from his fingers with a sharp look as the only response to the automatic snarl. Draco ignored the noise, refilling his godfather's mug, adding two sugars, and then passing it back. Only when Neville nudged him below the table did Severus take the drink.

"He's relaxing." Percy murmured. Severus's gaze flicked to the Beta. Alpha Weasley shook his head.

"Neville cued him to accept it." George contradicted. Severus twitched when Neville's hand slid across his back and rested at his hips in a low, yet very obvious hug.

"Remember, I'll hex Harry sideways if he isn't letting you eat or drink, and he knows it, Sev. Especially while we are surrounded by Pack." Neville teased. Severus huffed but sipped at his mug.

"Professor?"

"Omega Malfoy, I am no longer your Professor." Severus returned, dark eyes pinning the younger Omega in place.

"Sheesh, try to be respectful and all --"

"Ronald!" Molly snapped. Severus flinched back at the tone. The other two Omegas snickered.

"Sorry, Mum. It's just... I was trying to be respectful. You are still a Professor, sir."

"Alpha informed me that... The pack is allowed to use given names?" Severus hedged. Draco nodded behind his Omega's head.

"Oh. Well then... Severus? Want to play a game of chess?"

Severus sipped at his mug and flicked a glance towards his Beta, who was smirking. "Please take him up on it, Sev. Ron needs a good trouncing."

"Oh? You play?" George leaned forward.

"The Headmistress and I played at least once a month before the War got heated..." Severus managed, eyeing his godson's eager grin with some trepidation.

"Well I beat her when I was eleven," Ron quipped with a smirk.

"Well, I most certainly will not put you in the hospital for sacrificing your knight." Severus shot back, tensing for barely a second after the words escaped him and Ron laughed.

"Still agree with Mione and think it's barbaric,” Harry said from the doorway. Ron grinned. They all saw Severus visibly relax as Harry seated himself.

"That's wizard's chess." Harry and Ron recited together, sharing a laugh for a moment.

"How is she anyway?" Ron asked absently as he moved to stand.

"Not bad, remarkably calm about the NEWTs all things considered," Harry answered, "for now."

"Suppose once you've survived a war, exams aren't as big a deal as they were before."

"Don't let her hear you say that she slapped a sixth year who dared ask her why she was bothering the first week of term."

"She hates the fame as much as you do?"

"More, if that's possible. But she's _Hermione Granger_, she survived Bellatrix Lestrange and they've realised she's the only reason you and I lived long enough to make it to that battle. She's a hero."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but we all are, and you were right- it's _awful_."

Harry snorted at the admission from Ron.

"Ready then Pro- Severus?"

"He snarled?" Harry asked Neville pseudo-quietly.

"He snarled," Neville confirmed and Harry grinned.

"Finally, go on, I want to see this," Harry said as he watched them settle in.

"Call it in the air?"

"I play black," Severus said immediately and Ron put the coin he had flashed between them back in his pocket away a moment later with a nod.

"Fine by me."

The room settled into a comfortable silence for a moment before Ron interrupted it again.

"Hang on where is my- aha!" He pulled out a small leather bound notebook from his inside pocket and a moment later it was followed by a pocket-quill. "Do you mind if I note it down?" He asked Severus over the board

"I would be disappointed if you did not. You are part of a league?"

"Not really, but someone," he shot an affectionate look at his Alpha, "bought me this notebook as a courting gift and I've been wracking my brains trying to think what to do with it."

"Ah yes, Malfoy family tradition. Personal notebooks as gifts." Severus answered automatically. "I suspect your Alphas father will have gifted you something much more ornate for home use this Christmas." Ron snorted.

"Looks like it was pulled from the history section of the library." He commented quietly. "Easily ten years’ worth of paper." He added and played his first move.

"Hmm, and in ten years or whenever you indicate to him that you are nearing its end, he will find an excuse to replace it."

"You too, huh?" Ron asked as Severus responded to his first move. They played in silence for a moment after Severus nodded and answered.

"First year, he was the prefect. We all received one for Christmas, _supposedly_, from the school." Draco made an amused sound.

"I did the same," he said, "couldn't think what else a prefect is supposed to give a dozen first years for Christmas when you gave me the galleons for it," Draco said with a look at Severus who nodded.

"The second I received on my twenty first birthday, third… the year you began at Hogwarts," Severus said again as he moved a piece on the board almost carelessly.

"Decline my queen's gambit why don't you," Ron muttered and sent Severus a sly look, to be met with a carefully blank expression across the board.  
  
Severus relaxed when his Alpha moved into his view. He turned his focus on the younger Omega, soothed by the fact that he only had to glance a bit to the left to find his Alpha’s gaze.  
  
Several moves later, he jerked slightly when a wine glass was set at his elbow. He opened his mouth to refuse the glass when Molly Weasley laid a hand on his arm and ignored the way his lip curled in defensive response.  
  
“I already asked Harry. He said if you want a glass of wine, you can have a glass, dear.”  
  
“Please… Madam… remove your hand?” Severus managed not to snarl or raise his voice.  
  
“Severus? You are _Pack_. I am not a threat to your Dynamic. No Alpha in this room is a threat to your Dynamic. No Omega is either, for that matter.” Molly said, voice firm. Severus swallowed back a snarl and a whine. She was very lucky he hadn't responded to being touched by breaking her hand, six months ago before settling back in at Hogwarts properly and beginning to heal mentally he would have.  
  
“Mum Weasley? Back off? Please? He's setting my teeth on edge with that scent response," it disappeared almost instantly until Harry growled in quiet warning at his Omega not to hide, "He’s barely had two weeks with his Alpha, most of that hiding it. Treat him like it’s the first week and he’s jittery about making his Alpha mad. It _is_ an instinct for him to snarl at another Alpha even getting close… so the fact you can approach and he doesn’t snarl means he registers you are Pack, ma’am.” Sebastian called, fingers rubbing soothing circles against his Omega’s stomach.  
  
“Molly-Mum? He snarled at Kingsley…” Harry shook his head and frowned when Severus tensed. He got to his feet as Molly stepped back. Severus remained still, but Harry watched him lose colour as he approached.  
  
“Hey, I’m not mad at you. I was pleased when you snarled at Kings like that. And she’s right. If you want a glass of wine while you wipe the board with Ron… go for it.”  
  
“Oi! I’m not the one in retreat at the moment!” Ron cut in. Harry snorted.

He glanced over the board and laughed.

"It is not so much that she is an Alpha," Severus said quietly, "I have never been particularly… open to it from _anyone."_

"Does it bother you when we do it?" Harry asked, immediately concerned as he glanced back at Neville and Severus froze.

"No, Alpha, not _at all, _but… we have had time to adjust to," he turned and glanced at Neville for a moment, "not being opposite heads in a war." That was as close as he would get to admitting that there was trauma as well as the instinct to please his Alpha at play here. The last time he had been close to Molly Weasley what was left of Bellatrix had still been warm.

"Well dear, that's all in the past, and after what you did for our Ginny it wouldn't have mattered which Alpha you settled down with," Harry was so glad she hadn't made Severus the passive one in that sentence, "you'd have still been family."

"You have a strange sense of what family entails." Severus sniped before he froze, waiting for the inevitable blow for back talking an Alpha in the pack. Harry was the first to laugh.

"You're not wrong there," Harry said with a smile as he squeezed Severus's shoulder reassuringly. "But they're right, why do you think no one said a word to you for the last year?" Severus frowned in question.

"We all put it out, fuck with Snape and you fuck with us." Severus wasn't sure if he was more shocked at the pronouncement or that it came from Beta. "Apologies for the language."

"I would say that calls for it, dear," Molly said with a look at Neville that immediately made all the Weasley boys and Harry smile- whether he liked it or not Neville had just made himself a friend for life.

"And none of us wanted to mess with that Slytherin girl if she decided to defend you again," Ginny added with a sideways glance at her mum

"She's scary, how was she not a Hufflepuff?" Neville concurred. 

"You mean Miss Anderson, Beta?" Severus asked, eyes flicking back to Ginny for a second to acknowledge her addition to the conversation.

"Dark haired one who was ready to feed herself to the dementors for you. She exploded Kingsley's glass of water when she was on the stand when the prosecutor tried to insinuate that there was more between the two of you than teacher and student." Severus skinned up his nose and top lip immediately at the thought and Ginny made a fake vomiting sound. Severus gestured to her.

"I assure you, handing… Ginerva, a potion is the closest I have ever been to an underage student."

"Yeah," Harry murmured quietly, "Did we ever get that catty bitch for that?" He asked

"She's at the ministry offices two down from Miller, he's putting her through a right miserable time of it." Ron said before he whistled, "How did you _do_ that?" He gestured to the chessboard where white was well and truly facing defeat and Severus smirked.

"Who's Miller?"

"Prefect from first year, one of ours," Draco said. "And a dangerous legal mind, father has him on retainer for contract and government matters."

"He doesn't use a company?"

"He prefers to hand pick his own teams, although he does keep Tudor's business card," Neville winced theatrically, "for emergencies," Draco finished, obviously oblivious to what he had just admitted to about his father.

"I just moved the Black holdings out of Clarkson and Tudor's remit," Harry said tightly and Draco frowned.

"Why? They are by far the best in the business-"

"If you only want to deal with bigots and purebloods they are." Harry sniped out and Draco physically recoiled.

"Damn, that explains why father only keeps Tudor as a contact…" Draco muttered, "And why he tried to marry me off to Akroyd's daughter." Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who was lost. Neville sighed.

"Akroyd is one of the partner working with Foner, Harry. But even my gran doesn't ignore Tudor's owl, not if you want to get _any_ business done."

Harry blinked, mind whirring with thoughts and worries as he considered it

"And I just pissed him _right_ off, exactly how much trouble have I caused?" Harry asked weakly.

"None, you're Harry Potter, you can have your businesses run by whoever you _damn well please_ and Tudor still wouldn't deign to shake your hand at a function."

"Why?" Harry asked

"Oh wake up Potter, you're half blood," Harry glared at Draco, "_don't look at me like that,_ I'm stating a fact, you claimed a half blood Omega and you hang around with muggleborns and blood traitors. He's a nasty old bastard, and everyone in this room except perhaps Longbottom is below his notice."

"What did _you_ do?"

"I told him I'd sooner marry a selkie than marry his daughter when I was fourteen, that's when father moved the estates across. The man tried to blackmail him into selling my hand before we knew if I was going to mature or not."

"Isn't that, didn't I just read that-" Harry started to ask.

"Attempting to arrange the bonding of an Alpha male without his expressed and informed consent is strictly prohibited under magical law, we can't give informed consent until we're of age under the same law which is why no one makes arranged marriages until the seventh year of Hogwarts, if at all," Draco told him with a nod at the question he had interrupted.

"But Omegas get claimed at sixteen?" Harry asked instead, Severus deliberately refocused on the chessboard and rolled his eyes at Ron who snickered quietly- they both knew how much something like that would annoy Harry.

"Only by schoolmates or paedophiles," Draco answered immediately and Harry nodded slowly. He could live with that. Or at least with the former of the two.  
  
“Though… if an older Alpha were to express… polite interest… usually the Omega’s Head of House, or… if the Head is compromised in some fashion,” Severus darted a look towards his Alpha who only nodded his understanding and gestured for him to continue, “Then, providing one exists, the Alpha of the House would intervene.”  
  
“Who is it for Gryffindor… if we discount Kingsley?” Harry asked.

“It would've been you if we didn’t have Kings, Har,” Neville said immediately.  
  
“From the way you phrased that… it would suggest… you would be seen as compromised?”  
  
“Yes, Alpha. By being bound. You become the one to make decisions for me, in theory.”

“That’s why Chambers stepped up to protect Burke? When they realised you had been compromised?”  
  
“Alpha Chambers has been managing the Omegas in Slytherin since before he matured, he has the temperament and the Prefects badge for it,” Severus said quietly

“Though, Harr? I think, maybe they’ll give Sev a bit more leeway… at least once they realise you are still being an “Omega fosterer”.” Neville said. Harry blinked. Ron snorted and Draco actually chuckled.

“Well, better the Slytherins had Chambers than me,” Draco quipped, “And you seem to have the rest of the school covered well enough Potter.”  
  
“Alphas seem to be outnumbering Omegas right now, it’s not hard, Malfoy,” Harry muttered. “I just have to swing for whichever one crosses a line.”  
  
“You’d have them all courted like sixteenth century damsels.” Draco quipped and Harry smirked as he sipped at his wine.

“Damn right I would.” Harry lifted a hand and everyone looked over as a previously hidden package floated into his hand. He stepped across the room and held it out to his Omega. "I might want to speak to your father about his legal contacts," harry told Draco absently.

"Why? You have Foner. She's good."

"And whoever got your father off with six months of house arrest and has kept him out of prison on bribery and corruption charges for years is better." Harry shrugged. "I might just need that kind of legal mind in future."  
  
Severus blinked but accepted the package as Draco gaped but refrained from commenting further. He turned it over in his hands, feeling nothing but smooth edges before he slipped a finger under the tape and pulled the silver paper open.  
  
A wooden box was revealed. He traced the seam for a moment before flicking the catch. Sucking in a sharp breath as he lifted the lid, he looked up and stared at his Alpha in shock.  
  
“It would have been your first gift, little one.”

“You… you were serious about that Alpha?” he asked quietly and Harry smiled, he had questioned that particular fact many times between the first time he had heard it and this moment  
  
Harry snarled when Draco rose from his seat and stepped forward to get a look into the box. The other Alpha froze and just _watched_ as Harry turned his attention back to his Omega. “If he wants to share, he can.”

“Well, I'm curious,”

“Tough, you’re also a spoilt brat.” Harry shot back and Severus snorted quietly as he dipped a finger gently into the box to touch the contents.  
  
Reaching into the confines, he picked up the wrapped bundle and then set the box aside. He laid it next to the board and slowly unwrapped the leather. A small book rested inside.  
  
“_Potions and Tinctures_ by _Salazar Slytherin_?” Severus managed to splutter. He hadn’t known this book still existed ten seconds ago.  
  
“He founded your House. He was a Potions Master. I found this in one of my vaults. It’s in an older form of English, but it's still English… thank you for checking that for me, Bill.”

“The earliest Potions master we have who didn’t write in Greek, Harry, you’re lucky the goblin I showed it to, gave it back.” Bill quipped.  
  
“My vault. My property.”

“I know, I'm teasing, but he looked ready to give all of his gold and then some for it.”  
  
“ It’s no longer mine to sell,” Harry shrugged, “and the last time I saw anyone look at a book like that we didn’t hear Hermione’s voice for a fortnight.”  
  
“ Scarhead… that… was your… Gift of Intent?” Draco managed to croak. He took a hasty sip of wine to wet his apparently dry throat. Harry nodded. “Merlin!”  
  
“Mate? Was your intention to _spoil_ him?” Ron asked eyes wide. Harry laughed and nodded.  
  
“Alpha?” Severus finally managed to find his voice. Harry’s attention immediately went to his Omega.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“ This… this….is….”  
  
“Potter, it's a priceless artefact. And you just… Merlin.” Draco managed to summarize.  
  
“Slytherin. Potions Master. _My Omega_.” Harry ticked off each point on a finger and smirked. “It fits him, and would have shown I was entirely serious.”

"And if the courtship went _wands up_ he could have lived off the proceeds of that for years…" Draco muttered.

"Well that too, I was never trying to trap him Malfoy, and something like that, I hope, proves it."

Severus swallowed audibly then nodded mutely.

"Was that what you did? Gave him enough if he turned you down or you didn't go ahead he'd be fine in case it soured him?" Harry asked jutting his chin at Ron. Ron's hand immediately went to his wrist and Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What did you do, Malfoy?"

"Goblin Diamonds absorb simple hexes and curses," Draco murmured, "And his parents gave him a pocket watch for his seventeenth. I wasn't about to risk anyone else taking offence and leaving him destitute that he even entertained a death eater if it didn't work out."

"You're not a death eater," Ron snapped before he threw his hands up in frustration as Severus moved one of his pieces absently with one eye still on the box and book he was holding, "ok checkmate _you win_, hold on I want a rematch." Ron jumped to his feet and physically pulled Draco to his feet. No one in the room seemed to know what to do when Ron shook his Alpha hard and Draco allowed it. "You were never a death eater; not wanting to bury your parents doesn't make you a death eater. I don't care how many of those marks they put on you."

Draco let out a short huff that might have been a disbelieving laugh.

"He is right dear, had we not been so deeply involved with Professor Dumbledore he could very easily have been facing the choice you did," Molly said quietly.

"The difference is I didn't listen when my father let himself be carted off to Azkaban and my mother tried to flee the country I _still_ thought that thing was my best option."

"You were a child, who idolized his father, his extended family, and had been indoctrinated since you could walk and talk, of course, you did as we had always told you," Severus said quietly from where he was sitting at the table.

"You never told me that, you just don't contradict him outright until I got to Hogwarts and you were my head of house."

"Children's morals are formed at home, not at school," Arthur said softly and Draco sighed.

"I don't think my mind healer will ever figure out how to make those things align in my head?"

"What things?"

"That I love my parents and also know they're objectively evil, or were once." Draco shrugged.

"No they're not," Harry, said firmly, "your mother risked her life to save yours, and I heard your father practically pleading for your life. Trust me, they're not evil, probably just greedy, a bit power hungry, and a bit thick when they were young, and they clearly love you."

"Thanks…_ I think_?"

"You're welcome."

"Since when did you become a psychology expert, Harry?" George asked from the sofa where he was on his second glass of wine.

"My mind healer could find the good in a dementor, I picked up the habit. Made me less vindictive right… _after_." Harry shrugged.

“Do I owe the man a thank you note for my freedom then?” Draco asked a touch too harshly and with a flippant tone that was belied immediately by the slightly hysterical glint in his eye.

“No, but if you place any value on my sanity,” Harry quipped back carefully, something about the way Draco was looking at him was making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, he wasn’t sure if Draco was murderous right now or if he were about to run to the roof and fling himself off it. He looked deranged and for a moment, the ghost of the Blacks was visible in his features for all to see who cared to look.

“Ron!” Harry went to reach out and Draco snarled, grabbing his Omega and pulling him into an embrace Ron had no chance of escaping without help. “Let go of him Malfoy, now!”

“No.”  
  
“ Malfoy, I will gut you here and now,_ let go of him_!” Harry already had his wand drawn when a grip he didn’t know or really care to identify wrapped around his forearm. He jerked automatically; elbow rising to meet the face of his assailant and the tell-tale yell of rage from another Alpha in the room identified the American as the one who had touched him.

“What _the _Fuck. Harry?!” The accent nearly made him laugh aloud and he made a point of ignoring everything but the way Malfoy was holding his brother. The sharp scent of blood hit him and Harry heard Bill cursing quietly and whispering urgently to his Alpha not to touch Harry, ever, unless he initiated it.

“_Harry_!” Neville sounded scared, what did he have to be scared of? They both knew Harry could take Draco blindfolded and to protect Ron he would do it.

“Let go of my brother, or I will start with the fingers and remove everything to the elbow itself, bit by bit, Malfoy.”

“You can’ take my Omega from me, I won’t let yo-”  
  
“_Enough_, no one is taking anyone's Omega!” Molly finally shrieked between them as she jumped to her feet. “It is Christmas and you will behave yourselves!”  
  
“Alpha?” Severus whispered. Harry’s head didn’t turn and he hardly reacted to the softening of his Omegas scent. “Alpha?” A pause. “Beta! The wine!” Severus declared loudly, too loudly. It took all of Harry’s self-control not to yell at him- _where had that come from? Since when did Harry care how loud Severus’s voice was? _

“What wine?”

“Something was introduced, sir. Something that scrapes at Alpha temper… I’ve...seen it… before…” Severus didn’t care that he had whined or his voice had cracked, the information had to be delivered.

“Check your drinks!” Neville demanded immediately and several of them glanced at their wine glasses, it was Percy, the Beta, the calm one, who thought to spell his glass and was the first to get a response.

“What is that?”  
  
“Instinct amplifier, and something else, some sort of inhibitor?” Percy said and Harry heard it as if shouted from a great distance through a gust of wind or as if he had water in his ears.

“Fuck.” Harry’s hand twitched at hearing that word from his Omega’s mouth. “If you have a bezoar take it, William, distract your Alpha, now!” Sudden weight at his left leg had him flicking a glance down. Severus was on his knees… right where he was supposed to be. Harry relaxed immediately, his Omega was safe and a glance at Ron showed his Alpha hadn’t hurt him and seemed to be coming to his senses.

“What’s, why do I feel like…” he didn’t want to say it out loud; like he was looking through someone else’s eyes, like he wasn’t in control of his temper or his actions, he half expected his scar to start burning.  
  
Reaching down, he was relieved to see his own hand, marked with ‘I Must Not Tell Lies’, reaching out to touch his Omega’s shoulder. He felt his stomach drop when Severus _flinched_ as his hand brushed against the fabric of his robe. His mind felt incredibly fragile right now like there was something right on the edge of it trying to get in and he realised he was occluding, or trying to at least.

“What’s happening, why can- I can’t, there’s a Legilimens…?” He felt sick and dizzy, it had to be a flashback, and he could swear he heard someone screaming, or yelling… “Who’s crying? Molly?” It sounded like Molly or Hermione. “No, STOP IT!” The scream burst out of him as if he were back in Occlumency lessons with Snape, and only the fact that Severus was already there stopped Harry falling to his knees from the effort of yanking back his own control. He was sure he heard Severus whimper and his stomach griped dangerously.

“Don’t touch him, don’t touch any of them, that potion is lethal.” He could hear Percy ordering the rest around. “They’ll go for your jugular and not know-”

“Percy, Percy where’s Ron? And Bill?”  
  
“Safe, Alpha Potter. In no danger. Your own Omega is under your hand. Could you… maybe… let up a bit, Harry? I don’t like the look he has on his face… please?” Percy hedged.

“Severus, there’s a legil-”

“Alpha, no there isn’t,” Severus was whispering urgently against him, he could feel his Omega's jaw moving under his hand, “your mind is your own, Alpha, _please…_” _The whine, the pleading, the word itself_ made Harry startle and yanked him back to the present.  
  
Harry tore his hands away from his Omega, looking around frantically for their Beta. Severus had collapsed the moment Harry let go of him, rubbing absently at his jaw as if he had been punched in it and Harry was aware of a stab of guilt somewhere in his chest.  
  
“Nev? C-come get him. You a-are the only one… that… I probably won’t try… to go through?”

“You get Severus,” Harry heard Charlie say, “Harry, I'm going to pull you in, try not to fight me until we get a bezoar down your throat.” He whipped around abruptly looking for the voice in the sea of voices and scents, he was vaguely aware of Severus being pulled away and it set him adrift, knocked him off balance and Charlie struck exactly as he said he would. Harry couldn’t help the way he lashed out, it was a good job Charlie was twice the man he was physically, he’d have killed a smaller man with his writhing and kicking.  
  
The sudden, thick scent of _Ron_ over him had him stilling and swallowing. He blinked, hands pinned and hanging in Charlie’s hold, dark fabric covering his head. He sucked in a breath. Ron’s scent almost choked him again. He shook his head and the robe slid to the floor.  
  
“Huh?” Ron was holding something out, Harry had enough presence of mind to focus and realise what it was. He reached out the moment Charlie’s grip loosened ever so slightly, and shoved the beazor into his mouth, swallowing rapidly. It was a small one but it did the job in record time and in under a minute his mind began to clear.

“Well, that was fucking scary, what was that?” He demanded the minute his vision lightened and the red mist cleared.

“What did it feel like?”  
  
“Like _fucking Voldemort_ trying to break into my skull!” Harry spat out as he gulped back the water George handed him. “Severus? Where’s Severus?”

“He’s here. Har, he's fine, you bruised his face, it’ll heal, nothing major,” Neville still sounded like a nervous wreck and it wasn’t helping Harry to calm down.   
  
“Sev?”  
  
“Largely unharmed, Alpha. That potion…. This… was mild.” Severus sounded ill and all Harry wanted was to get to him, but not with his blood still up, not if he was still dangerous, “I suspect Omega Malfoy and I may have a few bruises… I tried to… soothe you, Alpha. I suspected what it was. Your reaction… confirmed it. I will have a few finger bruises, Alpha. Nothing lasting.”  
  
Harry took a breath and _froze_. “Nev…. he’s bleeding. What did I_ do_?”

“Your nails caught his face, it’ll be fine Har, breathe, you need to be calm before you’re safe again?”  
  
“Who was occluding?” Draco asked suddenly, “Someone was occluding, the scent hit me like a face full of doxicide,” Harry blinked and swallowed.

“Me, it was the only thing that used to keep him out, what did you say it did?”

“It kills doxies, Alpha… but… the fumes have the unfortunate side effect of making a witch or wizard sleepy, like muggle chloroform.”

“We know occluding doesn’t do that, what makes you think it does?”

“You’ve never been stood next to an Alpha who is occluding have you?” Draco asked, “Never felt so safe in my life,” He glanced at Ron.  
  
“Same, it’s like, in knowing he’s in control I know he won’t hurt me, I think? Helps me fall asleep.” Ron admitted with a slight blush.  
  
“Why does an Omega doing it cause every Alpha, mature or not, in the vicinity to lose their temper then?”  
  
“Omegas in control? Think about it,” Draco muttered,  
  
“Other than the fact he might be trying to hide something pertaining to his health or general welfare, you mean?” Harry quipped back, glancing across the room where Severus was still tucked behind their Beta.

“If he’s in control, you’re not, that is going to make any Alpha’s instincts go wild-”  
  
“Because he might be hiding that he’s hurt, sick, or afraid of something or someone outside the Dynamic, and I’m supposed to keep him _safe_. But I can’t do that… not if I don’t know about the issue.”

“Even baser than that, you’re built to be the one in control, he shouldn’t need to be, it’s an insult to your capability as an Alpha,” Draco told him carefully.  
  
“Nev? Can I hold our Omega yet?” Harry asked as he glanced over in time to see Severus pull himself from Neville’s grip, apparently, Neville no longer had a choice in the matter if Severus got his way. It made Harry smile slightly at the eagerness of his Omega to get to him.  
  
Harry sank onto the sofa and opened his arms. His Omega burrowed into him and he sighed as Severus pressed his face to his neck. “Malfoy? He’s got twenty years on me. Yeah, he shouldn’t _need_ to be, but it’s not an insult on my capability. It just means I value him being content with me over him being under my thumb.”

He settled as Severus scented at his neck lightly and finally began to relax as Ginny reappeared, expression blazing with rage.

“Oi, Gin,” Ron called out from where he was curled around his Alpha, “you drink the wine?” he asked and she shook her head.

“Why?”  
  
“Spiked, drove those two mad, Harry punched Sev, three of us had to wrestle Harry, Draco wanted to tear his head off for looking at me.”  
  
“Actually, Ronald…. I merely put myself in my Alpha’s way. The strike wasn’t even meant to _connect_. “Severus murmured before tucking himself back into his Alpha’s throat.

“I didn’t punch him, I grabbed him, I punched _Seb._.. I think?” Harry said and then glanced at the American, “Er, sorry?”

“No problem, I've had worse on the playground for a lot less.”  
  
“Sev? Did I…”  
  
“Glancing blow, Alpha. You more or less reactively swatted me for surprising you.” Severus mumbled, sagging a bit. Harry gently propped his Omega and slowly stroked over his face, tipping his chin and leaning closer as he examined, sniffing behind his Omega’s ear, softly pressing a kiss to his pulse.

“Are we all ok now?” Neville asked carefully and Harry looked up, suddenly remembering the way Molly had shrieked at them to find Arthur kneeling in front of her and speaking quietly, not like he was submitting, more like he had bent down to look her in the eye where she had all but collapsed into the armchair.

“Molly mum?” Harry asked, biting back a sudden spike of anxiety as he exchanged glances with Ron and Charlie.

“I’m fine dear, not used to coming down from a rage that quickly, or having one at all,” she told him softly and they all let out bated breaths.  
  
“Mum?”  
  
“I’m fine, Ginny. I drank some of that wine too. It set me off, Draco and Harry… posturing.”  
  
“Mum Weasley? If I hadn’t had Ron in my arms… Potter would have ripped out my throat. It was bad.”  
  
“I looked at you and for a second I saw Sirius staring down at Pettigrew, Malfoy. I didn’t want my brother anywhere near you, not with you looking like _that_.” Harry explained, lifting his head and then dropping it again when Severus sleepily whined. Harry’s mouth returned to his Omega’s pulse. Severus sagged and murmured again, curling tighter into his Alpha’s lap. 

“Sirius… Black?” Malfoy asked. “He really was your godfather then?”  
  
“Yeah, and innocent. Long story. But Azkaban screwed him bad, and frankly, I’ve seen Bellatrix look saner than you just did.” Harry added and Draco pulled a face

“Neville? Did...your Omega just _ask_ for… or am I going crazy?” Ginny asked, staring at the couple curled on the sofa.  
  
“No. Severus doesn’t mind it when his Alpha’s mouth is on his throat. Probably finds it comforting right now. That rattled all of us… but I think scared Severus the most. He’s seen Alphas completely lose it before. Those two came close but didn’t slip. He feels safest on Harry’s lap. So, he’s on Harry’s lap and Harry’s mouth is on his throat.”

“That’s… actually not as mad as it sounds,” Ginny said quietly, “If he’s that controlled that close he’s never going to lose it.”  
  
Harry lifted his head slightly and fixed Severus with a quizzical look after a glance at Ginny, Severus nodded and buried his face back into Harry's neck.  
  
“Gin? Harry’s lost it a few times… you’ve seen him do it, actually. He has yet to bite down, and Sev doesn’t seem to fear he’s ever going to feel teeth when Harry’s angry.”

“After the way, he reacted to the bare minimum of blood in his mouth, Beta?” Severus answered almost sleepily. “The taste alone, he will let go,” he added  
  
Harry eased back and smiled before summoning the bear that had been dropped. He tucked it into his Omega’s hands and smiled when it was drawn under the cloak. For a few moments, harry spoke quietly to Severus and the gentle quiet of a collective adrenaline comedown filled the room.  
  
“He’s asleep. Why does my not liking the taste of blood soothe him?”

“You’re not lusting after his blood, that’d be a weight off my mind too, mate.” George muttered quietly, “Let him sleep, he was right next to you when you started occluding, and everyone else is nodding as well.”

"Ok… um, did anyone else hear anything on that stuff?" He asked carefully.

Draco shook his head and Molly did the same.

"I thought I heard someone screaming if I didn't know better…" he glanced at Ron.

"What?"

"I… it was like there was a dementor, I could hear, well... You know, Ron."

"Yeah… Merlin, I hope not." He shuddered and Harry swallowed and nodded at the sympathetic look Ron shot him.

"Har," Neville asked quietly, "Do the dementors…?"

"I hear my mum Nev, always have, forget it. I'm more interested in why my not liking blood is such a big deal."  
  
“Scarhead? Most Alphas… the truly violent ones anyways? Like blood. And like hearing their Omegas scream.”

“Hate it," Harry shook his head abruptly, "he whimpered and I broke out of what I'm assuming right now was a flashback because that was worse than what I was hearing,” Harry pointed out quietly and they lapsed into a gentle silence in the room.  
  
“Alpha?” Harry just looked over at Neville. Neville gave a shrug. “Seemed best after that… is there room on the sofa?”  
  
“Come here.”

Neville was just about to put an arm around Severus when the fireplace flared and the wards went haywire.

_“What the?” _Severus twitched and stiffened against him and he automatically put a hand over his omegas shoulder to hold him still._  
  
_“Dynamics. Wards only respond that way to _them_.” Arthur said as he rose slowly. He had half an instant to register the scene before him before Severus was off his Alpha’s lap and kneeling at the young man’s feet, set between Beta and Alpha, head resting on his Alpha’s knee.  
  
Bill was a few seconds behind and Ron was last to slide to the floor, sitting cross-legged on a cushion that Draco spelled into being with a flick.  
  
“He likes it. There are other Omegas present, yell later, Weaslette.” Draco summarised quickly at the look Ginny shot him.

“Ron?”  
  
“Head down mouth shut, honestly, mate, we’re safer down here,” Ron said quickly  
  
“Out of the line of immediate fire, Alpha.” Severus murmured.  
  


“What’s Bills excuse, his Alpha is American?” Harry asked.

“_When in Rome_,” Seb shrugged, “I'll roll with it after what I've heard about your government people.”  
  
“Thank you, Alpha.” Bill murmured. Harry grit his teeth, catching the faint scent of fear that neither his Omega nor Ron was producing. Bill being scared made him feel slightly sick, Bill was a curse breaker _he didn't do scared_. “They don’t like foreigners, I don’t want them having an excuse to try to take me today. I’m not in the mood to kill government officials in self-defence.”  
  
“You won't have to,” Harry said immediately, “If they try to take an Omega, Alpha runs with him, the rest of us will hold them. Deal?” He glanced at his Beta, “Needs be, you come with us, Nev.”

“Of course, Harrykins. Dad?” George said, suddenly all seriousness.  
  
“They realized they can’t floo in, just crossed the apparition wards...three… no… more.”  
  
Harry and Bill both closed their eyes and _reached_, “Five.”  
  
“Six, Harry. Two stepped in together, probably to try to confuse the wards.” Bill argued. Harry nodded and took the correction.

“Why six?” Ginny asked.  
  
“Three bonded sets. Two each.” Ron answered. “Arrest squads.” He looked up at Draco. “For Alphas or Omegas?” Draco didn’t answer.  
  
“Three minutes then. Anything?”  
  
“Expect me to flinch, cower, and whimper… they _must_ believe me broken to my Alpha’s rule. And for him to claim me… it _had_ to have been harsh.” Severus said, voice flat.  
  
“Like _hell,”_ Sebastian spat.  
  
“If you don’t restrain your temper, I am dead. Restrain it, _boy_. And survive.” It was Severus calling him boy as much as it was his tone that made Sebastian shut up. No broken Omega would have dared.  
  
The door crashed open, halves of the Dutch door flying in opposite directions. Harry bit his lip as he heard a pointed oath. The twins never _had_ fixed that spell... Ron was looking at the floor. Bill was pressing his face into the side of his Alpha’s leg. George was grinning and Percy was covering his face. Charlie was smothering a snicker. Molly just huffed.  
  
Silence descended. Harry, Neville, Draco and Sebastian were all on their feet, putting themselves between the Omegas and the potential threat. Harry heard Percy step behind him, putting himself between Severus and his Alpha falling. He was aware of George moving closer to Draco and Ron and Molly had risen to her feet. They must have presented quite the intimidating sight because three of the six men who had entered the room stopped in the doorway. The silence hung, waiting for someone to break it.  
  
“You have no right to enter a private home without an arrest warrant or consent, gentlemen.” Draco sounded as pithy as he had ever been and Harry had to bite back a snapped out a comment that the ferret was feeling feisty.

“Wards let us in, consent granted, Malfoy, so shut up. You don’t learn that until the second year of auror training.”  
  
“Oh, that’s who the door hit.” George drawled, eyeing the blood on the man’s collar.

“We are the Dynamics Department, we do not need a warrant or consent.” The man said with a sneer.

“Funny how that works, isn’t it? No one can touch an Omega but you.” Harry really wished Ginny had grown out of her problem with authority figures after the war.  
  
“No, Ginny. The _actual_ rule is that they do not need permission if an Omega resides in the home they are… visiting. However… Bill, Ron… do either of you reside under this roof?”  
  
“No?” Ron asked. Bill just snorted and shook his head.

“And my Omega doesn’t, so why are you here, gentlemen? You have no right to be.”  
  
“We have every right to visit and take any Omega we please-” Harry’s snarl made the man go drip white in an instant  
  
“You realize… them’s fighting words… _right_? At least… they would be where I come from. But… Harry here was saying that… there are some cultural… misunderstandings? Or am I understanding it right… you all are threatening to _take_ our Omegas? For what crime?”

“For questioning.”  
  
“Like hell, if you want to question them you do it here.” Harry snapped.

“No, Sebastian, you’re not wrong. Don’t let them take Bill, they’ve got form for not giving Omegas back to their rightful owner.” Neville said sharply

“Wrong,”  
  
“Giving back a handful of random ashes in a cardboard box doesn’t count!” Neville yelled at the man. “Now, you’ve been told to leave.”  
  
“Not by the pack Alpha,”

“_All_ of my boys have the right to defend this home,” Molly said, voice firm, “and now_ I _am telling you. _Get. Out._”  
  
“The Potter Omega needs to answer questions. Claim form came across our desk. A Formal Claim hasn’t stood outside of… certain circles… in decades.”

“What can I say, death eaters, aren’t the only people who don’t trust you people not to bring them down, lock them up and leave their children defenceless.” Harry bit out. “So sue me, I already know I'm only popular until the next time some liar meets Rita Skeeter in a back alley cafe somewhere and I’m not willing to bet my Omega’s safety and my bloodline on that not happening.”  
  
“The timing was suspicious.”  
  
“Harry has some pretty insane control. He can throw imperious. That means he _has_ to have control. He watched and didn’t gut me for touching the Omega. The Omega was smart enough not to fight. He keened and whimpered a bit… but… you know how their instincts are… Alpha first and foremost.” Neville said, eyes hard.  
  
The fact that Severus whimpered wordlessly behind them and Harry snapped at him made two of the six of them step back. Harry shifted on his feet and snapped his fingers, pointing.  
  
Severus crawled to his side and faint impressed looks being passed between various members. Harry flicked a glance towards Draco. He was stone faced.  
  
“Omega… they want to ask you questions. You _will_ answer.”  
  
“Yes, Alpha.”

“Well?” Harry demanded.

“Are you all, always, so controlled…? I always heard the Weasley’s were liberals.”  
  
“I’m not a Weasley, not by blood,” Harry snapped, “How I choose to treat my Omega isn’t their concern. You’ve seen the form you know how he was trained. It suits me, or did you think I claimed him for his scintillating conversational skills?” Harry felt Severus put his head down and press against his leg, to them it would look like he was humiliated but Harry could feel the silent laughter shaking his shoulder slightly.  
  
“Foot, Omega.” Harry snapped and Severus tucked his feet under him. “Sloppy.”  
  
“Sorry Alpha. Any correction is welcomed.” Harry waved it off with a dismissive glance down and then away.

“Gentlemen? You had questions?”  
  
“Your Alpha allowed his Beta to…” The man looked up, realized there were two women in the room and stuttered to a halt.

“You can’t read?” Harry asked sharply. “That’s what _formal claim_ means.”  
  
“While your Alpha was in a _rut_?”  
  
“Sir... A-Alpha…” Severus seemed to freeze in position and swallow, fingers flexing on the cloak that still cocooned him.  
  
“Speak, Omega.” Harry prompted.  
  
“Alpha tied me down. It was his wish that… the formal claim happen.” Severus flinched when Neville boxed him in on his other side but otherwise remained still.

“You tied him down?”  
  
“I wanted it over quickly, and him squirming wasn’t going to make that happen.” Harry muttered, “I didn’t actually want to rip my Betas throat out for taking too long.” The man at the front stepped forward, he was staring oddly at Severus as if confused by him. “What?” Harry watched the man breathe in and move again until they were almost level, Harry deliberately shoved his shoulder into the man, silently daring him to try to move any further forward.  
  
When the man’s hand reached forward Severus scooted backwards, running into Percy’s legs before he skittered sideways and put himself behind his Alpha, still on his knees.

“He gave his soul bond,” the man whispered softly, so softly there was no way anyone but Harry heard him, “and you’re like this.” Harry turned his head and looked at the man in the eye. “Potter, you’re a cruel bastard.” The whisper slipped from unmoving lips.  
  
“Try to touch him again, and I’ll gut you… and be within my rights. My Omega. _Mine_.” Harry snarled, letting some of the protective rage at this farce show.  
  
“Just wanted a better look at his throat.”  
  
“Back up then. He’s… skittish.”  
  
The man stepped back two paces. Harry pointed again and Severus returned, shivering and flinching but tipping his chin up and looking at the ground so that the bite scar could be clearly seen. He flinched when the man crouched down to get a better look. Severus’s eyes seemed to settle on the man’s throat for a moment and they narrowed before his expression blanked. He didn’t comment.  
  
“Why bite there?”

“Because that’s where I got him,” Harry said. “Squealed a bit, kicked… but that was the shock, not an actual protest. I’d have startled if somebody grabbed me from behind… don’t fault normal reaction, even from him. He went limp, just as he is supposed to once he realized what was happening.”

“You must have had him on his back,”  
  
“Rolled him, I like to see the face. Why is he looking at you like that?” Harry asked quietly when the man stood back up.

“No idea, ask him when we’re gone and write to me. He knows who I am.”  
  
“Could it have been the snake thing?” The man asked, pushing to his feet. Severus immediately dropped his head, leaning slightly more into Neville and away from his Alpha.  
  
“The fact he tried to kick and squealed? Most likely, now that you point it out.”  
  
“Harry! You really need to _think_ about things like that. What if it had been me and you making out and you grabbed me wrong?”  
  
“You’d have clocked me for it,” Harry responded instantly.  
  
“And?”  
  
“I’d have been cleaning up blood… or rather, he would be. Wouldn’t hold you accountable. I grab in the wrong spot, you strike out. I bit and he squealed and kicked. It was defensive. So?”

“Nice of you to let him off.” The man said quietly and Harry half nodded, he couldn’t help himself looking for whatever had drawn Severus’s eye. All he could see was that the man was wearing some kind of gold chain and he clearly scented as an Alpha.

“Congratulations,” Harry said dimly and the man frowned. “Can smell the cub on you and the Omega,” Harry said softly.

“Is that a threat, Potter?”  
  
“No more than you walking in here is one,” Harry said with faux brightness that fooled no one. “So if your intentions are good, you’ve nothing to fear from me.”

“Not mine,” He murmured quietly and Harry didn’t answer.

“Any further questions?” Neville asked.  
  
“Just one… what’s with the glamour?” Another spoke up. Harry blinked and looked down at Severus.  
  
He felt the magic drop away from Severus and felt his stomach try to rise. Bruises cover his face in various stages of healing, his lip was split and his left cheek looked swollen and raw.  
  
“Harry James Potter!!” Molly roared. Harry flinched.  
  
“And _that_ is why he was leaving it in place. Get. Out.” Harry snarled.  
  
“You aren’t a Weasley.”  
  
“Not by blood. But this is _my_ Pack, and I have every right to defend it. Your questions have been answered. Leave.”

“Time to go, Joe, before someone loses their temper.” No one in the room missed the significant tone or the way the other one's eyes found a wine glass on the table. This time no one said a word.  
  
They stood still, the Weasley aligned Alphas just glaring until the Ministry had left. They heard the slam of the door and another oath. Harry threw a silencing spell over the room before he snickered and let his legs just fold. He sat on the floor and giggled.  
  
Only when gentle fingers touched his face did he look up into his Omega’s worried eyes. “Hey, I’m fine.”  
  
“Let down, Severus. He and Mione always get the giggles after a stressful situation.” Ron murmured. Severus nodded and went when his Alpha tugged him half into his lap. Another flicker of power and Sev’s face returned to normal.  
  
“Harry….”  
  
The younger man looked up at Charlie and swallowed.  
  
“Mister Weasley, the only thing that was real is the mark on my lip. Cauldron hit me in the face. We left it.”

“Ok, I can live with that,” Charlie said, “He seemed to know you?”  
  
“Yeah, what was that about Sev?” Harry asked, curiously.

“He was one of mine Alpha, one of only three Alphas to pass through Slytherin house since I took over. Last I heard from him he was knocking on my door asking for advice about religion.”  
  
“Religion? What about it?” Sebastian asked.

“His mother is a catholic, he couldn’t make his peace with being a wizard and being baptised.”

“And now?”  
  
“He was wearing a gold cross today, Alpha,” Severus said quietly.  
  
“Oh? He somehow managed to make peace with it then?”  
  
“I would assume that would be the case, Alpha. I was his Head of House. But I still wasn’t about to let former ties grant him the ability to get his hands on me.”

“Good, because I was ready to rip his head off for a second there, he got way too close.”  
  
"What did he say to you, Harry?” Charlie asked.

“He called me a bastard, and he knows it’s a soul bond.” 

“Harry, the blind man who lives down in Ottery St Catchpole knows you two have a soul bond, it’s not easy to miss,” Ginny commented. Harry frowned. “You were in bits leaving him, and he won’t let you out of his sight.” She elaborated with a put upon air of patience.  
  
“Soul bonds take longer to settle, Harry. He’s jumpy… clingy. Try to be gentle as it settles.”  
  
“Sev?”  
  
“Yes Alpha?”  
  
“Do you _want_ Nev and I underfoot constantly? Really?”  
  
“If it pleases?” Severus glanced up, dark eyes hopeful in an otherwise still face.

“I thought you wanted some space, why didn’t you say?” Severus looked down and blushed. He’d lost control, hadn’t meant to give that much that soon, but something in him had just… clicked when it had been he and Alpha that first night.

“Harry, have the conversation at home?” Ron said and Harry looked at his friend. “It’s really personal, I didn’t do it, it’s borderline dark, and it’s irreversible, it links your lifelines- but don’t tell Mione you know what she thinks of divination.”

Harry froze.

“Divination? What about divination? I don’t need another prophecy, Ron.”  
  
“It’s not like that Harry, it's kind of hard to explain without making it sound really dark. Muggles can imitate it, sort of. You know those old couples who die together of natural causes, one died of a broken heart. It’s kind of like that, Means you won't live without each other.”  
  
What neither can live-”  
“No, Harry, but kind of yes, Bill can explain it better, he's a curse breaker.”  
  
“Alpha? It means… I gave you _everything_.”

“That’s not an exaggeration, I don't even know how to do it. The modern editions don’t tell us, they say it's too dangerous.”  
  
“Why what does it do?”  
  
“Ties his life to your bloodline, if you die he won't last much longer unless you’ve got an underage cub. It also means you can draw on his magic- but don’t try it. I watched a pair try it in a cave in Papua New Guinea, they died from the effort. We agreed,” he gestured to Sebastian, “not to try.”

“Sounds like a horcrux or something,” Harry muttered.

“You don’t give him life, he can still die naturally, he's not feeding off you and he didn’t kill anyone,” Harry didn’t ask how Bill knew about Horcruxes, he ignored the irony that Bill knew so much and had been there all that time “He’s just, you’re not feeding off him either, he’s just made sure he doesn’t have to live without you. Though Merlin only knows what a Formal Claim does to that.”  
  
“It tied me to both bloodlines, Omega Westlake. If either Alpha or Beta has a cub below their majority at the time of both of their deaths… I will survive for the cub’s sake. If… God forbid… I were to lose Alpha, Beta would keep me grounded.”  
  
“It’s a suicide pact,” Draco said, tone flat. “Father is going to murder you Potter!”

“No, He is not, Draco,” Severus said pointedly and Draco glared at him.

“You’re insane.”  
  
“I am _safe_, godson. I am protected. Alpha and Beta will kill to protect me. And if they should fall… I will not have to worry about the Ministry.”

“No, I just have to worry about your funeral!”

“The ministry will dispose of my corpse, do not trouble yourself with that, I would rather you directed yourself to any remaining cubs.”  
  
What happens if we both die, and we’ve still got underage kids?” Harry asked and silence descended.  
  
“If both of you are gone, then they are my responsibility, Harr. If it’s all three...”  
  
“No Nev, I mean what if you and I go down somehow, what happens with this Soul Bond then?”

“He’ll be a widow, he’ll have the same rights as any Beta. Unless you name an Alpha godfather or an Alpha child is of age.”

“Remind me to make an appointment with Foner in the New Year, I want this nailed down tight, I’m not taking any risks if something happens to us.”

“It won’t, Har,” Neville sighed defeated after a moment's intense staring match, “fine, make your appointment.”   
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Yeah Gin?”  
  
“It means… he _trusts_ you. You and Nev both. Yeah, it’s a bit extreme… he’s _Slytherin_. When do they ever do things the easy way?”  
  
Harry snorted in amusement. Severus huffed against his throat.  
  
“You know… most Alphas? Don’t trust their Omega his age _that_ close to their throat, Potter. Too much risk of the Omega taking revenge and biting.” Draco drawled. Severus huffed again and turned a glare on his godson.

“You just told me he can’t kill me without killing himself and now you're commenting that I trust him close to my throat?” Harry asked, amazed at the cognitive dissonance that made Draco ask him in the first place.  
  
“No, I’m just saying… most people would never believe you are comfortable with him there… not after watching _that_ display.” Draco said. “If I hadn’t remembered he was a spy for _years_… I would have killed you, with your back turned. He looked terrified of you and of the Ministry.”

“I am rather good at feigning terror under pressure godson, it freed me from several raids over the years.”  
  
“Oh… I thought… _He_ didn’t seem to like to let you far from his sight.”  
  
“He no longer had need of a spy, Draco. So I did as bid and survived. Hogwarts visits… were unpleasant.” A wealth of feeling existed in that last word and Harry made an agreeing noise. “By then, my stomach for it…”  
  
“Was about as strong as mine was for it.” Draco finished after a moment of pregnant silence.  
  
“Nev? Bear please.” Harry asked softly. Neville just levitated it over to Severus who reached for it only after Harry nodded.  
  
“That will be a bit of a black mark on you, Harry,” Arthur said. Harry glanced over to where Arthur was leaning against Molly’s chair.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The fact he keeps looking to you for permission… for everything.” Charlie said. Harry shrugged.  
  
“He just does. I don’t mind it… or demand it.”

Neville snorted.

“Well, you don’t now you’ve got your wand unknotted from thinking you’re somehow powerful enough to have broken him in one night.”

“My idea of an Omega was Ron and Bill, come on Nev, be honest, you’d have been worried too to go from that to this without knowing?”

“You… do I even want to know?” Ginny asked.  
  
Harry glanced down at his Omega. Severus held the bear, swallowed, blushed and then took a deep breath.  
  
“Alphas can be forceful in their claim, Miss. Gender notwithstanding. Alpha was. I rose from the claim without damage, for which I was grateful. I… showed my obedience… and now realize that I had spooked him.”

“You spooked Harry and lived to tell the tale?” George asked, surprised.

“I did a runner up to Nev in the Gryffindor common room, I thought he was baiting me at first, well, until I realised he wasn’t and I kind of panicked. But we got there, I think… in the end.”  
  
“Some of what I have done… no strict Alpha would have tolerated. I have spoken back to Alpha’s friends, his family, even other Alphas within his Pack. Yet? He has never lifted a hand to harm me for such behaviour.”

“I should hope not,” Draco said, “Especially with your rather cutting wit, Godfather.”  
  
“He’s all but called me an idiot a time or two as well. Which I find amusing.” Harry hugged his Omega gently, “Because it was true. I wasn’t understanding what he was trying to explain.”

“Of course you didn’t Potter, as my Omega has quipped before, you have the survival sense of a lemming.”  
  
“And Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon. How’s that working out, by the way?” Harry asked with a grin. Ron laughed.

“What?”

“Something Hermione said to me once, because I didn't believe a girl could have ten feelings at once without exploding.”  
  
“To be fair, girls crying is basically like a slow explosion anyway. It’s noisy, messy and they’re falling apart.” George quipped reasonably and Ginny harrumphed  
  
“And no one understands what to do,” Severus added, voice soft. “Because any time we try to help… either she yells at you… or… well… Lily once slapped me for asking if she was all right.”

“Well, clearly she wasn’t,” Ginny said pointedly.

“Yes, that is what she said, apparently my first clue was supposed to be her running off into the girls toilets for an hour. _But how else was I supposed to open the conversation_?”

Harry broke into laughter first and Ron followed. Something about Severus’s entire tone telling the story just tickled him.  
  
“Was this the time those _idiots_ hexed your hair pink?”  
  
“Yes, Draco. Because I waited for her, for an hour outside a girl’s lavatory, those _idiots_ hexed my hair pink, my robes orange, and I had spots. I managed to get rid of the spots and the colour on the robes. She came out, I opened my mouth and then had a lovely handprint on my face and she ran off again. I later found out that your sire, Alpha, had been… teasing her about being friends with me. He insulted her. She got so mad… she started crying.”

“Honestly, I feel like we skipped that stage, the only person I thought badly of for their friends was Draco, and that was because I’m pretty sure I never heard Crabbe or Goyle string a sentence together so I assumed they were apes in robes.” Harry scowled.

“Not to speak ill of the dead,” Draco muttered with a wry smirk, “but you’re not wrong.”  
  
“So, you got slapped for trying to be nice?” Ginny asked. Severus nodded and unconsciously hugged the bear closer.

“I don’t slap people when I’m upset, and I sure as hell don’t run off crying when someone insults the people I care about,” Harry assured him pointedly.  
  
“No, you just demolish offices, Harr.”

“I only ever demolished one- ok, two offices.”

“Two?” Ron piped up.

“I, err… may have trashed Poppy’s office last year when she told me he,” he nodded at Severus, “wasn’t going to make it.”  
  
“Is that why the stones on the floor are lighter and rougher than the rest?”  
  
“Yes. Most of them. There’s an area where she paces… it’s already started to smooth them down again.” Harry admitted.

“Ok, note to self, don’t discuss anyone dying with Harry in an office,” George said trying to lighten the sudden atmosphere. “He gets cranky.”

“Oops?” Ron said suddenly looking guilty and Harry laughed knowing exactly what Ron was thinking about.  
  
Harry gently hugged Severus and eyed the rest of his Pack for a moment. “You know… this is still a pretty good Christmas. I’ve got my Pack, and my Beta, and my Omega. This is good.”

“Cheers to that!” Arthur said, raising a glass and everyone followed suit murmuring the salutation in quiet agreement.


	7. The Seventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, one and all.   
Health, Wealth & Prosperity to you and yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the seventh day of Christmas an author gave to me, seven characters dancing

Severus paced and once more looked between two sets of robes. His lip curled as he stared at the pristine, neatly pressed white shirt that was also laid out with them. He… did _not _want to wear it.

“What on earth is wrong with you?” Neville asked from his side of the bed where he was absently tying his necktie and Severus huffed, he snagged the shirt and yanked it on before he could change his mind. “It’s only a ball, you’re worse than Harry!” Said Alpha was in the bathroom currently turning the air blue because he couldn’t get an even shaving spell.  
  
“Alpha?” Severus called. Harry stuck his head around the jamb, face half covered in white foam. “Do you trust me?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Please sit. I shall be right back.” Severus didn’t wait to see if his Alpha sat, just vanished into the bathroom, rummaged for a moment and returned with a shaving kit. He unrolled it and stepped back.  
  
“Harr?”  
  
“He wouldn’t hurt me. Don’t you need… soap?”  
  
“I’ll get it.” Neville said, snagging the small bowl and brush. Severus drew the straight razor and approached his Alpha, hands in plain view and movements slow.

“You intend to shave me with that thing?” Harry asked, alarmed as the blade glinted in his Omegas hand.

“As I asked…” Severus said carefully.  
  
“It’s not you I don’t trust, are you sure you know how to use that thing?”

“As a murder weapon, yes,” Severus quipped and on seeing that Harry wasn’t laughing he half smiled, “as an actual razor, of course, my father taught me when I was younger than you are on a rare day of sobriety.” Harry visibly relaxed.  
  
“How many random sharp things am I going to find you own at interesting times?” Harry teased. Severus huffed and took the bowl of foam and the brush from his Beta as he fixed Neville with a questioning look and flicked the razor carelessly as if offering. Neville shook his head.

“Just do him, I’m fine, Aberforth can teach it while he’s totally blasted.” Severus blinked and frowned in question. “Came up to the room of requirement one night when Sally Anne started complaining that we looked like something called a zee zee top that her dad liked. Whatever that is.”  
  
Severus pulled the blade away from his Alpha’s throat, stepped back, and chuckled.

“Where have I heard that before?” Harry asked when he was sure there wasn’t a blade over his Adam’s apple. “Sounds familiar.”

“And American band, famous for beards Hagrid wishes he could grow.” Severus supplied quietly  
  
“Oh.” Harry murmured, allowing his head to be tipped back, drowning himself in his Omega’s scent. The whisper of the blade against a cloth had him remaining still. The blade returned and glided up his throat.  
  
“Done.”  
  
“Thank you. Now why are you anxious, little one?” Harry asked as he ran his hand over his own jaw appreciatively.  
  
“It’s… nothing.”  
  
“Sev, I can smell it from here, you’re pacing and I’m surprised your hand was steady enough not to take my head off. What is it?”  
  
“Grant me some credit Alpha, I am not completely incapable_ of controlling my emotions_!” Severus looked deeply offended at the very thought that Harry nearly lost track of the question and laughed.

“Nice deflection, still want an answer, really? What’s wrong?” He asked as he laid a soft hand on Severus’s shoulder.  
  
“He’s been glaring at his options, Harr.”  
  
“Do you have a stronger preference?”

Severus wouldn’t meet his eye.

“Not for anything there, Alpha,” He said quietly and flinched slightly.

“Hey,_ it’s alright, w_hat for then…?” Harry murmured softly as he laid his hand on his Omegas neck and brushed the mark under his thumb.  
  
“Harr? It’s a _ball_. Imagine again its Triwizard. Got that?”  
  
“Uh huh. Very formal. Our colours then, to make the claim clear. But that’s not what’s bothering Severus right now, is it?” Harry asked shrewdly.  
  
“It’s a ball, where he’s a known Omega.” Neville tried again. “You have to dress him properly.”  
  
“He’ll be dressed in whatever he’s comfortable in and anyone who doesn’t like it can stick their wand where the sun don’t shine.” Harry snapped, Severus’s anxiety was raising his hackles and he wasn’t in the mood to argue-- if his Omega wanted to wear his pyjamas then at this point Harry was inclined to allow it just to make him stop scenting the way he was.  
  
“Fine. Freak him out even more. You _do_ realize this will be a mixed company thing, right? Not just family. They're expecting _Ministry_ interference, Harr.”  
  
He’s going first and foremost as a professor and chaperone, seriously Severus, just tell me it’s driving me mad!” Harry finally declared hotly as he threw down the two ties he had been considering for himself onto the bed.  
  
“Harry? Breathe. You are spook… oh. Oh! Harr, have you had the shirt you wore yesterday washed yet? You were wearing something formal…” Neville said and comprehension dawned on Harry’s face, of course, his scent! He’d assumed the shirt that had been on the bed was the one from yesterday but one more look at Severus told him it wasn’t.  
  
“It should be right… why isn’t it here?” Harry looked around the room and frowned. “Kreacher!”  
  
“Master Harry Potter has called?”  
  
“I laid out my shirt from yesterday for my Omega to wear tonight.”  
  
“Kreacher made a mistake, Master. Kreacher will be right back with the proper shirt.” Kreacher popped away.

“Run an iron over it!” Harry called out. Kreacher must have heard because he didn’t return for several minutes and the shirt he handed to Severus was warm to the touch and obviously freshly pressed. “Thanks Kreacher, do me a favour and make sure Winky and the others know not to take my shirts unless they’ve checked with Severus if he wants them?”

“Very good, Master.” Kreacher said with a low bow and cracked into nothingness. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
“Alpha?”  
  
“If you want them, you can wear them, Sev. You are calmer surrounded by my scent. I’ve noticed you cling to my pillow when I get up before you. You _like_ my scent.”

Severus blushed furiously as he slipped out of his own and pulled the shirt on but only a fool would have missed the tension draining from his frame.

“I don’t buy cheap shirts, they can withstand being shrunk to fit you as many times as they need to.” Harry told him absently as he reached up and fixed the back of the shirt collar for his Omega.  
  
“It can be passed off as a possessive quirk, Harr.”

“I want my scent on my Omega, this is the most efficient way of achieving that on a day-to-day basis. No one is arguing with me as long as he’s not naked, in rags, or cold in public.” Harry scowled, it wasn’t really a question he was just completing the thought Neville had started out loud.  
  
“Alpha… if you want me clad in rags… they’d allow it.”

“I _know _we had this conversation at some point,” Harry muttered as he eased Severus’s fingers from where they were struggling with the top button and fastened it before pulling the collar back straight. “Which tie?”

“Omegas don’t-” Severus started to say and then he paused. “No tie Alpha, formal events call for a show of ownership…” He said quietly with a glance at Neville.

“Er?”  
  
“The pendant Har, pull it out from under his collar and put it there, it’ll do the same job.”  
  
“Plus,” Severus muttered, “I do not wear ties, too much risk someone will throttle me with it.” He commented darkly. “_It would not be the first time someone tried_.”  
  
“Harr… I’ve got something for him… _what_?!”  
  
“Most of them were Death Eaters, Beta. My brother ... disposed of their corpses. The rest, schoolyard rivalries, unimportant and without proper malice.” The lie tasted like ash on his tongue but he had no wish to go into it tonight.  
  
“Any of them still breathing?”  
  
“No Alpha.” At least he could be honest about that.  
  
“Good.” Harry huffed, “You were saying, Nev?”  
  
“Ermine patterned waistcoat in silver with green thread. It’s my House pattern and combines our colours. I took the liberty,” Neville added carefully, hoping Harry wouldn’t lose it at so blatant a claim from him on the Omega.

“That’s, where did you even get that?” Neville broke into a Cheshire-cat worthy grin and winked saucily.

“I have my ways, Sev?” Severus was staring at him like he had never seen him before. “Don’t worry I’m not as mad as him,” Neville said with a nod at Harry, “it’s not real silver, just spun silk.”  
  
“But… Beta…”  
  
“The list? Drops in a few days. Only if Harry wants to hide my involvement with you until after then? Harr?”  
  
“I’ve got no problem with it. So the purebloods will know?”

“If they don’t their fathers will the minute they see the official photographs. It’s the best time to do it with the hall full of allies, Har, no one will cause a scene with half the school ready to defend all of us and it reduces the stigma we were looking at by waiting for the list?”  
  
“Stigma?”

“Why didn’t you declare it until you were forced to,” Neville mimicked in a high-pitched cutesy voice, “are you ashamed?” Harry rolled his eyes hard.  
  
“Considering I have an _older_ Omega, and I snagged him late in the Season, I wanted to give him enough time to adjust to my demands on him, _Madame_. He’s gotten a grasp of what I need of him, and I preferred to let him catch his balance. Omegas… after all… need a bit of an assist.”

Even Severus snorted contemptuously.

“Yes, Alpha, by all means tell them you are coddling me,” He muttered facetiously, “I am sure the ministry will be tripping over themselves to approve.”

“What’s the alternative?”

Severus held out his hand and took the waistcoat Neville handed him.

“This is, Alpha.” He said as he shrugged into it  
  
“We barely managed two weeks. Considering what Ron said… we did well. I didn’t want to _share_, either.” Harry huffed.  
  
“Tell them that, then. That you were possessive. Didn’t let me near him until you realized you wanted the claim as well. It’ll feed better into the harsh narrative.”

“I believe you are both missing the obvious…” Severus pointed out softly.

“What?”  
  
“You cannot dress me in this kind of finery and then expect them to believe you would blithely knock me to the dirt.” He said without looking at them.

“Yeah we can, hypocrites, remember? Publicity, let's let them think Famous Harry Potter has decided to play his part for the cameras for a bit. _It’s not like I learned anything else useful from Lockhart_.”  
  
“Glamour?”  
  
“Why?” Harry asked. Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently.  
  
“The Ministry thinks you beat me, Alpha. A layer of glamour’s to hide that fact publically would be wise and expected from you.”

“I’m not glamouring bruises onto you, the Slytherins will murder me!”

“No, Alpha,” Severus said again, “a false glamour, just enough to register should anyone cast at me to check that there is one, and also this is rather unsightly,” he touched his lip absently, “although you may answer any queries as to why you chose to hide the lip and not the rest of my face.”  
  
“Full face glamour then. Do… um… either of you?”  
  
“No?” Neville said. Severus nodded though and produced his wand.  
  
“It was a set of spells my Mother insisted I know, though she would roll in her grave at the use I am putting them to.”

“I don’t follow?”

“Harr, most Omegas aren’t faking injuries, they’re hiding them for decency’s sake.” Neville said gently. “And because they get judged pretty harshly for being marked in the face, most Alpha’s don’t hit there unless they did something serious.”  
  
“What _in the world _could have been said or done…” Harry asked, gaping.  
  
“I insulted your family, Alpha. That is entirely the truth.” Severus pointed out.  
  
“Petunia _is _a bitch, you spoke the truth. So I see no need to _hit_ you for it.”

“Truth it may have been, but my place to state it, Alpha?” Severus pulled a face. “_Never_.”  
  
“So, you got mouthy and I slapped you for it? What about the bruises they saw?”  
  
“Whatever you wish to tell anyone… they have to have seen those first, though. Or we can find a fitting excuse later.”

“What did you show them, I didn’t look that hard?”

“Black eye, smashed lip, gash on the cheekbone, it looks like you hit me with something large that has a corner…” they seemed to reach the same conclusion at the same time.

“Like a hardback copy of Dynamics?” Harry asked and Severus smirked and then nodded knowingly. Harry had finally sent for his duplicate copy of a family version and Griphook had sent a tome as big as Hogwarts: A History wrapped in crimson leather. Most people would say it would have been a kindness had Harry thrown a fridge at his Omega instead.

“Perfect.” Severus answered as he searched the top drawer of his chest.

“What are you looking for?” Harry asked, frowning.

“Gloves, white, I had a pair from Lucius’s wedding…” He muttered absently.

“Why?”  
  


“Scents, Har, handshakes in professional capacity, possibly with unbonded Alphas.” Neville explained. “It wouldn’t do you any harm to wear the ones you bought off the shelf the other day either.”  
  
“Ew. Yeah. Where…”  
  
“Top drawer of the wardrobe, Alpha… oh. Here they are.” Severus pulled his from a layer of tissue paper.

“They look in good condition, Severus,” Neville said with a glance across, “how did you manage to store them that long and not get issues?”

Harry looked up immediately from where he was eyeing the ties again and shook his head abruptly at Neville.

“What?” Neville asked, clueless.

“When you’re used to having nothing you learn how best to keep it in good condition.” Harry said sharply. “Be grateful you never had to learn.” He added and Neville’s eyes went wide. 

“Sorry, I didn't realise...”

“Doesn’t matter, Nev, at this point I’m just glad one of us isn’t going to automatically teach the cubs not to hoard everything they can get their hands on.” Harry quipped before letting out a loud sigh. “Which tie, I can't wear black for a ball, can’t wear house colours, so I’ve got family colours chevrons or family colours diagonals.” 

“Chevrons, Alpha.” Severus said immediately. “Promotes a subconscious association with virility.”

“Er… what?”  
  


“_The arrows point to your dick_, he’s right, just wear it, Harry.” Neville said bluntly and Harry spluttered.  
  
Severus chuckled. It was nice to see Neville coming out of his shell and into the more forceful personality he’d clearly inherited from his father and grandmother.  
  
“So… Deep green with that waistcoat. The ruby is going to be glaring…” Harry hedged.  
  
“It's a dark stone, Alpha. Most won’t realize what it is, until they get close enough to register the actual colour.”  
  
Expect my gran to call you out on being cheap and buying a garnet instead of a ruby until she sees it in the light,” Neville said, “Or uncle to try and pass some snide comment about disposable Omegas.”

“I’ll knock his lights out for him.” Harry growled and Neville snorted but didn’t contradict him.

  
Severus choked at the thought and then huffed an incredulous laugh.

“Only you would call a garnet of this size cheap,” He commented as he touched the pendant. Neville raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, you and Narcissa, Beta.” Severus added wickedly and Neville laughed.   
  
“Considering how old this stone is… it’s an heirloom, technically.” Harry reached up and tapped it. “It has every protection I can lay on it, and some others did.” Harry said vaguely.

“If you ever get caught in the Devil's Snare close your eyes, Severus,” Neville said and Severus tilted his head at his Beta. “I charmed it to glow bright enough to burn a retina.”  
  
“Oh.” Severus brushed his fingers against the stone. “Alpha? My orders for tonight?”  
  
“Sev?” Harry prompted.  
  
“Formal event, Alpha. No Omega will be allowed in a public, formal space, without orders. Your orders… Alpha?”

“Er… enjoy yourself, don’t get too drunk…?” Harry said with an air of a man trying to complete a complex arithmancy puzzle and failing. “I have _no idea_ what you’re expecting from me.”

Severus and Neville exchanged pointed glances.

“I am a professor, I will not be drinking, Alpha,” Severus told him and Harry nodded.

“Fair enough, can he eat, Harr?”  
  
“_Of course_!”  
  
“Drink anything not alcoholic?”  
  
“The list is on the fridge!” Harry snapped. Neville sighed.  
  
“Harry, public can be different from private. He has permission to eat or drink in private and with Pack. But… in public? At a formal event? You need to figure out what is the line he doesn’t cross before you drag him off to beat him for forgetting himself -- if you are being kind.”

“Nev!” Harry demanded aghast, he was so distracted his tie ended up knotted beyond recognition around his neck and he had to absently use his wand to untie it and straighten it back out. “You know I wouldn’t.”

“The Ministry doesn’t. Remember?”  
  
“I’d not lift a hand to him! In public or in private!” Harry snarled, turning to face his Beta.

“Alpha.” The slight whine in his Omega’s voice had Harry softening, “Limit my choices. Either permit me the fruit and restrict me the meat options, unless provided by Beta or yourself. Water is almost always permitted. Since an Omega passing out is disgraceful. There will be fruit juices and pumpkin juice offered as well.”

“Have you had pumpkin juice today?” Harry asked and Severus nodded, he’d had a goblet with breakfast. “Alright, no more of that then, drink the other fruit juices.”  
  
“That’s weird Harry, why?” Neville asked, tellingly Severus didn’t look confused.

“The pumpkin is spiked remember, what will they think if he’s not drinking it?”  
  
“Broodmare.” Neville said immediately. “Clever,”  
  
“Good, glad that translated. Going to flip that order suggestion, Sev. Meat and protein? Go for it. Fruit will come from either Nev or I.”  
  
“Harr?”  
  
“Fruit is a treat, Beta. It makes sense.”

“You need to eat before we leave,” Harry said, “I’m going to assume there’s a reason you hesitate to eat in public?”  
  
“Yes, Alpha,”  
  
“Come down here, grab a bite here, make it look like you’ve only got permission to graze the buffet. Make sure you eat something substantial when you get down here.” Harry said and Severus nodded, he glanced at Neville. “That ok?”

“Works, so… I know _we _won’t take random food.”  
  
“Makes it look like he hasn’t eaten for a day or so if he does, and with that thick lip it’ll add to the story and get me out of having to play the despot with him begging at my knee while I eat.” Both Neville and Severus flinched, the idea of such a scene was grotesque to all three of them, it would completely humiliate Severus.  
  
“Sev? Working idea. If I hand you something you can eat it. So if I absently set a plate in your hands… is it odd for an Omega to pick through… and nibble?” Harry asked, briefly remembering mornings where he’d scavenge a bit of egg or burned bacon off his relative’s plates.

“It would not be unusual, I will make an excuse to advise Minerva so she does not cause a scene.” Severus said. “Possibly by advising her to leave Omega Chambers alone,”  
  
"Chambers wouldn’t, would he?”  
  
“After that bite I sincerely hope not Alpha, the poor boy needs all the strength he can get. But they too may be playing roles.”  
  
“Chambers can be liberal can’t he?”

“He must, a Slytherin Alpha with a Hufflepuff Omega, they will be watching for any sign he is not, but the Omega is from an old family and their approach to dynamics is not widely known.” Severus answered. He finally huffed and took Harry’s tie off of him.

“You cannot wear a simple oriental knot for a ball, _dear merlin_!” He muttered and Harry laughed. Severus stretched the tie out in his arms, tilted his head, hummed to himself and nodded. “Half Windsor for the length.” He said after a moment and gestured Harry to lean forward so he could loop the tie around the back of his Alphas neck and tie it properly.  
  
“Harr… can I ‘spoil’ him a bit?”  
  
“How do you mean?”  
  
“Pleased with him. So I want to reward him. So little treats.” Harry immediately understood, Neville didn’t want Severus to forget to eat and drink if Harry did. He nodded.

“Yeah, fine, _as if I could stop you_!” Neville smirked as Harry grunted when Severus pulled the tie tight and he was yanked slightly.

“Oi, save the kinky shit for after the ball.” He quipped and Severus turned an interesting shade of scarlet. It clashed horribly with his waistcoat and pendant.  
  
“Hey, you are okay. I was teasing, little one. If you want to experiment later… we can.” Harry promised, pressing a soft kiss to his Omega’s lips. Severus blinked then stared as Harry pulled away from the kiss slowly.

“You like…?”  
  
“Being yanked around? Only by someone with the bollocks to back it up when they get me where they want me.” Severus blinked rapidly. “Sev… I thought you figured it out?” He said after a moment of concern.

“Figured what out, Alpha?”  
  
“I’m a service top Sev, I like being knocked around almost as much as Nev does by the right person, I trained as a sub first. Didn’t that give you a clue?”  
  
“Alpha?” Severus looked totally lost.

“I’ll explain it properly tomorrow, remind me, just know you didn’t do anything wrong, _ok_?”  
  
“Yes Alpha.” Severus responded before he plucked the deep green robe and swirled it on.  
  


***

"Alpha," Severus said quietly, "do you have a moment?"

Harry blinked at the spike of anxiety in Severus's scent and glanced at Neville from where he was bent over his shoelace.

"And you too, Beta?" His voice was incredibly low and shaking slightly. It made Harry nervous in response.

"Sev? Is, is everything ok? You seem…" Severus blushed and Harry tried not to panic, the last time Severus had looked like that he had been embarrassed at discussing his health and sex toys with Poppy.

"I... Had no opportunity to give you these yesterday, it would not have been appropriate amongst your Pack." Severus said and Harry immediately let out a relieved huff when he realised Severus was holding two parcels wrapped in plain brown paper, "Please, er, forgive the lack of colour, I did not have the time nor inclination to waste your money on bright wrapping." Severus said, voice still small and Harry exchanged glances with Neville. They both knew Severus hadn't spent a penny because Harry had come home last night and checked before realising that the gifts Severus had handed out were all homemade or things he had owned before Harry claimed him.

  
“You didn’t _have_ to, Severus.” Neville murmured, but he took the parcel when it was offered.

"I… wanted to Beta, to show my… gratitude. I am aware it is not usually the done thing." He paused as if waiting to be told he had made some monumental error.

"What isn't?"

"Omegas don't give gifts to their Alphas and Betas Harr," Neville muttered, "everything he owns or makes is yours anyway so it's technically a bit redundant."

"Oh, well…" Harry gaped. He had just assumed Severus hadn't known what to get them or hadn't seen anything he liked. He'd bought the bear on the spur of the moment and had only thought to give it for Christmas when he had realised he could use the holiday as an excuse and save the lecture from Neville about spoiling their Omega. "We know that's not true for us."

Harry took the parcel when Severus handed it to him, the Omega was still blushing and now Harry knew why he found it endearing rather than terrifying.

"I… it isn't much Alpha and I know you could buy better-" Harry smiled slightly at the somewhat nervous babbling. "Well, I hoped to convey a message... as you did yesterday but…"

"Let me open it and see if I can figure it out?" Harry asked kindly and Severus swallowed and nodded. Harry opened the smaller, lumpy looking package first and knew immediately that whatever this was had been hand made. He pulled out the material and lifted up a pair of crocheted slippers in a stunning dark green colour that he immediately loved. "Oh wow? When did you make these they're amazing!" The instant and sheer relief flowed off Severus like a small tidal wave. Harry frowned and tilted his head. "What message is given through slippers?" He asked after a few seconds.

"He's telling you to slow down and chill out once in a while!" Neville teased as he opened his own absently before grinning. "And me too apparently, thank you, Severus, these look really warm and comfortable."

"Well, as long as you're willing to let me cuddle I'm sure that could be arranged, thank you Severus."

His blush actually deepened. Harry traded a look with his Beta and smirked. “So… if you bring me my slippers, you are telling me to relax and that you want to cuddle? Would that work for you, little one?”

"I…" Severus didn't know how to answer that and eventually, after a nervous glance at Beta, he nodded awkwardly.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, "I get it, you're not the first Omega I've ever met, Sev, and I know it'll be ingrained to do things like that. So if you want to use this as a safe outlet for it, you can. It can be one of our little codes, like the hand squeezes."

"I… I think that sounds," he glanced at Neville again, "suitable, Alpha," Severus finally answered. "I also." He glanced down at the two square items he was holding. "I thought you might both like these. I… they are already yours but I thought perhaps the gesture...” he uttered vaguely looking as if almost ashamed of himself.  
  
“What I have that is _mine_, little one, are the things in the trunk sitting next to the wardrobe, the toys hidden behind the wall, and a comfy pair of new slippers.” Harry said softly, gaze fixed on his Omega’s face. Severus paused and nodded. "And only anything else that anyone might choose to give me or that I might buy myself."

Severus bit his lip and glanced down at the wrapped square he was holding.

"I… Beta has been saying so I took it upon myself to...” he hesitated and handed Neville a box that, judging by his expression had some real weight to it. Harry watched, interested as Neville unwrapped a plain brown box and opened it carefully.

"Severus… is this?" Neville asked.

"I… was not sure if Beta knew the finer points so I set it up with the flash box so you could, ahem, point and shoot and loaded it with a roll of film," Severus said and Harry's eyebrows shot up as Neville pulled out what looked like a fairly sturdy looking camera. Neville grinned as he started to fiddle after offering his sincere and eager thanks to their Omega.

"This… is not something I think it is possible for Alpha to purchase, given its… personal nature." Severus murmured quietly and held out the package with a pleading look at Harry to take it when he eventually stopped staring at his Beta looking to all the world as if all of his Christmases had come at once.  
  
Harry took the package and carefully slipped a finger under a seam. Peeling the paper back, he peered down at the brown leather of a book of some sort. He pulled the paper off and laid it aside before turning his attention to the book in question.  
  
Opening the cover, he sucked in a sharp breath. A photo of a young girl with red hair and a familiar smile peered back at him. The boy seated next to her had dark hair and dark eyes. Harry blinked and looked up at his Omega.

"Sev…"

"I…" Harry didn't wait, he closed the book and pulled his Omega into a heartfelt hug, the slight squeak of surprise as Harry whispered thank-you’s was lost to sounds that were suspiciously similar to a camera being wound and it's mechanisms clicking just below the happy chuckling of a Beta proving his point as he cooed over what a sweet picture the two of them made.

  
* * *

“So, which one of you brought his dancing shoes?” Ginny asked and Harry looked up immediately pointing at his Beta even as Hermione cackled quietly next to him.

“Neville did, you know I can't do anything but slow dance, Gin.”

“What?” Neville asked a touch too loudly when Ginny called him name.

“You’re on Tango duty, Nev,” Harry muttered.

“What about you?”  
  


“We two ugly ducklings are going to stay over here and play wallflower.” Hermione cut in smoothly. “And I'm going to distract Harry from staring at your Omega for more than three seconds.” 

“Why’s Kingsley so close to him, I swear I’m going to go over there,” Harry hissed.

“He’s chaperoning Harry, and probably grilling him about you. He’s not touching him, relax.” Hermione said pointedly. Harry sighed and glanced around, mood lifting immediately when he spotted Chambers and waved him over with his Omega. They exchanged pleasantries and introductions quickly.

““Is Professor Shacklebolt up to something?” Chambers asked and Harry shrugged.

“No idea, but I go over there now it’ll look like I’m blaming Severus for it.”

“I could go, sir, I never did properly thank him for helping with the bite on my shoulder,” Harry looked at him carefully and shook his head, he wasn’t going to ask an Omega to go near Kingsley after the way he had gone after Tweed even with the season over.

  
“You _trust_ the other Alpha that close to your Omega?” Chambers asked. Harry turned his head and _glared_.  
  
“He’s Pack. So yeah. He also knows I’ll have his liver if he tries something that spooks mine.”

“So why are you strung so tight over it then?” Chambers asked. “Even a soul bond should be settled by now, shouldn’t it?”  
  
“It _should_.” Harry sniped out. “Apparently not.”  
  
Chambers startled. “He… did?”  
  
“Mmhm. Gave me everything. Still trying to wrap my mind around that. That level of… devotion.” Harry murmured. He merely raised an eyebrow when Kingsley turned and _glared_ in his general direction. Harry glanced at the other man’s hands and realized he held a second plate.

“Excuse me, I need to deal with him thinking he’s got the right to just try and hand my Omega a plate like I don’t have protocols in place.”  
  
Harry made his way over and took the plate. Winky popped in next to him and he handed her the plate. She vanished. Harry turned and faced the older Alpha.  
  
“Alpha Shacklebolt… are you eager to see him harmed? He is being _good_ for me.” Harry snapped, hand flicking Order code at the same time.  
  
Harry waited only until he got an ‘understood’ sign before he plucked a small plate of fruit off the table and passed it to his Omega. He grit his teeth when Severus didn’t lift his head, but murmured a polite and seemingly eager ‘thank you’.  
  
Harry didn’t wince but noticed the fruit disappeared rather too fast to be polite. He blinked when Severus passed the plate to Kingsley and then billowed off into the students.  
  
“Michaels is going to wish he hid that better…” Kingsley muttered. Harry raised an eyebrow. “Flask. Severus’s going to rip him to shreds.”

“Some kind of potion?”

“Well the butterbeer is free so he didn’t bring his own.” Kingsley quipped.

“So is the alcohol…?”  
  
“Only if you can cross the age-line.” Kingsely said, Harry’s eyebrows shot up, he hadn’t even noticed it.  
  
“Harry, you didn’t turn colours. So you are of age. Even George Weasley wouldn’t be able to get over that. Dumbledore taught all of us the line he cast for the Tournament.”  
  
“Oh.” Harry glanced down into his glass. “The fact I haven’t picked up alcohol yet?”  
  
Kingsley shot him a surprised look.  
  
“Omega, Kings. If I want to play with him later… need a clear head. He still has duties to the school.” Harry smirked when he heard somebody suck in a surprised breath. “And Nev will skin me if I damage him, Nev… gets protective.”

“Neville Longbottom, gets protective of him?” Kingsley said and glared at the nearest person listening in.

“He’s protective of anything and anyone he thinks he can feed.” Harry quipped and Kingsley laughed.  
  
“You weren’t here for the Mimby plant he had… he _held _it on the train. He covered Trevor’s ears from the Fat Lady’s ‘singing’,” Harry made air quotes and Kingsley cringed. “So, yeah. He’s protective. And… oh… going to ignore that… or I’m going to be yelling at my Beta…” Kingsley whipped around and spotted Severus and Neville stood together. Neville had obviously handed Severus something that looked like it was wrapped in pastry and was watching him eat it.  
  
“You snarl at me--”  
  
“Formal sodding claim, Alpha Shacklebolt. That gives _my_ Beta the right to feed our Omega if he sees fit to do so. You do not have that leeway.”

“You think I’m going to poison him?”

“I think I don't know who your personal elf is and no one gave you the right to involve yourself with my Omega.” Kingsley frowned slightly at the real heat in Harry’s tone, he wasn’t to know that Severus would eat too much if Kingsley gave it and he thought Harry had OK’d it before being seen to refuse it.  
  
“He’s a professor, Potter. Him grabbing a mug of tea while discussing House problems… is a _thing_.”

"Tea is one thing, but I saw you trying to hand him a plate."

"Which he refused."

"Good, he knows better than to take food he hasn't prepared or which is being handed to him by someone I haven't told him to, if only because he's a potions master." Kingsley stared at him for a long moment.

"You _are_ concerned I would allow him to be poisoned? Or that the elf assigned to me cannot be trusted?"

"I'm concerned that it's an Open buffet and he's been told to check anything he puts in his mouth, which you would have taken offence to if he did it after you handed him a plate. He's also on a restricted meal plan right now."

"That isn't what you sai-"

"Omega got mouthy," Harry said a touch louder to drown out Kingsley arguing with him and fixed him wide eyed significant look, "my prerogative how I deal with that."

"The injury to his mouth?" Kingsley asked.

"Didn't teach him, apparently my hand wasn't sufficiently heavy enough to land a blow he remembered?" Harry shrugged feigning a low level annoyance.

"What could he possibly have done?"

"Insulted my aunt, as if it is his place to pass judgement on matters that do not concern him." Harry growled out as he watched Severus open the student's flask, sniff it, pull a face and frog match the student to the door.

"So that's a glamour then?" Kingsley asked over his drink and Harry nodded. "You dress him well."

"Let it never be said I don't thoroughly mark and label my property." Harry answered and Kingsley’s eyes snapped to him.

"The colour combination is… an odd choice; that is not Slytherin shade green up close."

"Neville decided green suited him better than gold from his colours, and that is Potter silver."

"You let your Omega wear your Betas colours?"

"We have a formal claim set, he's entitled to dress the Omega in his colours if he pleases."  
  
“He isn’t proven yet.” Kingsley commented. Harry nodded.  
  
“Not yet, no. I missed that window, this Season. But… Formal Claim means either Nev or I can wrap him in our colours if we so choose. We decided to put him in Nev’s green and my silver for tonight. You didn’t notice the waistcoat then?”  
  
“No?” Kingsley said, eyebrows rising. Harry sighed, rubbed his nose before he murmured his Omega’s name. Severus’s attention snapped around to him, even halfway across the room. Harry crooked a finger and shoved down the snarl when a brief look of fear flashed across his face before he hurried to his Alpha’s side.  
  
“Oh! Longbottom’s pattern, mixed in both Houses colours.”  
  
“The green favours him, silver compliments.” Harry agreed, reaching up and hooking a finger in the chain that held the pendant. Severus went with the tug and took another step closer.  
  
“Sev? If it’s _my_ housemates… I expect the harshest sentence Professor Potter chooses to implement. You being my Omega will not grant them leeway. Understood?”  
  
“Yes Alpha.” Severus responded, swallowing, appearing wide eyed and spooked.  
  
“Good.” Harry purred before he let go of the chain and jerked his chin. “Whatever you were going to do, go on.”

Severus's lips quirked, he nodded absently at Kingsley staring at the stone around his neck and absented himself to finish dealing with the student. Harry noticed the heads turning, the quiet whispers, he had no idea if Severus did.

"How did you call him like that? There is no way he heard you from that distance."

"That pendant has more charms than a standard book of spells." Harry answered vaguely and Kingsley nodded. They watched as the student Severus had caught with the flask seemed to be trying to throw a fit before he eventually slumped and left the hall looking like a kicked puppy. Harry could just imagine how much it had burned the teen to be sent to bed like a naughty child in front of all of his friends. He glanced around the room again as Severus returned to their side.

"Professor Shacklebolt," Severus said as he approached and Harry immediately knew he was talking business, "your student thought it would be funny to spike the butterbeer with elixir of euphoria which he is entirely incapable of brewing. I leave the consequences to your discretion." It sounded formal enough Harry didn't comment when Severus handed Kingsley the flask with a sneer.

"What did you do?" Kingsley asked. Severus looked pointedly at the door.

"The boy will be abed within minutes, if he refuses to act like a gentleman, he will not be treated like one."

"Fair, thank you for dealing with that. I would have had no idea what was in the flask just from smelling it."

"You sent him to bed early?" Harry asked, slight smirk playing about his lips. Somehow the punishment was so _Severus _he couldn't help smiling, it did something that made his chest ache with an unnamed need just a little. "What is he _six_?" Severus's head turned, startled slight as if he expected Harry to be angry at him. He lost all tension the second he realised Harry was laughing. "That's brilliant, he'll never live that down."

"As I said, Alpha, if he is not willing to behave like a man, he will not be treated like one."  
  
“You are displaying just how smart you are, Sev. Go pick out another sweet snack, little one.” Harry encouraged. When Severus left his side Kingsley glared again.  
  
“Happy little despot, Kings. He amuses me, I reward him. He angers me? I punish. Eventually? He _learns_. If you want the full thing, find me tomorrow?” Harry murmured. Kingsley nodded and then startled when a hand reached past him, goblet of _something_ offered to Harry.  
  
“Thank you, Severus. You are a credit to me.” Harry murmured, taking the goblet and sipping at the red liquid. He paused and then sampled it again. “Very good choice.”

Severus nodded mutely and didn't answer but Harry could almost see him memorizing the name and brand of the drink to be able to supply it in the future. He smirked knowingly into the goblet.

After a few moments of them surveying the room Neville reappeared, spotted them and approached.

"Harry!" He declared accusingly after looking at Severus. Harry frowned.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Why has he been eating desserts before dinner?" Harry snorted as Severus immediately began swiping at his front assuming he'd dropped some kind of crumbs. The amusement faded when Severus flinched at the noise and subtly edged closer to Neville.

"How do you even know?"

"I saw him at the table earlier and you haven't eaten so it had to be for him."

"Leave him be Beta, I allowed it. He needs all the energy he can get chasing the miscreants at this ball." Severus smirked and ducked his head even as Neville laughed aloud, too loudly, it was obviously fake to Harry who knew him better. Neville scratched his ear and Harry nodded. He followed his Betas gaze to the door.

"Fan-tastic," Kingsley muttered, “the senior staff from the ministry have arrived. Excuse me gentlemen, I have far too many bonded Alpha students not to go say hello."

Harry nodded slightly.

"Do I go or?"

"No, let them come to you," Neville muttered and Severus nodded, "Severus," he looked up, "go terrorise some fifth years or something, they need to see you're here as a professor before they approach us." Severus's eyes slid to Harry who nodded

"Whatever Nev says, go, meet us back at our chambers in," he glanced at his watch then at Neville, "twenty minutes, I don't want them questioning us in public." Severus looked immediately relieved that he wouldn't have to play the terrified Omega in front of the students tonight.

"Twenty five, but they'll stop you so tell them it's fifteen." Neville said.

"What?"

"They'll deliberately keep him if they think you gave him a time limit, to see how you react. You don't want the alternative if we're all here in the hall when they force him into a corner."

Harry's eyes went wide as he glanced between his partners.

"Nev, what are you doing?"

"You said twenty five, I acted as a buffer and told him fifteen. But he doesn't know that. Let them see him supposedly panicking over nothing only to return to you praising him for returning early."

"Diabolical, Beta." Severus murmured quietly. "Then there is no reason for Alpha to rage, unless he wishes to try with you?"

"And I'm a Beta, I can and will tell him not to get his wand in a knot."

  
Harry snorted in amusement and offered his hand. “We have time for at least one dance, Nev?”

Neville half smiled, he knew Harry hated dancing with a passion usually reserved for death eaters and whoever came up with _Witches Weekly most charming smile award._

Neville snapped his fingers suddenly and sighed.

"You two should have danced tonight," he muttered wistfully and Severus and Harry glanced at each other, expressions mirroring the other perfectly.

"_Not a cat in hells chance_, Beta," Severus mumbled and Harry nodded.

"He needs his toes unbroken and I need my pride intact." Harry agreed readily even as Neville laughed at them.

"Your faces! I should have brought the camera!"

Harry scowled first and Severus was suddenly very interested in the antics of a group of sixth years at the opposite end of the hall.  
  
“Little one? Go.” Harry murmured. Severus melted away from his side. He waited for Neville and smiled when it was a slow song as he was led onto the floor. Neville swallowed.  
  
“Who leads?”  
  
“You do. My pride doesn’t need me to lead. You are better at it. ‘Sides… it will make them realize I treat you as an equal, right?” Harry asked. Neville nodded and started. Harry followed and then glanced up and tried to bite back a laugh. Minerva and Kingsley were dancing together.  
  
Harry caught a flick of Order sign from Kingsley, behind Minerva’s back. He responded in kind and blinked when three students glanced towards him and Neville and repeated Kingsley’s question with taps on their partner’s shoulders.  
  
Harry signed back ‘be prepared’ and got acknowledgements from various people around the room. The music ended and Harry and Neville stepped back and bowed to each other before Neville set his hand into Harry’s offered one and they stepped off the dance floor.  
  
“Headmistress? I had a request… if you had a moment.”  
  
“Of course… Alpha Potter?” Minerva asked, Harry nodded slightly. She had addressed him correctly in this case.  
  
“Seeing as my Omega is part of the staff, I was wondering if, for his comfort… and my ability to keep an eye on him, if you would allow my Beta and I to share quarters?”  
  
“Minerva… he is doing a kindness … even informing you. He has the right to simply move and not inform you…” Kingsley murmured.  
  
“Do..._they… _expect it?” Minerva asked, lips barely moving. Neville nodded slightly. “Then I have no problem with it… though… do inform Severus that you will _not_ be excluded from inspections.”  
  
Harry and Neville both blinked at that… thought of their Omega’s response and flinched.  
  
“Understood Madame. Just be aware that if _any_ of us are startled, you will get a wand brandished defensively.” Harry warned.

"Inspections may be a surprise, our entry is not. As you are well aware, Alpha Potter. Your professors know better than to simply barge into a room containing teenagers- for our own sanity if nothing else." Harry bit back a laugh.

"In that case headmistress, I do believe it is time we retired for the evening," Harry said with a pointed glance at the ministry personnel who were weaving across the dance floor towards Severus who was apparently berating a fourth year for still being here past their curfew.

"And what of- Severus?" Minerva asked and Harry glanced back at her.

"Has his orders. Good evening, headmistress. Professor Shacklebolt."  
  
* * *  
  


Severus's quarters were eerily quiet and empty without him in them, it gave Harry an undefined sense of foreboding that immediately raised his hackles and made him defensive.

"Easy, Har, he's on his way?" Neville's words cut through the fog of anxiety and Harry jumped

"How did you-?"

"You were growling. You only really do that when you're nervous. And recently you only get nervous about being away from him."

"That bad?"

"He's your Omega, if you weren't smitten and protective I'd have cut your knot off myself before you got a chance to go near him." Harry winced and grinned at his Beta, Neville knew exactly what to say to make him relax and smile.

The door burst open suddenly and Harry had his wand out in a heartbeat. It took him a second more to register Severus rushing through the door.

"Alpha, please forgive me I meant no disrespect-" it took Harry a second to realise that Severus was only acting, that his palms were dry and he squeezed Harry's fingers twice before letting go when he tried to grasp at Harry's hands pleadingly and sank to his knees as if presenting himself to royalty.

"Omega, what?" Harry started to ask, knowing full well that Severus was putting the show on for the benefit of the two men who were right behind him. "On your feet Omega, you know you don't kneel to me." Harry said just loud enough for them to hear. "You've been very good tonight, I didn't expect you to notice we had left so quickly." Severus made a sound of immediate and overwhelming relief.

"No glamour before your Alpha, Omega." Neville said quietly and Harry watched the bruises bloom across Severus's face.

"Forgive me, please, Alpha I-" Harry waved him off.

"If I was bothered by the glamour I'd have removed it myself."  
  
“Come here, Omega.” Neville crooked his finger and Severus instantly stepped over. He twitched and snarled when Neville laid a hand on his chin but Neville just smirked.  
  
“Good Omega. We’re working on it. Harr? This is warm to the touch. I want it healed.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's warm he just ran down here in a panic."

"Harry." Neville said warningly and Harry sighed.

"Fine, do not think I will be so lenient in the future, Omega." Harry said pointedly and Severus nodded, eyes carefully downcast in silent submission.

"You can't hit him this hard every time he speaks out of turn, Har, you'll break something."

"_Seriously_, Beta, if he can't take a decent slap he should keep his mouth shut." Severus whimpered noisily. "What's done is done, he's been good tonight, heal it and let him have some supper… _if you must_."

Harry ignored Kreacher popping in and out at Neville's call. It took more of his self-control not to react with concern to Severus whimpering when Neville started to dab the balm on his face and the glamour began to fade.

"What the hell are you using?"

"I wanted it done fast before you change your mind, Harry." Neville answered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Kreacher, would you mind making up a plate of supper for Severus please?" The elf didn't even appear until he had the plate in hand and Harry made a mental note to ask how he did that . Neville handed the plate to Severus automatically.

Severus murmured a thank you, but did not touch the plate, tongue peeking out briefly before he nibbled absently on his lip.

Harry huffed, "If I told my Beta to order you a plate you take it as permission, Omega."

"Yes Alpha, thank you Alpha."

Harry rolled his eyes and mimicked the words dismissively.

"Just hurry up and eat while I see what else the ministry wants with us tonight." He directed at the men in the doorway pointedly even as Severus slowly sunk to his knees where he stood. "Gentlemen?"

"Severus? Up. Ottoman. You know better." Neville hissed. Harry glanced back and Severus froze for a moment, colour draining from his face before he scrambled up and to the place their Beta had ordered him to.

Harry plastered a glare onto his features as he turned back. "Fear is making him slip gentlemen... what can we do for the Ministry tonight?"

"You're very soft with the Omega, mister Longbottom?" One of them asked and Neville straightened with a glare. Struck by a moment of inspiration Harry mumbled a long suffering sounding.

"_Here we go!" _

"He's a twig, he's also skittish, I don't care what version he was trained on or what version our Alpha deigns to use. I was raised to a modern edition and I won't see him suffer so long as it's in my power." Neville scowled.

"He saw you suffer and did nothing."

"Be _very_ careful what you say next," Neville said quietly, that anger wasn't faked and Harry was surprised, Neville didn't usually work into a real honest-to-god rage like that.

"Well, did he?"

"No. End of discussion. You weren't here. You don't get to pass judgement." Neville said sharply and Harry put a hand on his Betas arm.

"No one does, Nev, you did what you could between you. No one is disputing that."

"You don't have him kneel?" The man asked with a glance at Harry, aware that wasn't going to get away with asking more of Neville right now.

"You ever see me without a nose you kill me where I stand," Harry hissed out, "if my Beta hasn't done it first." He added noting how Neville had very subtly put himself between Harry and Severus and was quietly coaxing the Omega to eat. Harry knew Severus had to be full to bursting by now, they had been feeding him small plates all night, but to the ministry it must have looked like he was too nervous to eat at a decent speed and was just picking.

"I'm sorry?"

"You read the interviews I gave?"

Two of the three men nodded.

"Then you know I could _see_ into that bastard's head at times. I saw my Omega on his knees for Voldemort... too many times to stomach it in my own rooms."

Severus whined and Harry knew he had been put off entirely from eating at such blatant mention of the past. Harry sighed and moved towards his Omega smoothly.

"The plate." He ordered coolly and Severus looked up at him.

"A-Alpha?"

"You and I both know you just lost the stomach for that, I don't want you throwing up on the carpet again, Omega." Severus swallowed audibly and nodded before handing the plate to the elf who appeared and lowering his head deferentially again. "Hey, look at me Omega." Severus whined theatrically and looked up. "You're mine now, not his." He said coolly and watched Severus visibly relax, the silent mouthed 'thank you' that the ministry men didn't seen made Harry quirk his lips slightly in response. Harry made a mental note that mention of Voldemort sent Severus soft.

"Yes Alpha, thank you Alpha," Severus murmured quietly so they would hear him and Harry made a point of nodding.

"Why would you do that, Potter?"

"We don't waste food in this family, and I'm not a complete bastard. If I can't stomach eating red meat after mention of that bastard I'm hardly going to expect my Omega to." Harry answered.

"You--"

"I came through a war, my Beta did the same. And my Omega... somehow remained *largely* sane at the feet of that madman. If I can't stomach the thought of eating, I'm not going to force my Omega to. Tried it once. He made a mess of the stones... moved off the carpet, but still made a mess." Harry tapped his fingers to his lips.

"Harr... you let that go, remember?"

"Right. No different from leaving a dog cooped up too long and it making a mess on the rug. Can't blame it for reacting." Harry agreed before he turned his attention again to the Ministry.

Neville pulled a face at Harry and the ministry man looked slightly ill.

"You compare him to a dog,"

"He's an Omega, I don't have to, and your book has that well and truly covered." Harry snapped, annoyed that the man was hypocrite enough to seem upset by Harry following the rules his people had decided should exist. "And, I used a comparison. I wouldn't blame a dog for making a mess. He couldn't control himself when he got sick the other day. I didn't realize he was stuffed full... because Nev had been feeding him treats on the sly. So he was obedient to the point he got sick from it."

"You act as if he has no agency of his own."

"In _my_ quarters, he doesn't." Harry answered shortly. "He obeys or he is punished. I told him to eat not knowing my Beta had already fed him. He knew better than to defy me. His stomach... was... less careful. _He cannot be held responsible for that which he has no physical control or means to prevent."_ Harry recited firmly.

"Also, gentlemen? I've never known an Omega to refuse food from his Alpha's hand. He crawled off the rug before he was sick though. Had mind enough not to make more work for an elf. If Harry is offering him food directly... Sev will eat. Though, we've put it into place where he'll *tell* one of us if the other has been feeding him now."

The two exchanged glances and nodded.

"You still haven't said what you want here. The list publishes next week, you've seen him function professionally and that I'm not a complete bastard. What else is there?" Harry asked

"Need to ask him a few questions, actually. We also need you to answer a few, if you would?"

"Oh? Neville stays then. I don't know you nor do I trust _him_ anywhere near my Omega unsupervised." Harry pointed to the man that hadn't said a word.

"And why is that, Alpha Potter?"

"You are another Alpha. So? You _don't_ get to question him with just Ministry present."

"I wouldn't _want_ your leftovers, Potter! He's soul bound anyways." The other Alpha retorted.

"Hey, he's an Alpha, Season just ended... he's snarled at me a time or two. You? Yeah, there's no way you were going to be trusted with just Ministry backup. Umbridge ring a bell, lads?" Neville said, rolling his eyes. Understanding dawned on all three faces.

"Touch my Omega and I'll rip your hand off. Now which one of you has questions for me?" He asked and the Beta sighed as the Alphas stepped forward. "Join me in the kitchen, I keep the best whisky in there and I want a drink."

"Why would you keep it there?"

"So when I want a drink my Omega know where to find it to bring it to me." Harry shrugged and nodded at the door. "If that one touches you, Omega," Harry said before he started to move away, "You have my permission to kill him where he stands. Just try not to splatter him on the carpet too badly." Harry added and Severus murmured a low affirmative sound.

Harry waited for the pass through to still before he reached up, pulled the bottle from behind a cookbook and held it up in offering.

"One drink only. Nev gets... annoyed if I have more than that and actually want to play with the Omega." Harry smirked and filled two glasses part way before he slid the glass across to the other man.

"Now... what do you need to know?"

"You want to play with the Omega tonight?"

"My prerogative to do that if I want to, isn't it?"

"Of course, you are aware of course of the limitations of your Omegas training?"

"What that he lays back and cries because no one told him he's allowed to get a hard on while I fuck him." The man sputtered over his drink.

"Quite."

"Yeah I know, he's learning quickly enough to keep up. His mother was old fashioned, but I'm not, at least not sexually."

"The Omega was untouched before you claimed him?"

"Yeah, I know I put all this on the form."

"Just verifying, and the soul bond?"

"What of it?"

"It hasn't prompted you to be a little more... gentle, with him?"

"Should it? He needs a firm hand, if I treated him like a modern Omega he'd probably drop dead from the shock of it. He knew what he was getting into when I claimed him." Harry answered bluntly.

"Were you aware that he had done that?"

"Not until Nev pointed out that I got defensive, and actually coddled the Omega for a day or so,"

"Was the Omega aware he had done it?"

"You'd have to ask him, it really isn't my priority to pay that much attention to Omega quirks."

"Quirks?"

"He sniffs at my pillows and follows me with his eyes. I've even noticed him almost... petting my shirts when I tell him to clean up before bed. I think he might have slept with my shirt a time or two even..." Harry shrugged. "Quirks."

"And you consider a soul bond an Omega quirk?"

"I consider that my Omega is a sentimental thing with a defensive streak a mile wide." Harry answered. "The one thing I do not have to order him to do is to protect my bloodline and my property. I just made sure he knew he had permission to defend himself. So if this soul bond were part of that he would do it. That is all."

"It usually means they love you." It took all of Harrys will not to visibly react to that with surprise. He'd assumed Severus had simply taken the offer for the protection it granted him and that they were a long way from those kinds of declarations on his Omegas part.

"Please," Harry muttered dismissively, "He's an Omega, their love is like smoke." The man frowned. "Changes on every wind and blows out easily. It's from a novel but it's right."

"You do not believe your Omega loves you?"

"I don't believe that I require him to love me. He will bear my heirs, my Betas bloodline will be assured and he will be otherwise unobtrusive."

"You speak like a man four times your age on this,"

"What can I say, I don't get attached easily. You learn not to when people die if you do that. Are we finished?"

"You have mated with him before or after his Heat?"

"After. With him as underweight as he is... Nev might be a bit irked if he dies trying to supply my Heir..."

"You think that is a possibility?"

"I think so, look at him, there's a reason I don't withhold food much. The Omega isn't the most practiced at seeing to his own basic needs and I do want an heir and spare at some point." Harry shrugged.

"Spare?"

"You're a pureblood, hmm?"

"Yes." The retort was icy. Harry held up his hands in a calming gesture.

"Muggle raised, remember? It's a muggle saying, wanting an Heir and a Spare... in case something happens to the Heir, there's a backup in place?"

"Oh... odd phrasing. Do you expect something to happen to your firstborn?"

"You never know, that's the point." Harry said and sipped his drink. "Especially with how my Hogwarts years have gone, and some of the things I've managed to coax out of our Omega... his years here weren't sunshine and roses either."

"Oh... that seems..."

"It will fit. We've got time. I'm not too intent on knocking him up before he's got a bit more weight on him, and he learns to warn me if Nev's been feeding him too."

"That seems... to annoy you?"

"Communication is key for any healthy relationship, or so my sis told me."

"You... have no living family?"

"Ron Malfoy is my brother. His blood family is my Pack. Hermione Granger is my sister in all but blood. And when Hermione says something, I tend to pay attention. She kept me alive after all."

"Fair enough." The man was reading his form and nodding to himself. He set it down pointedly when he's finished. "Alright. Off the record, and not in my official capacity." Harry frowned. "I come back here and find that Omega in that state ever again Potter, and I swear I'll kill you, your Beta and anyone else who gets in my way and claim him myself."

Harry stared for a moment, assessing the words, looking for the trap.

"Slytherin?" He asked and the man nodded. "Then pay attention, as you were taught to, before you do anything... rash."

The man frowned as if he didn't quite believe what Harry had just said or implied.

"You're not that clever, Potter."

Harry glanced at the door.

"I don't have to be." He said quietly, they both knew Severus was clever enough to run rings around any and all ministry personnel who came asking questions.

"He taught, guarded, and guided. He... _somehow_ loves you. And yet..."

"He picked me. I was interested already. He just made certain of it. He expects to live by 1912 codes. The lighter I am with him, the more he panics. So yes, I'm strict. It settles him."  
  
The man opened his mouth, Harry continued, “He expects defined rules and expected outcomes. He functions best _knowing_ what I expect of him, less room to panic if he knows I expect him to have a mid-morning snack, spend two hours working on the most pressing grading, and a half hour of uninterrupted time on my lap. I tend to like to cuddle, it’s a reminder we survived. He tolerates it. Frankly, I think Nev is relieved the Omega takes that duty over now.”

"And the marks,"

"Glamour," Harry answered shortly, "He needs strict, but I'm not that cruel. No matter what your office tells me I should be."

"So that was for our benefit?"

"He put nineteen twelve on the form, we have to stick to that don't we?"

"The form could easily get lost, be replaced by something that says he kept his theoretical training up to date at least."

"And then you take him when you see me being strict with him so he doesn't have a panic attack." Harry muttered. "Just leave it, we'll manage."

"There are colleagues of mine who will expect you to... maintain the charade."

"Yeah I know, I promised I'd keep him safe. If that's what I have to do, so be it."

"The carpet thing?"

Harry grimaced. "Happened. Nev wasn't kidding when I'm offering him food on a fork... he will eat it, even if he gets uncomfortable. I rely on Nev to catch the warning signs. Nev had an early class, wasn't with us. So our Omega's stomach rebelled."

"Poor thing sounds broken already," the man said softly and with real sympathy

"Another season alone, I think he might have been. He's spent so long being brutalized anything else confuses him, and when he's confused he's afraid, and he defaults to blind obedience. He won't decline food from me yet." Eyes met his and Harry stared back.

"When you're ready, let me know, a small harmless fire in the records department can be easily arranged."

Harry nodded.

"One thing... that I need made clear to... everybody. _He. Does. Not. Kneel_. Not to me, not to our Beta, not to any Ministry Idiot that thinks... just because he's an Omega.... get me?"

"I'll make a note,"

"I'm serious, I will kill anyone who even suggests it. _He. Does. Not. Kneel."_ Harry ground out and the man nodded.

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Off the record?" Harry said. The man tilted his head.

"Off the record."

"I'm not his master." A slow blink. A nod.

"Good. Off the record." Harry nodded

"What's your name by the way?" Harry asked, looking for a name badge and coming up empty.

"James Rafferty. My family is a Norwegian transplant about... five or so centuries ago. We aren't as old as Malfoy, and we are more neutral in politics. Your House and mine tended to get along... historically anyways."

"Good to know we still share the important ideals." Harry said quietly and Rafferty nodded.

"I'll try and control this case myself, stay the named Alpha on it. But bureaucracy, you know, no promises."

"Of course. Tell them I don't react well to Alphas I don't know and I confirmed I know your scent. If they have any sense they'll keep you on it for that alone."

"If." They shared a short knowing laugh

"Oh... Sev was wondering... are you wearing a cross? He noticed it the other day?"

"Yes? My Mum's an odd one. Just long enough to be considered Pureblood, but kept her Catholic roots?"

"He wondered how you made your peace with that."

"With great difficulty." Rafferty answered as if the words took great effort to say aloud and Harry nodded. "He helped me, if not for him… they call it a dark night of the soul. He pulled me out."

"Sounds ominous." They fell into silence.

"I'm putting my job and life on the line if they catch me falsifying records… for him, not for you. Don't ever make the mistake of assuming otherwise."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Then this conversation is over, your control of your Omega is deemed acceptable at this time. Regular reviews will be conducted in due course."

"And your colleague?" Harry asked, Rafferty fixed him with a pointed look.

"No doubt impressed by your Omegas obedience even in your absence." He said and Harry swallowed thickly, taking that to be a warning not to leave Severus alone with the man.  
  
“He snarls at our Beta, Rafferty… and Neville does have my permission… Severus seemed to need to hear me tell Neville that?”  
  
The man nodded. “They do. It is an instinct to protect the bloodline of their Alpha.”  
  
“Well… the fact is, he’s still snarling, even post Formal Claim. So I have no doubt that if some idiot from your department tries to put hands on him… they will draw back stumps gushing blood. Because in that? Voldemort and I align. _He_ didn’t like Alphas trying to put hands on his Potions Master. I don’t like Alphas trying to paw at my Omega. He knows he has permission to defend himself in the exact same manner. Nev or I will gladly clean up and dispose of a body or two if they don’t take the first hint. My Omega, my bloodline. My Beta’s Omega… his bloodline. You all don’t _touch_ him.”  
  
“And if he panics while I question him?”  
  
“Then you back off and wait for him to find his balance again. Yelling at him just pushes him deeper… unless you _want_ an unresponsive ball. And… if you put him in that state… for your own _amusement_, I’ll take it out of your hide, Rafferty, because that makes him useless to me!” Harry barked, feeling the low level silencing spell he’d laid on the door break.  
  
“Brushing up against an Omega happens… narrow corridors --”  
  
“You do, and he’ll take it as a threat. I think you forget what he was. _Any_ Alpha that is not my Pack… will face hostile reaction as a matter of due course.” Harry snapped. Rafferty nodded curtly and his gaze flicked past the other Alpha’s shoulder.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“It’s terrified. I managed monosyllabic answers from it. Keeps darting looks over my shoulder. Any clue why the Omega would do that, Potter?”  
  
“To the right, or to the left?”  
  
“Right?”  
  
“Oh.” Harry stepped around the other Alpha and stalked into the room. He glared and pointed to the right with a nod. Severus seemed to flee with all haste through a door. “He was silently pleading for permission… Alpha….?”  
  
“Borgin. Very distant cousins. Permission for…”  
  
“Relief. He is spooked, that means he sinks into the habits that kept him alive. He sat for hours on his knees before that bastard. He wet himself when he couldn’t maintain control any longer. Because that bastard never gave permission. It’s something I note and allow. He doesn’t want to make a mess after all.” Harry shrugged, face still, “Nev… how much did you make him drink?”  
  
“Two… three glasses?” Neville calculated.  
  
“Four from me. I think even Kings managed one…” Harry murmured before he nodded. “He was obedient though?”

  
“Answered without moving more than its fingers in nervous twitches. It… wants to please you.”  
  
“Well, that’s something at least. Now if I could only figure out how to get him to _stop_ crying when I so much as point to the bed… I’ll take suggestions… since both of you are older?”  
  
“Less than three weeks? Probably still adjusting. It’s a quirk” Rafferty gave him a pointed look, Harry huffed.  
  
“Try laying off every few days… there _is_ such a thing as too much, Alpha Potter.” Rafferty quipped, the hand gesture leaving nothing to the imagination. “Overuse tends to lead to crying because you passed what pain threshold it has to stay quiet.”  
  
“I’ll take that under advisement… did either of you need my Omega for further questions?”  
  
“I’m good. Rafferty?”  
  
“Good as well, thank you for your time, Alpha Potter, Mister Longbottom.”  
  
“Good evening.” Harry said before he showed the Ministry out and then warded the hell out of the door.  
  
“Alpha?”  
  
“Front and centre, Omega.” Harry barked. He felt his stomach drop when Severus scrambled to obey, face pale, eyes scared before he lowered his gaze. He saw the small flinch as Severus stopped in striking range, directly in front of his Alpha, head down, hands behind his back.  
  
“Do you want to _explain _to me why I had to deal with the Ministry asking me _questions_ about my intimate habits?!” Harry snarled. Severus recoiled and his head snapped up, gaze horrified. Neville started to open his mouth. Harry held up a hand, silencing him with a gesture. Two more quick signs had Severus relaxing even as he stuttered and stumbled through an explanation that Harry wasn’t really listening to.  
  
He cast multiple detection spells watching as each chained into the next, going more and more complex with each pass. Only when the last came up negative did Harry shake his head and Severus fell silent.  
  
“I’m sorry, Severus…. I had to be _sure_.” Harry said softly, sheathing his wand and gently pulling his Omega into a hug. He sighed when Severus burrowed into his neck. Severus went languid for a moment in his arms, sheer relief that the rage was faked almost taking his legs from under him. Harry cast his eyes over the room, arms still wrapped tightly around his Omega, and his gut lurched. He didn't want to be in this room with the trace of Rafferty and the other one in here right now. He glanced sideways at Neville and then nodded.

"Bedroom? And get an elf in here to clear the air?" He asked softly and Neville nodded, moving quickly to open the door even as Severus swayed lightly in an attempt to follow Harry's aborted attempt to move as well.

"Sev?" Harry whispered softly in his Omega’s ear and Severus looked up slowly.

"Alpha?"

"It's alright, let's go sit in the bedroom while Kreacher tidies up here for us, how does that sound?" Severus swallowed thickly, sensing the element of being coddled in his Alpha's tone as he nodded and loosened his grip slightly so they could walk together. He was still feeling a little unsteady and unsure of himself as they crossed the threshold to the bedroom and it was a little disconcerting how quickly Beta murmured Alphas name and Alpha began to fuss over him as they perched on the edge of the bed.

"It's alright Sev, their scents were just sending me a bit tense that's all…"

Severus couldn't help the way his eyes were darting about the room. Alpha had hinted more than once tonight that he expected some kind of sexual… something. He'd even said it outright to the ministry Alpha in the kitchen. Although Severus still wasn't sure he wanted to know up front exactly what Alpha might deem to constitute _playing_.  
  
“Hey… little one?”  
  
Severus froze, realizing he’d been tugging absently at his trousers, picking at the fabric.  
  
“Yes Alpha?” He took a breath and kept his face still, confusion swirling through his thoughts… he… didn’t scent interest. That was odd, he was being touched again, but there was nothing like interest and Alphas eyes were… yes, Alpha seemed concerned and Severus's heart skipped a beat. What had he done wrong now?

"Sev, are you alright, you've gone really… skittish." Harry asked gently and sighed when Severus physically flinched.  
  
“How… do you… wish… to proceed?” Severus managed, blushing even as he made himself ask, looking for direction.

"Sev, no one is suggesting anything right now. I literally brought us in here to get away from that scent and make sure you're ok. That Borgin bloke did not look very friendly."  
  
“Harry, he referred to Severus as an _it_.” Neville pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed, prick." Harry muttered. "I also noticed that something about him genuinely scared you Sev, even you're not that good an actor." Harry probed gently and Severus hunched down a little on himself, shoulders curling on her defensively. "I'll write to Rafferty tomorrow, he seems halfway decent, tell him not to bring that other one back here." Severus's head snapped up immediately, questioning look etched into his features.  
  
“He… he...“ Severus swallowed and looked past his Alpha, to their Beta and took a breath, “He’s the kind that will hex you in the back, play mind games while he smiles to your face … the way Carrow would with the third years…. And see if he can get away with fracturing a wrist… then claim it is the Omega’s fault ..."

Harry smiled sadly and stroked Severus's cheek with the back of his finger. "I can and will protect you, remember?" Harry said gently. "And if he ever so much as hints that he's going to try and touch you, Sev, you do whatever you have to do to stop him. And I'll back you, all the way."

  
“Harry? If that bastard gets within hexing distance of our Omega… he won’t have to. _I_ will take his hand off for Sev. He doesn’t _talk_ to you. You see him? You find Harry or me at once. No other option, I don’t want you alone with him.”

Severus glanced warily at Harry who was staring at Neville, astounded at the little rant he'd just seen.

"Yeah, what he said Sev, he's right." Harry said when he realised his Omega was looking for some sort of confirmation. "And that goes for anyone, and I mean, anyone else you so much as get a hint of threat from."  
  
“Harry… you weren’t kidding about Death Eater protocols. The only difference? Sev was actually anxious, or rather, he let me _see_ that he was anxious. Carrow was ugly to the third years. And if that guy made Sev think of that… its best if he’s not allowed anywhere near our Omega then.”  
  
“Were you two talking?”  
  
“Yes. Though, I was mostly keeping him calm with DA sign, he's learned it pretty quickly actually. He knew I was right there. He just kept _asking_ for ‘safe’, Harry. I wanted to step in… and the way Sev kept looking for me… I didn’t realize I’d picked the side closer to the bedroom…”

"He was looking for you?"

"Yeah, but no way he's not taking the excuse to get out of there and get a breather when you sent him into the bathroom, you can't blame him for that."

"As if!" Harry scoffed and then softened. "Sev, is that what was happening?" The slow nod and squeeze of his Omegas eyes made Harry's heart ache.

"Please tell me there's a rule somewhere that says I can just gut him on principle." Harry quipped, trying to break the tension and failing miserably.  
  
“Beta… you… did what you could. He was too close, too loud, and... “Severus just shuddered. He wasn't ashamed to admit he'd panicked. He'd felt the, it wasn't lust or rage on Borgin, but something that had made his skin crawl. If Beta hadn't been there, it had been a long time since Severus had been near anyone who left him feeling like that. At one point he'd half expected to hear Lucius stepping up behind him even as he knew it was completely impossible. He didn't like having nowhere to run from these people.  
  
“So, he sets off something instinctive?” Harry asked and Severus nodded mutely as Beta answered.  
  
“Not sure what it is, Harr… but I’d say so. And Sev didn’t like him one bit.”  
  
“Reminded… me of my Mum in a rage, but a rage before I matured?” Severus managed, twitching when Neville sank down next to him on the bed. Neville frowned.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Scent blind. He… gives no scent cue, Beta. It… there’s nothing _there_. Even you are not… a void. No one is." It was difficult enough to explain to Alpha who didn't seem to be following much better, Beta stood no real chance of understanding.

"He was- is… Alphas don't mask... it had to be me..." Severus said quietly, more musing to himself than anything else. The sensation had caught him off guard, he knew there was an Alpha there, he could see there was an Alpha there, but it was like his nose just didn't want to know. It had set the hair on the back of his neck to attention.  
  
“Would a Neuter give that feeling?”

"I… am not sure, Alpha, Fawley, does not… it was… eerie." Severus said and then immediately shivered and shuddered as if releasing the sudden pent up energy and shaking off the almost spooky atmosphere that had descended with his words.

"Severus…" Neville started to ask thoughtfully but whatever question was on the tip of his tongue never formed.  
  
“Nev? Severus and I rely on being able to use scent cues. Every Alpha or Omega does, once we understand what we are smelling."

Neville nodded, he was still frowning as if trying to think of something he'd forgotten.

"Why would you compare a strange Alpha to your mother?" Neville asked quietly.

"The last time I could not use a scent cue, Beta, I was a teenager…"

"Was your mum an Alpha, Sev?" Harry asked suddenly and Neville’s expression cleared immediately as he gestured to Harry. "I mean, it would explain a lot."  
  
“Yes? Did… I thought… it would have been apparent in my records, Alpha?”  
  
“Sev? What records?”  
  
“You should have been sent a copy of what records the Ministry has on my status as your Omega, including what they know of my bloodlines?”

"Er? Maybe? I haven't checked my post for a while to be honest. And if they did send me something with your name on it I probably set it aside to discuss with you first."

"Wait," Neville said urgently, "you were left to be raised… by a female Alpha and a muggle?"

Harry looked up.

"What?"

"Harry… Alphas, get territorial, and you can get a bit… funny with Omega kids as they mature." Neville said.

"How do you mean… funny?"

Neville half shrugged

"I mean, funny, as in its _funny_ half the pureblood families are so interbred. _Not_ funny 'ha-ha'." He said carefully and Harry's jaw dropped open.

"Ew. You can't be _serious_?"

"Yeah…" Neville shot a concerned look at Severus who was openly staring at him.

"Absolutely not! Beta… Dear Merlin, it would have been… an abomination."  
  
“Why was she so harsh with you then? If not to break you?”  
  
“My Mum, even at her worst… would have been no match for an Alpha male in a rage, Beta. Alpha can do more damage to me, even as an adult, than she could ever.”

"Is that what she told you?" Neville asked and Severus stared at him.

"It is the truth, Beta, as you well know."

"No, Severus, I don't. Alphas are brutal but they don't… I've never seen an Omega react the way you do, it's like she… you're not supposed to be…" he waved vaguely, "and why didn't she let you experiment? It's just weird." Neville told him. "Unless she was keeping you ignorant because she didn't want you to understand what she was doing to you."

"I resent the implication-" Severus cut off abruptly as his Alphas hand rested on his arm.

"No one touched him before I did, Nev, believe me. So whatever she was doing. It wasn't that."  
  
“Then… why? What purpose did it serve, other than to torture him?” Neville demanded. Severus pressed back towards his Alpha as Neville’s tone shifted.  
  
“Untouched. Higher bargaining price? Remember… I basically said fuck it, didn’t go looking for relatives… would have courted our Omega… if he hadn’t had the balls to jump me.” Harry wrapped his arms loosely around his Omega as Severus shifted closer to him, obviously seeking the comfort of being held.

"So, what, she sets him up to be sellable and then… What? He goes to the highest bidder and promptly gets beaten half to death for not being responsive enough? It doesn't make _sense_, Harry." Neville tried to explain. "You've seen the way he reacts, it had to be her who taught him that, and it's definitely not in that damn book that he should fear his Alpha's… touch, like that."  
  
“Beta? She died before I left school. I was… seduced by... The idea… of living under power, of safety… of belonging to someone. Once caught… those Alphas… they… Carrow would have been considered _kind_.”

"Carrow wasn't an Alpha, was he?"

"She was." Severus answered and Neville blinked, apparently he hadn't realised. "He was… her Beta."

Harry immediately made a sound like he was going to vomit.

"No offence Nev, but what is it with purebloods?"

"Not us, just those sorts, Harry, more interested in pure blood than strong blood." Neville answered.

“The Beta was considered… kind?” Harry managed. Severus shivered but nodded. Neville grimaced.

"Amycus Carrow, the bloke who spat at Minerva, you're calling him _kind_?"  
  
“He was cruel, practically killed three kids I can think of.”

"You call that kind?"

"He never raped them." Severus said softly. "Teased it a few times to sound darker, had eyes for… a female Alpha… but never once. He… distracted… _her_ on several occasions. Neither of them so much as _hinted_ near me… because the Dark Lord would have…" Severus didn't finish the sentence, he didn't have to judging by the way he felt his Alpha cringe. "Greyback was not so clever as to… refrain from trying to touch a student… in that way."  
  
“Did you…?”  
  
“Carrow… was the one to bring me Lovegood. He dropped her in my lap, told me to clean her up. I… sent him for potions. He… did as I said." He'd found it odd at the time that Carrow had cared and hadn't just left the girl to bleed to death. "She was infected, but… it… Alpha, in comparison to… Jugson or _others_ of that ilk… his sister never killed an Omega. Never tortured one without orders to do so… that… she had no problem with an Omega who simply existed." He hated that he was defending them, speaking anything but ill of them. "I… she never treated me any differently, although, in her position, I would not have either. They all knew what happened if the Dark Lord thought for a moment...” He'd spent years as a young man deluding himself that it was a sign that the Dark Lord had actually cared, that he wasn't some twisted status symbol for a madman and by the time he had come to his senses it had been far too late.  
  
“How do you even let me touch you, little one? If _that_ is what you expected?”  
  
“Omegas… are expendable. If you had shown signs of viciousness… I would not have taken the potion you offered."

"I didn't give you any potion?" Harry frowned.

"Figure of speech, Alpha, I would never have accepted your advances had I thought for a moment you intended to brutalise me."

"Yeah, well," Harry mumbled, "your idea of not being brutalized isn't exactly a glowing recommendation, Sev."  
  
“You insist I eat, you have spent a literal fortune to dress me… you_ coddle_ me…” Severus huffed, “this… Alpha, I will be content with whatever you require of me. However you desire…” Severus trailed off and swallowed. It took Harry a moment to realise what Severus was doing and he very nearly did vomit.

"Sev, _god_ you're serious?" Harry asked, eyes wide. "You really think you owe me… just for… oh my _god. Omega. No." _He couldn't help the visceral and violent negative reaction.  
  
Severus whimpered and barely controlled the urge to flinch.

"You don't owe me anything, Omega. None of that came with any conditions. I thought you had realised that?"  
  
“Harr?” Neville asked, gently running a hand along their Omega’s arm, trying to settle the sudden bout of shivers.

"Does this really look like consent to you Nev? Shaking in my arms thinking he owes me for providing some basic necessities and a little platonic contact?"

"Well, no but… for him yes?"

"No Nev, not for him, and there's no 'well' about it either. Agreeing because he feels pressured isn't consent, come on, I know we had this conversation."

"And he told you, he can't be that open. He told both of us he would be unsure."

“Being unsure is shifting in my lap before he decides he _wants_ something and just risks it. This is thinking that… that… he _owes_ me sex. And that doesn’t _work_.”  
  
“Harry, he’s an Omega.”

"And I’m a Dom.” Harry snapped back, “This kind of unsure, this means no. This level of not being educated or ready, I should have known better. This means no, Nev." Harry cut off what was promising to be a rather spectacular rant on the topic when his Omegas hand gripped onto his arm and squeezed.

"Don't, Alpha, please." Harry froze, afraid for a terrible moment that he'd frightened his Omega. "I may not have known what I was consenting to, but do not ever think that you have forced… any of this."  
  
“Okay. But… to be put even in the same realm as… as _Carrow_…” Harry trailed off and shuddered.  
  
“You are not, Alpha. You… are… my Alpha.” Severus managed, swallowing thickly, unable to put it into words, even as his scent shifted, softened and lost that sharp edge of fear. "I do not have to know where you are leading, to be willing to follow."

"I don't, you don't have to obey me blindly."

"Which is precisely why you are the safest person for me to do so, Alpha."

"That… makes no sense to me," Harry admitted.

"Makes perfect sense, Harr, if you wanted power you could take it. The fact that you don't. It's kind of, _really_ reassuring that you're not secretly a megalomaniac." Neville shrugged.  
  
Harry just shook his head and gently eased his Omega down, onto the bed before he got up and carefully stripped out of his finery. He laid it over a chair and smiled when Neville followed his lead.  
  
Severus blinked at him for a few seconds and then sat up. Harry felt that dark gaze rake down his skin, lingering on the crimson boxers.  
  
“Do you want satin tonight, little one?” Harry asked, turning away and reaching into Severus’s chest of drawers  
  
“If...if it pleases?” Severus hazarded.  
  
“I want you comfortable, Sev.”  
  
“The trousers then….”  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed a pair of black bottoms and turned back. He smiled when his Omega stood and shed a good majority of the finery, slipping his pendant back under the shirt and then hesitating on the buttons.  
  
“You can keep it, little one.” Harry soothed, holding out the trousers. He nodded when his Omega slipped on the black sleep trousers and then eyed their Beta for a few seconds. Harry calmly undid the shrinking spell and smiled as the white silk once more swallowed their Omega.  
  
“Middle of the bed, Severus. Not like Harry’s going to make you sleep anywhere else.” Neville gestured. Severus fiddled with the extra material before obediently crawling to where he’d been ordered.  
  
Harry sighed when he wrapped his arms around his Omega. He nuzzled at the collar of the shirt and just listened as his Omega tried to muffle a yawn.  
  
“Sleep, Sev. You’ve been so good for me.”  
  
“Thank you, Alpha.” Severus murmured. Harry just nodded. He chuckled at the soft squeak and then leaned up slightly to accept their Beta’s good night kiss.  
  
“Night Nev.” Harry murmured, briefly eyeing the wide-eyed look Severus was giving Neville.  
  
“Night. Sleep well, Sev.”  
  
“Good… night, Beta.” Severus managed, even as Harry felt him shift an arm to touch his lips.  
  
Harry tugged Sev a bit closer and blinked when he heard the almost-purring noise that came from his Omega. Yet he smiled and closed his eyes. If his Omega was purring, then he was content and felt safe.


	8. The Eighth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eighth day of Christmas two writers gave to me, eight-ish decisions made...

Harry yawned and shifted slightly as he awoke. He peered around the room, fingers automatically flexing on his wand. He relaxed when the wards remained a vague presence in the back of his mind, but then frowned, wondering what had awakened him.  
  
Severus shifted against him and he took a surprised breath. Arousal flavoured the air. He glanced over. Severus was curled around him, pressed against his side, clinging with one hand to the duvet.  
  
Severus’s hips pressed against his thigh. The feel of a satin-clad erection rubbing against his flesh woke him completely. Harry glanced down and realized that his Omega was still asleep.  
  
Harry felt the bed shift and glanced over, past his dark haired Omega. Neville blinked. Harry shifted a hand and made a crude gesture. Neville’s eyes widened. Harry then pointed at Severus and smirked, eyebrows wiggling.  
  
Neville blinked and he repeated the gesture. Harry nodded. Sev shifted against his leg again and whimpered in his sleep. Harry gently shifted and then froze when Severus blinked sleepily.  
  
“Alpha?”  
  
Harry tipped his Omega’s chin gently up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, tongue coaxing along the seam. Severus yielded to the kiss, opening his mouth to his Alpha’s seeking tongue. He twitched slightly, shifting his hips minutely _up_ when he was rolled onto his back.  
  
Harry slid his leg back between his Omega’s own and swallowed the pleading moan even as he settled himself more firmly onto his Omega. Harry broke the kiss, “Tell me what you want, little one.”  
  
“Alpha?”  
  
“I just want to make you feel good. So does our Beta. That’s all.” Harry assured, reaching up and stroking a piece of hair behind his Omega’s ear. Severus tried to press himself more firmly up into his Alpha.  
  
“Nev? Wrists.”  
  
Neville grabbed for their Omega’s wrists and pulled them above Severus’s head. Severus sucked in a shaking breath. Harry pressed a kiss to his lips and then pulled back.  
  
“Anything you don’t like, dig your nails in, okay?”  
  
“Yes Alpha.”  
  
“Good Omega.”  
  
Harry felt his Omega squirm under him and then suck in a breath. Harry shifted his weight back and smiled when he heard his Omega muffle a protesting whine.  
  
“Hey, you like me on you?” He frowned when Severus froze and shut his eyes, tensing.  
  
“Harr… he’s an Omega. Just let him enjoy it. Don’t question it, remember?” Harry blinked, nodded, and continued easing back.  
  
“Keep him still. Sev… I’m going to pull your sleep trousers and your boxers off, okay?”  
  
Severus didn’t open his eyes but he nodded that he understood as his breathing slowed and settled into a calming rhythm. Harry tugged both loose, tossing them over the edge of the bed. He kicked off his own boxers and gave a pleased rumble as he watched his Omega twitch in the cooler air. He licked his lips as the scent of slick and musk registered.  
  
He touched himself for a few seconds, and kept his face still when he spotted a sliver of a dark eye… his Omega was _peeking_ to assess the situation. Harry found it adorable and smiled as he wiggled a bit lower on the bed, shifting himself so that he would be comfortable.  
  
A murmur of a summoning spell had Severus tensing for a moment before a pillow drifted down from the top of the bed. Harry slipped the pillow into place, his Omega helpfully raising his hips. Another murmur of the summoning spell brought a vial of lubricant to his Alpha’s hand. Severus flushed and flinched.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. You brewed it. I got it from Poppy the other day. It was in my stuff, so there’s no way anyone would accuse you of ‘having obscene materials unsuited to your station’. Harry quoted even as he flipped the vial open with a practiced twitch of his thumb. It had been Poppy who had said those words to him, rather pointedly when he'd picked up the vial from her.  
  
“Besides, little Omega… I’ve got one as well. If the Ministry pokes around… you _do_ have a Beta. That means it's going to be around. And if they think I want a quickie… I’m going to keep lube handy.” Neville reminded. “‘Especially if we go with a story that I use you… that way.”  
  
“Is… it strange that I have it?” Harry asked, glancing at Neville. Neville sort of shrugged and pulled a face. Harry frowned.  
  
“Alpha is entitled to whatever he wishes.” Severus murmured.

"Rote answer, Omega?" Harry asked carefully and Severus sighed quietly.

"Utterly the truth Alpha, you may do as you wish."

“Even though I can scent it, let’s see what you think of this?” Harry murmured as he tipped a bit of the clear potion onto his fingers and rubbed them together. Severus eyed him for a second and then parted his legs as his brain caught up with what his Alpha’s intent was.  
  
“Alpha need not--!!” Severus clamped his mouth shut as a potions slick finger was introduced. His toes curled and he stifled as much of a noise as he could. Harry smirked.  
  
“I want to, and you seem to like it.”

"Alpha, what…" Severus hadn't known it could feel like that, smooth and excruciatingly slow. He whined and flushed as he glanced down, well aware that he had soaked Alphas hand and the pillow beneath his hips. _Merlin_, that was embarrassing.  
  
“That made his prick twitch Harr… Merlin… that’s hot.” Neville murmured. Harry traded a grin with his Beta before slipping his finger free and then introducing it again. Harry just smiled when Severus jerked and their Beta’s fingers tightened on his wrists, the _noise_ that slipped from their Omega’s mouth was worth it. He couldn't help panting, trying desperately not to squirm and make more of a mess.  
  
“Slow and gentle, feels nice, I’d guess from the way his body is responding.” Harry said to Neville before looking to his Omega again, “Want more?”  
  
“What… whatever you choose to… ohhh…. Allow… oh….”  
  
“There we go… Just enjoy it. That’s all you have to do.” Harry murmured as Severus keened and jerked, toes curling, hands flexing… making Neville have to actively hold him still. Harry eased his finger out slowly, went to a pair and sought out the nub he’d found inside his Omega. He was already mentally cataloguing the fact that the Omega was the same as any other man in there. Severus barely had a chance to become coherent before he was lost to the sensation again.  
  
Harry just licked his lips and watched with hungry eyes as Severus twitched, jerked, panted, and managed wordless pleading noises almost in tune to the movement of his fingers. Harry flicked a glance over to their Beta and sucked in a breath when he realized Neville had half-shucked his own boxers, but currently needed both hands to keep their Omega where Harry wanted him.  
  
Harry knelt up and crawled closer, their Omega’s eyes cleared as he changed positions. He slicked his other hand and re-introduced his fingers, focusing on his Omega’s enjoyment, wrapping his newly slicked hand around his Omega’s erection.  
  
Severus thrashed on his fingers, shivering and managing a noise that Harry stared at in awe. He just watched as Severus choked out a breathless, “Alpha!” Harry was transfixed.  
  
Harry caught the exact moment his Omega came and he watched as Severus’s cock released spurt after spurt of ejaculate all over his hand and the Omega’s stomach. It was mesmerising and Harry was suddenly ever so slightly serious about the flippant comment he had made to have Severus painted mid orgasm. Harry waited for those dark eyes to focus and the tension to drain from Severus before he removed his fingers from his Omega’s still twitching entrance.  
  
“Good Omega. You did _exactly_ what I told you to.” Harry praised softly. He leaned forward, ignoring sticky hands and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his Omega’s mouth. He kissed again when he felt Severus’s fingers curl into his hair, clinging a bit. He waited for those fingers to relax and nuzzled at his claim mark. Severus purred and sagged into the bed. “My good Omega. Just rest.”  
  
Harry leaned back a bit and glanced over at his other lover. He just smirked when he realized Neville was lying back on the bed, fingers trailing up and down his own erection, eyeing their Omega with a soft smile. He briefly and flippantly wondered if content Omega was an aphrodisiac as Severus's slow breathing turned into a rhythmic purring as he slipped back to sleep.  
  
Harry shifted over before reaching out _seeker-quick_ and pinned their Beta to the bed. He chuckled darkly at the surprised noise Neville made. Harry murmured a quick cleaning spell against their Beta’s lips before he kissed and settled, slotting their hips together.  
  
“Your turn, Beta-Mine.”

Neville grinned into his lips and for once he let Harry dominate the kiss without a fight.

"Missed you, Harr…" he mumbled and Harry deepened the kiss again before coming up for air.

"I know, thank you for giving us the time," he whispered, "let me make up a little for it?" He asked softly and Neville nodded with a glance sideways at Severus.

"Might wake him?"

"He's fine, but if you're that keen for it rough we could go somewhere else and leave him a note?"

"Not really, too comfy here to move."

Harry chuckled and Neville gasped quietly.

“Plus, it’ll be a fun challenge, trying not to wake him.” Neville said almost saucily and Harry couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his throat; for someone who got off on getting his partners off while they tried not to make noise -- that suggestion pushed Several of his buttons, and judging by the look Neville had fixed him with he _damn well knew it. _

“You _wanker_,” Harry muttered amusedly, “you did that on purpose.”

“Oh stop complaining and get on with it,” Neville huffed and Harry smirked down at him

“Patience is a virtue, Beta,” Harry teased in a sing-song tone and Neville narrowed his eyes.

“I’ve been waiting since you claimed _him_,” He growled out playfully  
  
“Then a few more minutes won’t hurt you,” Harry concluded with a knowing smirk

“No but they might hurt you, Get. On. With. _It_...” Neville ground out through gritted teeth even as his eyes sparkled with the shared joke.  
  
Harry summoned the vial of lube wordlessly and shifted slightly to drip some directly onto his Beta’s erection. He smiled at the smothered hiss and then slid himself carefully along Neville’s hip, introducing friction.  
  
Fingers dug into his shoulders and Harry lowered his head to press kisses to his lover’s throat. He felt Neville swallow as he rocked his hips, so he did it again. He hissed when nails bit into his shoulder and turned his head.  
  
Nev drew in a sharp breath when his Alpha bit down. Harry made a pleased noise and licked at the mark. “Mine.”  
  
“Yeah.” Nev agreed, shifting to encourage the way Harry’s hips were moving. He shifted a hand and tangled it into Harry’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss, softly hissing when Harry caught his lip and nipped before kissing.  
  
Neville protested softly when his Alpha lifted up but stopped when a hand slipped between them and wrapped around both of their cocks and began stroking. He blinked when he heard Harry hiss and loosened his grip on his Alpha’s shoulders.  
  
“Feels good…”  
  
“Mmhm. Faster or slower?”

“When have I ever said slower?” Neville quipped and Harry laughed as he let himself move a little faster in response and Neville let out a hiss of pleasure.

“Yeah,” he gasped out, "like that,” and Harry kissed him again, taking his time to acquaint himself with his beta’s mouth before coming back up for air.  
  
Harry slipped his hand free and re-aligned them again, smirking when Neville hissed a curse and then groaned softly. Bracing himself, Harry found the right rhythm and hissed in pleasure when his Beta’s nails raked down his back. That was what he had missed. Neville losing his control by degrees, slowly coming apart, and testing exactly how far he could go with an Alpha on top of him.

  
Harry dipped his head and nipped at his Beta’s throat, careful not to leave marks, but finding pleasure in the way Neville gasped and panted. He shifted again and eyed the bite mark before putting his mouth over it and nipped again.  
  
Neville grabbed, nails biting for a moment before softening, fingers locking as his hips stilled. Harry sighed and smirked before drawing back, “Feeling better?”  
  
Neville blinked, stared for a few seconds and snarled. Harry chuckled and shifted to the side, easily bringing Neville with him as he settled. Neville let out a contented sigh.

“I needed that,” He mumbled and Harry smiled contentedly.

“Yeah think we all did,” he answered as Severus stirred next to him and he lifted his arm over his head when he realised that in his sleep the Omega was seeking to snuggle and draped it over Severus’s shoulder as he purred quietly.

“You not in the mood to...” Neville asked, gesturing absently and Harry half shrugged.

“Not really, still pretty knackered from the season.” Harry answered and Neville nodded, it had happened last spring, Harry had simply lost interest in his own orgasms for a week or so after the season ended. Didn’t matter that he was obviously hard, he just… didn’t bother to chase it.It would go down in the shower when he could be bothered getting up, or before then depending on how long he waited to do so.  
  
“That… still looks…”  
  
“I could, if I wanted to. Don’t though.” Harry responded, nuzzling at his Beta’s throat. Neville tipped his head to the side, giving his Alpha access in much the same way Severus did. Harry kissed and snuggled. Neville just sighed and made a pleased noise.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Neville wiggled. Harry just eyed him and then sighed before unwrapping his arm from around his Beta’s waist. Neville eased out of bed. Harry grumbled softly and followed. Neville was right, they really should shower.

-

Even showered and fully dressed Harry was still half hard in his trousers when Neville started making noises about breakfast.

"Is it bad I just want to pick him up and carry him to the sofa like that?" Harry asked, voice softened by the sight of Severus who had managed to curl around his bear while still asleep.

"It's not bad, it_ is_ cute that you're so protective of him." Neville said slyly from the doorway and Harry scowled playfully. "Don't recommend it though, he wakes up while you're carrying him he'll flip."

"Yeah," if it was possible Harry's voice had softened even more and the sadness for his Omega was palpable for a moment, "You order breakfast I'll wake him?" Harry said quietly and Neville must have nodded because the door fell closed a moment later as Neville returned to the sitting room.

Harry approached the bed and ease onto it gently, taking care not to wake Severus just yet as he leaned over and touched his Omegas shoulder. The effect was instantaneous as his arm was caught in a vice like grip and Severus was staring at him, wide eyed and murderous for a second.

"A-Alpha?" The immediate change from murderous to terrified was unmistakable as Severus dropped Harry's arm like it burnt his fingers. "Alpha, please forgive me I-" Severus sucked in a breath and Harry watched a dozen or so emotions flicker across his expression.

"It's alright little one," Harry said in the same soft tone he'd been using to talk to Neville, it hurt him somewhere in his chest to see Severus so afraid of him even for a moment. He opened his arms and Severus stared at him for a split second before diving towards him bringing half the duvet and his teddy bear with him, "It's ok little one," Harry promised again as he wrapped his arms around his Omega and let him scent at Harry's own neck for a moment. Severus was obviously reassured because he started to relax a little, and then he froze.

"Alpha…" Severus whined, "You are aroused?" He breathed out and Harry sighed.

"It's fine, Sev," he wasn't listening in his still half asleep state, "ssh, it's alright Omega-mine, it's alright," as usual Severus immediately went limp and pined nervously when he worked up the nerve to look up at Harry, "don't worry about it, I'm not." Harry wasn't sure how a potions master wouldn't know about Post Season Recovery although it wasn't like he'd known any better the first time. That blushing conversation with George was seared on his brain, he hadn't really noticed it in the tent but the following season he hadn't been able to miss it. It made sense from an evolutionary standpoint, give the Alpha and the Omega a break from his libido. Harry had just been relieved he wasn't broken or something. Harry looked up as the door creaked open and Neville slipped into the room. "He's panicking Nev, that I didn't get off."

Severus immediately blushed and Neville sighed quietly. He leaned over and put a hand on the Omega's shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

"He's fine, Sev, Alphas tend to have a refractory period after the season." Neville said gently and Severus blinked and Harry saw the moment he processed the words.

"Of, of course," he murmured softly, glad it had been couched in medical terms and he could rely on his training as a potions master to understand.

"But..." it still didn't excuse him from pleasing his Alpha.

"Sev... he's fine." Neville reassured his gently, "If he doesn't grab you for it, or indicate he wants it... just ignore what you can smell, okay?" Neville offered. Severus blushed but nodded before he sniffed and frowned.

"It...Hmm..."

"I scent differently?" Harry suggested. Severus twitched and swallowed, "Hey, it's all right... I thought I might."

"Why?" Neville asked. "I expected you to smell aroused to him, which would make sense..." He glanced between them, "unless that's not what you mean?"

"Kind of Nev, the suppressor will have cleared my system by now, and everyone smells different in the season, even you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're less," He glanced at Severus looking for support or his input.

"The touch of anise has dissipated from him, Alpha?" Severus asked quietly and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that, you don't smell like an Allsorts."

"A what?" Neville asked, confused.

"Muggle sweet, like someone chopped up a liquorice wand." Harry supplied.

"What's Harry scent like?" Neville asked, interested

"Less... cedar wood smoke and tar, more... just cedar and a hint of... “Severus nibbled on his lip and swallowed, "a hint of citrus and chocolate that was missing."

"Chocolate?" Harry asked, interested

"Yes, Alpha, why?"

"Huh, Ron said my base scent is more like coffee," Harry shrugged and Severus tilted his head against Harry's chest so he could see the considering look.

"Ah- possibly," he said slowly, "Alpha, although of course, it may be personal preference."

"I don't follow?" Harry said

"Well, I presume that Alpha rather likes liquorice?" Severus asked with a glance at Neville and Harry nodded.

"So what you're saying our scents are... different to everyone?"

"Like amortentia Alpha, to an extent." Severus confirmed. "I have always presumed they must be, otherwise Alpha Shacklebolt found the only Omega on the planet with no sense of smell," He commented and Harry frowned.

"How come?"

"That copper scent of his, Alpha, like someone melted a pile of Knuts?"

"Hmm, you might be right, I get petrol and turmeric from him."

"The turmeric is his aftershave, Har," Neville said, "I got a whiff of it last night."

"But Ron doesn't like coffee, the smell makes him gag," Harry frowned.

Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's your familial aversion then." He pointed out and Harry thought for a second before he nodded. That made sense.

"Oh." Harry eyed his Omega, "You like chocolate?"

Severus dropped his gaze and gave a hesitant nod.

"Good to know." Harry murmured.

"What's he smell like, Harr?"

"Er... like, broomstick polish, and," Severus looked completely stunned at that.

"I do not even brew the stuff, Alpha,"

Harry leaned down with a smile and deliberately sniffed Severus's hair, laughing when his Omega swatted at him playfully, "little treacle in there," Harry asked with a questioning look.

"No idea?" Severus answered.

"The sweet scent is strongest at wrists, elbows, neck." Harry listed off as he leaned down and gave a gentle sniff at his Omegas neck, it was amazing how easily Severus gave him access. "Are there any ingredients in common for your hair wash and the polish?" Harry asked when he lifted his head.

"The shampoo I use has some citrus elements Alpha," Severus answered, "I would presume that wood polish has the same." and Harry nodded.

"And the sweetness?"

"I use a mint soap, Alpha, and the same aftershave I have used since I was fifteen."

"Which is?" Neville asked and Severus gestured to the bathroom absently where he stored the bottle.

"Most definitely not a sweet flavour Alpha, more floral spice, my father preferred it."

"Hmm. It suits you." Harry murmured, gaze tracing over his Omega and noting how Severus was still clinging to the bear and quite tense. "You are anxious?"

"Ah..."

"Of course he is, Harr. Post-Season. Even I don't entirely know what to expect from you. You have an Omega... so... what do you plan to do?"

"Right now?" Harry said. "Let Sev shower, have breakfast, and try not to totally freak out that we're having dinner with your gran tonight and I have no idea how that's going to go."

"In general, Harr. You asked for permission to move down last night. So, we both expect that to go forward. But other than that? Do you expect Sev's behaviour to alter further for you?"

"Er... not really? I suppose once your head clears you might be a bit less nervous?" Harry asked and Severus nodded

"I would expect so Alpha,"

"Harr.... usually? Traditionally, once _your_ thinking clears... you lay down the full rules you expect him to live by with you. You did it a bit backwards... allowance, rules on the fridge, giving him treats -- all before you'd laid your expected behaviours."

"Nev, we went over this, that is what I expect," Harry shrugged, "or is that not what you mean?"

"It is most definitely not what he means Alpha," Severus said softly, "For example, how do you intend to manage your potions lessons?"

"I expect you to, you're the professor, and I’ll try not to blow up any cauldrons as usual. Why?"

Neville and Severus exchanged glances.

"What?"

"You aren't... going to drop the class?" Neville asked, "You'd have a literal live-in tutor."

"No? We've managed without it blowing up on us. I expect to be assigned homework, not get help from Sev, and work my own way through it on the sofa while he's grading other papers?"

"And the grading, Har, proving there's no bias would be difficult?"

Harry froze.

"Er, is there someone who can mark my written work for you Sev? Or just moderate your marking?" He asked after a moment and Severus stared at him, the idea of giving his Alpha a poor grade was making his gut churn.

"Er, Sinistra has a Potions NEWT, Alpha?" He said quietly once he was sure he wasn't going to be sick.

"Then my papers go to her. That way... there is no chance anyone can accuse me of using my position to corrupt your grading." Harry responded, "If she's willing of course."

"She would understand the situation enough, I think," Severus answered quietly, "thank you Alpha," it was Harry's turn to frown.

"For what?"

Neville snorted.

"What?"

"Harr... you are his Alpha. The Ministry would expect him to do whatever it took to avoid a beating -- including forging your grades. This way? Nobody can question it, because he won't be grading them. He'll just record it in his logbook. It's out of his hands, by your own order."

"Yeah but that's just common sense,"

"And you're literally the only person who wouldn't try and take advantage of a situation like this,"

"Well that makes no sense, he's not marking my exam and that's what, two thirds of the mark?" Harry said and Severus nodded.

"Thirty percent class mark is still a fair bit, Harry, most people would expect you to drop the class or expect Severus to tutor you privately,"

"Like he hasn't got enough on his plate," Harry muttered and Neville laughed.

"I mean, I won't say no if he points me at a better book or drops a Potions Journal in my lap that has an article on what we are studying... the same way Hermione does."

"I have been providing information on wider reading for the subject since September, Alpha."

"And I have read most of it, and have a few articles on combustibles on order." Harry said

"The idea is that you _mention_ them in your assignments if you have engaged with them, Alpha." Severus told him, they both knew he hadn't.

Harry blinked rapidly.

"Er... ok, I just assumed they were background reading." Harry said, slightly baffled.

It was Severus's turn to snort amusedly.

"Add them, Harr. _Sheesh_. If Hermione finds out..."

"Oh god... no, don't mention that to Hermione!"

"I am surprised she didn't tell you Alpha,"

"I won't let her check my work this year, wanted to do it myself," Harry commented. "Any way, I'm hungry, anyone else?" He asked and Severus made an amused sound and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _'teenagers_!' Harry laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Why don't you jump in the shower, get dressed and I can promise coffee waiting for you when you're ready?" Harry said with a smile and Severus leaned into him for one last snuggle, murmured his thanks quietly and sat up. Harry did his best to ignore the bereft feeling as Severus climbed off the bed and padded his way to the bathroom. He stood up automatically and pulled something comfortable and informal from Severus's wardrobe.

"We can change before dinner, right?" Harry asked and Neville nodded

"Yeah, that's usually the done thing," 

“Good. Now, while he’s in there… what else _should_ I have done, that I haven’t yet?”  
  
“Sitting room?” Neville suggested and Harry followed with a nod. Harry stared when Neville levitated the _nice_ copy of Dynamics off its stand and set it on the coffee table.  
  
“Household duties. Cooking, picking up after, and coordinating with the elves, that sort of thing. Whether or not he does the shopping -- you have elves, so… most likely not. Do you want him to lay out your clothes every morning? How frequently you expect him to offer himself, to either of us.” Neville rattled off as he opened the book to a specific page and started running his finger down the list.  
  
“What?” Harry spluttered.  
  
“Which one, Harr?”  
  
“What do you _mean_, Nev?”  
  
“According to this… an Omega is expected to offer himself to his Alpha… and traditionally to the Beta as well. I’m not comfortable with him doing that, Harr, for me at least. If I’m interested, I’ll find him.”  
  
“Nev… that… no. So not happening.” Harry shook his head, voice firm.  
  
“It’s expected.” Neville refuted, jabbing at the book. “_He_ will expect it, Harr.”  
  
“If he’s interested in sex and wants it… sure. I’d want him to seek me out. But I don’t think that’s what you mean.”  
  
“No. It’s to make sure _you_ are getting what you want from him, without having to hunt him down. He may try to offer himself like that, anyways. Just to please you. He expects it, Alpha.”  
  
“Nev…”  
  
“It’s something the Ministry will ask about, with 1912 on the form. How often you require him to be available to you, or to me.”  
  
“He’s a professor!”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. If you were _any_ other Alpha, it wouldn’t matter if you wanted him right here, right now, over the back of this sofa. He’d drop trou and bend over. My being here wouldn’t matter. It wouldn’t matter if it were in the middle of his classroom -- mind, that’s poor taste… but still… if you told him, he’d do it.”

"You've got to be kidding me?" Harry demanded aghast and Neville shook his head.

"Wish I was Har, he's trained that way."

"What_? I say jump, he asks how high_?"

"Something like that Alpha," Harry would say later that nearly hit his head on the ceiling he jumped so violently and had to consciously lower his wand.

"My _god_ Sev, give a man a heart attack!" Harry gasped out and Neville smacked his arm. In hindsight he was lucky Severus was of sound enough mind not to take his surprised declaration too seriously and the Omega simply raised an eyebrow at him. “How did you manage to sneak in here like that?"

Severus cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced down.

"I am barefoot, Alpha,"  
  
“Breakfast?” Harry offered. Severus just blinked.  
  
“If it pleases?”  
  
“No. Food is _Never_ going to be something you have to question whether or not you get. You eat until you are full. Every time. No matter my mood, no matter Nev’s mood. Food is guaranteed.”

Severus fixed his Alpha with a knowing look but seemed to think better of arguing.

"If you say so Alpha, it is hardly like I have any right or power to hold you to such a declaration." Severus commented flatly and Harry let out a low growl. It took him a second to realise what Severus was doing, he was pushing the boundary and testing his Alphas patience.

He almost laughed. Severus Snape- ever the spy, indeed. "Come and sit down before your coffee gets cold, Omega," Harry said softly and Severus blinked at him that was obviously not the reaction he had expected. Harry held his arm out as Severus scurried across the floor silently and slipped into his lap with a confused look.

"Alpha?"

"You don't mind me using you as a hot water bottle do you? I've kind of got used to eating with you there now." Harry said conversationally and Neville smirked at him, they both knew that was _Harry-speak_ for 'I’d miss you if you wanted to sit alone but I'm not going to force it.'

"Of course I do not mind, Alpha," Severus answered quietly before he let out a low huff of surprise. Neville laughed when he realised what Harry had done. A moment ago Severus had been barefoot and now he was clad in what could only be described as a pair of rather fetching black bunny slippers, complete with floppy ears and a cute pink button nose.

"Don't want you catching a cold, do we?" Harry teased lightly and Severus stared at him, he seemed more surprised that Harry had done it than the miffed Harry expected for conjuring something so cute.

Harry reached out and handed his Omega a fresh cup of still steaming coffee with a smile. Severus made a low sound somewhere between agreeing and confusion and sipped the coffee when he was handed it. Harry watched him frown with expectant befuddlement for a moment at the cup before he brightened. Harry couldn’t help it, he laughed. He had learned how to read his Omegas expression for the exact moment the caffeine hit his bloodstream and it gave him no end of amusement to see it in action.

“You awake now?” Harry asked and Severus nodded contentedly as he snuggled himself into Harry’s chest and cradled his coffee cup absently. It took a few more minutes before he worked up the nerve, and Harry saw his eyes skip to the new door in the room at least twice before he actually said anything.

"Alpha… that door?" He asked softly and Harry sighed.

"Let's have breakfast first then we'll have a look and see what Hogwarts thinks passed for an Omega room." Harry murmured tone dripping annoyance, he had an inkling it would not be anything like a private study and more like a prison cell. He nodded absently at the copy of dynamics on the table. "But while we're eating, who knows how to run a household? Because short of letting Kreacher do what he wants, not letting Winky beat herself stupid and ordering meals I haven't the foggiest."

"Gran taught me the basics of overseeing a household Har, so I would know if my wife was ever cheating me, but it was always expected I wouldn't have to do much…" Neville trailed off almost nervously.

"How come?" Harry asked, he had an inkling but he wanted to hear it from Neville.

"Well, they kind of assumed I'd marry and I'd be the family breadwinner so my spouse would do the household stuff. Think that's part of why gran went mad when I came out to her, being a beta in a dynamic is decidedly _not_ what she taught me."

"Well, that's not going to work with us… should I write to Molly and ask her for the basic-" Severus cleared his throat abruptly.

"That will not be necessary Alpha, I am more than capable of managing your household." Severus said quietly into his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, but do you want to?"

Severus's head snapped up so quickly it was almost comical and Neville rolled his eyes.

"What else precisely were you expecting me to be doing, Alpha?" He asked as if Harry had suggesting he take up Morris dancing and adopt a niffler for a dance partner. His expression was priceless and Harry nearly laughed.

"Whatever you want to be doing, I assumed you would still want to keep a hand in the research and publishing side of being a potions master; that was an interesting article last month on the use of moonstones in wolfsbane by the way, I didn't understand most of it but what I did was interesting." Neville cackled at Harry's commentary. Severus was staring at him, completely stunned into silence.

"Is this-" Severus took a slow breath, "are you well, Alpha?" He asked and Harry realised he was genuinely concerned.

"Er… yes, I think so? Why?"

"Harr," Neville said pointedly and nodded at the dynamics book, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not expecting you to do everything Severus, or even anything you don't want to do, I can manage our finances with Griphook, but I'm not completely useless in the house."

"Harry, wizarding culture, we're still a bit backwards, everyone has their roles in the family."

"Yeah, but no one said any one of us has to play mother,"

"Well actually-"

"No." Harry interrupted firmly when Neville tried to argue _all reasonably_ as he had gotten into the habit of doing. "We play our strengths and screw guidelines, you really don't want me playing _master of the house_, my ability to manage day to day is none existent, if it wasn't for Kreacher I would have starved over the summer, it took me two weeks to find my local corner shop!"

"Ok so you do finances, I'm awful at them anyway," Neville shrugged, "I'll do greenhouses and gardens and Severus can direct the elves, sound good?"

Harry paused, it seemed so simple but it also felt like a trap.

"Does that work for you, Sev?"

"So long as neither of your elves is incompetent I am sure we will be able to maintain a home easily enough on whatever budget you set." Severus answered and Harry frowned. It was Severus's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, Alpha, that works for me. I too am horrendous with finances on paper, Septima has been doing my department budgets for _years_."

Neville snorted.

"Finally, something he can't do blindfolded." He quipped and Harry laughed.

Severus smirked, it was a fair point, and it wasn't like he had any opportunity to practice managing large sums of gold.

"You did see the state of the kitchen last week, beta?"

"Yeah but no one can cook on that thing you have, it _bites_!" Neville was only half joking after the oven door had swung closed and nearly taken his finger off him when he’d tried to warm up a plate of food.

"I can!" Harry declared, mock- affronted

"Yeah, because it _likes_ you!" Neville shot back and Harry laughed aloud.  
  
“I _like_ to cook. It took me about a month solid before both Winky and Kreacher weren’t having separate panic attacks when they found me in the kitchen. So, if it doesn’t _bother_ either of you?”  
  
“As Alpha wishes.”

“_Sev_,” Harry practically whined, “Please don’t do that, you’re making my brain itch.”  
  
“Alpha… your preferences, dictate… everything.” Severus gestured towards the book still laid on the table, “Happy little despot, as you said. So, if you wish to cook, you can. If you wish for me clad in that ridiculous apron? It will be done. The entire purpose of this… is to keep you happy.”  
  
“And what do you need to be happy?” Harry asked, turning the question back to his Omega. Severus just blinked for a few seconds and then blushed before abruptly paling. Harry got the distinct impression that no one had ever asked him Omega that question before.  
  
“Sev? Whatever it is… just say it.” Harry coaxed.  
  
“It… it’s not my place.” Severus mumbled, before sipping at his mug, fingers tight around it.

“Sev,” Harry said gently, “whatever it is, however small or big, I promise, if I can do it, it is your place to ask and it’s already yours.”  
  
Severus looked over at their Beta, dark gaze pleading for some form of help. Neville sighed and shook his head.  
  
“Harr… broad strokes here, for what I know about Omegas, all right? Most? Would be content to be able to have enough to eat, stay warm, and maybe… have their cubs without worrying that their Alpha is going to fly off the handle and kill them for a simple mistake.”

Harry looked down at Severus who nodded mutely without looking up from his mug.

“_Done_, and yes it really is that simple.” Harry said quickly and Severus fixed him with the oddest look, somewhere between hopeful and disbelieving, it made his heart hurt a little. “We will have to wait on the cubs though, little one.” Severus swallowed thickly and nodded, he understood, he didn’t have to like it, but he understood.  
  
“Nev? What about you?”  
  
“Well, I’ll know if you are ever cheating… and I’m sure Sev would help me find relatively harmless potions to hide your remains in…”

“Cheat- wow, ok, no idea where that came from, it’s not an issue Nev I promise, I don’t even take part in nonsexual scenes with outsiders when I'm monogamous.”  
  
“Harr, it’s the sort of thing I was trained to watch for. Doesn’t mean I’ll have to _use_ it. I can also do the day to day management stuff, I was trained in it?” He waited for their Alpha to nod his agreement, “I’ll keep the more volatile plants, I can do herb beds, vegetables, flowers too… unless… yes Sev?”  
  
“If it… pleases you, I always kept a small vegetable plot here, on the grounds.” Severus murmured, shoulders curving.  
  
“You grew some of your own snacks?” Neville asked. Severus nodded. “Then, I’ll help you with a plot when Harry and I graduate and we set up a full household.”

Severus nodded and offered Neville a small grateful smile that he hadn’t made a big deal out of it.  
  
“Harr… the two of us,” Neville gestured between himself and Severus, “this is what I expected. If you ever decide to branch out, you know, into another Omega -- it sometimes happens -- you _will_ inform me, and that’s the only condition I will set. Otherwise? This right here, is what I hoped for. You happy, him content, and me able to keep the pair of you grounded.”

“Wow, you two are easily pleased,” Harry teased lightly, aware that there was a slightly nervous edge to his Omegas scent still, “eat Omega,” Harry suggested after a moment of watching Severus eyeing the bacon on his plate.  
  
Severus nibbled, paused as his gaze flicked to the door, and then nibbled again.  
  
“You squeak when you are startled, and you are nibbling. Are you a mouse? No… chipmunk.” Harry teased gently. Severus turned his head and just _stared_. For a second he said nothing and then he blew his cheeks out, eyes sparkling with mischief and Harry grinned. “Yup. Chipmunk.”  
  
Once they were done with breakfast, Neville just eyed the way Severus was shredding and then eating his toast, he sighed and started clearing away the dishes.  
  
“So… do you want to see what is behind that door?” Severus immediately dropped the piece of bread he had between his fingers, the idea had put him right off eating anything else. Neville grimaced.  
  
“Sev? The Ministry expects it to exist. That’s all. I can’t see Harry wanting you further than arms reach as it is. I mean, look at where you are sitting right now.”

"Quite, beta," Severus tried to answer with his usual brand of a slightly patronising tone and failed miserably. Harry hugged him close for a moment.

"He's right, let's have a look and just get it over with so we can all dive on the sofa and cuddle for an hour, how does that sound?"

"Suffocating," Severus deadpanned before he smiled and tucked himself into Harry's chest for a moment, "perfect," even Harry nearly missed it so there was no way Neville heard. He smiled and kissed the top of his Omegas head before nudging him to stand up and following suite.  
  
Severus swallowed and eyed the door that had appeared overnight. It seemed normal enough. The wood panelling matched the others in the rooms. The metal knob was the same as all the others… except in one respect… this one had a keyhole. He swallowed back his nerves and forced himself to breathe normally, his Alpha was different, his Alpha would not lock him in, he wouldn't… Severus couldn't convince his feet and it took more willpower than he had to cross the threshold when Alpha opened the door.  
  
“Sev… are you okay if I step in there?” Harry asked softly. Severus swallowed and managed to nod. He just watched as his Alpha stepped into the room. His breathing halted when he saw a key appear in the doorknob.

"Al-Alpha," dear god his mother would have slapped him silly for whining like that but he couldn't help it, he didn't like small spaces and Omega rooms were always cramped little things, he didn't want to be locked in. Betas hand on his arm made him jump and the slightly too understanding look made him wish the floor would swallow him whole. Alpha stepped back out of the room shaking his head.

"Nope, it looks like a damn prison cell, not happening,"

"Harry, the door locks," he heard beta say it but it was like he was hearing it through a door or closed window. "Harry!" Beta had shouted something and the next thing Severus knew Alpha had hands on him. He was being shaken. What had he done wrong? He couldn't- for a moment he was suffocating, drowning in his own memories and then Alphas scent, Alpha arms around him, voice in his ear saying god-knows-what, doesn't matter.

"Good, that's really good Sev, that's it…" he was clinging, he immediately let go even as the whimper slipped from him. _Mum was going to fucking kill him_.

"No it's ok, hold onto me little one, its ok,"

"But mum ses…" he felt the body around him flinch emphatically.

"She's wrong, you're with me now, remember, you're at Hogwarts with me," Alphas scent again, a wave of it that seemed to wash away the cobwebs and right something that had fallen off its axis in his mind for a moment.

"Alpha?" He couldn't believe he'd just done that, of all the stupid things to get himself into a state about.

"It’s ok Omega, I'm right here, I promise, it's ok." He sagged with instant relief, Alpha wasn't angry at him, he could do this. Alpha even kissed his forehead tenderly and held him until he got his feet back under himself. It was probably shameful how tightly he clung on and how long it took him to stop shaking.

"Please Alpha I…"

"Ssh, it's alright Sev, you've done nothing wrong,"

Severus swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Was it something about the room?" Alpha asked quietly probing with his tone.

"It, Alpha, it _locks_," Severus couldn't… days he'd been trapped, no matter how much he screamed and cried, and all that got him was another beating, so then he'd had something to scream and cry about- as she put it, "from the outside…"

Alphas sharp intake of breath proved he understood and Severus couldn't help the whine that slipped from him.

"Nev would you grab the key out the door for me please?" Severus was too busy focusing on Alphas scent to care what he was saying to beta, Alpha wasn't angry with him, Alpha was worried. He felt Alpha shift slightly and then something could touched his hand and he jumped in shock. "Your room, your key. _Please_ don't lock yourself in from the inside." Alpha sounded incredibly worried at that thought and down here in the dungeons Severus could well understand why, if the temperature dropped too low in the night he could die in there with the door locked and he'd have made a terrible mess by morning. He nodded against Alpha's chest. "No one gets a key to that room but you, come and have a look, it's small but we could make it homely I think if you want it for a study,"  
  
“Harr? He _can’t_ keep the key. Ministry regulations don’t allow it. Even your preferences… not here. Either you or me.”  
  
“Not happening. Absolutely _not_ happening.” Harry snarled, twisting to put Severus behind him, ready to defend. Neville held up his hands.  
  
“Alpha… none of us have a choice. The key to that room _must_ be held either by the Beta or the Alpha. So that the Omega _cannot_ lock themselves in.” Neville took two steps back, putting distance between himself and his Alpha.  
  
“Nev.... I _can’t_… its wrong!”  
  
“Then… put the key in _your_ drawer, Harr. That way, a light layer of spells over that drawer, if anybody probes… its monitored. We don’t have to use it. We just have to know where it is. And keep it out of Sev’s reach by regulations.”  
  
“Can I just change out the doorknob?” Harry asked, “So it doesn’t lock?”  
  
“No.” Severus managed, stomach in knots. “You must have a space in which… _the Omega can be contained for his own safety._”

Harry visibly winced and Severus nearly choked on the wave of sheer distress in his Alpha's scent. Harry twisted and took his Omega by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eye.

"I promise you, I won't ever lock you in alone," Severus swallowed audibly and nodded, he wasn't about to argue with Alpha right now, the glint in Alpha’s eyes was half feral already.  
  
“Harr? That… is cramped. I don’t think a bed would fit.”  
  
“I’d like it big enough to at least fit a full bed, a bedside table, and maybe a chest of drawers. Showpiece for the Ministry. But… I don’t think this would even manage a twin… in either direction.” Harry glared at the room.  
  
Severus edged forward and tugged the door shut. He held out the key to his Alpha. “You control these quarters, Alpha. She’s always seemed to have a soft spot for you?”  
  
“Are you telling me to lock the door and then open it again?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Okay. Willing to try anything once.” Harry muttered, taking the key and fitting it to the lock. He turned it, waited a few seconds and then turned it again.  
  
Opening the door, he stared. A shabby grey desk and a three legged stool that looked as though it would wobble if sat on. Next to it sat a chest of drawers, battered, singed on one side and peeling blue paint. A scarred segment of shelves that went floor to ceiling stopped just shy of the chest of drawers. And in front of it sat a badly battered dragonhide ottoman covered in a piecemeal of various hides.   
  
Harry looked around the edge of the open door. A small bed, longer than a twin, but about that width sagged along the shorter wall segment, a familiar trunk wedged into the end. Harry eased into the room and turned around.  
  
It was still small. It was still cramped. But it was bigger than his cupboard and even Dudley’s second bedroom.  
  
“Sev? Come here, little one. Tell me what you think?”  
  
Severus edged into the room, eyed the door warily. Harry opened his arms and Severus stepped into the offered embrace.  
  
“It… seems a bit… large… for an Omega room?”  
  
“You’ll need room to work on assignments and grading, as far as the Ministry will be aware. So, I needed room for the desk.”  
  
“Yes Alpha.” Severus agreed.  
  
“Is the bed… appropriate?”  
  
“It is large enough for a single person. And… my… trunk?” Harry caught the scent of distress.  
  
“Nev, check the bedroom, has Sev’s trunk moved?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Ssh. Easy Omega-mine, just breathe for me. Good Omega. We’ll put it back. I think Hogwarts was just trying to help. We can find another one for there.” Harry gestured. Severus nodded frantically and then took in a breath.  
  
Both Alpha and Omega blinked when the bookcase shimmered. Severus arched a brow but stepped over. He reached out for a knot in the wood that was glowing and carefully pressed a finger against it.  
  
Both men heard the soft, distinct _click_. The segment of wall swung inward. Severus already had his wand in hand. He murmured lumos and _stared_.  
  
“I love magic. And I love Hogwarts. We can make you an _actual_ room here, little one. Something you want to retreat to. Not that… _very nice_ showpiece for the Ministry out there. Go ahead and let your imagination run wild, little one. Whatever you want in here, your choice of bed, if you want a reading nook… whatever.”  
  
“A--Alpha?” Severus stuttered.  
  
“I want this to be your retreat. It will be a place where I won’t enter without your permission. This will be _your_ space. You have my word of honour. Unless your life is in danger, you can tell me to stay out, and I’ll listen.”

Severus was openly gaping at him.

"You come and go as you please, decorate how you like," Harry eyed the room mentally measuring it from where he was standing next to the bookshelf. "You could easily get a double bed, a couple of bookshelves, coffee table and chairs if you wanted to bring visitors here, a _proper_ desk, could probably even get you a telly here, coffee machine, full size fridge maybe even a fridge freezer for summer so you can have some ice cream in here.. Anything you want."  
  


"What's a telly?" Neville asked frowning.

"Really hard to explain, it's like a muggle entertainment thing, I'll show you when I buy one for our home when we leave here or if Sev gets one he can show you."

"Alpha, Hogwarts cannot provide that…"

"_Argos_ can." Harry shot back and Severus nearly laughed hysterically, especially at the confused look on Beta's face.

"What on earth has Filch got to do with this?" He asked and Harry really did laugh.

"_Argos_ not Argus, Nev, it's like a muggle shop for big furniture items. And if not, _John Lewis_ and that other one aunt Petunia used to rave about, _Selfridges’_ or something? Wherever, we'll go down to London and go nuts if you want, Sev."  
  
“Ah…” Severus swallowed and shifted from foot to foot, noticing suddenly a very specific lack.  
  
“Little Omega?” Neville prompted softly, hand running down the Omega’s back. The fact that Severus didn’t even flinch was a bonus. Severus ducked his head.  
  
“There… are no… facilities, Beta.” Severus murmured.  
  
“Oh. Um… Harr? How hard do you think it would be to convince Hogwarts to --” Neville stopped as a door shimmered into being. Harry just stared at the door and blinked. He gestured and Severus inched into the room and walked over to the door.  
  
“Ah, facilities.” Severus murmured after he closed the door. His shoulders curved. There was now no reason for Alpha _not_ to lock that door during the evenings.

"Ensuite, nice." Harry commented, "I wouldn't have thought of that with the bathroom just out there."  
  
“Yes Alpha.”  
  
“Harr… for the Ministry… because I’m guessing they won’t see this?” Neville gestured to the larger room and the extra door. Harry nodded. “How do you…”  
  
“He can come and go as he pleases. Why would I need --”  
  
“A chamber pot can be tucked in a corner, Beta, and a pitcher of water and a basin in the outer room. I must be able to remain neat, as our Alpha has shown a _preference_ for tidy appearance.”

Harry pulled a face.

"What is this, Jane Eyre or something? You're not going to be locked in like you're a crazy person and I don't care what the ministry wants." It took a second but against a spot of bare wall in the 'showroom' an actual sink with a tap appeared and a tiny door next to it opened to reveal a toilet. "And chamber pots make more work for elves, _let them try and argue with me_." He declared emphatically.  
  
Severus shivered but nodded.  
  
“We can get exact dimensions later, little one. How about we just curl up on the sofa and snuggle?"

Severus blushed at the suggestion, somehow to hear Alpha say it out loud like that was just… It was either embarrassing or something else. It took him a moment to realise that Alpha was waiting for him to step back into the tiny room they had decided was for show, and he did, letting the bookshelf swing shut behind him. He was immediately struck by how small this room was and Alpha didn't seem pleased by being hemmed in even for a moment either because he practically dragged Severus out into the open space of the main living room.  
  
Severus went when he was tugged into his Alpha’s embrace. Yet he stared into the room they had just emerged from, offering Beta his hand and sagging a bit when Alpha started running fingers through his hair.  
  
“Why does that room… scare you?”

Severus couldn't help the way he half curled up, no one ever asked him about a fear and then didn't make it a reality before.

"Sev, it's ok, I'm, just trying to understand that's all," Harry said with a helpless look over Severus's head at Neville. 'What's wrong with him?' Harry mouthed and Neville fixed him with a knowing look.

“Harr… that room means these quarters shifted to your control. Severus no longer holds these rooms, they are _yours_."

"If they were mine we'd have got a bigger bed for the three of us not an entire second suite."  
  
“That bed already comfortably sleeps half a quidditch team, Harr. I can roll over and not touch either of you if I really wanted to. But… I like him close. And you tolerate it.”

"Liar," Harry quipped, "You know damn well I don't just tolerate it," he added, "I like having warm bodies next to me in bed, knowing that people I love are right there, it helps." Harry smirked at Neville's slight blush.  
  
“Alpha? A bonded Omega… a room is… required. By the Ministry. Because it is… understood that…” Severus swallowed and glanced at his beta, not wanting to put the thought into his Alpha’s mind, if it wasn’t consciously already there.

"Understood, what?" Harry asked carefully.

"That," Severus's voice started to dip into a mumble, "no Alpha wants his Omega around constantly…"  
  
“Sev? You are an introvert. That room? Is there… to give you a place to get away from _us_? I don’t want to drive you crazy. It will be a space you can curl up and just read potions journals, or mutter about how I’ve lost my mind because of some crazy idea I have… without worrying that I’m going to interrupt your reading or get mad at you. You can take your snake mirror and chat with Lucius, if you want."

"Mi… mirror, Alpha?" Severus had gone a quite worrying grey colour that made Harry instantly realise that he had done more than make his Omega slightly nervous. He'd actually let out a distressed squeak as if someone had trodden on him. He looked fit to puke.  
  
“Mirror?” Neville asked.  
  
“Sev has a two way mirror. From the snakes and the Malfoy crest on the stand, I’d guess it links to one that Lucius has. Unless it links to Draco?” Harry shrugged

"Can't say I've noticed it, Harry," Neville shrugged with a questioning look at Severus who was keeping carefully quiet. Harry nudged his Omega lightly.

"Why don't you go get it, show Neville what we're talking about so he knows what it looks like?" Harry asked, tone more gentle suggestion than question and Severus took it as a clear directive. It took him two attempts to stand up. He was shaking violently.  
  
Neville just stared at the Alpha. “Harr… a two way mirror?”  
  
“Probably was useful when he was spying. Gave him a way to pass on information that didn’t go through Hogwarts channels and let him get information the same way.” Harry shrugged.

"How do you even know what a two way mirror looks like, they're not exactly a common magical artefact."

"Sirius had a pair, I had one before he died…"

"But… wait, your godfather Sirius, the one we went to the ministry to save?"

"Yeah, I totally forgot about that mirror until the summer after." Harry admitted, the old guilt welling in his chest. Neville sighed and shook his head to himself.

  
“As you require, Alpha.” Severus managed, offering the mirror in question. Harry frowned. He wasn't sure why Severus was offering it to him.

"See Nev, just a two way mirror. Nothing that out-there." He gestured vaguely and glanced back when it flashed in the corner of his vision. "Er, Sev, you have a call waiting." Harry said.  
  
Harry caught the mirror when Severus began shaking. He passed it to Neville and gently pulled Severus into his arms before startling when Severus struggled for a moment and then more or less slid to his knees, mumbling a series of broken apologies as his scent made the room taste of coppery fear. Harry looked up, wide eyed at his beta.

"Tell him to call back, or take a message or something," Harry said urgently as knelt down in front of his Omega to try and lift him back up. Severus wasn't moving and his expression was oddly vague, as if he wasn't seeing what was right in front of him.  
  
“Sever-- _Mister_ Longbottom?”  
  
“Your brother is busy at the moment, he’ll call you back… unless it’s life or death?” Neville asked.

"A query whether an invitation to drinks would be welcomed, nothing urgent, is he… well?"

"He's fine, we just found out Harry knows what these mirrors are, and you know what Omegas are like when they think they've done something wrong, Mister Malfoy." Neville said hurriedly, hoping the words would stop Harry hurting Severus too badly over this and that the man might take the hint that Severus might very well be in a lot of trouble.

"Yes, of course, I would prefer it back whole if he plans to dispose of it." Harry heard Lucius tell Neville. For a second Neville wasn't sure if Malfoy meant Severus or the mirror. It made him feel slightly sick.

"Tell him Severus will call him back when he's calmed down, he's keeping the mirror, I just need to convince _him_ of that." Harry growled out.  
  
“Alpha… he’s panicking. I don’t need scent cue to be able to see that. Get him off the floor." Neville tried.

"I'm. Trying." Harry said through gritted teeth. "He's gone vague on me again and I don't want to yell in case he startles."  
  
“He’ll obey. Firm orders, Alpha Potter. Simple will make him respond. You claimed him, he’ll obey.” Lucius prompted from the mirror.

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded, hating himself.

"Up, Omega, now," it was like someone flicked a switch, Severus immediately went still and rose as if being lifted by invisible strings. Harry wasn't sure he was doing it consciously but he'd moved so it was an improvement. “Sit on the ottoman.”  
  
Severus sat and kept his head down, shoulders curved, hands in his lap.

"My brother has some rather unique methods for defending his mind from trauma, does he not, Alpha Potter?" Lucius asked wryly and Harry glared in the general direction of his voice.

"This isn't defence this is disassociation. It's well beyond trauma, Malfoy. He’s so scared he checked _out_.”

"Yes… He does that...” Lucius murmured and Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Meaning?"

"Would you care to witness the brutality of an irate Dark Lord from his feet, Potter?" Lucius asked pointedly.

"I'm not him, he doesn't need to hide from me." Harry snapped and Severus whimpered.

"It helped him bear the Dark Lord’s torture, Alpha Potter." Malfoy finally explained, "He’ll still scream, but… it was easier for him, if he didn’t see it coming, at least consciously."

"I do not want to know what that bastard did to him, how do I snap him out of this?"

"Talk _to _him, Alpha Potter. And you will find he is running hot, cool him down,"

"I don't follow, how will that help?"

"One cools when one step outside, after being dismissed from being before the Dark Lord. Just do it, Potter, create the atmosphere he's used to knowing it's over." Lucius told him and Neville beat Harry to it, casting a gentle cooling charm that created a light breeze around them.  
  
Harry just watched as Severus blinked, twitched and slowly lifted his head. Harry felt his gut tighten when Severus caught sight of the mirror and curled in on himself. “Forgive me? I know it was wr--”  
  
“Stop, Omega. You did nothing wrong, keeping something like that. It probably helped at times, having a grounding voice, a familiar face. We just have to figure out where to hide the damn thing if we have the Ministry around. If I can recognize it, so will somebody else.”  
  


"These are a family set, Alpha Potter, I insist you come to the manor for drinks and bring it with you one evening, we will see if we cannot make it a little less conspicuous." Harry glanced up at Neville who shrugged.

"Tomorrow night works for us?" Harry said almost automatically.

"Excellent, do send one of your elves to ensure our drinks cabinet is to your taste before you arrive. Your beta will know the protocol."

"Of course, Mister Malfoy," Neville said smoothly, "our well wishes to your wife," Harry heard a sound that he would have described as a soft jingle.

"Er?"

"Send Kreacher, he's belonged to purebloods he'll know. Basically it's just making sure Malfoy has a drink you like when we get there or Kreacher will tell him what to have if he doesn't. It's not polite to ask someone what alcohol they drink when you've invited them. Just one of those things." Harry nodded.

"Can you do that, while I?" Harry asked and Neville nodded as he set the mirror carefully on the coffee table.  
  
Severus followed when Harry gestured him towards the bedroom. He stopped dead when his Alpha crossed his arms and turned to face him.  
  
“The mirror is yours. Just like your records and the paper. That means I’m not going to take it. Understood?"

"I-" well, yes, he understood the words but he was having trouble grasping that they were real, "Yes? Alpha..."  
  
“Your stuff. I’m glad you had him to talk to when you needed him. Can you tell me why that sent you… catatonic?”  
  
Severus stared and mouthed the word. Harry smirked, “Hermione did drum a few three sickle words into my thick skull. So I know what it means, and you fit the description.”  
  
“Omegas are not… because of… it…” Severus bit his lip and swallowed.  
  
“Breathe, little one. Small words okay… I’m a Gryffindor after all.”  
  
“Omegas should not have means to contact others outside their Dynamic. Not without the Alpha’s permission.” Severus recited. "Those things… are not like writing letters that alpha will see, or visiting with Alpha's permission…" he explained voice lowering into a tiny whisper by the time he had finished.

"_Oh well_," Harry shrugged with an exaggerated mock sigh, "Never mind, you have permission now, just don't tell the ministry you didn't, technically, before."  
  
“Alpha?”  
  
“He’s Pack. Your pack, mind… but still _Pack_. So? You know you have permission to talk to pack. This is no different than you sending him and Draco Christmas gifts.” Harry paused for breath. "You didn't need permission because I expected something like it and the permission was implied when I wrote to him for you. Which I assume he's told you at some point?"

Severus blinked slowly, absorbing the words. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"My… pack?" It was such an odd way of looking at it, the idea of claiming anyone as his own pack was just strange to him. He belonged to a dynamic, his Alpha had a pack, he had Lucius. Lucius was just… well, he was Lucius. He'd probably laugh himself silly at being called Severus's pack.

"That's what Draco said…"

And Severus had been touched that his Alpha godson considered him that close, but it still didn't make the Malfoy's his pack, it just made him part of theirs on some level.  
  
“Harr? Most… well… usually that’s an Alpha thing. Alphas _have_ Packs. Omegas? They _belong_ to… but don’t form their own.”

"Yeah, tell that to the Slytherins," Harry muttered amusedly and even Neville snorted.

"Yeah but officially, it's just an odd thing to hear anyone talking about an Omega having a pack separate from their Alpha. Either his associates are your pack or they aren't,"

"Well that sounds odd, are you saying that Draco basically has to adopt us and the Weasleys?"

"He already has, that's basically what those letters are. When you tell your Omega someone is pack, it's like pointing a child to someone and saying 'that's your uncle, that's your auntie,' even if they're not by blood or whatever. You're telling him, they can be trusted but also that there's a level of respect and closeness that you don't expect him to have to others."

"Oh…" Harry paused. "What you mean like Vernon making me call Marge, aunt?"

"Kind of, but you're supposed to _like_ your _Pack_." Neville commented and Harry coughed out a small laugh. "More like, how were you told to call Mrs Weasley Molly-mum?"

"I wasn't really, after she had that row with Sirius I just sort of did it and she Never corrected me." Harry said.

"Right, well imagine your godfather had told you to call her that out of respect." Neville said and Harry sucked in a breath as he understood.

"Ooh, right, well that makes sense. Sev? Are you comfortable with the fact that Kingsley is Pack?”  
  
“You make the Pack, Alpha. My views mean nothing.” Severus responded, gaze suddenly finding the floor.

"I took Kingsley as pack because he defended you, Omega, I barely know the bloke. If you're not comfortable with him..." Harry trailed off expectantly.

"Har, do you trust Kingsley to stand for Severus if he has to?"

"I do, but only because that's who Kingsley is. He's not going to stand aside."

"Do you trust him to protect Severus in your stead in an emergency?"

"Depends on the emergency, but mostly yes."

"Then he's Pack, and Severus and I defer to your judgement." Neville said. "Just don't be surprised if I refuse to leave them alone together in the seasons. There's Pack and then there's just stupid given Kingsley's reaction to an Omegas scent." Neville added pointedly and Harry nodded.

"That's fair, Petunia knew Marge doted on Dudley, she wasn't leaving Dudley alone with her…" Harry said, trying to make it make sense in his own head. "Marge drank, and Petunia wouldn't leave Dudley alone with her when she was drinking until he was… well, ever really." He mumbled and Neville nodded

"Yeah, that's about the same sort of thing. He's ok most of the time, but you know there's times he might not be… not untrustworthy but, maybe not the best person to leave your Omega alone with."  
  
“Okay. I can live with that. Same as I wouldn’t leave Sev alone with Draco or George during the Seasons, same reasons.”

"He's probably ok with Draco to be honest," Neville commented, "They’re magically bonded as godfather and godson, which has to produce a family aversion."

"Has to?"

"I mean, magic isn't logical but you'd think so." Neville shrugged. "Being made a wizards godfather, it's blood magic, Harry, secondary adoption, especially the way purebloods do it."

Harry shot a questioning glance at Severus who nodded mutely.

"So yeah, Draco isn't a danger to him." Neville added. "It would be like you being a danger to Bill Weasley given how close you are to them. It was Never going to be a problem because his parents took you into their family."

Harry blinked a few times, the more he learned about magical families the more confused he felt. Molly and Arthur had been as good as parents to him, it was probably why there had been an element of oddity to dating Ginny- it had just felt a bit incestuous.

"Of course I wasn't a danger to Bill, he was- oh," Harry coughed to cover his awkwardness as he realised, "Right, got it."  
  
“Harr… Gran might… ah, ask who Pack is. So… may want to straighten that out in your head.” Neville suggested. Harry froze for a few seconds as he remembered what tonight held for them still.

"Um… ok I'll be honest, your Gran worries me. She walked into a _battle_ in dress robes, Nev."

"If you must die for a cause, do it well dressed if you can." Neville shrugged as if it was the most obvious comment in the world.  
  
Severus snickered and then froze. Harry just shook his head and allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed with a huff.

"Really?" Harry asked the ceiling. "Really!" He threw his hands up on the bed as if exasperated.

"I can't help if I'm going to die in battle, I can make sure if I do no one says I died looking like a street urchin. It’s just one of those things." Harry half lifted his head, fixed Neville with a glare, and then dropped it back onto the bed with a sigh

"Just one of those things, _just one of those things_ he says… _urgh_. Purebloods!"

Neville laughed.

"I've been telling you for months, pureblood etiquette is weird. But sometimes only the robes will identify which family gets the body. The jumper I used to wear when the Carrows were here was something gran bought me, she'd know it a mile away, there’s logic in it."

Severus cleared his throat quietly.

"If it pleases Alpha, somewhat akin to muggle military uniforms and identity tags." He suggested quietly.  
  
“Oh. Okay. Still… that… hat?”  
  
“She’s had it for over forty years, Harry. I keep trying to buy her a new one. She refuses to visit the hatter. But… if Sev wants one…”  
  
“Beta!!” Severus spluttered. Neville snickered. “My beak," he tapped the side of his nose, "is large _enough_, thank you very much.”  
  
Nev’s gaze dropped, “Are we calling it a beak now, in polite company?”  
  
Severus just flushed bright red, that wasn't what he had meant and beta _knew_ it. Harry muffled laughter and tossed a pillow at his Beta. “Be nice, Nev.”

"I am being nice, I offered him a new hat..." Neville said innocently and threw the pillow back at Harry. It hit him square in the face as he moved to sit back upright and he let out a startled yelp.

"Oi!" Harry grabbed the pillow, considered for a split second and just before his grip tightened Neville spoke.

"Don't you dare!"

Harry slumped and pouted childishly.

"Awe!" He set the pillow aside and smirked at the tongue Neville had stuck out at him. "I'll get you next time."  
  
“_Sure you will_... Sev… feeling better?”

"The high-spirited antics of two teenage boys are enough to improve the mood of any man," Severus said and Harry blinked before he laughed.

"He's fine, and hint taken, we'll grow up now," He commented and pulled his expression into mock-solemnity until Severus's lip quirked amusedly, "you should call Lucius back, he sounded worried about you for a second there."

Severus blinked slowly and nodded, that couldn't be true as Lucius didn't do worried; but he appreciated the rather pointed, if clumsy, way Alpha was dropping his permission to do so into the conversation.  
  
* * *  
Severus was perched on his Alpha’s lap, sipping at the required glass of pumpkin juice when a knock sounded on the door. All three of them froze. Harry just gently took the glass from his Omega and nodded at the door.  
  
Severus got to his feet and padded over, his scent souring slightly with a mix of fear and annoyance. Pulling it open, he stepped back, “Alpha Shacklebolt?”  
  
“Omega Potter. Your Alpha said I could come by…. Get a few answers to some questions I had.”  
  
“Alpha? You have a visitor.” Severus murmured.  
  
“Show him in, little one.” Harry called. Severus stepped aside and gestured. Kingsley stepped into the room and nodded to Harry, who nodded back.  
  
“Might I get you a drink, Alpha Shacklebolt?” Severus asked after he had closed the door.  
  
“A cup of tea would be welcome, thank you.”

  
Severus slipped into the kitchen and Harry just followed him with his eyes until Neville nudged him with a socked foot. He blinked.  
  
“Have a seat, Kings. No need to stand on formality with pack." Harry muttered as he watched the kitchen door and refrained from calling Kreacher so he could have Severus back on his lap more quickly. "You'd think we didn't have house elves." He said darkly and Neville nudged him again, a slight shake of his head the only indication that he was the only one who found Severus getting up to make Kingsley tea an oddity.  
  
“You said you would explain?” Kingsley prompted after a moment of silence.

"Soul bond," Neville said, "please forgive our Alpha, Professor Shacklebolt, I'm sure you understand that these things do not settle easily." Neville said semi-formally when Harry didn't look at him and Kingsley nodded, taking the hint that Harry was still… if not possessive, then definitely very protective of Severus.  
  
“What do you need me to explain, exactly, Kings?” Harry asked, tapping his fingers against the glass he held.

"Well…" before Kingsley could form a question he noticed Harry was staring at the kitchen door again.  
  
“Mister Longbottom… how frequently has the Omega been out of his presence?”  
  
“Not counting class?” Neville asked and Kingsely nodded, “He hasn’t been.”

"Ah, although I gather Alpha Potter would answer that question with the words…"

"Too frequently," Harry muttered impatiently, "with or without classes. And every time we get an hour of peace someone or something interrupts, it's been mayhem." He added with a pointed glare at Kingsley. Everyone meant well and it was driving him slightly batty having to be polite to people who were assuming the worst of him and sticking their noses into his business.  
  
Harry perked up when Severus stepped out of the kitchen with a tea tray in hand. He walked over, set it down and offered to pour, keeping his gaze low. Kingsley nodded.  
  
Severus set the cup down once it was prepared to Kingsley’s preference and started to tuck himself behind his Alpha when Harry reached up and caught his wrist. Severus went obediently into his Alpha’s lap when he was tugged in that direction. He blinked when his glass was set in his hands and Alpha’s arms looped around his waist.  
  
Kingsley _stared_ for a few seconds as Neville rolled his eyes. “This is normal, Kingsley. Harry sees you as _Pack_, so he’s behaving as he would within immediate Dynamic.”

"Ah, of course, this is… an indication of how things are… privately?" Kingsley asked carefully as he sipped his tea

"A very good one." Neville answered and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
“Why does everyone think I’m a _monster_?”

"We are Alpha males, it is expected." Kingsley said softly and Harry scowled

"Urgh," he pulled a face emphatically and Severus mumbled something about a messiah that had him stifling a laugh a moment later.  
  
“He seems… calmer?”  
  
“Harry or Severus?” Neville asked.  
  
“Both. And I don’t see any glamour.” Kingsley said with a careful look over Severus that made him want to squirm slightly. The fact he snarled softly had Harry pressing a kiss to his temple.  
  
“Kings? If Sev’s wearing one? We are hiding the fact that he's _not_ battered and bruised. Stupid Ministry want him basically used as a punching bag." Harry explained even as he pressed a soft kiss to Severus's throat and the Omega flushed prettily under his Alphas attention.  
  
“He hasn’t stepped far enough out of line yet?”  
  
“According to my personal rules? There isn’t _anything_ that he could do that would leave him how the Ministry thinks he should be. I want fire. I want him to be _himself_, Kings. Not whatever crap the Ministry thinks an Omega should be.”

Kingsley glanced questioningly at Severus who made a half nodding motion that betrayed far too much of his ill-ease at the situation. Oddly, the movement seemed to make Kingsley relax. Severus decided in that moment to stop trying to understand Alpha males, they were maddening and he was rapidly concluding that they were possibly an alien species.  
  
“They will… expect you to have… corrective tools.”  
  
“Got them. Sitting in a box on the chest of drawers. And I’ve written it down, what Sev can expect for which mistakes. So he’s got defined lines and expected outcomes.”

"Thorough." Kingsley complemented over his teacup as he eyed Severus absently. "Of course, the idea of my colleague being… corrected…" Kingsley pulled a face and Neville cleared his throat.

"I strongly suggest, Alpha Shacklebolt that you do not take anything our Alpha says at face value. We are learning that he is rather good at… playing with words." Neville said and Kingsley had to quietly cough to hide the splutter over his tea.  
  
“Drink little one.” Harry encouraged and Severus sipped at the glass of pumpkin juice, grimaced slightly but sipped again. It was what his Alpha required, so he obeyed.  
  
“Seeing as you have claimed me as Pack, Harry… do I need to know those lines?”

"Not particularly," Harry muttered, "just follow his lead you'll be fine, and don't touch him, I can't guarantee your hand back if you do." Harry added with a sly smirk and Kingsley actually laughed.

"Well, that has always rather been the case, so it is no major change." He commented and Severus bit his lip to stop himself smirking, having a reputation for being a snarly git had created quite a comfortable personal space zone around him over the years that only Alpha had ever dared breach with his _cuddles.  
  
_“Harr? Weren’t you saying you wanted to get some fruit into him?” Neville asked. Severus twitched and glanced over at their Beta in shock. They intended he should eat in front of Kingsley? Were they mad?  
  
“I was. Winky?” Harry just smiled at the elf and took the bowl, glanced at the contents to make sure they looked properly prepared and then handed it to Severus.

"They got your orange right, finally," he murmured quietly, "is the kiwi thin enough?" Harry asked and Severus flushed, nodding mutely. He wasn't about to say no in front of an outsider, pack or not. "Sev, that wasn't me asking for show…" Harry said gently and Severus sighed without looking up, he picked up a slice of kiwi that almost broke under its own weight, eyed it and nodded.

"Yes, Alpha, thank you." He said quietly.  
  
“Go ahead, little one. You know how Nev is.”  
  
“You are just as bad, Harr.” Neville retorted. Harry just shrugged and Severus shot a wary glance towards the other Alpha in the room.  
  
“Hey, Sev? You are on _my_ lap. No way is Kingsley about to be suicidal enough to try and take food from you. Nev would hex him first… and then I might just set you down long enough to gut him."

Kingsley made a sound like a nervous laugh at the declaration.

"Please, do not alter your usual behaviour on my account. I am only here for the tea, excellent by the way." He commented and Severus nodded, shooting Kingsley a grateful look.  
  
Severus nibbled on a grape awkwardly. Neville relaxed as their Alpha did, and Severus followed suit.

"Any other questions, Kings?" Harry asked, still not taking his eyes from watching Severus eat before he nudged Severus's attention back to the bowl once he'd swallowed the remains of the grape he'd been shredding with his teeth.  
  
“Minerva was worried that… he might have trouble walking?”  
  
“She… _what_ did she think Alpha _did_?!” Severus spluttered before paling dramatically. Harry caught his Omega without seeming to think about it and pressed him into his neck, hushing and stroking his hair. The sharp scent of his fear made Kingsley almost recoil.  
  
“You are fine, perfectly reasonable question Sev. Ssh… it’s okay. Breathe in little one. Go ahead.” Harry glanced over at Kingsley and mouthed ‘what the hell?’

"Minerva, was rather concerned about the tone of your… request to take up these quarters, amongst other things…"

"Such as?"

"The glamour was rather sloppy," Kingsley said bluntly and Severus shook his head against his Alpha's neck, it had been designed to look that way to make it seem like it was hiding injuries, "or appeared to be."  
  
“Division cornered us over at Molly’s. Sev pulled a glamour then too. So they expected us to have something to hide at the ball.”

"Ah, and the comment about your hand not being heavy enough?"

"Severus, answer him honestly, have I ever hit you in the face?"

"No Alpha," Severus murmured without looking up. Kingsley seemed satisfied.  
  
“Little Omega, has Harry ever laid a violent hand on you?”

"Violent is a relative term, beta, deliberately harmful… Never." Severus bit his lip and glanced down at his wrists where he was rubbing one absently with the other. "And Never without…" he glanced up at Harry, "consent."

Harry actually sighed and let out a quiet laugh of relief. It had been bugging him. He glanced at Kingsley who was smirking.

"Omegas and their possession bruises," he commented wryly and Harry quirked a smile, "can't be without them, my little one was the same way."  
  
“So it _is_ an Omega quirk?”  
  
“They know they’ve done well. It’s a physical reminder. Seems a bit strange to others, but that’s just how they function. Though, that bite on his throat… most Omegas wouldn’t have let you that close… bonded or not.”

"I wanted something … visible, and it wasn't intentionally placed as a claim mark… at least, not initially."

"And he didn't...” A glance at Severus, "panic?"

"Should he have?" Harry asked testily.  
  
“Alpha? M-most Omegas… would have startled or fought, out of instinct to… survive…" Severus said quietly.

"Did I give you reason to fear my mouth at your throat, Omega?"

"None Alpha." Severus answered immediately. “You were upset with Beta’s scent on me… but it wasn’t… a killing rage.”

"Eat your fruit little one," Harry said gently, "maybe Neville can explain what I'm like when I do get into a rage and set Alpha Shacklebolt's mind at ease?"

"No one knows what Harry's like in a rage, he runs off on his own and doesn't come back until he's worked it out." Neville said with a mock glare at his Alpha.  
  
“Why did… the scent of your Beta…”  
  
“Directly after the Formal, Kings. Neville left us alone together and I guess my instincts tripped a bit. I pinned and bit him. My brain caught up right after the bite.”

"Their blood is quite sweet isn't it?" Harry pulled a face at Kingsley's words.

"Not really, blood is blood and I don't even take my steaks rare because can't stand the taste of it." Kingsley looked surprised. "I don't particularly want to try it again. Ever." Harry told him pointedly.  
  
“Most Alphas like the taste.”  
  
“Well, I spent a year in a tent with Hermione and Ron, and my introduction to blood was on a battlefield, so _forgive_ me for associating the taste of copper Knuts with death and screaming."

"I am led to believe that... some Alphas… that is exactly the draw." Kingsley said slowly as if carefully choosing every word.

"Well, some Alphas must be vampires, I'm not, and I like my Omega's blood in my Omega, _thank you_." Harry sniped.  
  
“I nick myself and Harry catches the scent of it… he’s on me like a worried mother hen.” Neville muttered.

"Well learn to be more careful with gardening shears then." Harry shot back. "Infections from dirt could take your hand or kill you."

"You bought me the gloves, Har, you did your bit."  
  
“Are they always this…” Kingsley gestured between Harry and Neville. Severus paused with a chunk of orange in his mouth and nodded before ducking his head and chewing. “I find myself becoming… _less_ concerned by the moment… well… there is always the chance they’ll coddle you into an early grave?”

"Please do not give them ideas, Alpha Shacklebolt, is my being fed before you not proof enough of that." Kingsley snorted amusedly and Harry laughed before Severus could panic again that he'd spoken out of turn.  
  
“We have watermelon?” Kingsley asked, spotting a cube. Severus looked up in shock.  
  
“Your lions haven’t been hoarding them?”  
  
“Er… no?”  
  
“My snakes… I have found them floating in tubs of _ice_ in the back corner of the common room in the past…” Severus just gave a long suffering sigh. Kingsley snorted.  
  
“I tend to find tubs of illicit firewhisky. Want to trade?”

"Not a chance Alpha Shacklebolt, mine know I would force feed them their entire stock if I ever found such contraband."

"Interesting approach,"

"A muggle… urban myth applies," Severus glanced at Harry who nodded. "A young man stole a cigarette from his father's pack and was duly found out. Expecting a beating the boy was surprised when his father sent him to the shop with the coin to buy an entire packet. His father assured him the packet was for him. He returned home to be… locked in the garden shed with the packet and a lighter. He was not released until he had smoked all twenty in the packet. He Never stole from his father or smoked again. It is a… sound principle."

"That's barbaric," Neville muttered.

"Better than being locked in without anything to smoke." Harry muttered.” How many times do you think he threw up, Sev?”

"At least three or four times after the first, the lack of food in his stomach thereafter would have ensured only some gagging and sputtering." Severus answered calmly.  
  
“So… your Slytherins smuggle watermelons?”  
  
“I would say _hoard_. There are at least three tubs at any one time. At least it is not something like a mass of chocolate cauldron cakes.”

"Why?"

"The dungeons can become rather humid at night, or cold causes dry mouths and dehydration. They adapt. They also tend to learn that those are not ideal conditions to drink enough alcohol to develop a hangover in the morning after the Christmas party." Severus answered. He knew from experience that it was perfectly possible to wake up having not drunk any alcohol and have all the symptoms of a hangover in Hogwarts dungeons, it was why he didn't stop them keeping the watermelon in the common room for all to access.  
  
“So… should I expect to find a random tub of ice in our quarters, little one?”  
  
“Alpha permits me fruit when he wishes. I have no need to try and conserve food.”

"Well that's a relief, and you can just ask an elf to get you some if you want it, I know I've been drinking enough water to sink a ship down here." Harry told him. He was met with incredulous looks. "Ok, a small rowing boat, but still… I Never realised how dry the air gets down here."

"Usually a lesson Slytherins learn in October, Alpha, as the air cools." Severus admitted quietly and Harry nodded. "Along with which owl order company is the best supplier of thermal undergarments."  
  
“Draco did mention that.” Harry murmured. Kingsley blinked. “Ron bonded with Draco Malfoy. So Draco was over at the Weasley’s for Christmas. They seem happy enough." Harry reminded, tone rather betraying that he might have done something about it if they hadn't been.  
  
“I stopped Minerva from accompanying me. But I can safely say that he’s fine. And you aren’t brutalizing him... Which should get her to back off a bit, Alpha Potter.”  
  
The fact that Severus huffed and whined before moodily stuffing an orange section in his mouth had Harry smiling. “Little one? That’s a _good_ thing. Soft hearted Beta Female yelling at me means the Ministry has more ‘evidence’ that I’m beating the hell out of you, and you are too focused on keeping me happy to avoid it, so that there is _no way_ you can be plotting the overthrow of the Wizarding World.”  
  
Kingsley just stared for a few moments. “You….”  
  
“He’s a Marked Omega, former Death Eater, and a spy. Of course that’s what they think.”  
  
Severus swallowed and sadly eyed his empty glass for a moment. When Winky popped in with a mug of coffee, Severus perked up instantly. But he didn’t do more than breathe in the scent and watch as the cup was deposited on the table within his reach. Winky smiled slightly at the Omega and vanished again.  
  
“Go on, Sev. You finished your juice.” Neville encouraged. Severus froze and darted a look in the other Alpha’s direction.  
  
“As you usually are, Omega Potter. I’m Pack, and a guest. Anything I see is irrelevant. I will hold the public line.” Kingsley said, meeting Harry’s gaze squarely. Harry nodded and then gently removed the empty bowl from his Omega’s grasp. “For all I know, I caught your Alpha at a lenient moment.”  
  
“Go ahead.” Harry encouraged. Severus leaned forward and took up the mug before curling back into his Alpha and cradling the black ceramic close.  
  
He sipped and swallowed back the small pleased noise. It was different. It was _rich and decadent_. He buried his nose in the mug and sniffed. He automatically snarled when Neville leaned closer, pulling the mug against his chest.  
  
“Hey, you know I don't want your coffee, little Omega.” Neville soothed before he held out a plate with a perfectly sliced peach resting on the black surface.  
  
Severus caught sight of the crest, but still looked to his Alpha first.  
  
“Hey, you already know my rule on that. Your crest, you don’t have to share.” Harry murmured unwrapping an arm from his Omega’s waist and using a bit of power to hover the plate closer.  
  
Severus plucked a slice and nibbled, balancing his mug on his knee. Nev smiled when he realized Severus was purring just barely audible.  
  
“Did you need anything else, Kingsley?” Neville asked, hoping to distract the other Alpha from the rather animalistic way Severus seemed to defend his food. He'd asked poppy about it and she'd told him it was just a thing some people who had been abused did and told him to speak to Hagrid. Hagrid had cooed and told him to make sure they were gentle with the little one and eventually he'd learn he was alright, He'd also mentioned that his Alpha had been like that once. It made Neville wonder how much he had missed their first year by not paying that much attention to Harry.  
  
“Not particularly. I’m just… enjoying watching the Dynamic in play. He’s…gone soft?”  
  
“That a problem?” Harry asked, sharply. The purr stuttered and died.  
  
“No, it means he trusts you to keep him safe. _Both_ of you.” Kingsley said before he set his tea cup aside.  
  
“Thank you for meeting with me, Alpha Potter, Mister Longbottom.”  
  
“Actually, Kingsley? You are Pack. I won’t mind if you call me Beta Longbottom.” Neville said and the auror-turned-Professor nodded with a slight smile.  
  
“Very well then, Beta Longbottom. I hope that you and your Alpha find everything you wish in your Omega. Gentlemen? I shall see myself out, as he looks completely comfortable on your lap, Alpha Potter.”

Neville stood anyway and showed Kingsley out, Harry was too busy petting Severus and trying to make him settle back down to really care to do more than mutter an absent "see ya, Kings," without looking up from his Omega.

"Something new about the coffee, Sev?" Harry asked quietly and Severus nodded.

"Winky?" Harry called out and ignored Severus jumping slightly when she cracked into being.

"Master is calling?"

"Did you serve Severus different coffee than usual today?" He asked and Winky's ears dropped immediately.

"Masters Omega is not liking the coffee-" Severus went immediately still and Harry sighed

"Actually Winky, completely the opposite, so I gather." Harry told her and her ears jumped back up with her smile as she bounced excitedly. "Where did it come from?"

"Kreacher is saying that the coffee in Hogwarts," she lowered her voice and leaned in conspiratorially, "is not fit even for house elves, he is using his galleons to buy better and is insisting masters Omega have some. He is saying it is not proper for well-kept Omega to drink school swill!"

Harry had to bite back a laugh, the image of elves drinking coffee had him stumped- _was that why so many of them were so hyper? _

"House elves drink coffee?"

"House elves is needing to be awake for masters," Winky answered as if it was obvious.

"You aren't spending your wages on it are you?" Harry demanded, eyes wide, "Kreacher!" The elf popped into being and swept a low bow.

"Are you buying coffee using your wages?"

"Master… Did not say we could not?"

Harry blinked rapidly.

"I didn't say you had to either, basics like that you take money from our expenses for."

"Master…?" Kreacher seemed as surprised as Severus was at the tiny show of kindness.

"You don't understand the instruction?" Harry asked.

"Master, good coffee is not cheap!"

"I didn't ask the price, plus, if you're keeping my Omega happy it's money well spent."

"Master Omega Potions Master likes the coffee?" Kreacher looked stunned at the very thought. Winky smacked him almost playfully on the arm.

"I is telling you he would!"

"But potions master is always drinking the school swill," Harry snorted that Winky had quoted Kreacher directly, "I did not think he knew what good coffee is!"

Even Severus snickered and Harry finally let out the laugh he'd been trying to suppress, the idea of Kreacher being a coffee snob amused him beyond belief.  
  
“Kreacher… I drank what was provided. Occasionally my brother would surprise me with a better private stock. I did, however; notice that I was one of only three professors that drank coffee on permanent staff. The coffee was worse the year Lockhart was here.” Severus grimaced at the memory. Yet he’d still been drinking it until Lucius had taken pity on him and dropped off a supply of better quality beans during one of his visits with the Board.  
  
“Kreacher… good coffee is a basic expense. Add it to the household list. And thank you, both of you.” Harry watched them pop away and cuddled his Omega close, amused with how he took another sip of his coffee and purred.


	9. The Ninth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Ninth Day of Christmas two writers gave to me; politics, food and smut for those who made this far already.... (taking liberties with the song now *shrug* )

Harry wasn't in the mood to deny it, his heart was in his throat and he was ready to swing for the next thing that got in his way. He'd nearly choked himself with his own tie twice. God only knew where Severus had disappeared off to, probably as far away from him as possible.

"Harry, calm down, it's just gran,"

"It's not_ just gran_, she raised you, supported you, you adore her if she doesn't like me-" he was starting to panic. It wasn't like Neville was magically bonded to them, he could walk away anytime he wanted and if Augusta took against either Harry or Severus it was over, Harry knew he couldn't and didn't want to compete with Neville's grandmother for her affection.

"She already likes you, you wrote to her and she sent you a family seal. Trust me. It'll be fine."

"No it won't, I awful at meeting the family-" Neville finally snapped and slapped him.

"Ow!" Harry declared with a betrayed glare as he clapped a hand to his face.

"Stop panicking, you'll be fine. She can't be the scariest thing you've ever faced."

"No one ever asked me to sit down to dinner and make polite conversation with the Horntail." Harry muttered as the door squeaked open and Severus snuck his head around the door.

"Alpha?" He asked carefully, Harry had all-but flooded their quarters with the scent of his panic. Neville fixed Harry with a significant look.

"It's alright, Severus, he's just a bit jittery that's all." Severus slipped through the gap in the doorway and closed the door behind him quietly.

"Would… Would Alpha care for a calming draught?" He offered a little nervous of addressing his Alpha but Harry actually let out a long sigh as if hearing his voice had released the knot of tension in his stomach.

"That… is the idea of the hour, Omega, yes, _please_." He answered. "And if you could sort my tie for me again? I've gone all thumbs." He added, embarrassed and Severus smiled slightly as he stepped forward and fixed his Alphas tie, glad to have done something well enough to be asked to do so again.

Only when the door clicked shut behind Severus did Harry open his eyes again. Glancing in the mirror, he frowned and took a breath to call Severus back. He blinked and then shook his head, glancing around.

“Oh good, that did help.” Neville muttered. Harry turned around and crossed his arms.

“What did? And this wasn’t the tie I pulled on originally ...”

“No, it isn’t. I picked the best option earlier and had Severus wear it under his shirt, against his skin. I figured your Omega’s scent would help calm you down.”

"Brilliant," Harry breathed, he knew Severus was calmed by his scent why hadn't it occurred to him that he needed his Omegas just as much? Neville laughed at him when he aired the question quietly.

"Because you're an idiot,"

Harry shrugged and laughed.

"You should form a support group with Hermione, Sev could be its President. _Long-suffering loved ones of an idiot_, or something. God knows he knows I'm thick as two short planks."

Neville chuckled.

"You're not thick Harry, you've just been distracted. And you just showed him you trusted him completely.”

“Huh?”

“You closed your eyes while he fixed your tie. He could have gutted you while you stood there, defenceless.”

“So? If he ever has a reason to, I hope he takes it.”

"You're weird, Harry."

"He had a knife at my throat yesterday and that was ok, but fixing my tie isn't?" Harry asked, confused.

"Like I said, you're weird. But it's good that you trust him."

"Of course I trust him, did you really think I would have brought you into any relationship with someone I didn't?"

"Harry, I'm not the Omega…"

"No, you're not, but if I'd have thought for a second…"

"You'd have dropped me, it would have hurt both of us, but you love him and don't try and deny it. I can't compete with him, and I don't want to. He's yours, and you're his."

"Nev, _I love you_."

"Not Like you love him Harry. Trust me. I can see it even if you can't."

“But you do understand that I love you as well, right?”

“Yes, Harr. I understand. It’s supposed to work this way though. I’m glad you two are working out well.”

A soft tap on the door drew both their attention. Severus stuck his head around the door, “Alpha?”

“Yes little one?”

“Potion.” Severus offered it and then frowned as his cuff flopped. Harry eyed the shirt for a moment and then realized Severus was wearing one of his. Once again his Omega seemed swamped in white material. He smiled slightly as Severus offered the vial.

Harry took the potion and downed it, grimacing at the taste. He then pulled out his wand and shrank the shirt to fit his Omega.

“Thank you Sev. Is this a ‘wear the pendant out’ sort of thing again? Or do you want to wear a tie?”

“Harr, pendant is best from a traditional point of view.”

“All right then.” Harry shrugged. "Does your gran expect us to be that traditional in public?"

"In public, _oh yeah_, family name to uphold and all that. In private, she'll be worse than I am for wanting to feed him," Neville nodded at Severus, "and worse than the Weasley's for telling you off if she thinks you're hurting him."

"What about you?" Harry asked, frowning.

"What about me? I'm a Beta, she knows I can handle myself."

Harry shot a questioning look at Severus.

"That sound ok to you?"

"It is the standard procedure for most pureblood families Alpha, there are expectations, after all." Harry nodded and swallowed thickly.

He reached out and tugged on his Omegas arm, pulling Severus close for a moment. Harry ignored the surprised yelp and their Betas urgent call of his name. He needed to hold his Omega for a second, something was making his instincts itch.

Severus buried his face in his Alpha's neck and waited, he wasn't fool enough to try and pull away when he could feel the heavy breath of a half enraged Alpha right over his jugular. He counted mentally, waiting to see what would happen next. One. Two...three... as Alpha breathed and his grip went from much too tight to only slightly bruising.

"Tonight is about Neville," Harry breathed into his Omegas ear and Severus nodded minutely against his neck, "protecting him comes first, but that doesn't mean you take any shit from his uncle. Understood?" Another nod, as if Severus would have dared disagree. "You stay between us tonight, I don't want that bastard to have any excuse, or I might just kill him." Another nervous swallow, another minute nod and Harry relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Severus for a moment in a reassuring hug and Severus settled against him.

In a moment of madness Harry lifted his Omega up and turned slowly, walking him towards the bed. Other than to wrap his legs around Harry's waist Severus didn't move. When his own shins touched the side Harry lowered his Omega and dropped a kiss to his forehead when he laid back on the freshly made sheets. Harry moved to pull away, using his arms to support where he was still half leaned over his Omega, pleased with the healthy glow the move had given Severus. Not arousal, more… content. His eyes raked over Severus's body, the shirt fit well now, his trousers were properly pressed and- Harry paused and fixed his Omega with an amused look.

"I don't think formal footwear includes bunny slippers," he teased and booped the pink nose that adorned Severus's left foot. Severus wriggled his foot and one of the ears flapped right over the front of his foot, effectively hiding the nose. Harry laughed. Severus stared at him for a moment before he blushed a little deeper and smiled knowingly.

"My shoes, are alongside yours and Beta's, Alpha, by the door, freshly polished to a proper shine and waiting to be deemed worthy of dining with Lady Longbottom." His eyes flicked to Neville momentarily and Harry smiled.

"Did Kreacher bust the shoe shine kit out again?" Harry asked with a grin, Kreacher had a habit of doing that- apparently Regulus had been obsessive about his shoes being properly shined and polished- and Severus pulled a face as if offended.

"The day an elf shines _my_ Alpha's shoes for an event will be _my_ funeral." He commented almost sniffily and Harry laughed and bowed his head over his Omega for a moment, using Severus's chest as a rest.

"Ok, I can live with that," he said quietly once he regained himself. Carefully, so he didn't end up squashing Severus, Harry lifted the arm that was holding him up over the bed and reached for the pendant around Severus's neck, drawing it out of the folds of material and wriggling it until it sat on the outside of his shirt collar. He dropped a kiss to Severus's lips and pulled away. Lifting his Omega to his feet as he did and once they were upright he fixed the collar and pendant easily. "There, now you look like you belong to somebody." Before Severus could respond Harry tapped his Omega's nose playfully and Severus scrunched up his face and mock-scowled.

"Alpha!" He hissed knowing Harry had fallen into one of those playful moods he got sometimes and perfectly happy to play along. It was probably the calming draught hitting him properly after the initial edge had worn away. Harry laughed and made an innocent face.

"What?" He turned wide eyed to Neville and Neville laughed as he lowered the camera. Harry stared. Where had he pulled that from so fast? He glared when he realised his look of surprise was already on film. Neville was fast with that thing.

"Merlin, I might need some denta-fettle you two are so sweet," Neville quipped and Severus crossed his arms over his chest belligerently with a pointedly look at Harry, silently laying the blame squarely with him. Neville responded by taking another photograph. Severus scowled and swatted at him.

"You gave it to him, Sev." Harry teased with a grin.  
-

Harry was glad Neville's gran had picked the restaurant as he stared up at it. At least as tall as Gringotts Neville had commented that his gran didn't eat out anywhere else, had a permanently reserved table and they generally could be relied upon to be very discreet. There was a rumour that the place was constantly booked up by Unspeakables and even the muggle secret service for clandestine meetings. The front of the building was pure white marble with, Harry could only assume from the way they shone, black granite accents topped off with threads of gold. He hadn't known the place existed and wouldn't have picked anything even comparable.

"Have you ever been here before?" Neville asked and Harry shook his head. He glanced at Severus.

"Once, Alpha, for Draco's Naming Celebration." Severus answered quietly and Neville gestured to him.

"They do everything by hand, it's their thing, and you’re paying for the labour of witches and wizards, not house elves. None- magical labour at that."

Harry frowned.

"Why would they?"

"Because any corner cafe can wave a wand and cook a meal, they are the best, the chef has two Michelin stars, he insists no magic in preparation or delivery."

"O...k…"

"And most of the staff are squibs, but you've got to be something pretty special to even get a job collecting glasses here. The Maître D' is a wizard, but that's it."

Harry swallowed thickly, it sounded far too upmarket for his tastes and manners.

"Let's go in, there's no such thing as fashionably late here. You make your reservation or you don't get it. And gran likes punctual." Neville added and Harry nodded. He swallowed back his nerves and placed his hand at Severus's lower back, guiding him to walk whilst simultaneously signalling to anyone else to keep a respectable distance.

Harry nodded to Neville, allowing the Beta to guide them through until they got to the table. He nodded to Augusta and Algie, keeping a neutral face. He pulled out his Beta’s chair and then his Omega’s before taking his own seat, keeping Severus between both himself and Neville.

Severus had warned him what was expected of an Omega. So, when the server came round, Harry ordered drinks for himself and for his Omega. He smiled at the soft pleased noise Severus made when orange juice was placed in front of him, even as Neville took a sip of his Whiskey Sour.

“Spoiling him?”

“Perfectly polished shoes deserve a reward, Nev. Weren’t you just saying yesterday that rewards work far better than me simply losing my temper at him?” Harry asked. Neville opened his mouth, blinked, and then took another sip of his drink.

Harry sipped at his drink, instantly decided that whoever chose the drinks menu had excellent taste in whisky and hummed in pleasure. He smirked when Severus sampled his orange juice and gave a soft and similarly pleased hum. The fact that no one else at the table reacted had him pausing and looking at Algie Longbottom.

When their server drifted a little too close to Severus, Harry laid a hand on his Omega’s chair and gave a soft snarl. The server drew back instantly. The elder Longbottom male didn’t as much as flinch. Harry eyed him for a second before he glanced at Severus.

Severus turned his head slightly and then ducked, flicking an Order sign below the table. Harry responded in kind.

"My apologies sir I meant no disrespect," the server said quietly and Harry nodded.

"Fine, warn your people I don't like anyone close to my Omega," Harry said with an easy smile, he knew from experience that if the staff liked you it got a level of service that all the galleons in Gringotts couldn't pay for.

"Very good, sir, does sir have any other special requirements?"

"I want to speak to your sommelier before he comes to pour the wine," Harry said, "My Omega will inspect the bottles before they are opened,"

"Your Omega understands wine, sir?"

"My Omega understands poisons that even the best sommelier might miss." Harry didn't acknowledge Severus's hand on his knee or the gentle taps warning him to be careful. "Once he deems it safe I will defer to Lady Longbottom and her expertise in such matters…" he gestured and felt Severus relax slightly next to him, social faux pas averted neatly. “I could never forgive myself if something avoidable were to happen," Harry added in a friendlier and slightly conspiratorial tone, "And wouldn't wish such a burden on the sommelier or this fine establishment either." He added pointedly. The server nodded his understanding. It wasn't the staff Harry didn't trust.

"Especially after what happened on Christmas day," Neville quipped helpfully and Harry gestured to him absently.

"Precisely."

"And what was that grandson?"

"Alpha disinhibitor in a bottle of wine, very nearly ruined the after dinner chocolates." Neville commented flippantly and Augusta shot a concerned look at Severus that only Algie seemed to miss.

"There was no… permanent damage, I trust?" She asked carefully and Neville half shrugged.

"The Omega learned not to kneel to his Alpha in a rage, nothing major, gran," Neville answered with a significant look over his drink at the server who took the hint and cleared off after setting Algie' s down and putting the tray under his arm.

"Who would do such a thing I wonder?" Augusta asked and Harry tilted his head.

"The bottle was a staff gift to Arthur Weasley from the ministry, it could have been anyone." Harry said quietly.

"Well I most certainly will be writing to the ministry to protest on your behalf, imagine not securing a gift thoroughly before giving!" Augusta declared and Harry smiled.

"Please forgive my ignorance, between school and other… occupations," he settled a small leer at Severus who blushed right on cue, "I admit I have completely missed any announcement as to who the minister for magic is these days."

"Some no name half-blood with a muggle lover for a mother." Harry nearly choked, stunned that Algie would be that uncouth at the dinner table.

"Come now, Uncle," Neville cut in smoothly with a warning look at Harry, "didn't we just win a war that decided such language was completely inappropriate for the dinner table, _or at all_." He said it in a tone that made Algie go bright red at being chastised like he was a naughty child and Harry had to bite back a laugh.

"Aren't you the one who brought a death eater to the table?" Algie demanded harshly and Neville sat back and observed the man for a moment, expression carefully blank.

"I brought two highly distinguished war heroes into the family, uncle, what have you contributed to our name recently?" Harry hadn't expected this, for a moment Neville reminded him more of Draco than anyone else. It made his skin crawl. If that was what acting the pureblood meant then Harry never wanted to see Neville playing the part again. Severus squeezed his thigh and didn't let go, the slight twitch might have been just nerves to anyone but Harry who knew he was all but being screamed at to keep his mouth shut and let Neville handle it. Algie sniffed self-importantly.

"You will respect me-" Neville set down his drink carefully, not bothering to look at his uncle.

"Tell me Gran," he said, voice cheerful, "how are your greenhouses? I meant to come home and tend them for you but… busy lives."

"Oh flourishing dear, how on earth you managed to harvest mangoes to ripen in December, I have no idea but the elves are working wonders with them."

"I was sp-"

"And the sprouts for Christmas day were fresh?"

"As always Neville, you know that."

Harry finally understood what Neville was doing and hid his smirk in his drink.

"And the potion I sent you, it worked?" Harry blinked, what potion?

"Ah yes dear, whoever brewed it should patent the changes they made, it stops my shakes for hours, the hospital swill barely lasts for one and the overall improvement is better too."

"Oh good, I'm sure Severus won't mind brewing a little extra when he stocks up the hospital wing for Poppy? Will you, Omega?" Severus looked up, obviously caught off guard at being called on to answer.

"If... Beta wishes?" He said quietly with a look at Harry that made him feel slightly dirty, especially when Severus flinched when he leaned forward a moment later. Harry pointedly put his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Please forgive me, Lady Longbottom, _shakes_?" He asked, curious.

"They attacked me in my own home, Alpha Potter, therefore I shake now." She said pointedly and Harry nodded.

"Oh, of course," Harry had forgotten about the attack on her, Neville hadn't made a big deal out of it so he had presumed she was fine, "yes definitely I think, might as well make some use of having a potions master in the dynamic." Harry added with a sideways glance at Algie

"Harry," Neville hissed.

"You're not breeding on it?" Algie asked and Severus ducked his head. Harry didn't need the warning tap on his knee.

"No point in risking three bloodlines by getting too eager," Harry answered dutifully, "I'm told breeding in the spring would be… unproductive." He didn't comment on the annoyed look Augusta shot at Neville.

"I want him clean of potions and a healthy weight before you start all that. I won't let you bring a sickly cub to the Potter line," Neville cut in, "or risk my right to continue my line." He added with a glance at his uncle whose eyebrows shot up.

"You're not seriously suggesting to pollute the Longbottom bloodline with-"

"Appetizers, perfect timing," Neville said with false brightness, effectively cutting his uncle off before he worked himself into a full blown tirade.

Harry only glanced at the four settings and the smaller side plate and suppressed a sigh. He ran his finger gently along the rim of the plate as he eyed his Omega. To an outsider it would seem he was assessing what the Omega had earned that day -- a tally of rewards. When he was, in fact, checking for poisons using his House signet. When it didn't tighten, heat up or give any other negative indication her relaxed a touch.

He glanced at the Potter Crest tie pin Neville wore. He gave a quiet huff of relief when the emerald was dark.

"Nev? What would you recommend?" Harry asked softly, showcasing how well their Beta knew him.

"You'll like the prawns, Alpha." Neville responded absently as he set one from his own plate onto the empty one in front of their Omega.

"You are discarding good food for an Omega?" Algie spluttered.

"Our Omega, uncle. He has been good for us today. So I am rewarding him while our Alpha will let me."

"Just don't make him ill, Nev… and you can spoil him to your heart's content." Harry murmured. He smirked when Severus nibbled on his lip but obediently reached for his fork.

Harry watched the pendant spit a single gold spark, which could have been passed off as a reflection of the light. Severus speared the prawn and blinked when his Alpha offered his container of clarified butter to dip in.

Severus sampled his treat and his eyes just slid closed in pleasure, even as he remained silent, but blissfully chewed.

"If his reaction to that is any indication, Beta-Mine, I'll trust your judgment." Harry teased before trying one of his own.

"_Oh… er_…" Harry couldn't help the slight flush, the sound he had made was entirely inappropriate for the dinner table. Neville laughed and his gran was smiling at him.

"I presume you have never eaten here before, Alpha Potter?" Augusta asked quietly and Harry bit his lip.

"No ma'am, it is an excellent choice."

"Of course, when you wrote Neville should have been able to tell you exactly which restaurant I would choose." Harry tapped his lip with his napkin carefully and set it aside.

"That would have been difficult for him, Neville never did show any great skill in divination,"

"-or anything else." The thick silence that descended could have been cut by one of the butter knives on the table. Harry glared at Neville's uncle openly.

"And I didn't tell him I had written to you until after you replied naming this time and place, Madame." Harry finished, voice hard and directed pointedly at Algernon even as he smiled at Augusta. She offered him a small smile back and glanced warningly at her brother. Her expression seemed to plead with him not to engage Algie any further for a second before it blanked out.

Harry glanced up when he noticed when the sommelier walking over with three potential bottles of wine. He tapped the table once and Severus’s attention snapped from his food, to his Alpha, then over to the bottles of wine.

“I expect your skills to be of use.” Harry murmured. Severus nodded. He made a slight gesture and the man stepped over to the Omega and offered the first bottle. Severus eyed everything and turned the bottle in his hands before nodding. The bottle was removed and another was offered off the tray. He examined it with a raised eyebrow, paused, and shook his head, pointing to marks along the cork and a ripple in the seal. The third bottle he just eyed and shook his head out right. The man nodded and withdrew.

Harry reached out, picked up a bread roll with the tongs and placed it on Severus's plate absently.

"Eat, Omega, I want you strong." He commented quietly and ignored Algie glaring at him.

"An insult," Algie muttered harshly, "Omega polluting the atmosphere."

"Eat." Harry repeated flatly having realised that it was now his turn to trade barbs with the man. "You are exactly where I want you Omega." He told Severus who nodded and obeyed without a word.

"So tell me, Mister Longbottom, Neville never said exactly what business are you in?" Algie looked like Harry had force fed him a lemon. Neville had said very clearly that Algie was the wastrel of a son who broke his great grandmother's heart and almost destroyed the family fortunes.

"I am the head of this family." He hissed and Harry raised an eloquent eyebrow in a mannerism he had definitely learned from watching Severus over the years.

"Really? I thought Lady Longbottom spoke for you in both the Wizengamot and wider community?"

"Only until Neville is ready to pick up the mantle," Augusta commented quietly and Neville smiled.

"As soon as I have my NEWTs gran, I'm sure I can fit it around apprenticing and these two," he answered, "and give you the retirement you deserve."

"I'm sure you will dear, you know I was thinking of wintering in Italy next year, or Spain perhaps."

"Oh, bring me a vine back from the villa if you go? I bet I could recreate the wine here." Augusta laughed indulgently and Neville flushed.

"If you do that grandson you will never have to work again."

"He doesn't have to work now," Harry commented blandly, "none of us really do, but I like to keep busy, and an occupied Omega is an innocent Omega." He added shooting a look at Algie.

"Well, if you aren't breeding what other use could you have than to work it?" Harry sighed heavily and set his fork down.

"Well, those things are not appropriate discussions for the dinner table, or in front of a lady." Algie rolled his eyes but Augusta feigned a shocked gasp.

"Oh dear, shall I need smelling salts, Alpha Potter?"

"No, because I am a gentleman, and a gentleman doesn't _fuck and tell._" Augusta hid a smirk at him behind the hand she clapped to her mouth and Algie actually growled. Neville had commented that his gran swore like a sailor at home and Harry shot a sly wink at her that had Algie turning purple over his wine glass.

"Language, _boy_." Harry stared him down, thunder rolling across his expression for a moment as he formulated the most carefully worded reply he had ever given in his life.

"If you ever, _dare_, call me that again, I will tear out your tongue, bend you over and fuck you so hard with it that I promise you that you will be able to taste my fingers in the back of your throat for a _week_." He said, tone even and soft, the danger in his eyes making the low rumble in his chest unnecessary. Severus actually whimpered.

"Harry!" Neville sounded worried and Severus's grip was bruising his thigh.

He hadn't realised he'd saturated the place in his rage until the server came over.

"_Sir_? Excuse me, sir," Harry glanced at him without moving his head, "is everything alright, sir."

"Fine." Harry hissed out. "Why?"

"Well sir, you seem to have alarmed a few of our other patrons, they indicated that you seem… enraged." Harry forced himself to breathe and give the waiter a fake smile.

"Only that I could never hope to cook to this standard at home," he said loudly and the server instantly relaxed and sent him a grateful look as he glanced around and a few other tables who had been watching busied themselves with their meals. "My apologies," Harry said more quietly, "I didn't mean to cause a scene."

"Of course sir, are you ready for your main courses?"

Harry glanced around and Neville nodded. Harry mirrored the movement. Immediately two people came from nowhere to clear their table of the appetiser course.

Harry produced a pair of galleons and tucked them into the Server's palm subtly, he'd learned that it wasn't respectable to flash cash around. "Keep my Omega’s drink full, please. Just set the refill next to my elbow and I'll pass it to him. Whenever you'd normally replenish."

"Very good, Sir." The server responded as his hand dipped briefly into his apron.

Harry glanced first to Neville, who was sitting frozen, until Harry gave him an apologetic smile. Harry then glanced at his Omega and felt his heart clench. Severus had gone into that head down- shoulders curved posture that Harry hated.

A gentle tap on Severus's thigh had the Omega straightening.

"Up," he ordered quietly hating that Severus obeyed mechanically like a marionette on a string. "Please excuse us, I would like a few moments with my Omega alone." Harry said softly and shot a strained smile at Neville in an attempt to be reassuring. He looked up expectantly at the server.

"The balcony is free sir, with privacy charms close the door and you will be screened off and no sound will escape."

"Thank you," he touched Severus and the Omega flinched, "follow." He had to swallow down the rising bile that he knew Severus would do so without question as he walked between the tables, carefully staring straight ahead. When they reached the balcony Harry waited and let Severus shuffle onto it after him before nudging the doors closed absently.

"Severus?" As soon as he knew he was secure Harry softened himself.

"A-Alpha?" Severus wouldn't look up at him, it was simultaneously heart breaking and infuriating.

"Severus, look at me, please?"

"Alpha, please, I-" Harry couldn't help it, the flush, the whine, even the way Severus was absently hugging himself defensively made him want to hit something. Instead he swept forward and wrapped his arms around his Omega, squeezing for a moment and then not letting go.

"It's alright, I promise, it's alright."

"Alpha," Severus's whimper had turned to a low sob.

"It's alright, you're safe, I'm with you, it's not you I'm angry at I promise." He felt the tension literally drain from his Omega and after a moment Severus seemed to regain control of himself and took a small step back.

"Please, forgive me, Alpha, I-"

"Hey, it happens, Algie is lucky I didn't jump the table and tear his throat out." Severus risked a flickering glance up at him, obviously wondering what Algie had done to set Harry off so quickly. "Vernon used to call me boy," Harry explained softly, "I _don't_ like it."

"Yes, Alpha, I gathered." Severus deadpanned on a passable imitation of annoyance at having the obvious stated to him and Harry smiled. "Your rather … graphic commentary made that abundantly plain."

Harry let out a quiet sigh and a chortle.

"I just…"

"Alpha," Severus said quietly, "have you not noticed?"

Harry frowned.

"Noticed what?"

"Him, he brushed past me as we were being seated," Harry had noticed, it had set his teeth on edge but he'd refrained from commenting.

"What about him? Jumped up bigot thinks being an Alpha makes him special…" Severus touched Harry's arm gently, carefully, fingers ghosting over the sleeve of his robe so lightly Harry barely felt it.

"He… isn't, Alpha," Severus whispered.

"Are you actually defending-?"

"No, Alpha, please, I'm begging you, hear me. He isn't an Alpha." Harry froze. Of course he was, he'd tortured Neville because he didn't have an Omega of his own, he had the attitude and the… he didn't have the scent. They had been winding him up for an hour and Harry had been the first person at that table to let out the scent of an angry Alpha. His gut twisted.

"You mean, he's a Beta?" Harry swallowed. "But that means… it means he… all those things, the way he talk- I'm going to be sick." He managed to make it to one of the plant pots and gagged but held his stomach-just. "What kind of sick bastard?" He gasped out as he straightened up. Severus was watching him impassively.

"It takes… all sorts, Alpha, he is clearly some kind of… sociopath? I am no mind healer but he clearly controls Lady Longbottom in public and Beta is nervous of him despite outward appearances."

"No, there's nothing wrong with him in his head, I don't believe that, being ill doesn't make you that much of a bad person. He's just vicious."

"A word of caution?" Severus tried softly and Harry raised his eyebrows with the silent question. "Tread carefully, Alpha, Lady Longbottom must still live with him."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah," he paused, "Severus,"

"Yes Alpha?"

"I want him dead." Harry said softly and Severus made an uncommitted sound

""I would hardly waste the effort Alpha, he is not long for this world."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you not notice Alpha, dark circles, shaking hand, the way he grabbed for alcohol a little too quickly and then barely touched his food?"

"He is in pain?" Harry guessed.

"And then some Alpha, the thickness around his hands and neck, yellowness in his eyes… I would not waste your galleons on betting he will see the New Year."

"I thought he was on something…" Harry mused, the alternative was that he had reached his dotage but he was still young for a wizard.

"He is Alpha, but even the idiots at St. Mungo’s do not prescribe cocaine to anyone who has a chance of surviving."

"He's on _what_!?"

"I would guess a medicinal form of cocaine, Alpha, otherwise known as a very strong opiate."

"Oh… well that makes sense I suppose. Is he hurting?"

"Terribly," Severus said with literally no feeling whatsoever. Harry smirked.

"Good. You ok to go back in and eat?"

"Alpha," Severus said quietly, "You marched me out of there under the pretence of some minor infraction…"

Harry tilted his head as he processed the words, nodded and promptly took up his Omega's lips in his own, pulling him close a little more harshly than necessary as he did. The moan from Severus nearly made Harry lose control and he didn't realise he had bitten his Omega’s lip until Severus mewled emphatically. Harry pulled back immediately and flushed.

"Er… _oops_?" He tried as he touched Severus's lip gently with the pad of his thumb. Severus smiled and demurred slightly. "Did I… you're not bleeding?"

"Not a lot Alpha, enough to pretend you slapped me…" Harry laughed, it was just so absurd the turn their lives had taken, "especially with a glamour over?" Harry nodded and watched Severus's face blur then the pinkness in his cheeks flatten to the usual pale as his bottom lip looked to have deflated.

He blinked in surprise when his Omega let his scent briefly slip. He reeled under the tang of fear that shifted into desire.

Harry grabbed and pulled his Omega back to him, kissing slowly and gently, understanding that Severus needed him to tread softly here. When he pulled back he opened his mouth to apologise as he realised that he'd wrinkled the shirt Severus wore.

"Leave it, if it pleases? They will think you demanded something else of me, Alpha. Especially if my shirt is wrinkled, with Season end so close." Severus murmured, eyes pleading, but body otherwise lax.

Harry stepped back, appalled. "They would…"

"It would hardly be the first time, Alpha. It is the reason for the charms. Often, it is to prevent any chance of Omega crying to… disturb the guests."

"Ew?" Harry suggested. Severus only gave a facial shrug.

"They will expect you to order me back to either home or to my place… depending on your level of satisfaction, Alpha."

"Back to the table then, little one." Harry gently ordered.

Severus swallowed thickly again and nodded. He offered a coy smile that made Harry want to make real use of the charms.

"If Alpha desires…"

"No, little one. This is still too public for me." Harry denied. Severus seemed to swallow and curve his shoulders slightly.

“Forgive me?”

“Hey, nothing to forgive. You are still trying to sort me out of what your version made you expect of me. I just don’t want to have to share you with anyone outside our Dynamic. And if somebody were to open the door at the wrong time… I wouldn’t be reasonable in my reaction to it. It's more preservation of everyone else… and not wanting to share.” Harry teased gently, enjoying the way his Omega blushed. "But if you're still in the mood when we get home, I'll definitely take you up on that then." Harry added and pressed a gentle kiss to his Omegas lips. Severus growled playfully at him.

"This meal is going to go on forever, isn't it, Alpha?" Harry laughed quietly.

"It'll certainly feel like it." He agreed and straightened up.

Harry led the way back to their table and simply gestured. Severus slipped into his seat and kept his head down. He caught the malicious smirk on the elder Longbottom male’s face. He ignored it when Neville leaned close.

“Are you okay?”

“I am still able to serve, Beta.” Severus murmured, pitching his voice to carry the words to Algie’s ears. His fingers fluttered with the table linen as he laid his napkin once more across his lap. Neville responded in kind, glare still seemingly fixed on Harry who was running an idle finger across his Omega’s drink.

“Harry, hand it here.” Neville said, holding out his hand. Severus shrank back to give his Beta more room. Harry just passed it across and returned to his meal. Severus made no move to touch the food still lying in front of him.

“Drink, little Omega, for me?” Neville coaxed.

Severus wordlessly obeyed and took a sip of his orange juice. Neville relaxed. Severus shot a glance at Augusta, and the fury hiding in her gaze warned him. He suddenly knew exactly where Neville had gotten it from.

“Alpha Potter, would you consider ever treating my grandson as such?”

“Of course _not_, Madam. He’s a Beta and he's got sense enough not to piss me off. This little one is still learning my boundaries. It has only been a few weeks. Some leniency can be expected, but it will not last.”

Severus ducked his head. A pointed nudge from his Alpha had him reaching for his fork obediently. He nibbled at asparagus and bit back a pleased noise. He then blinked in shock when Neville added another few pieces to his plate.

“Eat, little Omega.”

Severus nodded even as he licked at his lip, prodding at the sting.

Harry looked up again when the sommelier stepped over and gave him a slight bow. “Yes?”

“We had the wines your Omega refused checked. Thank you, sir. His skills do you credit.”

“I’m glad he proved useful.” Harry responded before the man nodded and withdrew. Harry saw no need to embarrass the man by asking what Severus had picked up on.

Neville watched Severus pick quietly for a moment before his temper got the better of him and he stood abruptly.

"A word. Alpha. Now." He hissed and Harry looked up, surprised, even as his hand flicked a questioning sign. Neville shot a significant look at Severus. "Stay here Omega, we are not going far." He ordered coolly and Severus nodded, withdrawing his hand after setting his fork down. "Carry on as you were." He added and Severus picked the fork back up without a word. He jutted his jaw at Harry and led him towards the same balcony he'd just come from.

Harry followed and tried not to look too bewildered. The door closed and Neville rounded on his Alpha, gaze cold.

"What did you do?"

Harry blinked rapidly.

"He looks like you punched him, he didn't do anything wrong, what did you do?" Neville repeated, voice dangerously cool.

"Kissed him? He was in bits after your uncle tried that stunt with the wine, he needed settling."

"You… Kissed him?"

"Yeah, he said to make it look like it slapped him so his lip got a bit nibbled but I didn't hear him complaining even if I did yank his shirt." Harry answered. "Why?"

Neville let out a relieved whoosh of breath.

"_Merlin_, I forgot how good an actor he is, he looks like you punched him." Neville said and Harry let out a short relieved laugh.

"Think I'm lucky you didn't just punch me," Harry quipped knowingly and Neville sighed. "Your gran looks ready to hex me, please don't leave me alone with her! _She's scary_!"

“You know, he told me he could serve, Harr. That usually means you damaged him, in relative Omega-speak.”

“I bit his lip, he’s poking at it, same as he would his bruises.” Harry huffed, amused.

Neville laughed and Harry froze.

"What-"

"How dare you!" Neville went stock still. "You brutalise that poor man and laugh about it?" Neville whipped around to face all five foot six of seething rage that was his grandmother.

"Gran-" Neville tried.

"And you Neville Longbottom, I know you know better than that!"

"GRAN!" Neville yelled and she stared at him before asking icily.

"What?"

"Harry didn't hurt him, they just had a snogging session. It's an act."

"I _beg_ your pardon?" She looked stunned. "No Omega is that good an actor!"

"He was a spy, I promise he is Gran. He's doing it deliberately because I warned him about _dear_ uncle Algie in there." Neville nodded at the door and Augusta huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why you brought the Omega to dinner with him I have no idea."

"He is technically the male head of the family, I couldn't exactly not." Neville answered reasonably. "And he's getting his fair share of it tonight."

"I noticed, the three of you have been running circles around him." Harry bit his lip and glanced between them, wondering if he should speak or not.

"Severus is trained on the same edition Algie tried to drag me up on gran, and his mother was worse than Algie ever was."

"I doubt that,"

"Don't." Harry finally cut in. "I assure you she was worse than anything you could possibly imagine." He said softly and Augusta finally turned to him

"And you approve of it?"

"_God no,_ but what can I do? I'm doing my best by him and trying to protect him and help him adjust, it takes time, Madame, though I do appreciate that you actually care." He told her honestly and Augusta levelled a piercing stare at him.

"I have watched far too many Omegas brutalised, Mister Potter, I assure you, if my grandson does not correct you in any attempt," she drew herself up to her full height, "I will."

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered quickly, not bothering to hide that he was quietly afraid she would do far worse than just stop him hurting Severus. This woman was a formidable witch and he did not want to tangle with her.

“Just…" he offered quietly, "Don’t ever doubt that his mother was brutal. He’s… confused at every good thing he gets from either of us. He expected… God, I don’t know what he expected. But I’m not that.” he promised. "I _really_ hope I'm nothing like that," he added with feeling and she nodded.

"It appears you are not, for now at least." She said softly and Harry swallowed and nodded.

“Gran? He’s still carrying his wand.” Neville pointed out. She paused and shot an impressed look at Harry.

"You wouldn't expect him to?" Harry asked.

"Not on that edition, Alpha Potter." Augusta commented... Harry couldn't help the sly smirk at the change in how she addressed him, Neville might have missed it but he certainly hadn't. She fixed him with a knowing look and he nodded slightly, he understood that as long as he looked after the Beta and Omega he had her respect.

“He knows I expect him to carry his wand. War-reared, madam. All three of us really." Harry shrugged.

"Well, not necessarily war reared, no more than Neville's parents or your own, Alpha Potter."

"What makes you think, Madame that I mean he was reared in our war? The way his mother treated him, you'll be lucky to find a mind healer who wouldn't call it psychological warfare." Harry told her bluntly.

“She could not have --”

“He once commented, Gran, that his Mum would have kicked his teeth in for speaking while on his knees… and Harry only laughed and hugged him. He’s a bit bent in his thinking.”

"Well that isn't any edition…" Augusta said slowly.

"Neither is a Beta male trying to raise his own blood nephew to act the Omega." Neville pointed out and Augusta visibly winced. "Speaking of, I'm really not happy leaving Severus alone with him, can we go back in now?" He asked and glanced at Harry.

"Yeah fair point, I don't want him gutting your uncle if he tries to get in his face. That would really sour the atmosphere." Harry commented and Augusta smiled.

"Only for a moment, but point well made. Open the door for an old lady, dear?" She asked Neville but Harry jumped forward.

"Allow me, madam." He offered and her smile widened.

"Gran?" Neville asked quietly and she turned back to him. "What do you think?" He said and Harry held his breath as Augusta looked him over.

"I like them, so you may keep them." Harry let out a relieved breath and Augusta laughed. "Did I not make that obvious when I sent the seal, grandson?" She asked and Harry flushed that his nerves had been without good cause.

"Told you, Harr." Neville quipped and stuck his tongue out. Harry responded in kind and grinned.

"Come now boys, dinner." Augusta smiled indulgently.

“That’s a kiss Sev owes you then.” Harry teased.

"I'll collect later, come on I'm hungry." And Neville gestured them back inside.

“Oh God, it means you are going to be stuffing us both…” Harry grumbled. Augusta chuckled before once more she rearranged her expression into the expected placid demeanour of a high society lady and they stepped back inside.

Harry politely pulled out Augusta’s chair, and then Neville’s before he resumed his own seat and the sommelier approached again with another bottle. Harry gestured to Severus and the Omega took it without a word. This one actually got far enough into the inspection that Severus nodded to the man to open it. He poured a small measure and held the glass for Severus to smell it. Severus glanced at Harry who nodded and took the glass carefully, holding it up to the light to inspect the liquid within.

"Thoughts, Omega?" Harry asked absently.

"With Alpha's permission?" Severus asked carefully and when Harry nodded Severus drank what was in the glass. Well that was one way of testing it. Harry nearly slapped the glass out of his hand. A pause while they all held their breath and Severus nodded. "Safe, Alpha." He said after a moment. "Perhaps Madame Longbottom would…" he gestured, the sommelier was already pouring Augusta a tasting measure. Harry watched her, fascinated by the way she seemed to smell and then taste it.

"Excellent." She said loudly and the sommelier filled her glass further. He gestured and Harry shook his head. Not yet.

"Just leave the bottle, thanks." He said quietly and the man nodded.

"Very good, sir."

Severus wasn’t the only person to jerk and snarl over his plate a few moments later when fingers were snapped in his general vicinity.

“Go on then, make yourself useful, Omega. Servers are all busy. Pour me a glass.”

Harry put a hand on Severus's arm. Severus leaned back in his seat, obeying the silent order.

"Mister Longbottom, I must insist that you pour your own drink." He said coolly and the man looked at him.

"Not with an Omega at the table." He sneered

"Oh you will, mister Longbottom, and perhaps you'd be good enough to top Neville and myself as well, we've just been having quite the conversation and I for one, am parched." He kept his gaze steady as Algie blustered at him.

"I will not."

"Then we shall all go without I am afraid," Harry answered sweetly and Algie set his jaw and glared at him, the silent battle of wills ensuing between them.

"Harr…?"

"No, Neville, you know I would be within my rights to demand the blood of any other man who had dared to try and order my Omega against my explicit and expressed instructions. Only the fact that I love you, and have the greatest respect for your gran is stopping me right now. Wine is a perfectly acceptable substitute."

"I am not pouring for an Omega," Algie hissed and Harry blinked at him, bored already.

"You now face a choice, Mister Longbottom," Harry said slowly. "Either wine will go into my Omega's glass, or your lifeblood will. Choose wisely. And quickly." Severus twitched once and then stilled as he caught the hint of Alpha rage bubbling up.

"Harry stop it, this isn't funny."

"Then it's a good job I am not joking, isn't it Beta?" Harry asked without breaking his staring match with Neville's uncle. "Come now, man, hurry up before the food spoils."

“Harr…” Neville murmured, worriedly glancing at Severus.

Algie sighed and blinked and Harry immediately relaxed as he reached for the wine bottle, he’d won. That mattered, especially tonight when he knew Algie wouldn't try to order Severus around again. He watched the man pour the wine without a word.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it? What do you say, Omega?" Severus's head snapped up.

"_Thank you_?" The slight question nearly broke Harry's composure as Algie seethed silently. His knuckles were almost white on the bottle as he set it down a touch too harshly.

"Very good, now, perhaps Mister Longbottom would like to propose a toast?"

"To what?" Algie asked tightly.

"To family, I think, it seems fitting, wouldn't you say?" Harry asked expectantly and Algie pushed to his feet with a glare at Harry and mumbled the toast. Harry raised his glass and repeated it before sipping his drink. Severus touched his glass and nodded but didn't drink.

"Drink your juice, Omega," he said quietly and Severus reached for the orange as a server walked past.

"Excuse me, could you take that glass please? My Omega does not drink alcohol socially." Algie opened his mouth and closed it, expression purpling with rage at what Harry had just put him through for no good practical reason. They both knew it was a final humiliation to have the drink taken away.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir. We were not made aware that the wine glass needed to be removed from this setting. Would a water glass in its place suffice?”

"He's drinking juice, if you could provide something…"

"A champagne flute to drink from sir?"

"That will do." Harry agreed. "Thank you."

“It is our pleasure.” The server responded before vanishing with the glass. Severus perked slightly when his new glass of orange juice was placed at his Alpha’s elbow, set in a frosted champagne glass.

Harry passed it across, once more seeming an absent movement. He smiled though when Neville glanced towards the kitchens and paused in his own meal to watch a flaming dessert be delivered to another table.

“That is impressive.” Harry murmured. Severus nodded.

“Looks good too.” Neville responded.

“Whatever you want, Beta-mine.” Harry murmured, smile fond. Neville blinked and grinned.

“So… chocolate or…” Neville trailed off and gently nudged Severus so that he’d resume eating.

Severus obeyed the nudge and resumed nibbling at the greens on his plate. Neville reached over and cut the steak on his plate into bite sized pieces before withdrawing his hands.

“Thank you, Beta.” Severus murmured.

Neville just gave an indulgent smirk as their Omega started nibbling on the steak with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Can't have you handling a sharp knife, what would the gawkers think?" Neville quipped and Harry glanced across smirking before tucking into his own plate.

“Alpha Potter, what is your plan for after schooling?”

“Madame, I have an apprenticeship with Ollivander’s.” Harry said softly. He kept his face still as Algie inhaled some of his wine.

"Please, repeat that, Alpha Potter, my hearing isn't what it was and I am sure I just heard you say that you have an apprenticeship with Mister Ollivander the wandsmith."

"Your hearing is as good as it ever was, madam that is exactly what I said." Harry answered with a soft smile as she eyed him appraisingly and nodded her approval.

“Beta-Mine? I see it is a family trait.” Harry teased.

“Harr, it’s… how shall I put this… a peaceful profession?” Neville hedged. Harry just chuckled.

"I chose it deliberately," Harry said and Augusta's approval only increased, "I have no wish to spend my life at war,"

“You were good at it, Potter.” Algie grunted. Severus’s head came up. He shot a look at his Alpha and Harry nodded his permission.

“Alpha did as was required of him.” Severus responded before he returned to his steak. Harry merely buttered another roll and set it on his Omega’s plate. Harry bit back a chuckle when Severus gave a soft whine about the extra food.

“Eat little one.” Harry murmured. Severus nodded and picked up the roll.

He got half-way through the roll before he realized Neville had added another sprig of asparagus to his plate. He gave a soft noise that only his Alpha and Beta would hear.

“Hey, you are okay.” Neville murmured. Sev huffed softly.

Neville leaned closer, “I’m not expecting you to clear your plate, little Omega. Just eat what you can.”

Severus quietly continued working on the plate, gaze occasionally darting to his Alpha’s plate which was clearing at a slow, yet steady pace.

“Alpha Potter, would it be too much of an imposition for your Omega to brew my arthritis potions? The apothecary I have been using is… lacking.” Augusta queried. Severus paused in his eating for a moment before he bit his lip, flinched, and then continued eating after licking at his lip.

“I’m certain Severus wouldn’t mind brewing for you at all, Madame. Send me an official notice, please? Just to keep my records straight.”

“Of course.” Augusta murmured.

Harry set aside his fork and Severus’s own was set aside at the same time. Harry sipped at his wine and glanced at Neville. Neville arched his eyebrows. Harry caught the eye of a server and nodded once.

The server trotted over, “Are we ready for the dessert course, sir?”

“Yes, I believe we all are. Madam, ladies first, of course.” Harry murmured, once more trusting Neville to understand his mates well enough to order for them. Neville nodded and gave their orders as Harry glanced around at the restaurant and relaxed slightly into the ambience.

He smiled softly when the desserts were brought out. Two were set in front of him. He caught the scent of coffee from one. He slipped it over to his Omega and just watched as Severus’s eyes lit.

Severus remained still until Harry had picked up his own spoon and nudged him. Harry grinned when Severus made a soft noise of pleasure as his eyes sipped closed.

Harry only glanced over when a server appeared at Neville’s elbow with a small cup of dark coffee. When Nev slipped it next to Severus’s plate, he arched his eyebrows.

"At this time of night, Nev?" Harry asked quietly.

"Not Like we're going home to sleep straight away is it?" Neville asked pointedly

"But..."

"I thought you said you wanted him awake." Neville murmured. Severus blushed right on cue and paused with spoon still in his mouth.

"Fine, it's not like he won't work it off."

"Exactly," Neville nudged Severus lightly, "carry on, Omega," Severus reached for the cup and sipped. He sighed at the taste.

"Oh, _this_ is good, Nev." Harry murmured as he sampled his own.

"I thought you'd like that one, Har,"

"What did you get?"

"The mugwort panna cotta, it's good..." Neville mumbled once he swallowed some.

Harry eyed his Omega's treat for a moment and took note of the blissful look. He smirked. "True, he will be working this off."

"Hmm." Neville murmured, gaze speculative. Harry smirked, because he knew that look.

"Should I have ordered something with more protein?" Harry asked pointedly.

"No, you're fine, you had the steak," Neville quipped back with only the slightest apologetic blush accompanied by a glance at his gran. She waved him off with a knowing smirk.

Severus just blushed and Harry gave a pleased rumble. "Good Omega." He teased gently, murmuring the words in Severus’s ear so he squirmed at the breath on his neck.

***

Harry stumbled as he stepped out of the floo and muttered a curse, but managed to catch his balance. He dusted off the soot and glanced up to where Neville was watching their Omega fidget with his pendant.

“Your grandmother is something special, Nev. I’d really love to get a meeting with her… without your uncle lying in wait.”

“Yeah, I’ve known that for a while.” Neville said, straightening and preening a bit at the compliment.

“Considering I was sure she was going to separate my bits from the rest of me for a little bit there? I see where you get your protective streak from.” Harry teased and Neville flushed slightly even as he was still preening. Harry and Severus exchanged amused looks at that.

“Alpha?” Severus inquired, dark gaze concerned as his gaze flicked from his Alpha’s groin and then back to his face, pink dusting his cheeks.

“Severus? You played your part a little too well. I dragged Harry out to the balcony to yell at him. I thought he’d hurt you. Gran came looking for us, and was ready to hex something off our Alpha, until we convinced her that you were acting.” Neville hurriedly explained.

Severus stared at him for a second.

“You were the one who told me… Beta...” He said quietly and cut off with a guilty look at Harry.

“How was I to know? Ron and Hermione were with him through the stupidly high stress points. Wasn’t sure if he’d grabbed you a little too tightly or… well…” Nev blushed brilliantly. Severus stared at him for a second, opened his mouth and then closed it.

“I assure you, Beta. Our Alpha has more decorum than _that_.” Severus answered hotly after a moment before adding with a sly look, “despite my best efforts.” Neville and Harry both choked.

“Hmm...Seems like both you and Nev have been entertaining certain illicit thoughts through dessert.” Harry murmured with a smirk. He saw the way Neville startled at that. Severus, he knew, could scent their Beta’s arousal just as he could.

“Oh?” Neville asked, eyeing their Omega speculatively. Severus nibbled on his lip and then winced slightly.

“Hey… let’s get that taken care of?” Harry asked, gesturing to his own mouth. Severus whined and then froze. “Little one? It’ll feel a lot better to heal it. Nev likes to kiss and he’s damn good at it, so you’d enjoy it more?”

“How badly did you bite him?” Neville asked with a frown.

“Enough to swell and bleed a little, it had to look real for your uncle.” Harry said, pulling a face that twisted his lip into distaste. He only nodded when Winky popped in, handed him the appropriate vial and popped out again.

Severus eyed the vial and frowned. But he took it when it was handed to him and then obediently swallowed it. The distressed noise he made had Harry pausing.

“Oh. Hey Nev? Mind if I play with him a bit?”

“No? He’s ours… why are you checking with me?”

“Because I’m about to pin him to a wall and see how much I can make him squirm?” Harry warned. Neville’s eyes widened even as he nodded. Severus blinked, processed the words and then gasped as his back met the wall abruptly.

Severus shivered as his mouth was plundered by his Alpha, wrists pinned above his head, warm weight pressing him to the wall. When he was permitted to gasp in a breath, he panted and moaned as his Alpha’s mouth fastened onto his neck and pulled.

“Mine.” Alpha purred when he pulled away. Severus nodded blindly, faintly registering the ache in his wrists and the throb at his throat. He whined softly when his Alpha stepped back, but remained against the wall. Severus blinked when Beta stepped into his Alpha’s place and gently cupped his face.

“Anything you don’t want… tell me, little one.”

“_Don’t_… stop,” Severus gasped out and Alpha fixed him with a wolfish grin.

Severus made a soft pleading noise when his wrists were grabbed and he was tugged towards the bedroom, wrists pinned between Beta’s strong, rough hands.

“Good, little Omega?” Beta checked. Severus nodded rapidly, blush rising on his cheeks.

“Nev? He likes rough handling. He’ll dig in if you get too rough. Just let him enjoy it.” Harry prompted. Severus sucked in a shaking breath at the wicked gleam that lit his Beta’s eyes.

“Strip little one. Let Nev see what he’s getting to play with.” Alpha ordered gently as he spelled off his formal robes and took a seat on the crimson wing back chair tucked into a corner of the room. It would give him a perfect view of the bed.

Severus huffed and eyed the fact he was being held by the wrists by Beta. Beta smirked and turned him loose. Severus slipped off his robe and banished it to the correct space in the wardrobe with a flick of his fingers. He heard Alpha’s shocked breath and paused before swallowing.

“Oh… I think you just reminded our Alpha how strong you are. He always finds strength sexy, Omega. Go ahead, give us a show, just don’t tax yourself, okay?”

Severus nodded and snapped his fingers in much the same manner as a house elf. His shoes vanished. He heard his Beta suck in a ragged breath. He let his fingers slide along the front of his trousers, hesitating when he saw the way his Beta’s eyes darkened.

“Yes, please?” Neville asked, gaze riveted to where Severus’s fingers were poised to undo the button. He blushed hotly and swallowed, gaze darting to where his Alpha sat, green eyes raking up and down his form.

Only his Alpha’s encouraging nod had him undoing the first button. Beta leaned forward, fingers flexing. Severus took a breath, assessed, and shifted his hands up. A teasing stroke over his waistcoat had it melting away. The fact that Alpha muttered something profane had Beta smirking and licking his lips.

Severus allowed his fingers to settle onto the soft silk of the shirt he wore. He started at his throat, flicking open the buttons with a soft smirk. Neville groaned.

Alpha’s soft chuckle was reassuring. Severus paused and toyed with one of the crystal buttons, dipping his head slightly so that he could glance up at his Beta. He shivered at the heat in his Beta’s gaze. The last button slipped free and the shirt parted. Beta drew a ragged breath.

“God… you’re good at this, little one.” Alpha murmured. Severus blushed but felt pleasure slide through him, he could hear his Alpha’s approval in the rumbling note lying under his words.

“Trousers next?” Neville asked.

“If that would please you, sir?” Severus asked, fingers slipping to the next button. The fact that Beta only swallowed and nodded had him flicking open the next one. He could feel his trousers start to slip.

“Fuck… you had to have him in your red, Harr.” Neville managed, catching sight of crimson under the black.

“I didn’t make him wear that, Nev. I like that he did… but I didn’t make him.” Alpha denied with a rustle of fabric. Severus darted a quick glance and paused to stare. Alpha was touching himself while he watched.

Severus tore his eyes away, back to his Beta. He blinked when Beta also took a glance at their Alpha and then looked back at Severus.

“He’s hot when he does that, isn’t he, little Omega?”

Severus nodded and flicked the last button open. He let the trousers fall and stepped out of them. He let his fingers trace over soft crimson silk, forcibly ignoring the way they clung to him, damp.

Severus wasn't entirely sure what he was waiting for, some guidance, perhaps? Beta's hand seemed to take an age to lift and reach out towards him as he watched until the very tips of the young man's fingers where ghosting over his chest. Severus shivered. Severus didn't dare look away from Beta's gaze and the hand meandered down his body towards the top of his underwear.

"Alright?" Beta breathed quietly and Severus managed a mute nod.

He swallowed and eyed Beta’s own clothing. Taking a shaky breath, he reached out and gently touched the outer robe.

“If it pleases?”

“Um… okay?” Beta nodded. Severus eased off the formal robe and snapped his fingers. It vanished. He gave a pleased noise at Alpha’s growl. A flick of fingers removed waistcoat and shoes.

“Impatient?” Neville teased even as he gasped as Severus’s fingers slipped to the waist of his trousers and a finger slid inside.

“I…” Severus paused and bit his lip.

“Hey, it’s okay. Impatient is good. I like you being assertive. So… what first… shirt or trousers, little Omega?”

The fact that Beta smirked and spread his arms wide, leaving him the choice had his eyes narrowing. When Alpha chuckled, he paused.

“Go on, little one. He wants you to challenge him. He likes it.” Alpha prompted. Severus swallowed but gave a small nod to show he understood. He then went for Beta’s trousers and with a breath of the spell that had peeled him out of his teaching robes for years, had them off in seconds. The fact that Beta squealed had him chuckling darkly even as he sank to his knees.

“If it pleases?” Severus asked, shaking fingers rising to reach for the Longbottom Green boxers. Neville let out a sharp gasp and his eyes shot up, seeking out their Alpha as he realised what Severus was about to do.

“How…”

“Beta,” Severus sank back on his heels and looked up at his Beta, “You did not think I fastened every button on my favourite jacket by hand every morning, did you?”

“Well…”

“When I had an entire House to look after? Besides… this is far quicker.” Severus smirked when the shirt buttons slid open all at once. Neville drew a shaking breath and licked his lips. Severus’s gaze returned to his Beta’s tented boxers. He swallowed and eyed the bulge that was right in front of him.

With shaking hands, he tugged the band of silk down. He knew he was staring. He licked his lips and nibbled on his lower lip as he eyed his Beta with some concern.

“Hey… Ssh. Nothing you aren’t comfortable with, little one.”

Severus blinked and eyed his Beta. Both turned their heads to stare at their Alpha.

“You were making a low distressed noise, Sev. He’s not expecting anything more than you are willing to give. Right, Beta-Mine?”

“Sev, he’s right. You don’t have to try anything you aren’t ready for.”

Severus swallowed thickly, the truth was that he had been working himself up to this for days, he wanted to try it, but he couldn't help being painfully aware that his gag reflex was extremely sensitive when he was nervous. There was a reason he was trying this on Beta first.

Severus froze when he heard cloth rustle against leather. He listened as Alpha stepped closer and then paused right behind him. Cloth rustled again and he twitched when fingers grazed his face, yet he turned his head obediently into the hand. Alpha knelt next to him on the rug.

“Hey, if you aren’t ready, then you aren’t. I don’t want you forcing yourself, just because you think it’s expected. Healthy and happy, little one.”

“Harr…”

Alpha didn’t take his eyes off him even as he responded, “Yeah Nev?”

“Kiss him already, please? Might help settle him a bit?”

Alpha leaned forward and Severus blinked and whined as Alpha’s lips gently covered his own. It was… hesitant, gentle and strange.

"A-Alpha?" The soft whine slipped from him, it was odd for Alpha to be that gentle with him, it felt… foreign.

"It's alright, Omega," Harry breathed, "take your time, what were you trying to do?"

Severus felt his cheeks flame at the idea of saying such things aloud. He opened his mouth and closed it, throat closing before he could get the words past the sudden dryness in his mouth. He knew it was an Omega’s place, he’d seen it often enough in dark corridors in the various strongholds… but… the idea of it was making his gut churn dangerously. He'd thought himself stronger than this.

“Sev? If it’s what I think it might be? I’d lose it. Even the thought of…” Neville blew out a shaking breath. Severus started when he watched his Beta’s cock twitch. He eyed the bead of liquid and drew in a rough breath.

He leaned forward and glanced up again at his Beta. A short nod was permission enough. A quick swipe of his tongue cleared the moisture. He shivered at the taste. Alpha's hand on his neck was a welcome gesture of support, no pressure, just a light touch. There was an odd bitterness to Beta's taste that he hadn't expected, although on consideration, he had no idea what he had expected, especially as he could still taste a hint of the cleansing charm on his skin as well.

“Good, bad, or not to your taste?”

Severus jerked and looked up, remembering Alpha asking that same question. He whined and licked his lips. Reaching out with a hand that trembled from nerves, he gently wrapped fingers around his Beta’s length. Beta groaned.

“Hand feels good, Sev. You are okay.” Neville praised and soothed in the same breath. Then Severus licked him again. The interested noise from the Omega had the Beta going still. Severus paused and eyed his Beta… most seemed content to simply thrust and leave the Omega to learn how to breathe as it happened. But… Beta wasn’t.

Severus leaned back, “Forgive me… am I perhaps making an error in… that is to say… should I…”

“Hey, you are fine. I like it. However you want to do this, your pace, little Omega.” if Neville noted that Severus no longer seemed to get offended at those words from him he didn't comment aloud.

"You… are not responding?" Severus asked softly without looking up and Beta sighed

"With great difficulty, trust me it feels good I'm just trying to give you a chance to get used to it."

"Good job you decided to try it on him," Alpha murmured, "I'm nearly losing my mind just watching."

“Oh.” Severus froze once more, shoulders curving. When fingers slid into his hair, he expected to be pulled onto Beta. Instead, he was petted. “Harr… he expects me to react like an Alpha…" Harry nodded absently, that made sense, he wasn't even sure Severus had ever seen a Beta and Omega together before, "But I’m not going to, Sev. Though, I might sit down- not sure I can stay upright while you explore.”

“Usually… sir… the one the...ah… act is performed on is leaning against a wall, over the Omega at his feet.” Severus managed to explain.

"Only if he wants the Omega to feel trapped," Neville muttered as he stumbled backwards towards the bed, "trust me, this way is better."

Severus shot a nervous look up at his Alpha who nodded and nudged him to follow Beta.

"He's right, gives you more control this way," Harry murmured and Severus' eyes widened fractionally for a second before he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and nodded. Apparently, they were serious about that, "if you lean over him, anchor your hands on either side of his hips, makes it easier to push him down if he jumps," Alpha murmured the instructions quietly and Severus caught himself considering for a moment before obeying.

“Alpha?” Severus turned his head as his Alpha returned to his chair, “Why would… either of you permit me control such as that?”

Gentle fingers in his hair drew him once more to Beta, “Because, Severus, this is something that the giving partner needs to control as they learn.”

“Then… should you not be...ah…”

“You are giving me the pleasure, therefore, you are the giving partner, little Omega. Your pace, you control how much you take. Hands on my hips now. If I buck up, you can hold me down. You control this. Not me.”

Severus obeyed the instruction and leaned down to lick again. He was pleased with the fact his Beta was perking back up under his ministrations. He carefully covered his teeth and leaned forward to take more of his Beta into his mouth. The sound Beta made nearly made him start until he realised it wasn't pain that had drawn the moan from the young man.

"Good," Alpha breathed next to his ear, Severus hadn't noticed him returning to their side, "take your time," he murmured gently and Severus paused for a second willing himself to do… anything.

“Harr… let him figure it out. He’s a natural at this, but… let him learn.”

The fact that Alpha only chuckled had Severus relaxing slightly. He repeated his previous action, sucking softly. Beta panted but remained still. Severus pulled off and licked his lips, swallowing. Then he returned and tried to take a bit more. He coughed and pulled back.

“Hey, just do what feels good for you. Anything feels fantastic here.” Neville encouraged, fingers lifting away from their Omega’s hair.

Severus looked up with worried eyes. Neville paused.

“Put your hand back, Nev. He wants the connection.” Harry counselled. Severus relaxed a bit when the hand returned. He bowed his head again and licked before sucking gently. He took it slowly, easing down his Beta’s length until he hit a point where he choked and had to back up. He figured out how to swallow around him, and tried again. Beta gasped audibly and Severus jumped, he hadn't expected such a visceral reaction. He pulled back when he felt that ripple in his throat and whined.

Taking a shuddering breath, he shook his head. “Beta?”

“What do you need, Sev?”

“I…” Severus shifted and then grimaced as the material clung to his legs.

“Pull them off, little one and toss them here, please?” Alpha requested having finally retaken his seat in the armchair. Severus obeyed, balled them up, and then lobbed them in his Alpha’s direction. Beta tore his gaze away and Severus smirked when he licked his lips and flicked his gaze pointedly back down. The thrill of the fact Beta found his form pleasing was heady as he settled comfortably on his knees.

A low groan slid through the air. Severus traded a look with his Beta and both men glanced over. Severus blushed hotly when he realized that his Alpha was actively scenting the air, red boxers spread across his lap, the movement of his hand beneath the fabric telling both observers exactly what he was doing.

“Damn, Harr. That’s hot.”

“Glad to know.” Alpha gave a slow blink and licked his lips, “God Nev… you look ready to pop and slick is practically running down his legs. He really enjoyed sucking on you.”

The needy whine that slipped from Severus had him freezing, gaze horrified.

“Up here then, little Omega.” Neville ordered. Severus obeyed by scrambling onto his Beta’s thighs and pausing there.

“_Fuck_, you said he was eager Harr… Merlin damn, that’s sexy as fuck.” Neville murmured even as he turned away slightly, reached, and fished under his pillow. He pulled out a foil packet and turned back to the Omega perched on his legs. Severus frowned mutely and tilted his head at the odd metallic square Beta was holding.

“A condom, Beta?” He asked quietly and Neville nodded. “Why?”

“He bit you hard enough to bleed, last time. And he asked. That’s good enough reason.” Neville said, even as their Omega hesitantly reached out and took the wrapper from him.

“But... I am not fertile… or… a risk…” Severus murmured.

“He’s a risk to you if he catches my scent on you, safe sex isn’t just what you think it is, Omega.”

“Beta?” Severus managed, turning the packet in his hands as he eyed it.

“Nev’s right, little one. It’s safest for all of us, if his scent isn’t on you just yet. I’m still settling. You like possession bruises. I don’t mind them, but I never want to hurt you just because my instincts slipped when my rational mind knows better.”

“That’s one reason. Another? When he’s more settled, and we’ve done the blood tests to prove I’m safe… we’ll revisit the issue, but for now? That’s safest for you.”

“You have a varied enough history to be… concerned?” Severus asked softly and Beta nodded.

“I spent months in the room of requirement with a bunch of other frisky teenagers, let’s play it safe until I find a muggle healer I trust to handle my blood.”

“As you wish.” Severus managed, eyeing the thing in his hands with distaste. He wasn't sure exactly how they thought he wouldn't have already caught anything after bare contact orally and with Alpha whom he assumed never used those things either. He wasn't a complete dunce, he had to know enough to lecture his sixth year Beta girls on basic hygiene (and scar them enough that it was him telling them) that he had quite the proud record of only one none-Omega pregnancy in all his time as head of house. Lucius liked to tease him that he had created generations of prudes, but if it kept them safe they both knew that Lucius didn't mean the teasing maliciously.

“You don’t approve?” Neville asked.

“I hear… they are not comfortable, and dulling, and isn't it too late…”

“Only if they’re the wrong size,” Harry said from his armchair, “A lot of its myths, try it and you’ll see and not if the aim is keeping his scent out of you.” Yes, he'd told his students that first bit too, but never quite believed it. Harry urged quietly and broke Severus's train of thought, “Before poor Nev loses his mind waiting.”

“Not helping, Harr. One question for you, Sev… any latex allergies?”

Severus shook his head. Several potions used latex in their creation. He’d brewed them all without issues. _Why…?_

“Good. I know we have the none-latex ones in the toy box, if we’d needed them. Let me have it, you seem like you are going to drop it.” Beta plucked the packet from his grip and carefully tore it open before smoothing it down his erection. Severus paused at the shaking breath. The empty packet went over the side of the bed and a finger slipped under the pendant he wore.

A sharp tug drew him obediently closer. “Can I kiss you, Sev?”

Severus stared and managed to nod his assent. He moved a bit closer as pressure from the chain on the back of his neck drew him down. A tongue gently traced his lips and he parted them. Slow, teasing sweeps and gentle pressure had him sighing when he was allowed once more to breathe.

“I know I’m nowhere near Harry’s size… but I’m going to let you set the pace. As quick or as slow as you like, little Omega.” Neville murmured. Severus blinked before that registered. He blushed.

“If you wish something el--” A finger rested against his lips and he fell silent.

“Harr said he liked watching you like this. I want to see why. At your pace.” Neville encouraged, offering his hands as brace points.

Severus shifted a bit on his Beta and glanced down before adjusting his position and kneeling up. He reached behind himself and flinched when his fingers brushed latex.

“That…” Severus knew his lip was curled in distaste.

“Some lube might help it not feel so weird?” Neville suggested. Severus tilted his head.

“I am sufficiently relaxed and slick to accept your cock, Beta.” Severus bit out. The fact his Alpha sucked in a shaking breath was merely encouragement. He swallowed, “No additional preparation needs to…”

“Hey, I was just thinking, it might make you feel a bit more comfortable, if you had a bit of help.” Nev murmured, once more twisting, this time reaching under their Alpha’s pillow. Severus squeaked when a packet of lubricant appeared.

Nev eyed it for a moment, tore off a corner, and then propped himself up slightly. Batting their Omega’s fingers away, he squeezed a bit of the packet onto the condom. He sucked in a sharp breath.

“Just cold. Wasn’t expecting that…” Neville murmured, setting it aside. He then placed his hands on their Omega’s hips. “Now, little Omega, whenever you like.”

Severus reached back again and encountered a thicker gel like substance. He pulled his fingers back, sniffed and then sampled before screwing up his face. “Some attempt at orange jelly?”

“Oh?”

Severus only nodded. He then returned his fingers to gripping his Beta’s erection and slowly lowered himself onto it. A shaking breath and a whine slipped past clenched teeth.

“Easy, little Omega.”

Severus actively snarled and made himself relax. His eyes widened as he settled onto his Beta. It...Felt different. Not just the lack of the knot… b_ut all of it_.

He set his hands on his thighs and shifted as he allowed himself to rise before sinking back down. His fingers flexed, nails digging at his skin. It felt like a tease, like what he wanted was just out of his reach. Rising again, he shifted and dropped back down. There. That was what he’d been looking for.

He took a shuddering breath and lifted his head, meeting his Beta’s gaze. He blushed at the too knowing grin.

“Hey, not a thing to be embarrassed about. I know it feels good. Go ahead, play with me, I like the idea of being here like this… with our Alpha watching you enjoy yourself.” Neville soothed. Severus blushed again, but did not shift his gaze away from Beta.

“Nev… _god_… I want to watch you both come. That’s hot… you inside him like that.” Alpha managed. He saw Beta look away.

“You good with us?”

“Yeah. Think so. Well… I think I’m going to explode, but no… oh fuck he’s sexy like that…”

Severus froze midway through lifting himself up again, dark gaze startled. Neville just chuckled.

“See? You are pleasing him, little Omega. At your pace. Can I touch you?”

“Beta may do…” Severus bit his lip and choked on a whine as he sank back down, fingers wrapped around his erection, rough skin rubbing against the sensitive flesh.

He jerked and Neville groaned as the citrus scented lubricant was slicked over his bare cock and then a hand glided back up from base to tip. Severus let his head fall forward, whimpering as sensation overwhelmed him.

A sure, gliding stroke had him trembling, squirming, and whining. He shifted his hands from his thighs and flexed his fingers. He shivered when he felt Beta’s legs shifting behind him until he realized Beta’s knees were bent and his feet were braced.

“Fuck, I like that noise from you, Omega.” Neville panted as he shifted himself up, using braced feet to help Severus every time he dropped back. The Omega made a desperate sound and allowed more of his weight to drop.

Neville twisted his wrist and just growled as the Omega’s cock erupted all over his hand, body clenching in just the right way as orgasm found him.

Neville caught their Omega and let his legs slip down the bed, wincing as cooler air registered, but he gathered Severus close.

“Hey, good Omega. So good for me. Go ahead, I expect you to cuddle.”

"Er…" the low mumbled questioning sound came out completely incoherent but Beta still squeezed him in a hug.

"Yeah, I like a cuddle, go for it, the come down can be a bit of a nightmare without contact."

Severus drew in a breath and his attention snapped to the side. He stared at his Alpha and shrank back against his Beta, a low noise sliding from his throat.

“Shh. You are fine, little one. You did exactly as you were told. Not angry.” Alpha assured from where he lay sprawled on the wingback, seeming completely relaxed, arms draped over the sides.

“Harr? We good?”

“Mmhm. Just cuddle. He needs reassurance, and I need to wait a bit before I test if that jellied my legs. That was sexy to watch, Nev.”

Neville laughed quietly and let his head drop down onto the pillow.

"If I start snoring, don't wake me up." He mumbled and Harry laughed when Severus looked up, prodded Neville as if daring him even think about snoring, and then dropped his head back onto the Beta's chest with a resigned sigh. Neither of them moved much when Harry slid into the bed a few moments later, but Severus purred when Alpha's arm slipped over his waist and a light kiss was pressed to the back of his neck.

“My good Omega.” Harry murmured before he settled, tightening his grip slightly. It was the last thing Severus remembered before sleep pulled him gently down.


	10. The Tenth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Tenth Day of Christmas, two writers gave to me... i dunno, like a fucktonne of fluff and a lot of family and Pack bonding time?

"So Lucius is expecting us at what time?" Harry asked over breakfast as he nudged Severus towards the bacon with an encouraging look.

"Etiquette says half seven, after he's had his dinner with his wife." Neville commented after swallowing a mouthful of sausage and egg.

"So what are we doing today then?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Neville said.

"Nothing?"

"Yup, we deserve a day off. Let's just relax."

"Is it safe Beta, to leave you two idle for a day?" Severus quipped quietly and Harry laughed.  
  
“Wait… the _two_ of us?” Harry asked. He watched his Omega still. A nervous glance towards the door that led to the Omega room was his Omega’s only response.  
  
“If you are okay with it, the record player and records can stay out here? You probably want to arrange the room to look lived in?”  
  
“If Alpha permits?”

"That's fine, make it homely, and then make a list of what you want for the private area. We can go shopping one of these days now the Boxing Day sales will have settled down."

"Sev?"

"Yes, Beta?"

"I don't like my grey House jumper. Or the shirt I wore last night."

"Thank you, Sir." Severus murmured as he sipped his coffee.

"Huh?" Alpha asked. Severus went tense on his lap.

"I'll explain to him Omega, off you go." Neville urged quietly and Severus obeyed. Harry frowned.

"What was that about Nev?"

  
“Nesting, Harr. He'll do that now season is over and he's settling,"

"Nesting? What like…"

"Like tell him if there's anything you own that you really, really don't want him to sleep with sometimes." Neville explained.   
  
“Why would he sleep anywhere else?”  
  
“Harr… it’s expected.” Neville murmured. The fact his Alpha snarled in response only had him rolling his eyes, “There might be times where you are away from the house. He may not want to sleep near me, so his space, but with your scent.”  
  
“But… our bed --”  
  
“They will send Alphas to check, our scents _should_ be in that room, perhaps faded. You can make them think that your scent is a reward.”  
  
“Re-- no. It will _never_ be something he has to hope for. Winky!”  
  
The little elf appeared and just waited.  
  
“Every time you change the sheets on the bed, once we have Sev’s _actual_ room set up, the sheets go there. Directly from my bed onto that one. So that Sev will have it. Keep an older set folded and stored, in case we need it quickly for the showpiece.”  
  
“Yes Master Harry.” Winky agreed, she waited for a few more seconds and then quietly popped away.  
  
“Harr… anything you don’t want him to drag into his nest, tell him not to take it.” Neville counselled. Harry nodded.  
  
“Does that mean… I should expect just about anything of mine to end up in his bed?”  
  
“Usually it seems to be shirts. Some Omegas have been noted to take socks?” Neville shrugged. “There’s a chapter in the modern book...:”  
  
“Anything in the older ones?”  
  
“Just that…” Neville closed his eyes for a moment, “Nests are to be expected of Omegas that are deemed fragile in their status.”  
  
“What does that even _mean_?”  
  
“It means, Harr, that in the older versions, an Omega that was uncertain of the Alpha’s treatment would nest to find comfort, because the Alpha largely ignored them. It was the only way they’d have their Alpha’s scent.”

"And in the newer editions," Harry asked carefully.

"Usually means, they're comfortable, if you're not neglecting him and he's still nesting it usually means he's alright and trusts you to let him be." Neville mused  
  
“The room is his. To come and go as he pleases. It wouldn’t surprise me at all if his Slytherin banner vanishes from here and moves into there. I mean, if he wants it to." Harry commented and Neville nodded.

"Yeah that's the idea, that why you told him to make that homely?"

"Imagine if you didn't have a greenhouse to escape to Nev, you'd go mad in a week. That's his greenhouse." Harry shrugged. "We're all introverts, we need our own spaces."  
  
“His potions lab?”  
  
“Even I couldn’t see that being a private space for him. Too many interruptions from staff.” Harry disagreed.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“That room? Anybody has to get my permission first -- as far as anyone else is concerned. And it will be my permission only. That way, no uppity Ministry moron can make him or you let them step into that room. At the door? Fine, we have to, but… no further without _my_ say.”

"And let me guess, you don't say?" Neville asked wryly.

"Of course I don't, that's _his_ space. And if I have to come across as a possessive bastard? We’ll do it.” Harry moved to stand absently. "You said usually they like shirts right?" He asked and Neville nodded as he watched the other teen walk towards the bedroom. He returned a moment later carrying the tee he had worn under his shirt to dinner.

"Leave the shirt for him to wear tonight but if he wants this for in there?" Harry asked as if checking if he had the right idea.  
  
“Yeah, for the most part. He might like certain colours more than others, or fabrics. My grandfather’s journals… well, he mentioned that he liked a green nest.” Neville shrugged, unable to explain it.

"Green? Why?"

"Colour theory says some colours are soothing to different people, plus family colour, it might have reminded him of home."  
  
“So… it wouldn’t be seen as amiss if a blanket in his primary House colour were to make its way into a nest?”  
  
“Eh… that might backfire? Ministry might see it as a way of looking for independence?”  
  
“As far as the Ministry is concerned… his colours, his family crest… are all punishment based. Or, that’s how I’ll spin it. If he’s eating off those plates, he knows he’s limited in what he can have. If he’s sleeping on _his_ old colours… then I’m punishing him. Make sense?”

"Only if you spin some story about his family and why too…" Neville murmured

"He's a half blood who has never even met his extended family as far as I know, I'm assuming there's a reason for that."  
  
Harry nodded when Neville sighed and shrugged, got off the sofa and walked over to the door. He paused and knocked on the jamb. When Severus appeared, Harry gave him a bit of a sheepish smile. “I’ve got an idea… but I need a bit of information from you to see if it would work?”

"Did it hurt, Alpha?" Severus quipped quietly and Harry laughed, it was good to see Severus beginning to come around to himself even if only slightly.

"Little bit, but anyway, how do you feel about purple?"

"Alpha?" Severus asked and shot a look over Harry's shoulder at Neville as if to ask when Harry had lost his mind.  
  
“Might as well just curl back up on our Alpha with another cup of coffee, Omega. Because he’s going to be… gentle… about questions.” Neville suggested.

"Gentle?" Severus paused and eyed his Alpha with some concern.

"The questions are pretty personal, and you know I've got all the subtlety of a hippogriff in an antique store." Harry said with a small smile.

"I have no _personal_ questions, not from you, Alpha." Severus pointed out.  
  
“So you would from me?” Neville teased. Severus eyed their Beta.  
  
“Perhaps? Alpha knows which biscuits I prefer with tea… I shall leave you to discover it for yourself?” Severus teased as he was drawn down onto his Alpha’s lap. Harry chuckled.

"But I'm serious, Sev," he ignored the twitch at the nickname, "I want to make you comfortable but we need to be on the same page if we're going to fool the ministry."  
  
“What does my preference for colours have to do with the Ministry?” Severus asked, reaching for the mug of coffee that Winky provided only when his Alpha nudged him.  
  
“Nev had an Omega grandfather at one point… there was apparently mention in passing… of a colour preference with the nest?”

"Alpha," Severus cheeks had turned immediately pink, "the fact that you seem willing to allow me to nest at all…" he murmured  
  
“Sev, there’s no _allow_. You want to? You make a nest. I was thinking of… well, if you like your old Prince colours… getting you a blanket in the primary colour?”  
  
“Why?”

"Because if they think you're using your old colours to nest what does that say about me?"

"Given my history with my family?" Severus asked eyebrows raised. "That I have idealised some form of a thought of them knowing that they would have sold me to the highest bidder if they had bothered to see that I live long enough for it to be legal?"  
  
“Nev?”  
  
“If he’d had relatives left alive that were older than him, or even a single Alpha with the Prince name… you’d have had to go through them, instead of claiming him.”

"No I wouldn't, that would be like going to Molly if Charlie hadn't got to me first if I'd have gone for Ron. Wasn't going to happen. I wasn't about to ask someone else for permission to date and claim a perfectly competent Omega." Harry pointed out. Neville frowned. Harry nodded absently down at Severus. "We've already discussed this, if Severus had family he wanted me to ask, he would have said, and if I was the type to do it I would have asked how to find them. Neither of those things happened."

"I just… I assumed…"

"Don't. Beta. My mother's family… disowned her for running off with a muggle."  
  
“Then… how do I have the seal?” Harry asked, thinking briefly of what he knew of muggle inheritance rules.  
  
“Mother had a cousin. He holds the title. No heirs, Alpha. Nor is he likely to have any.”

"So he just sent it to a stranger?"

"So the family goblin sent it to _Harry Potter_, Alpha." Severus pointed out, tone significant. "My cousin is probably drooling at the thought of trying to sue you for not contacting him." Severus added darkly.

"He sounds… _charming (!)_" Harry commented and Severus snorted.  
  
“Because I am Omega, and of Prince Blood, any children… either of you sire by me… have the chance to be Heir and then Lord Prince.”

"O...k… need to look into your family history and make sure they're ready for that?"

"Are the Princes of the male line, Severus?"

"Yes, but my grandfather was a wily old bastard." Severus flinched the minute the words left his mouth. "My apologies… He…"  
  
“Hush. They're your family you can call them what you want, though I am curious as to why?"

"He disowned her, but, and I quote Alpha, not the fruit of her womb." Harry immediately pulled a face. "Knowing full well that an Alpha female and a muggle would produce either a daughter or an Omega son and the line would be assured."  
  
“Er…” Harry grimaced. Neville just nodded.  
  
“Alpha, it was expected.” Severus hedged, shoulders curving.

"And the fact that you weren't claimed young?"

"Family lore says the disappointment is what finally finished him off." Severus commented dryly.  
  
“Would adding purple to your nest give you nightmares?”  
  
“No?” Severus responded. “I find the colour, mildly, sedative…" he admitted. “It is soft." He said even more quietly.  
  
“Okay. Something fluffy and soft?” Harry asked. Severus blushed.  
  
“If it pleases?”

"If you want something like that? Some blankets, soft pillows?" Harry said softly and Severus leaned more closely into him and nodded slightly.

"Has that room got a window, I didn't notice? Do you need curtains too?"  
  
“It doesn’t, Harr. Something could probably be charmed, if you want to allow it?" Neville suggested and feeling Severus sigh at the thought Harry nodded.

"Rooms without windows are like prisons, we'll see if we can get one like those they have at the ministry?"  
  
“Alpha, I suspect… if one were to look directly outside the walls here… we’re partially under the lake. I have no wish to watch the squid dance with hinkypunks.”  
  
“Did enough of that as a student, little Omega?” Neville suggested. Severus nodded.

"It kicks them around like footballs, Lucius was convinced they enjoyed it as if akin to a muggle rollercoaster."  
  
“Roller what?”  
  
“Muggle contraption like the train ridden on a fixed track for thrills, Beta.” Severus explained.

"Like the Gringotts carts?"

"Yeah, but they do it for fun," Harry commented with a smirk, "Mad."  
  
“Harr… you will have to magically age any of the blankets or pillows he uses for the nest. New things… would stand out too much to the Ministry.”  
  
“Why? I’m letting him nest…”  
  
“It would be too obvious you are being… soft with him. Alphas don’t _do_ soft, Harr. But scraps he found? Stuff others would have discarded? You ignore it, because it gets him out of your way.” Harry snarled. Severus flinched.  
  
“Hey… not mad at you. Can we double layer glamours over your blankets and stuff? Keep them soft and comfortable but make them look a bit worn?"  
  
“If it pleases?” Severus knew his tone was wondering.

"Hey," Harry took the mug from his Omega gently and wrapped his arms around the man, "I'm going to start rationing how many times a day you're allowed to answer a question by asking if it pleases me."  
  
“Harr, it’s a safe answer. I think he defaults to it when he’s not sure what else to say. You _aren’t_ a normal Alpha. He expects you to act a certain way. You don’t, which I’m glad of.”

"That's what I'm telling you, both of you. You don't have to default with me. I'd rather an honest answer, even if I don't like it, than any kind of default or lie."  
  
“Alpha...please understand… it is not that I am attempting to _lie_. I am… uncertain as to what will bring a harsh reaction from you. You _are_ an Alpha.” Harry sighed and squeezed his Omega for a moment in a hug.

"I promise, I won't ever react harshly to you just being honest with me. Not harshly the way you imagine anyway. I can't promise I won’t get annoyed or upset, but I can promise I’ll never take it out on you."  
  
“Sev? If he ever goes for you, I’ll be between you. He knows just how dangerous I can be too. Harr, didn’t you call him back out here to set down some ideas on how to use his colours against the Ministry?"

"Yeah I did, but it's important you both know I'm not going to be a vicious prat too. But yeah, so purple, soft furnishings?" Harry asked and Severus nodded. "And if it helps you sleep we'll get you some purple bedding as well."

"It is going to be an odd colour scheme in there Alpha," Severus commented.

"Oh?"

"Purple for sleep and greens for wakefulness and calm."  
  
“Two side the pillows perhaps?” Nev asked. Harry made an inquiring noise.  
  
“Green on one side, purple on the other?” Neville explained. Severus stared.  
  
“Why would you assist?”  
  
“Because you are _our_ Omega, Severus. The safest thing we can do is make it as easy on you as possible. So, we do it. Nobody will question _my_ colour saturating your space. Seeing as how I will be seen as ‘soft’ on you by the Ministry.” Neville shrugged and grinned.  
  
“Alpha would allow it?”  
  
“Of course. You _like_ green, little one. Whatever colour you want. And Nev will be publically soft on you, leaving me the hard, cold Alpha they expect.”  
  
“However, Harry was thinking of making it _look_ like if you are using Prince marked items, you are limited in what you may have and how much. Make them seem like a punishment.”  
  
“Ah… in favour with Alpha, use Potter Crest, out of favour, my old House which has no power over me… very _Slytherin_ of you, Alpha.” Severus smirked.  
  
“Thank you? I think?” Harry murmured. Neville chuckled.  
  
“Do you need anything for the rooms at the moment, Omega?”  
  
“There… are certain spells that are traditionally set on the thresholds, sir.” Severus admitted, swallowing and going still.  
  
“Hey, whatever they are, if they are expected…”  
  
“Silencing spells, so that… crying doesn’t bother you or Beta, and a scent blocking spell. So that if I… go into...“ Severus bit his lip, “Alpha... It... There is a spell that will block your ability to scent me should I go into Heat and… you wish not… to deal with it.”

Harry's eyes went wide with horror.

"Tell me that's some sick joke, people _do_ that?"

"It's pretty common once you've got your heir, Har," Neville muttered, "after than most Alphas find heats and seasons a more of an inconvenience than anything else."  
  
“Nev… Ron was _screaming_ at times, it hurt so badly. There is _no_ way I am leaving our Omega to face that. Not while I am capable of easing him through it.”  
  
Severus simply curled tighter into his Alpha and pined a bit. The fact that his Alpha only hugged him and petted at his hair soon had him relaxing.  
  
“You can go back to whatever you were doing. Can we leave off the scent blocking spell for now? Make it seem like I’m eager to get hold of you… hmm?”

"Like you're not!" Neville snorted and Harry laughed good naturedly.

"I like my scent on him, keeps him safe." Harry murmured and dropped a kiss to Severus's exposed neck.

"Don't really need it now the season is over, most people will expect you to leave your scent on him now." Neville shrugged and Severus's expression turned almost hopeful for a second.

"Good," Harry said and kissed his Omegas lips softly, "Because I'm going to anyway."  
  
“Yes Alpha.” Severus murmured, not moving from his place on his Alpha’s lap.  
  
“Possessive much?” Neville teased. Harry only huffed and hugged his Omega. “Going to need to invest in denta-fettle for the _both_ of you.”

"Both of us Beta?" Severus asked and Neville grinned wickedly.

"Yes, both of you, or how sweet you are will rot your teeth."

Severus laughed even as he scowled at being called sweet and Harry nudged him.

"At least he didn't call us cute?" He said jokingly and Severus glared.

"No, I'm saving that one for when you get really cuddly." Neville quipped and Severus groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll never be as cute as when he scrunches his nose in his sleep." Harry stage whispered in a conspiratorial tone and Neville stuck his tongue out at them.  
  
“Go ahead, little Omega. We only wanted you on the same page, so our story remains consistent with the Ministry.”  
  
Severus slid from his Alpha’s lap and stopped by his Beta’s chair. Neville just looked up from his seat when the Omega leaned over, gently cupped his chin and dropped a chaste peck to the corner of his mouth before drawing away again.  
  
“Good Omega.” Harry murmured as Neville blushed and stared after their retreating Omega. Only when the door clicked shut behind Severus did Neville blink.  
  
“I didn’t think he’d… dare? Not with you sat right there?”  
  
“Nev, you are part of our Dynamic. I sat and watched the pair of you last night. I’m not going to fly into a rage if he kisses you. Or if you want to cuddle with him. He’s _our_ Omega. That means you have the right to touch him… and I don’t think I will be possessive of him, if it’s you.” Harry explained reasonably before he smiled. "Plus, you give amazing cuddles and he's a fantastic teddy bear, I wouldn't deprive either of you of that."  
  
“Harr… you are something else. Really. Most Alphas… I’d just only _now_ be introduced to him. Usually an Alpha can’t tolerate anyone around their Omega while in rut. You managed a formal claim in the Winter Season. And didn’t damage either of us for it.” Neville said, shaking his head.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. Usually, with your head clearing? Now would be the time to introduce a Beta, so that the Omega will respect and obey the Beta while still soft from the Season. It prevents the Omega from baulking.”

"Urgh, honestly I'm still slightly creeped out that he just accepted me basically gifting him to you like a slab of meat, I mean I get it but… I expected more of a fight."

"He'll never be so settled he'd fight you Harry, and you don't want him to be because that means you really bollixed up somewhere."

"Whatever, I just… Why is all of this so hard?"

"It's not, you're just not wired to accept it as easily as we are. Whatever you think Harry we'll follow, but don't think it's not crystal clear to everyone that you weren't meant to live like this and it's not a good fit for you." Harry blinked. "At least, it is to those of us who know you privately, which is definitely a good thing… hmm…"

"What?"

"Wonder how many other Alphas are totally different in private and faking it in public." Neville mused quietly and Harry sighed.

"I don't know, when we have enough to go to war tell me. Until then let's not get our hopes up, eh?"

Neville joined him in sighing. They both knew it would be a long time before any kind of stand against the barbarism of the ministry was even thinkable and even longer before it would have more than a Keazle's chance of succeeding.  
  
Harry only looked up when Winky appeared, fingers twisting in her apron.  
  
“Winky would be likings to offer Master’s Omega more coffee or tea?”  
  
“If he wants something, he can ask for it, Winky.” Harry reminded. The way her ears drooped had him pausing.  
  
“Harr? That room? Your dictate stands. Normally… no. Not without your express permission, and usually the Omega has to be bedridden first…” Neville countered, shaking his head.  
  
“Tradition?” Harry guessed. When both Winky and Neville nodded he growled. “Then no. If he wants a drink? You take him what he wants. Only if the ministry is poking around do you _not_. Otherwise? Food and drink will be available as he wants it and if you think he's not asking enough, take it to him anyway.” Neville immediately groaned and Harry laughed, that was definitely one way to make sure the Omega ate.  
  
Winky popped away and Harry leaned back against the sofa and sighed. “Why does everything have to be about _denying_ him in a traditional dynamic?”

"Because that's what traditionally was done. You have to understand Harry… there was a time when Omegas were considered more dangerous and less controlled than werewolves on a full moon. The stories of some of the risks that were taken with bloodlines…" Neville shuddered. "I'd want to keep my son locked up if he was risking being raped, murdered and having his desecrate corpse dropped at my door to teach me not to let the next one be such a slut too."

"You're joking?"

"I'm not. That's the mentality Harry, they're treated like dogs and you don't let your prized bitch out to be jumped by a mutt in a dark alley." Harry winced, he didn't want to know where Neville had learned that kind of terminology but he finally understood. It was the same rant he'd heard from Marge enough times.  
  
“That explains… why most Alpha’s don’t allow their Omega to travel alone… but food?”  
  
“He’s less likely to try to escape if he can’t find the energy to do so?” Neville admitted, wincing at the look on his Alpha’s face. “Usually, the only time food _isn’t_ restricted is when the Omega is carrying.”

"That's barbaric!" Harry declared hotly and Neville nodded absently.

"Most Omegas are supposed to be treated like… well, you know, so you've got to expect a few will try and run. Once they realised they decided to stop that becoming an option. Be grateful, they used to cut feet off if an Omega tried to run from their Alpha. Now they just throw them in hostels or return them." Neville shrugged. Severus peeked out of the Omega room as the scent of his Alphas distress must have registered in there.  
  
“They…”  
  
“Alpha? I once knew an Omega… his Alpha hamstrung him at claiming. There was no chance that he could have ever escaped his Alpha.”

"Ham-" Harry put his hand to his mouth and swallowed thickly.  
  
“So, the fact I am allowed unrestricted movement, I am _grateful_, Alpha. I know there are tracking charms on the pendant Alpha, I have prodded at the spells, just to inform myself. I know you do it to keep me _safe_."

"I did it so if know where you are because I have enemies and we both know that they wouldn't be above hurting you. But you're not a dog or an animal, Sev, that pendant is for _emergencies_”  
  
“And a mark of your claim, proof that I am _yours_.” The fact that Severus _smiled_ about that fact… Harry just shook his head. The thought made him sick. Harry just opened his arms and accepted the weight of his Omega on his lap as the older man curled up.  
  
“You aren’t _property_.”  
  
“Alpha… under the law… I am. I knew it when I let you through the door. You are a good man. That is why I didn’t gut you when you first suggested it. It is also why I…” Severus chewed on his lip and shook his head.  
  
“Sev? Harry’s calmest with you right where you are. Whatever you want to say, he’s not going to get mad at you for.” Neville reminded. Severus whined and knew his scent had changed when Alpha’s arms tightened on him.  
  
“Hey, whatever it is… we’re okay…”  
  
“I… pushed you, Alpha, when you claimed me. You… only pinned me… did not--”  
  
“Oh god, you were trying to see if I had violent tendencies. Trying to… god… no, little one. I’ll never knowingly raise a hand to hurt you. I’m _not_ traditional. I want you safe, healthy, and happy. Not damaged and cowering at my feet to keep yourself breathing.”

"Exactly, so when the worst you did Alpha, was ask me _again_ if I was sure and why I was hesitating," Severus gestured vaguely, "when you let me…" he said, it had been Lucius who had told him once, _any Alpha who actually hurts you for rolling him over isn't worth your time_. "And did nothing more than snarl and pin me again…" the way he'd heard it spoken about, he'd half expected not to survive a stunt like that. "Most Alphas would have killed me with their bare hands for such a move." Severus finished quietly. "Or so I am told."  
  
“You…” His Alpha stared down at him. Severus tipped his head to the side, silently offering his throat, “are amazing, little one.”  
  
“Sev… he… you took a pretty big risk there.” Neville said. Severus made an agreeing noise but didn’t shift his pose. He twitched when his Alpha leaned forward and his mouth settled against his Omega’s pulse.  
  
Harry felt the skin-warm metal shift against his chin as he licked gently at his Omega’s pulse, soothed by the thrum of it against his lips. When he lifted his head he only smiled when Severus pressed his face against his throat, taking comfort in his scent.

"Merlin you two are so cute it actually hurts to watch." Neville declared and Severus immediately growled under the sound of Harry's vehement denials.

"_Please_, Beta, do not say anything like that in front of Lucius. I will never hear the end of it." Severus pleaded with wide eyes.  
  
“Speaking of your bond brother… how do you want to present this Dynamic to them?”

Severus stiffened for a second.

"In truth, Alpha?" He said quietly and Harry nodded. "Anything but honestly and neither of you leave the manor alive tonight. Lucius is a little… overprotective, and Narcissa is dangerous when she wants to be." Severus admitted and Harry let out a roar of laughter.  
  
“I see where Draco learned it from. So, I treat you as I do _in Dynamic_ and the Malfoys will just have to deal?”

"I am not… exaggerating or joking Alpha, Lucius, is more than willing to kill in my defence. It would not be the first time. I implore you. Do not test him with feigned harshness or indifference. I would rather not watch you kill each other over me."  
  
“He’s killed for you in the past? Lucius Malfoy, ice king of Slytherin?” Neville squeaked in shock. Severus nodded once, face a bland mask.

"Now that's a story I want to hear…" Harry urged gently and Severus sighed and leaned back, to face his Alpha, realising that this was a conversation that needed to be had.

"Several Aurors, a handsy seventh year, a few death eaters and that one werewolf who decided he liked my scent at eighteen." Severus listed blandly and Harry stared. "And those are only the ones I witnessed, and that he killed outright."

"That's… that's a lot…"

"Lucius considers me family, and he will defend his family to the death from anyone he thinks he has even half a chance of defeating in a duel."

"A seventh year?"

"I was a sixth year Alpha, he was visiting the school and…" Severus didn't want to complete the sentence or say what the then-young man had said. The seventh year had made him feel dirtier with a few words than he had ever felt in his life.  
  
“He… huh. Why haven’t I had a visit from him, threatening to break every bone in my body if you are not happy?”

"Lucius does not give warning, Alpha, he does not believe they should be needed."   
  
“So… you will probably want to wear my shirt tonight?” Harry just traded a look with Neville who was smirking. They both knew that Harry wasn’t going to qualify Severus’s statement, merely take it as a given, and be glad his Omega had somebody that _would_ keep him safe.

"I would prefer it Alpha, and it is not like he will notice the scent." Severus pointed out.

"Good, because I would too. I know I said I don't mind how close you are to them, but my blood is still itching a bit…"

"We can postpone?" Neville said and Harry shook his head.

"No, we’ll go, they need to see him," he nodded down at Severus absently, "too."  
  
“Alpha… might I...suggest layering scent?” Severus proposed. Neville perked up.  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Beta calmed you during rut. Perhaps his shirt below your formal one?”

"We need to figure out how to bottle scents, this is going to be really uncomfortable come summer." Harry mused and Severus shrugged.

"You can have my tie from last night?" Neville suggested and Harry fixed Severus with a questioning glance.

"Wearing your Betas colours, Alpha; that is quite the statement."

"I didn't think of that, maybe not." Neville agreed uneasily.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to be seen to be submitting to my house, Har, not if you want anyone to believe that you're not totally whipped."

Severus winced and repeated the word awkwardly.

"It's an expression Sev, not literally," Harry said quietly, "probably after your time, it's the way our generation says under the thumb or wrapped around a little finger…" he explained. “Vernon used to try to pretend he was this doting husband Petunia wore wrapped around her finger when he had business meetings, it was _creepy_."  
  
“If I may be permitted?” Severus nibbled on his lip. Harry and Neville both nodded encouragingly. “What if Beta were to wear one of your ties for the moment, Alpha?”  
  
“And he can switch to it before we leave… so he has my scent on him… would that work for you, Harr?”  
  
“I think it might. Thank you, Omega-mine.” Harry pressed a kiss to his Omega’s temple and smiled as Severus sagged into him with a contented little purr.  
  
A sudden knock on the door had Harry snarling and Severus whining. Yet Severus obediently slid from his Alpha’s lap, flicked his wand over his clothing, stripping off his bunny slippers and sending them to sit next to the ottoman.  
  
Severus opened the door and stopped. “Miss Granger?”  
  
“Hello Professor. I came to see the three of you?”  
  
“Alpha, visitor for you.” Severus responded, wand hand hidden by the partially open door.  
  
“What did you call me when I blew up the tent, Mione?” Harry called from the sofa.  
  
“Harry James… you never _blew up_ the tent. You and Ron almost set it on _fire_ once, and I called you both irresponsible _children_.” Hermione huffed.  
  
Severus glanced back and his Alpha nodded. Severus stepped out of her way and sheathed his wand.  
  
“Really, Harry… that was the check you went with?” Hermione huffed, slipping out of her coat. She frowned slightly when Severus took it from her fingers and hung it on the rack.  
  
“Might I offer you refreshments, Miss?”

“If it’s no trouble?” Hermione hedged.  
  
“I have both pumpkin and orange juice, tea, coffee, water…” Severus trailed off and waited expectantly.  
  
“Orange juice would be lovely, thank you.”  
  
Severus slipped into the kitchen and then returned with her glass, setting it in front of her before he started to retreat again towards the Omega room. A hand signal in Order Sign from his Alpha froze him to the spot.  
  
“Come here, little one.”  
  
Severus obeyed and allowed himself to be pulled down onto his Alpha’s lap. He only wiggled his feet when the slippers were once more spelled back into place.  
  
“You are adorable, Harry.”  
  
“Thank you?” His Alpha hedged. Hermione only chuckled.  
  
“Harry, I can’t see the Professor using them if you didn’t put them on his feet first. And Neville wouldn’t have known it was a thing.”

"She has a point." Neville murmured.  
  


"I brought Christmas presents, thought we'd want to open them all in person."

"That's a good idea, did you get the gifts we sent you?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"I saved them,"

"Oh good, why don't you hand them round and we'll order coffee all round?" Hermione nodded and dropped her beaded bag on the table. Harry laughed.

"You cannot possibly expect me to believe miss that-"

"That bag holds a tent, kettle and an entire collection Hogwarts textbooks Sev. Why didn't we just live in it, Mione?"

"Undetectable extension charm, Harry, not a TARDIS."

Harry was as surprised as Hermione when Severus made a quietly amused sound.

"You know about Doctor Who, professor? Isn't it a bit after your time?"

Harry bit back a laugh when Severus immediately feigned an offended look.

"_Precisely_ how old do you think I am, Miss Granger?"

Hermione immediately blushed and started to stammer out an apology and Harry lost it, expression breaking into a grin as his eyes sparkled.

"He's joking, Mione, relax."

Severus shot a nervous look at Harry and immediately relaxed when he realised his Alpha was genuinely amused. He stared helplessly when the presents piled up.

"Go on then Mione, make a start," Harry nudged and she reached for the gift Severus had wrapped in a generic silver wrapping paper. He'd gifted the woman a diary and a pair of crocheted opera gloves to match her beaded bag with a hidden section in demiguise hair. Alpha had been particularly impressed with that idea that would give Miss Granger the perfect place to hide her wand at fancy events. When she handed him a neatly wrapped box Severus was glad he’d had the practice of presents with the Weasleys to get used to the earnest hopeful expression that he could only assume meant she wanted him to like whatever she had just handed him.  
  
“This is a two-part gift, Professor. This is the first one.” Hermione said, biting her lip.  
  
Severus eyed the flat package for a moment and then carefully unwrapped it. He smiled at the blank faced black book and then opened it to the title page.  
  
“Crochet patterns? This will be very useful, miss Granger, thank you.”  
  
“Oh good. Nobody in my family crochets. There’s space in the back for you to add your own patterns if you like.”

Severus smiled and nodded, he kept patterns everywhere and it would be nice to be able to write them down and keep them all in one place. He frowned at the handwriting for a moment that was not miss Granger’s penmanship.  
  
“They were my Grandma’s patterns. I used a transcription spell to copy over her notes into a pair of volumes. I kept one, and thought you’d enjoy the other.”

“Your grandmother-?” He couldn’t help gaping, he’d always been of the opinion that family patterns belonged in family Grimoires and most certainly weren’t shared outside of the bloodline- or at least, they hadn’t the way his mother had told it.  
  
“I made sure they were all complete. The originals are in a box in my parent’s attic. The volume I kept, I put in my vault. Yours is an exact duplicate. Molly got a copy of my Great Aunt Charlotte’s knitting patterns, in the same manner.”  
  
“It… thank you.”  
  
“Now, second part… here.” Hermione handed across a strangely shaped package in blue paper with snowflakes printed on it.  
  
Severus admired the muggle wrapping paper for a moment before taking a breath and pulling on it. The paper ripped under his fingers to reveal a long, rectangular basket with a dual hinged lid.  
  
“Extension charms included. Should be able to store all of your yarn in there, there's a set of hooks inside and the book should easily fit too. Just remember not to shake it… or… well, how long did it take me to reorganize the library after we relocated to Dean?” Hermione asked Harry flippantly and he pulled a face on remembering.  
  
“Three hours… I think? Ron and I went for a walk after you shook the bag in case you threw it at us.”  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t have. It was my fault anyways. There’s a piece of parchment tied to the handle, Professor.”  
  
Severus turned the slip and blinked as he read the wording there.  
  
“Yarn collective?”  
  
“Mmhm. You are paid for a full year. Four balls a month, just pull that loose, fill out your colour preferences and send it back via owl. It will also fit under *any* sofa, chair, what-have you. It’s not exactly a shrinking charm...”  
  
“Made-to-Fit charm, Miss. This… thank you.” Severus traced a finger across the wood grain of one of the handles. He’d never owned a crochet hook he hadn’t conjured himself before- it made for some interesting gauge swatches over the years.  
  
“Mione? How’d you know that he crocheted?”

“Well, I did ask Molly, I saw the basket he has now the last time I was here. Neville never cared for yarn, I know you don’t either, so it had to be his.”

“And you didn’t assume he knits?”  
  
“That’s crocheted,” Hermione said pointing at the blanket over the sofa, “And so are Aberforth’s new gloves.” She added and Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “He asked me to pass on his thanks, and said, and I quote, if you want that bottle of whisky I promised you, come and get it so I can see your face once in a while.”  
  
Harry laughed and Severus flushed.  
  
“I should possibly make some indication that it is no longer appropriate that-”  
  
“We’ll go see him over the holiday.” Harry cut in. “He promised me a bottle too and I intend to collect.”  
  
“Alpha… it… is not _proper_ that I be seen to drink, or associate with a tavern keeper.”  
  
“Don’t tell Rosmerta, but Abe has a wonderful stew. And I’ve dropped in a time or two for it.” Harry confided. Severus made an agreeing noise. “Oh good. If anyone asks… you pick up the stew for me on a semi-regular basis, okay?”

“Alpha?”  
  
“Or Nev sends you there to eat when I'm in a mood and he thinks it’s not worth annoying me by making you eat at home. Either way, I'll make sure Aberforth knows that I don't give a damn what you drink as long as you can find your way home… and bring me some.”  
  
“Harry… if he’s caught…” Hermione shook her head.  
  
“Fine, sealed bottles. We’ll crack them when you come home. Cider… or is that too...weak?”

“Please do not ask Aberforth that question Alpha, he may throw the bottle at you,” Severus quipped quietly and Harry laughed. “Aberforth only serves the best Ciders, and until one begins work on the spirits they are by far the strongest drinks that cross his bar.”

“He never used to?”  
  
“He did Alpha, just not to students.”  
  
“Then what the hell was that apple stuff he poured us? The night Hermione, Ron, and I made it to his place, he poured us something with a bit of booze in it. I know the taste… but it wasn’t strong.”

“Ah, so that is what made you cast an unforgivable curse at Amycus Carrow.” Severus commented. “It was probably far stronger than you think, Alpha, the best ciders usually are.”

“Small glass, dumped into a larger glass of _something_. Any clue Mione?”  
  
“Fresh, regular hot cider, the stuff without alcohol in it, but with a bit more spices. It was good. Though, what he added to it… I don’t know.”  
  
“Aberforth carries… I was unaware…”  
  
“If you like the taste of it, you can drink it in public.” Harry assured. Severus sighed. “Or you know, tell him to serve your drinks out of one of those bottles.”

“Harry!”  
  
“He’s not a kid Mione, he’s probably forgotten more about alcohol than I know and you know Aberforth will find the whole thing in good fun.”  
  
“You’d have him lie?” Hermione demanded.  
  
“Mione? Our entire life beyond that door is a _lie_. The Ministry is damn certain I beat him. They think he is terrified and if they don’t… they’ll do something a million times worse. So Aberforth slipping him a bottle of the real stuff masked as the kiddie version? I won’t have a problem with it.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Miss? So long as Alpha is aware of the ruse, and I have his permission… there are no rules broken. Nothing that will see me hurt for my own mistakes.”

“Mistakes?” Harry asked, distracted for a moment.  
  
“Anything that would displease yourself, or Beta, and warrant correction.” Severus’s tone was matter-of-fact and bland. Hermione flinched.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
“I’ve never lifted a hand to him to hurt him, nor has Nev… right?”  
  
Severus shook his head, eyes widening at the thought, “Alpha… he would _never_ without your express knowledge.”

“Sev, we’ve been over this, you’re not a child to be disciplined because we disagreed over something. _For god’s sake_. Please don’t let Hermione think that what goes on out there is anything but an act, _she’ll kill me_!”  
  
“He’s never, I swear it, Miss. I…” Severus curled in on himself, trailing off.  
  
“Oh. You really don’t know how to handle certain parts of Harry, do you, Professor?” Severus shook his head.  
  
“He’s good, got a bit of a temper on him, but he’d never hurt somebody he loves. And he loves you. You realize that… right?”

Severus’s eyes went impossibly wide, he looked a little shell shocked at Hermione saying something like that so easily for a moment.  
  
“You cannot possibly know that, miss,” He tried quietly to dissuade her from getting him into trouble or making the entire situation beyond awkward.  
  
“Yeah, I can. When Harry gets really stressed out… he talks in his sleep. I heard your name _a lot_ while we were in that tent. Of course, I much prefer hearing your name to him _hissing_.” 

“Good, because that probably wasn’t me hissing, all these nightmares that’s the one thing I don’t do in my sleep anymore.”  
  
“Because you’re not being possessed, probably.” Hermione commented and Harry nodded, he’d assumed the same.  
  
Severus stared at his Alpha. He then looked down and darted a glance up towards Miss Granger. She just smiled and nodded. He flushed and looked down again.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for the gifts." He said awkwardly after a moment.

"You're very welcome, professor, may I?" She asked with a gesture to the present on her lap and he nodded, a sudden twinge of nerves making him hope she was actually in need of opera gloves.

"Oh wow, these are beautiful, how on… did you make these?" The awed look from her and Alphas knowing smile made Severus want to sink into the sofa never to see daylight again. "But… they're so intricate!"

"A family pattern, Miss Granger, a shame I have no idea of how to convert it into a knitting pattern or that would be yours also." He told her and tried not to preen too much when she found the invisible wand sheath.

"What made you think?"

"I always thought women's dresses were badly adapted to battle scenarios." He told her softly and Hermione laughed. "And gloves in our culture are somewhat a must for you if you intend to continue to mix with the classes that will one day see you to the position of Minister."

"You think I could?"

"I think you stand an excellent chance if you so wish it, miss."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Professor." Hermione managed. "Neville, this one is yours."

Neville took the package and slipped it open with a quick rip. He pulled the dark grey canvas loose from the paper and blinked at it for a moment.

"In the muggle world, chefs have knife rolls. This is a gardening take on that. You have spaces for a trowel, digging claws, and a few pairs of shears. The green handle set is enchanted not to cut flesh. The black set are normal. So, please be careful?"

"You and Harry both…" Neville grumbled with a soft smile. “Thank you Hermione," he glanced towards Harry. "Your turn."

Sev watched his Alpha unwrap it and just squeaked like he'd been stepped on. Harry hugged him and rubbed at the back of his neck, pressing gently on the bruising there.

"Okay, explain to me why he just spooked? It's a record book and a stick."

"Er... I didn't know it came with that, I ordered it and didn't open it because the shop said not to get my scent on it. It's like a private journal... for you to document you dynamic."

"Harr... that? If you swat him with that? There will be a record of it in the ledger. The wood looks light... which is probably a good thing... looks like birch... if it had been a darker wood... usually there are other spells on it that will make it hurt more. But light... doubt it?"

Harry stared at her and half smiled, he understood the idea behind it even if he was sure that this item was not designed as she intended it.

"So basically, the slightest touch and it just registers a hit?"

Hermione grinned mischievously and Harry grinned back, understanding immediately

"Alpha is correct." Severus murmured, gaze glued to the switch. He winced slightly.

"Good." Alpha's voice turned dark and Severus shuddered. He remembered one of those in his Mother's hands and bit his lip to keep quiet.

"Hey, you are okay. We can use this. Against the Ministry, little one. We'll have a record that we can refer back to. And if punishments happen later in the evenings... well... some things Beta might want to defer to me... right Nev?"

"Makes sense to me Alpha, and that book can be kept close to present to any... inspector who happens to drop in on us."

"Perfect." Harry said and Severus whined. Harry opened the book one handed and passed it to his Omega.

"Alpha?"

"Watch, if this does what I think it does."

Harry took the switch in his hand, flexed it lightly and then touched it gently on his Omegas hand. Severus winced pre-emptively and then slowly untensed when he realised it wasn't hurting. His Alpha was grinning.

"Look Omega, all it does is recognise that the switch was used, the date and time."

He lightly tapped it against his Omega's hand again and watched a tally mark appear under the noted time. He then poked Severus's hand with the end of the switch. Another tally appeared.

"Ah. Morse code might be fun to practice?"

Severus blinked and released an entirely out of character, slightly hysterical, well... giggle. Hermione let out a nervous snicker.

"When you said you wanted to make it look real, Harry..." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"You decided to help! Thank you Mione, don't mind Sev, I think he's slightly hysterical at how brilliant a solution this is."

"That's the first part of the gift. The second part is just you, Harry. And it's shrunk, so... here." She passed across a parcel.

Harry gently tapped his Omega several more times with the switch before setting both book and birch rod aside.

Pulling open the other gift, he stared down at it in shock. "Baking pans? You got me cookie sheets and baking pans?"

"Well, you did complain that when you left the Dursleys, you lost access to all the good cookware."

"Thank you, Mione. These are... the good kind too. I recognize the brand."

"That’s the idea, but they do come with a string attached."

"Oh?"

"When you start stress baking in the run up to exams, invite me to help you eat it?"

Harry laughed amusedly.

"Deal."

"You stress bake, Alpha?"

"You will gain weight in exam season, Omega, promise." Severus scowled and smirked.

"Snicker doodles, Harr?" Neville asked.

"Anything your heart desires, Beta, as long as I can lay my hands on the ingredients."

"And you, little Omega?"

"Whatever Alpha wishes to offer." Severus responded.

"I got that cheesecake recipe from Molly the other day..." Harry said quietly and Severus's eyes went hopefully wide. "Extra-large chocolate orange cheesecake for Omega, got it." Harry grinned.

"The elves left him stained glass cookies during the Hols last year, Harr."

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Like... jammy dodgers, miss Granger, but different flavours and shapes."

"Oh nice! I'll take a batch when you get to those Harry."

"I'm going to need to get a set of biscuit cutters then. But I'll do that before we are out of the Hols."

Severus stared... how had Beta known?

"Beta.... how?"

"Relax Omega, we asked the elves last year what to send you as an anonymous gift while you recovering. One in the kitchen showed me the box they made for you."

"You..." Severus blinked and stared, "I had thought those from Minerva... she denied it, of course... thank you. They were pleasant with the weak teas Poppy was allowing me at the time."

"I'm glad, I thought you could use some brightness considering you'd only been conscious a few weeks by then." Neville said quietly.

"How did you manage that? Poppy intercepted me twice before I gave up even sending a card." Harry griped and Neville laughed at him.

"You made sure he woke up to headlines about how he's a hero, not sure what gift was going to top that?" Neville said and Harry sighed and fixed his Omega with a questioning look.

"He has a point, Alpha,"

"I hoarded those biscuits, Beta. Because she only would allow me one at a time. I managed to make them last for three weeks." Severus sighed with a slight smile. Harry saw the way his Omega's tongue peeked briefly out.

A thought and the barest whisper of sound from Harry had Winky appearing with a plate of biscuits.

Severus eyed them with surprise.

"Go ahead little one."

"Alpha, now?"

"Because it's Christmas, take one and drink your coffee before it goes cold little one. Mione has more presents to open."

Severus picked up a yellow star and nibbled. He made a little pleased noise and snuggled a bit more before darting a worried look towards his Alpha's guest. She just smiled softly and returned her attention to the present resting on her lap.

Neville watched as Hermione slipped a finger under the tape and broke open the package. Harry snapped his fingers. Hermione paused and looked over.

"I know that look, Harry James... what?"

"You and Sev open gifts the same way. Carefully."

"A gift is to be respected." Hermione murmured. Severus nodded in agreement.

"Oh, colour-change ink and a new quill? Thank you. This will make coding my notes so much easier."

"The colour-change spell is on the bottle, Hermione. It will take any ink you like using and shift to the exact colour you are thinking of. You just can't use that bottle or quill for exams. Spells on the parchment will cause it to run off."

"Oh, that's amazing, where did you get that Harry?" Hermione asked as she lifted the bottle and held it to the light to assess it more closely

"Lee Jordan, actually. If was something the twins were working on. The bottle was Fred’s. I have all the notes for it. No pranks, I promise. And as it doesn't hold the Triple W's seal... it is legal in Hogwarts."

"That's amazing, they're going to put the colour change ink producers out of business!"

"Glad you like it, Mione." Harry smiled and reached forward, picking up a tree shaped biscuit and taking a bite.

"Lime?" Neville guessed. Harry nodded and kept chewing.

"That's. Unusual with the shortbread." Harry said after a moment. "S'good." He shrugged and took another bite

"Any clue what the red ones are?" Hermione asked, eyeing the plate.

"Miss... three reasonable options, "Strawberry, raspberry, or cherry."

"Lemon, lime, orange... what would fit best?"

"Probably strawberry or raspberry." Harry said. Neville nodded as Hermione plucked up stocking shaped one and tried it.

"Raspberry. Oh, these are good, Professor. I see why you enjoy them.'

"As I said, thicker jam than mass produced muggle confections but otherwise very similar."

"Oh exactly, I'm having flashbacks to primary school."

"Milk and a biscuit at ten?"

"Mmhm my parents paid for it so I got my daily milk."

"Mine didn't have to." Severus said with a small smirk and Hermione laughed.

"Oh professor! You are going to love my father if that's your sense of humour."

Both Harry and Neville were frowning in confusion

"Do you want a glass of milk, Mione?"

"No, this is good. We didn't get nearly enough fruit that year. I mean, I managed to keep us in lime juice... but..."

"Ugh. Tea was weird with bottled lime juice."

"It was cheap and it stored well, Harry."

"I know, but..." Harry made a face.

"And it stopped us getting scurvy, so stop moaning, you survived."

"Just!" Harry retorted jokingly

"Alpha?"

"Our diet that year... consisted of... tinned meals, tea, and several bottles of lime juice."

"You didn’t stock up on carbohydrates?"

"We managed to get some potatoes once?"

"Rice, Alpha, pasta... cheap and bulking."

"Heavy and difficult to cook over a campfire, professor."

Severus blinked, they had very different ideas of what was difficult to cook over a fire.

"I am led to believe that you carried a student’s entire library of required textbooks for seven years at Hogwarts?"

"Sev, we did soup on occasion. But we tried to keep it to things that would fit in camp dishes. We foraged some of our greens... found an abandoned manor one time... all sorts of root veg still there. We had carrots and turnips in the stew that week."

Severus shook his head minutely but didn't comment.

"What?"

"Are you seriously telling me Alpha that none of you knew to cook oats or rice?"

"Well, we weren't really thinking about it to be honest. Hermione did most of the cooking."

Severus immediately scowled.

"Don't look like that, she was the only one who knew how to identify edible mushrooms and control the magical fire." Harry defended immediately.

"Professor... Harry and Ron once set the tent on fire. There was no way I was going to trust them with an open flame and cooking."

"I presume Alpha much prefers to cook on electric for a reason?" Severus asked carefully and Harry nodded with wide eyes and a warning look.

"I don't like cooking on flames..." he paused. “We might need two cookers in our own place?"

"If it pleases?" Severus hedged.

"Yes. It's good to have both. I mean, I'm sure you could teach me, little one... I just... don't do as well on an open flame. Either I judge it too high and stuff boils over or... it takes forever."

"It amuses me," Severus said carefully, "That is precisely the problem I have with electric Alpha, I can see a flame and judge its heat accordingly." He shrugged. "And when it is off it is off."

"Yeah, I automatically allow for the hot plate cooling under a pan when I cook, remember I tried to cook the eggs, poured the water out, one was raw so Ron turned the flame back on without adding more water to the pan?" Harry said with a smirk And Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You sound like a disaster on fire, Harr." Neville teased. Harry just nodded.

"Understatement."

"This is why we watch you so closely potions, Harry, and why you're no longer allowed to partner with Ron even if he was still here at Hogwarts."

"It might have helped if I understood why flame height is so crucial... outside of temperature control."

"There are markings on the stand, Harr."

"There are?" Harry blinked at his Beta. Severus just quietly groaned.

"Flames aren't the same temperature top to bottom Harry, this was first year potions."

"Yeah... I wasn't paying attention to first year potions after the first lesson." Harry shrugged

"Why not!"

"I was busy! I'd just been dropped into a world beyond my wildest dreams." Harry defended. "And it was trying really hard to kill me."

"It...Couldn’t possibly have been that bad?"

"Nev... we petrified you that year. We also nearly died... and I had killed somebody by the time I turned twelve." Harry sighed, "So no, I wasn't really paying attention to potions. I was just trying to survive, really."

"Were you paying attention to anything?" Neville asked.

"Nope, not even the bloke trying to kill me." Harry answered faux-breezily.

"Alpha!" Severus whined.

"If you want, little one, you can review me later, okay?"

"Thank you, Alpha." Severus murmured.

"Er?" Both Hermione and Neville looked confused and as if they had assumed something they had missed was happening between Harry and Severus. "Review what, Har?"  
  


When Harry didn't answer Hermione turned to the last parcel in front of her. A solid oblong shape with some weight that rattled slightly when she shook it.

"Did you get me a box of marbles, Neville?"

"Not exactly, Hermione, open it."

Hermione pulled the paper and frowned in question at the box of dominoes.

"You have to know how to socialise with purebloods if you're going to be minister for magic." Neville said simply and Hermione laughed  
  
* * *

Once Hermione had left, Severus eyed his Alpha and nibbled on his lower lip again. Harry waited, trading a glance with his Beta.

"Alpha… I have a…" he glanced at Neville nervously, "request… of a sort."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, for Severus that was incredibly blunt

"Oh?"

"Well…" Severus was playing absently with his fingernail, "the manor, I am sure you know, is… rather an imposing place." He wouldn't look Harry directly in the eye. "With, far too many… bad memories attached to it."

"O...k? So?"

"Would-" Severus bit his lip and looked away, battling himself. "Lucius tends to..." He took a deep breath and sighed. He closed his eyes and forced out another breath for a moment and Harry waited patiently.

"Yes?"

"Alpha, I am asking you…" Harry could see the question warring behind his Omegas eyes. "Please, do not leave me beyond your reach tonight." He immediately dropped his head as if ashamed of himself. "Lucius will comment but… I... that place…"

"Hey," Harry said gently and lifted his Omegas head with a gentle finger tucked under his chin, "believe me, I know. I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight." He promised and Severus physically and visibly wilted with relief.

"If… his formal seating can be quite uncomfortable for long period and he keeps the manor sweltering hot." Severus dared and Harry tilted his head with silent question. "Should I… place myself at your feet, I would appreciate… He has marble flooring."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Clever. It's cool even in heat."

"You would not be adverse…?"

"Just don't kneel, and tap me on your way down, I'll transfigure something or hand you a cushion, I remember primary school well enough to know that hard floors are uncomfortable to sit on."

Severus let out a breath of relief.

"Was that… is that what you're worked up about?"

"Well, that and how crude Lucius gets with a drink in him."

"I grew up with Ron, I can handle it." Harry shrugged. "Do you think he knows the one about _the Hag, the Healer and the Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ ?"  
  
“Harry!” Neville gasped. Harry only laughed. Neville frowned and blushed before turning to their Omega, “Sev, that’s also a traditional behaviour, the Omega sitting at his Alpha’s feet… is Mister Malfoy going to be okay with it?”

"If it's what Severus wants to do I'll make him ok with it." Harry answered, tone semi-stern.  
  
“Beta… I am fairly certain that Lucius once told me _that_ joke. It is…” Severus made a face at his Alpha.

"Eh, that's mild, Ron told me that when we were fifteen. Does that prove I don't care how crude he'd get?"

"Yes," Severus answered with a disapproving expression, "it does, rather, Alpha. And I would ask you at least let me try to placate him if he takes issue before either of you draws his wand?"

Harry paused for a second and glanced at Neville who shrugged.

"Yeah ok, I can do that." Harry said and Severus had the audacity to still look concerned. It amused him more than it offended him.  
  
“My intent is to be polite, he’s your brother, little one.” Harry reminded.

"Do not try too hard, Alpha, you might frighten him." Severus quipped, voice thin and Harry chuckled at the weak joke.  
  
“I will follow your lead then, Sev. Seeing as you know him best.”

"Yeah, me too," Neville agreed. "Come on let's go, don't want to be late." He added.

***

Harry hid his grimace when Lucius Malfoy greeted him first, with a handshake and a murmur of “Welcome to my home, Alpha Potter.” It was like watching strangers for a moment after Lucius greeted Neville until Severus harrumphed at his brother.

"Honestly Lucius, months I do not see you and this is how you greet me?" He demanded in a tone that made Neville nudge Harry in warning not to interfere, as if he needed it.

"I have no wish to make your life more difficult than it needs to be."

"Good, then give him a hug or something. For Gods, sake it's Christmas." Harry muttered mutinously and Lucius fixed him with a scandalised look as Neville rolled his eyes at Harry's antics.  
  
“Malfoy’s do not _hug.” _Severus muttered into his Alpha’s ear right as Lucius quipped the same. Harry snickered.  
  


"Do they cuddle?" He asked innocently and Severus glared at him.

"Not in this lifetime, Alpha Potter." Lucius answered pointedly

"Shame, explains why Severus's reaction was something to behold the first time."

The questioning look Lucius shot at Severus meant Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself smirking even as Neville stepped on his foot.  
  
“Ronald _did_ mention something about your Alpha having no respect for anyone else's personal space, Severus. _How_ do you manage?”

"With a long suffering sigh?" Severus answered and Neville snickered quietly, coughing to cover the apparently involuntary _'Yeah! Right_!' That escaped him. Lucius seemed to understand the joke because he glanced at Neville and smirked knowingly.

"Do come in gentlemen, the elves are just about ready to serve drinks."  
  
Harry and Neville took the loveseat they were gestured to and Severus glanced pointedly at the floor, reaching out and touching his Alpha’s elbow. A speaking glance passed between Alpha and Omega.

"Would you mind if Severus took the floor, Mister Malfoy."

"If he didn't it would be the first time he graced this room and did not end up sprawled across the marble complaining about the heat." Lucius answered and Harry fixed Severus with a questioning look.

"We were not all raised with heating charms to be able to breath while drowning in them, Lucius." Severus shot back and Harry snorted. He reached between himself and Neville and held up a cushion, handing it to Severus as he sighed and sunk gratefully onto the marble. It was rather like watching him melt as his robes pooled around him. Harry tried to ignore the scent of another Alpha in the room, it was probably there from last time Draco had been home.  
  
Harry glanced down briefly when his Omega leaned against his legs.  
  
“I’d think he’d be basking in the heat, Snake that he is.” Harry teased lightly. Severus scowled up at him and Harry smiled, “Well, you do like to cuddle with Neville when you are half-asleep, little one.”  
  
“Harry calls me a furnace, Mister Malfoy.” Neville explained. Lucius smirked briefly.  
  
“Sleeping is entirely different, Beta.” Severus returned, crossing his arms.  
  
“I doubt you are wearing as many layers then, Severus.” Lucius quipped with a teasing smile. Severus opened his mouth and then blushed.  
  
“That is an entirely inappropriate speculation!”

"Well that proves that." Harry shrugged. "Your brother is definitely less scared of you than mine are." He explained.

"He was not my potions master."

"Thank Merlin!" Severus declared hotly and muttered something that sounded like he would rather have Neville take the potions NEWT in his classroom than Lucius.

"_Really_?" Harry demanded, eyes glinting with amusement.

"Worse. That is why Severus insisted on intervening early with my son, and promptly turned him into a prodigy on the subject."  
  
“Alpha… you at least can properly dice, mince, or cut items. My dear brother… mangles anything he sets a potions knife to.” Severus pointed out.  
  
“Luckily, it is not a skill I need to be proficient in.” Lucius returned before an elf appeared, holding a tray with three glasses. "I have only ever had to use a knife in situations where mangling is the goal." He added and Severus glared at him.

Harry barked out a laugh.

"Message received." He held his hands up in a placating gesture. Harry glanced up when Narcissa Malfoy stepped into the room. He was the first to rise to his feet, Neville and Severus only a half-second behind him.  
  
“Gentlemen, Severus.”

Harry couldn't help it, speaking to Lucius, that odd sharp scent in the room, and the banter had loosened his tongue. He turned to Severus without pause and commented.

"Oh, when did your penis fall off?" They all sputtered at him and Narcissa looked entirely scandalised.

"Alpha!" Neville declared. "My apologies, Mrs Malfoy, our Alpha is-" he gestured vaguely.

"Entirely correct, if a little crude." Narcissa said after she recovered herself. Harry decided he could grow to like anyone who took that in their stride. Severus was still bright red and glaring at him.  
  
“Alpha, it is… technically correct, for the lady of the house to greet an Omega separately? Gender notwithstanding.” Severus murmured.

"You can tell you're flustered. You just made a statement and contradicted yourself in the same breath." Harry teased.  
  
“How did I manage that? For my own education, Alpha?” Severus managed, dark eyes narrowing.

"Gender notwithstanding, but she only greets an Omega separately." Harry deadpanned and Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
“If Miss Granger had accompanied us, it would have been gentlemen, lady, and myself, Alpha.”

"And the only reason for that would be your gender." Harry argued back and Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, creating a picture of exasperation with that one gesture.  
  
“Is it gender or is it sexual characteristics?” Neville asked, blinking.

"Do we really want to have the debate, _now_, Beta?" Severus sighed and Neville snorted.

"Harry does." He pointed out. Severus sighed and laid back flat on the floor.

"Do excuse me, the heat in here is making me mildly murderous," he muttered absently. Harry laughed. He had never seen Severus so relaxed anywhere. It was eye opening. Was this what Severus was really like? Behind closed doors, without hormones raging, with people he trusted to keep his secrets?  
  
“Alpha Potter, it is the correct greeting in polite company when one is familiar with the Omega in question. If it had been formal? I would not have acknowledged him at all, without your permission.” Narcissa explained as she rang a small bell.

"You're his family," Harry growled quietly. "He's more comfortable in your home than in ours, you do _not _need my permission to speak to him." Harry pointed out.  
  
An elf appeared. Harry noticed Severus’s glance up at him, dark eyes holding a question. Harry nodded once. Narcissa placed her drink order and the elf turned to Severus.  
  
“The same as Mistress Malfoy.”

Harry smiled as he watched Severus stretch out and glanced at Neville.

"Well that settles the cat or snake debate." He quipped and Severus hissed at him. "Or not." Lucius and Narcissa were both good enough to look away before laughing. This clearly wasn't unusual behaviour for Severus with them.  
  
“Alpha Potter, if you ever find yourself curious as to his reaction to a ball of foil being thrown in his direction --”  
  
“Lucius!” Severus interrupted, sitting up abruptly.

"What? It's a fair warning, you nearly took my eye out when you threw it back!" Harry cackled quietly, there was no way Ron or any of the other Weasleys would believe Severus was like this with Lucius. It was too precious.  
  
The elf appeared with a pair of drinks and set one in front of Narcissa before approaching Harry and holding out the other. Harry just gestured for Severus to take it. Harry reached out and parted Severus's hair lightly.

"You ruffled it laying down, just fixing." Harry said quietly and Severus scowled into his cup but allowed it. Severus glanced at the drink and back at Harry once he caught its scent. Harry smiled slightly.

"You're clearly at home here, drink whatever the hell you want." Harry said pointedly and Severus nodded. Severus took a long, slow drink and then set the goblet down on the floor next to himself and let his head hang backwards for a moment in a move that looked like he was completely blissed out and relaxed with his eyes half closed. Harry watched him hitch his elbow on the edge of the loveseat, lax fingers brushing lightly against his knee every time Severus let his arm sway absently.  
  
“I wish I had my camera.” Neville muttered. Severus’s eyes popped open and he glared at his Beta, who only smiled. “You are _cute_, Severus.”

Severus rolled his eyes and hissed.

"Brother, would you educate these young men on my behalf?"

"On what? Synonyms for how completely at ease, adorable, and photogenic you look right now?" Lucius asked innocently.

Severus hissed at his brother and stuck his tongue out childishly. Alpha’s laughter was warm and amused in his ears. He sagged a bit further, frowning in annoyance. Alpha’s hand snuck around the back of his neck and found the tiny lump of tension just above the top knot of his spine, Severus purred as it was massaged loose and Alpha's hand was draped over his shoulder absently when he was finished.  
  
A glance back showed Severus that his Alpha’s other hand was occupied by a crystal tumbler and Beta’s free hand was resting on Alpha’s knee.  
  
“How has the holiday treated you, Alpha Potter?” Narcissa asked. Harry smiled slightly.  
  
“Quite well, ma’am. My family accepted the fact I claimed Severus and welcomed him with open arms.” Harry responded with a slight smile. Severus huffed into his goblet.  
  
“Yes, little one?”  
  
“Weasley’s smother. I see where my Alpha learned the behaviour.” Severus mock grumbled. Harry and Narcissa traded amused smiles.  
  
“How terrifying for you, Severus.” Lucius teased. The glare he received only had the Malfoy patriarch chuckling.

  
“How have you been sorting various matters? My goblin mentioned seeing you at the bank, Alpha Potter.”  
  
“True, I ended up needing to sort out Severus’s finances after I claimed him. That was not something I expected to have to sort. But I believe Severus is used to his bank card at this point?”

Lucius fixed Severus with a pointed questioning look.

"Somewhere in the region of half a million," Severus muttered, "do not trouble yourself, I am more than well kept."

Lucius nodded, not willing to be so impolite as to ask for more details.

"Now just to sort out the legal and estate stuff with Foner in the New Year." Harry commented. "And find out if she has a decent defence lawyer I can have in my team?"

"You think you'll need one?" Neville asked.

"Eventually someone is going to try to sue me for defending my Pack, Dynamic or even my Omega. I'm _Harry Potter_. So I need a good defence lawyer or three." Harry said, deliberately turning the conversation while he remembered that he wanted an excuse to ask Malfoy for his contacts.

"You are with Leicester, Ackroyd and Foner?" Lucius asked and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Don't Lucius, the Black portfolio began the month with Clarkson and Tudor." He commented darkly.

"Ah, bringing your house in order, Alpha Potter?" Lucius asked and Harry nodded.

"No offence if you do use them but I have far too many muggle holdings to trust them to a company that doesn't employ Half-bloods or muggleborns." Harry told him, and that would be what he told anyone else who asked. He did not need a public feud with a solicitor.

"They cannot provide you proper legal defence." Lucius said. "Foner is quite capable in business matters but none of them have ever successfully defended anyone in magical criminal or civil courts. Nor have they ever tried." 

"Damn."  
  
“I may have a person that will suit you, Alpha Potter, who has defended others if you are willing to accept a suggestion?”  
  
“Lucius, your wife will skin you, should you speak further on business matters…” Severus trailed off pointedly, gaze fixed on Narcissa who sipped from her goblet and inclined her head.  
  
“Thank you, old friend. Alpha Potter, would you mind accompanying me to my study? I have his card there?”  
  
“You can explain why you think this person would suit. Sev?”  
  
“I am fine, Alpha. Thank you, Lucius.” Severus murmured.  
  
* * *  
Harry glanced around the study and briefly admired the mantel. He turned his attention to the elder Malfoy when the man leaned against his desk and folded his arms. The glare was impressive, but didn’t send a shiver of terror down his spine. His Omega did intimidating much better.  
  


"Ok, go on, let's get it over with." Harry sighed. "Tell me how if I hurt him I'm a dead man and I'll die screaming."

Lucius's expression dropped into a smile.

"Glad we understand each other, I presume you have no interest in separating him from us? And did not order him to use the floor before arriving?"

"Look... you are his family Mister Malfoy. What I want for him? To be content, happy, and comfortable. He doesn’t like your furniture in that room. And because he doesn’t like it, but... he wants to be comfortable? He is the one that asked for the cushion. I didn't even know it was a thing until he brought it up... that bloody version..."

"Why would he do that? He is my brother he had to know-"

"That you'd tease him rotten? That you'd find any excuse to make the whole situation awkward for him?" Harry retorted, briefly remembering George murmuring a crude suggestion before Sebastian had found him.

"Of course not, why on earth would you believe?"

"You mean before or after his older brothers were finished with Ron?"

"They..."

"Yeah. And Sev wanted to avoid that. So, he asked me for the cushion at my feet. He's not kneeling there -- which I suspect is the traditional correct pose, because I can't stomach that from him."

"Well sit him at the table for dinner at least, I am sure we would all prefer that?"

"If he'll go." Harry muttered, turning away to look out at the dark gardens beyond.

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's been eating from my lap since I claimed him. The only times he hasn't... have been formal meals in the Great Hall, where he is seated at the High Table. And he pretty much picks at his food."

"So sit him on your knees, accept a tumbler of rum for him to sip at and let us have a proper conversation..." Lucius seemed to be steeling himself, or daring himself, "as family."

Harry stared, suddenly understanding perfectly why the man had hesitated over that.

"He is my brother, you are his Alpha, that makes us family... history be damned." He said, tone tinged with bitterness.

"What exactly does that mean?"

Lucius looked at him, looked away and then looked again as if assessing him.

"I never believed for a single moment that he would ever let a Potter near him. I have no idea what you did, but I know what your father did. If he can move past that, we have no choice but to follow his lead."

"What did my father do?"

"It's more what he didn't, you do not walk by while vicious brutes steal all but their virtue from any Omega they take a dislike to. Your Omega is a stronger man than any other I could care to name." Lucius paused. "It should be us kneeling at his feet." He said quietly.

"He will never kneel, Mister Malfoy. Not to me, not to our Beta, not for anyone. That is my line. He understands why I can't stomach it, and seems relieved almost. Look, I need to know you aren't going to tease him if he wants to curl up on me. I've gotten used to an Omega shaped hot water bottle. He can have whatever drink he wants... but he... he's worried about upsetting you by being what he wants to be. You never treated him as an Omega. He’s worried that if he behaves as instinct is pushing him to, you’ll be angry."

"The only thing that upsets me is seeing my brother uncomfortable. If your arms are where he is comfortable then so be it." Lucius said, obviously resigned to a situation he had lost control of. "Regardless of what I do or do not like." He added with a hint of bitterness Harry wasn't sure he understood.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

"Hate you?" Lucius looked mildly appalled at the suggestion. "I don't hate you, Potter. Not yet."

"You might once you see the public persona."

"If you can move past my public persona of late, I am sure I can return the consideration."

Harry blinked.

"We all do what we must, to protect those we love." Lucius said quietly and Harry agreed with a mute nod and absently lifted the drink he hadn't realised he'd brought with him in silent toast to truer words never spoken.

"Yeah, cheers to that." He said

When a knock on the door sounded, Lucius called permission for entry. Harry spun as the door opened, banishing the glass and liquid with a twitch of his fingers. A single breath told him more than words. He was almost choking on his Omega’s panic.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, Alpha Potter. He kept staring at the door."

"Move, ma'am. Quicker I get to him, quicker he stops freaking out." Harry said. Narcissa stepped aside and Harry ignored decorum and ran back to his Omega, dropping to his knees.

"Hey, we didn't hex each other, little one. Didn't even yell, I promise." Harry murmured. He accepted it when Severus reached out and wrapped himself around his Alpha.

"Hey, you are okay. He didn't do anything, and I promise I didn't either. We just talked. Come on, easy... hey, you know I won't drop you..." Harry murmured as he got to his feet, still holding his Omega. He sat on the sofa and positioned Severus in his usual pose. Severus leaned into him and made a low noise.

"Harr... not as bad as the Weasley's. But..."

"Yeah. You said he liked Rum, Mister Malfoy?" Harry asked, even as he started to card a hand through his Omega's hair. Hoping his scent and touch would settle him.

Severus was making low sounds as if he were trying not to cry out in pain and he only stopped when Harry pressed the rim of a glass of rum to his lips so he could take a mouthful of the drink.

"Ssh, it's alright, we're both right here.” Harry soothed. He briefly wondered just how long it took a soul bond to fully settle if this was how rattled his Omega was.

"You need to learn to stop leaving us alone with other Alphas, Harry," Neville hissed and Harry glared at him.

"Not the time, Nev," he glanced up desperately at Lucius who looked as if he didn't quite know how to react to seeing his brother in such a state as Severus was currently in.

"Any issue with one of my elves coming to me?"

"None, Alpha Potter." Narcissa responded.

"Thank you, Alpha Malfoy. Winky?"

"Yes? What does Master need?"

"The blanket off the back of the sofa where Sev takes his morning coffee, please."

The elf vanished and returned with the blanket. Harry pressed the glass into his Omega's hands and then took the blanket only once he was sure Severus would hold the glass.

He then wrapped his Omega in the throw, knowing it held their combined scents.

"Well when is?" Neville demanded.

"Shut up and help me?!" Harry snapped and Severus whimpered.

"I come near you now and you gut me, I'm not stupid Harry. Calm down first."

Harry returned to petting his Omega with a final glare and nudged the glass of rum in his hands gently.

"It's alright, Sev, it's alright, no fighting or arguing, just us..."

"Sorry? I didn't mean.... forgive me?" Severus mumbled, face pressed to his Alpha's throat. Harry sighed and petted his hair.

"You're okay. Promise. Not mad at you... not at all... Shh. Good Omega. That's it... go ahead, take a drink..." Harry coaxed.

"It’s probably a mix of this house, Nev. It puts me on edge, Sev picked up on that, then Mister Malfoy and I stepped out of the room, and I bet he panicked because he knows his brother and I don't have the best of histories. And him panicking makes me angry."

"Harr, that doesn't help him."

"I know... it's just... why did nobody help him? He needs a mind healer that can handle his abilities. Remind me, Beta-Mine, after the Holidays, we start looking for somebody to help him."

"I may be able to help with that..." Lucius said immediately. "If, you can make my brother actually keep the appointment."

Harry looked up and then back down at Severus who whimpered but nodded.

"If you can find someone, he'll keep the appointment." Harry said quietly with a semi-stern look at his Omega who averted his eyes down in dutiful deference.

"We trained my son as an Occlumens, he has required extensive therapy and the healer in question has never given any indication that he had any related difficulties."

"Will the man have an issue with Sev's gender?"

"Not if he wishes to be retained by this family." Narcissa bit out harshly and Harry shot her a grateful look for her support even as he noticed the scent of irritation rising from her.

"Good. And ma'am? Control it. You are the other part of what is scaring him. Hey... Shh. So good for me. My perfect Omega. Nother drink for me... good."

"Harr... was that a snarl?"

"Mmhm. He's not disassociating as much. Wait... does he actually like rum?"

"No?" Lucius admitted. Harry just sighed and plucked the glass from his Omega's fingers and sniffed at it.

"Huh." He took a sip. "Not bad."

"What does he like?"

"Whiskey," Lucius said promptly and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that's what Aberforth serves him," Harry muttered and an elf appeared at his elbow holding the required drink

Harry set the rum on the table and took the glass of whiskey. Severus sipped when prompted and made a pleased noise.

When the elf moved to take the glass of rum, Harry stopped it with a soft word.

"I'll finish it. It's... different."

"Would you like me to give the brand name to your elf?" Lucius offered quietly and Harry tilted his head slightly before nodding.

"If you wouldn't mind, Mister Malfoy, I'd like to have it on hand."

"A...Alpha?" Severus murmured. Harry made a noise to show he was paying attention, "It... is not... proper for an Alpha to drink from a glass an Omega has used..."

"Do you really think I'm going to care if you had a sip or two of that? It’s... different, I like it. “Harry’s voice dropped to a range only that Severus would hear, "You did nothing wrong. And I think I just amused your brother...."

Severus glanced over at his brother and then put his face back in his Alpha's throat. "You did, Alpha."

"Oh, good."

"What did I do?" Harry asked quietly and Severus laughed shakily into his neck and didn't answer.

"My brother seems to be under the impression that I don't remember his softness," Lucius said quietly, "And still labouring under the delusion that I cared about anything but keeping him safe," he added and Severus physically winced, "From any given Alpha, including his-" Lucius cut off abruptly and shot a guilty look at Severus.

"Sev?" Harry asked quietly.

"He thinks I would attempt to hide my mother's approach to parenting from you, Alpha," Severus whispered, breath ghosting on Harry's neck.

"Honestly, Sev, if I thought you had any idea that what she did was horrendous I think you might have tried." Harry sighed.

"He knew, Merlin knows my husband's alcohol fuelled rants are rather legendary on the topic." Narcissa said primly.

"Man in his cups," Severus mumbled, "babbling."

"Or a truth potion to rival veritaserum," Narcissa answered absently, "I would have thought that you would know that Severus." It sounded like a gentle telling off that made Severus squirm a little.

"Now... Sev... want to explain why Lucius looks like he's been hit by the Knight Bus?" Harry murmured, loud enough for the Betas in the room to hear.

"Harr, if I weren't used to you letting him hide at your throat... I'd probably be staring too." Neville quipped.

"I am more concerned to see my brother hiding," Lucius said blankly and Harry half smiled, "though glad he has somewhere to do so."

"I'm just glad he trusts me that far." Harry responded as Severus uncurled a bit and took an absent sip of his drink only to pause, eyes widening.

"Lucius!"

"Hey... you are okay. It was at my permission, not breaking any rules by having it." Harry soothed. Severus jerked a nod and took another sip.

"You thought I would serve you alcohol on his knees?" Lucius and Severus's cheeks turned pink. "You know I am better read than that, brother." Lucius said and Harry shrugged, he could see that.

"Okay, I've read what the Ministry will make us publically live by... but why would my not being aware... what consequences would that have had??"

"Besides my brother being irreparably traumatised?" Lucius asked conversationally and Severus snorted quietly.

"If you were not aware Alpha, which means I withheld information from you..." he said softly and Harry immediately understood.

"Well you did tell me, little one, so it's fine. And even if you hadn't. I don't need to know everything straight away, we have time."

"Yes Alpha." Severus responded.  
  


“Severus… your Alpha is… different. Not at all what I expected.”  
  
“Of course not, Madame.” Severus responded, dropping his gaze.  
  
“Please, Severus, I have been your friend… I don’t expect that. Not from you.” Narcissa said, voice holding a note of pain in it.  
  
“Severus, you know my stance on such things. How do you want him to address you, ma’am?”  
  
“Before tonight… he called me Cissa.”  
  
“I have no problem with him keeping the form of address he is used to, so long as it is alright with you?”  
  
“Thank you, Alpha Potter. He’s family.”

Harry leaned his head down and looked into his Omegas eyes encouragingly.

“See, little one, nothing to worry about, just keep on as you always have with them and that's fine by me.”

  
“Yes Alpha.” Severus agreed.  
  
“They are _sickeningly sweet_ at times, Mister and Missus Malfoy. It lets me know that our Omega is calming down though.”

"Beta!" Severus squeaked self-consciously and Harry smiled.

"I'm sure your brother is well aware of how sweet you can be Omega," Harry said gently and Lucius let out a low chuckle, “It won't be news to him."

"As I told your Alpha, I may tease gently when you are in a frame of mind to return fire, Severus, but only because it reassures me that you are whole enough to defend yourself and that it is more than an act."

"Not tonight," Harry said, tone still falsely light as he fixed Lucius with a warning look.

"Of course not, Alpha Potter,"

"Harry,"

"Excuse me?"

"Harry, my name is Harry, and as you said, we are here for Severus, and that makes us family."

Severus went stock still waiting for the response.

"Very well, Harry, as I was saying, when I tease my brother I do so gently, with no malice and not tonight."  
  
“Whippy?” Harry called and the elf appeared. “Do you know how my Omega takes his fruits?”  
  
The little elf shook its head sadly, shoulders curving. “That’s okay. Sev… who usually sees to you while you are here?”  
  
“Pippy, Alpha.”  
  
“Go ahead little one.” Harry quietly encouraged. Severus nodded.  
  
“Pippy, would you bring me a bowl of fruit, please?”

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry and Harry half turned his head back in a slight nod. When the elf appeared a few moments later, it held out a ceramic bowl. Severus took it without being prompted and leaned back against his Alpha, holding the food close, gaze flicking towards the other Alpha in the room. She merely looked away.  
  
Severus took the fork that was also offered and poked a bite of strawberry onto the tines. Narcissa was obviously making a point of not watching Severus eat and he was grateful for the understanding. He had rarely dined with her in the past and never so informally or at so small a gathering. Being forced to beg the Dark Lord for scraps after days of being held under manners did not count, to either of them.  
  
Severus twitched when Neville leaned closer but managed to keep from snarling. He let the tumbler containing whiskey go and Neville set it on the table, still in his reach.  
  
“Hey, you know I won’t take it. Might add to what you have…” Severus did whine at that. The fact Alpha only chuckled had him blushing.  
  
“They both don’t _eat_, you know?” Neville grumbled. Narcissa stifled a smile.  
  
“I know _precisely_ what you mean, Mister Longbottom. It was impossible to get either your Omega, or Lucius to eat some days. Too busy working. I practically had to send an elf tap dancing under their noses with platters of food one time.” Narcissa quipped. Harry looked up with interest. Lucius flushed.  
  
“That… was undignified, wife.”  
  
“It worked, Luc. We paused long enough to stare, realize we were hungry, and ate before going back to our research.” Severus murmured. "And it wasn't tap dancing, it was some elfish bastardisation of ballet… I think."  
  
“Yes, it worked. Oh good, we did get mangoes in.” Narcissa murmured as she noticed a cube of the yellowish fruit vanish. Harry just smiled and slipped his free arm around his Omega’s waist. Severus paused.

  
“We don’t have them at school… but that’s easy enough to fix.” Harry responded, watching as his Omega wrapped both hands around his bowl and curved his shoulders. “You’re okay. Why are the oranges darker?”  
  
“Blood oranges, Alpha. They are very sweet.” Severus offered a dark red chunk on his fork for his Alpha’s examination. Harry just looked at it for a few seconds before nodding. “It… also lets me know where I am, Alpha.”  
  
“Oh?” Harry asked, voice soft and coaxing. Severus nodded and nibbled.  
  
“It means I am with my brother. He would never make them available if I were not _safe_.” Severus admitted. Harry shot Lucius a look of gratitude. Lucius only nodded.

"A lifetime of secret codes, inside jokes and private understandings, Mister Malfoy?" Harry asked carefully.

"Lucius, and yes. As with any two brothers I could imagine."  
  
“Like you and Hermione with your teas, Harr.” Neville pointed out.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“If I were to tell you that she was drinking an herbal tea with sugar and a splash of lime?”  
  
“Who made her cry? When was that?”  
  
Neville only smiled, “Exactly, Alpha. The last time I saw her doing that was after Transfiguration, when we were working on Stanhope’s theory.”  
  
“Nev… she threw the book at the wall. Mione. Threw a book.”

"She was upset. So what did you do?"

"Sat down with a cup of chai and let her rant.”  
  
“Chai?” Severus murmured, tone confused.  
  
“Hermione introduced me to it, a few years ago, one Christmas. It has to be savoured, time taken over it, and is best done in silence by the drinker. In other words, I was giving her the opportunity to rant if she wanted to."  
  
“Much like when you hand Draco the crossword, Severus.” Narcissa pointed out.  
  
“Draco does the crossword? _Wizarding Tribune_ or that crap they put in the _Prophet_?”

"That depends, Alpha, precisely on how long one wishes him to be silent and half pay attention to the conversation."  
  
“Ah. We all have our little traditions, that’s what you were getting at, right Nev?”  
  
“Mmhm, that have special meanings that an outsider wouldn’t catch without knowledge beforehand.”  
  
Harry glanced at his glass of rum and then dipped his gaze to see how far through the bowl his Omega was. He caught the way Lucius was watching him and simply leaned back against the sofa, more than willing to let his Omega finish his treat first.  
  
“My son has told me, Mister Longbottom, that you are rather a wonder when it comes to herbology?”

Neville opened his mouth, made an odd squeaking sound and closed it.

"That is rather like suggesting that your father was only a competent politician, Lucius." Severus cut in abruptly. "There is no _rather_ about it."

Lucius paused for a long, silent moment and then laughed.

"My brother knows me far too well, Mister Longbottom, please accept my apologies I meant no disrespect only…"

"To probe your new allies for their skills, Lucius?" Severus asked as he sat up straighter, eyes sparkling with the challenge.  
  
“Perhaps, though, you must remember your own rants about utter destruction that the two you are sat with… left in your dungeons.”  
  
“True. Alpha has proved more competent without outright sabotage and Beta, far more capable with raw materials than combining them in pewter. Both work much more comfortably with… more natural materials."

Lucius immediately picked up on the odd phrasing and turned his head in slight question. 

"I find myself much more comfortable turning wood than stirring pots." Harry said, happy to join in the gentle teasing.  
  
“Harry, that stew you tossed together the other day…” Neville briefly licked his lips.  
  
“He was using a wooden spoon to stir, Beta.” Severus teased back.

"And did he carve the spoon himself?"

"Not quite, rather focused on learning to carve wands." Lucius choked on his drink.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, it is gratifying to know that my future apprentice master is as discreet as I had hoped."

"I…"

"If you do not know, I can presume no one else does?"

"That… Is usually the way?"

"Good." Harry answered and smirked as he took a sip from his drink, sharing an amused glance with Severus. Even Neville looked shocked at the sudden change in their Alpha and his ability to carry himself through an upper class pureblood conversation. "Do remind me Omega to thank Mister Ollivander for that in the New Year."

"Of course, Alpha?"

"_You_ took the… the _wand makers’_ apprenticeship."  
  
“Yes, much to the disappointment of the Ministry… or should I say to the _future _disappointment. That list _does_ publish the same day as the claiming list… correct?”

"The day after, Alpha," Severus supplied quietly.  
  
“Mmhm. Do you think the news of you being ours will overshadow the fact I decided to be a wand maker, little one?”

"I sincerely hope not, Alpha." Severus retorted and Harry laughed. “There… may be some discussion of Beta’s… fortitude.” Severus hedged. Harry just raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Severus?” Narcissa’s voice was probing. Severus blushed.  
  
“A _formal_ claim, Mrs Malfoy," Neville said softly, "for all of our sakes."

Harry held his breath and even Severus seemed to be on edge waiting for Lucius to react.

"Oh good, I had thought you might have bypassed the tradition given your… forgive me, _Harry_, horrendously lacking education."

"The day I bypass any opportunity to protect my little family here… well, no use hypothesising impossibilities Lucius, even if I didn't have a bloody clue what the words even meant two weeks ago." Harry admitted carefully. "But what are Betas for, if not to ensure an Alpha knows his duties?"  
  
”A… formal claim in the _winter_ season?” Narcissa murmured, paling even further. She shot a horrified look at Severus who immediately let a smile fall to his lips to reassure her. It might have frightened her more given the rarity she saw such an expression on him.  
  
“I was fine, Cissa. Alpha waited until _after_ the claim to mark m-” Severus admitted, stuttering into silence with a glance at Harry who nodded.

"Tell them as much or as little as you like Omega, it will be a sad day when I control what comes out of your mouth to your own family."  
  
“I see what you meant, Severus. Not traditional.” Lucius’s own lips turned up in a smirk, “So… you decided to mark him?”  
  
“Instinct in part. _These_ two more or less ran circles around me to let it heal to a scar.” Harry nodded down at Severus and tipped his head towards Neville, who smirked in response.  
  
“For those who perceive Harry as traditional and me as the soft touch.” Neville added, gently slipping the empty bowl out of his Omega’s fingers and replacing it with the glass of whiskey.  
  
“Oh? There is very little here that I would argue reeks of tradition.” Narcissa said, eyeing the way Severus seemed to relax further.  
  
“No, but they will expect it, seeing as how old our Omega’s training is. We can manage it, in public. I will tell you what I’ve told other members of this pack, in public… it is a ruse to keep him safe. I will never lay a hand on him in violence. His glamours will be to hide the fact he’s not been beaten bloody, not to preserve a film of decency.”  
  
“He will eat in private, or seem to have a restricted diet in public, if he eats at all. For our own safety. It is easier for us to control what we all access than it is to piss off the Ministry because he still has his wand.” Neville added.

"That sounds…" Lucius began slowly. "Acceptable. So long as it is only... a façade."

"I am drinking your whisky, Lucius. That question is not necessary." Severus deadpanned with an almost petulant glare at the audacity of his brother. "You are _in."_ He added. "Therefore you have been recognised as needing to know this."

  
“Darling, he included you as part of his pack. And, Harry dear, if the glamours are only for the Ministry… why does my brother-in-law have them now?”

"For propriety, Cissa, it is hardly decent to parade myself around looking utterly ravished in polite company." Neville sputtered at Severus's words and Narcissa let out a shocked tinkling laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. Something had just happened, Severus had done something there was no turning back from. He had sassed an Alpha female. Harry knew he was expected to respond but his mind had gone troublingly blank. His Omega had stunned him into silence.  
  
“If that is the case… why does it cover your entire throat?”  
  
“My Alpha’s mark is _his_ alone, Cissa.” Severus snapped, lifting his chin defiantly. She smiled and nodded before picking up her drink, raising a silent toast to them, and sipping.

“Him becoming your Omega, certainly hasn’t curbed his tongue. For which I am grateful, Alpha Potter.”

"Of course it hasn't, though again, please don't call me that privately. It's… jarring. My name is Harry, ma'am."  
  
“And I am Narcissa. I always worried that our brother finding his Alpha would… change him.”  
  
“Has he always been somewhat prone to liking his books and records and solitary time brewing?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Then that hasn’t changed. He still speaks his mind, he just happens to take meals from my lap when we can manage it, and I like him here when he’s willing to indulge me. I didn’t get a lot of this sort of thing growing up. Too busy training or doing chores or trying not to have a madman kill me to stop and cuddle.”

"You have enough in common that I can gently advise you not to feel too guilty about his… indulging you, Harry." Narcissa offered and Severus bit his lip but didn't dispute her observation.

"Well, that's reassuring." Harry quipped and the thickness that had been developing in the atmosphere of the conversation evaporated.  
  
“So… have you informed your Alpha of your tendency to read Omega novels, Severus?” Lucius asked. He frowned when Severus froze on his Alpha’s lap.  
  
“Omega novels?”  
  
“Romance, dashing Alpha heroes, and Omegas that are not _quite_ in need of rescuing are his favourites. They are rather good. I’ve been trading novels with him for _years_, Harry.” Narcissa replied.  
  
Harry immediately grinned and filed the knowledge that his Omega was a secret romantic away for future reference. “Oh. Muggles would call those romance novels. Usually marketed towards women, especially housewives.”

"Hmm, nothing improper of course. Severus would never stray into those depths…"

"No, I leave the bodice rippers for unfulfilled housewives and…" he pursed his lips and glared daggers at Narcissa.”Kinky couples." He added sharply.  
  
“So, if I were to get my hands on… say… teen romance novels, would that match the level of what’s in an Omega novel? Just trying to feel out comparisons."

  
“Love stories, nothing explicit, Alpha. Not quite Mills and Boons. Stopping at the staircase rather than the bedroom door. So my mother told me."  
  
“Where have you had them squirreled away?”  
  
“The trunk in front of your bed, Alpha. With your permission, might I move them to the showpiece?”

"They are ministry appropriate?" Harry asked.

"Very, Alpha."

"Fine by me," Harry shrugged. “You know I have accounts at the usual bookstores, Severus?" Harry asked and Severus flushed.

"Er, no Alpha?"

"If you want the books, order them. Let the ministry think you have a vibrant… escapist fantasy life from your awfully cruel Alpha and his temper."

Severus couldn't help it, he snorted.

"I am not a damsel, Alpha, I do not require an escapist fantasy life."

"Anymore." Lucius added with a smirk. “Do know I have purchased a handful of such books for my brother in the past, Harry. Nothing that would offend sensibilities."

"You didn't buy them yourself, Severus?"

"That _would_ be inappropriate, Alpha," Severus said. "For a single Omega."  
  
“Harr, it’s one of those _things_. If you want to give him Knuts as rewards so he can buy more when he’s pleased you… _now_ it’s appropriate. I wondered, you know. Severus, you are a very _proper_ Omega, and usually there’s a book or two like that hidden… somewhere. Even Ron had one or two…”  
  
“Compartment on his trunk. A slice of wizard’s space that hid a few books. I never asked about them. Neither did Dean or Seamus, now that I think about it.” Harry murmured, nodding. “Why are they usually light or pastel colours for the covers?”  
  
“Omegaism. Soft colours tell you that they are unremarkable and do not contain serious works. Of course… there are books that are clad in those colours that are under lock and key in the Headmistress’s office. The darkest of Dark tomes hidden in plain sight.”

"Dark, as in…"

"Brothel scarlet and blue, Harry." Lucius supplied.  
  
“I’ve _never_, I swear it Alpha.”  
  
“As you get more comfortable with me… if you want to expand what you are reading, we can see about it.” Harry promised. Severus blinked at his Alpha for a few seconds. “Though, I don’t think that’s what you meant, is it, little one?”  
  
“Luc… Dark Arts texts, masquerading as Omega novels. As _soon _as Riddle fell and I had strength to put a coherent sentence together, I sent the Headmistress for the books. So that they could not fall into the wrong hands.”

"You're joking? Even without dust jackets?"

"Of course, Lucius. Fake covers, innards removed by charm and rebound."  
  
“You had…”  
  
“Personally gifted me, by that monster. I hid them that way… it amused him, so it was permitted.”  
  
“You had… those sorts of books in light coloured covers, Severus?”  
  
“Yes Beta. None of them remain in my possession. Minerva got a list from me as soon as my voice was stable. She gladly removed all of them from my reach.”

"Why? You're probably one of the few people alive who wouldn't misuse them." Harry asked, perplexed.

"Because it would not have done Alpha, for you to put your reputation on the line proclaiming my innocence and decency to have that marred by… such association and the deception of those texts being found, in my possession, in that condition."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"You're a potions master, I expect you to own questionable titles and to hide them, and I’d be disappointed if you didn't to be honest."

"Why, Alpha?"

"Well, because that would be boring. And you, just aren't. Not to me."  
  
“As they are technically _your_ property now, Alpha… if you wish to demand their return, you are permitted to do so. Might I at least request they be stored some place where I am restricted access, if you decide to retrieve them? For propriety’s sake.”

"I think the main room, where you can be supervised reading them?" Harry asked with an air of put upon superiority that made Neville snicker quietly.

"And convince visitors that one or both of you wishes to be the next lunatic to attempt to take over the asylum?" Lucius asked innocently and Severus coughed abruptly to cover a short laugh.  
  
“Hmm. I can think of somewhere for them to go, but still make it seem like you don’t have access. Your brother has a point.” Harry murmured, picturing the Black Library for a brief moment.

"Alpha?"

"I have a house with an extensive library and restricted floo… well, restricted to us." Harry said, "We can set it up, so that it seems as though you need permission from either Nev or I to visit. So that way, _we_ always know your movements if the Ministry ever asks. I mean… Molly-Mum cleared out all the dark stuff in that place _years_ ago.”

"Perfect." Neville said.

"What is?"

"Molly Weasley can hand-on-heart say your home library is Omega suitable, Har…" at Harry's blank look Neville added significantly, "the woman with two bonded Omega sons, a hero of the war and the _lightest_ witch we know..."  
  
A grin slowly spread across his face. “Thank you for the reminder, Beta-Mine.”

"Well, I think that is one of many things worthy of toasting tonight." Lucius said and Harry looked up. "Not least the fact that it is our honour to host what is clearly a perfectly formed dynamic." His gaze dropped to Severus and turned intense for a moment. Severus smiled slightly.

"Ok, what's going on?" Harry asked glancing between them.

"My brother approves Alpha, he says you may keep me." Severus deadpanned

"Oh good, because I already got attached." Harry answered with good humour and raised his glass.  
  
Neville chuckled and passed Severus his drink. He only smiled at the silent curl of lip it got him.  
  
“I’ve got my own, remember?”  
  
Harry watched as Severus nodded. He shook his head slightly, more than used to it. “Lucius… how does it feel to have that sentence lifted?”

Harry smiled as the man waxed lyrical for the next ten minutes about the beauty of simply being able to browse Diagon alley after he clarified that he'd gone early in the morning so as not to make too many people run for the hills.

Harry laughed

"You're not that scary, Lucius, give them time to get used to seeing you around they'll forget,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we went to Gringotts last week and no one looked at us twice." Harry shrugged. "But then we haven't been hidden away for the last year or so, so everyone has got bored of seeing us now."

"You went to Gringotts?" Lucius asked very carefully, eyeing his brother as if considering whether to continue the conversation from earlier or not.

"Had to sort out Severus's bank account. Stupid that he can't hold one without my say so but Griphook sorted it out for us."

"Is it really, how so?"

"_Lucius_," Severus barked suddenly, "you are on parole. Do not ask what you do not wish to risk your freedom to know."

The blond's eyebrows shot up as he glanced at Harry.

"He's being dramatic," Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "It wasn't illegal, just… technical."

"Ah," Lucius answered. "Well I am sure such technicalities are beyond me and not worth your time attempting to explain them. Though so not let me forget to owl you the name of that lawyer you asked for."

Harry felt Severus let out a relieved sigh and smiled knowingly, that was an excellent dodge.

"Not that I would have use for such things." Harry added and Lucius nodded, smirking at the joke

"We agree then, my brother is happy, well-kept and safe and I do not require further information thereafter. And legal teams are contingencies only." 


	11. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Eleventh Day of Christmas two authours gave to me, a long awaited (and slightly late) New year's Eve.

Harry sighed and dropped his head back against the sofa. He glanced up when he heard the door to the Omega room open. Turning his head, he watched Severus slip into their room and then return a few moments later with a shirt clutched in one hand. He froze mid-step when he realised his Alpha was watching him.  
  
“Find something else that will be soft?” Harry had noticed Severus collecting over the last few days and had simply smiled and not commented. Severus flushed. "Been nice to have a few days just to settle down and relax hasn't it?"

"If you say so, Alpha." Severus said softly and Harry sighed. "Or not." He corrected hastily at the look Harry fixed him with.  
  
“Hey, come here.” Harry pulled him gently down next to his own spot on the sofa, not quite onto his lap. “I’m sure this isn’t what you usually do. But… it does look like you are settling somewhat. Anything you want that’s missing?”

"Of course not, Alpha," Severus answered quietly and with a sly look as if he found it mildly amusing that Harry would ask that question.  
  
“Sev, I’m _your_ Alpha. That means my job is to make you happy.”  
  
“My old yarn basket was moved in there… but… I did not do so?”  
  
“Probably one of the elves. I don’t handle your stuff without permission. You know that.”

"Does it bother you Alpha, when I craft in here?" Severus asked.

"No, it doesn't, I find it quite cute really and it gives me an excuse to cuddle you."

"So it is simply one of the elves being organised, Alpha?"

"Think so, though… it could be that they moved your old basket to make it _seem_ that I dislike it out here? It would probably be in line with a stricter Alpha?”

"Apparently so, Alpha, though the sheer volume of yarn you have managed to have delivered here over the last two days, I am surprised the basket holds it even with the charms on it."

Harry laughed. He had swiped the catalogue Hermione had brought, found the order form and ordered two of every option. He hadn't realised there would be quite that much until it arrived and Severus had laid it all out. It had covered most of the floor and now there was a ball of yarn in almost every conceivable nook and cranny of the entire suite of rooms. He'd assumed that fifty galleons wouldn't buy _that_ much  
  
“What’s in the old basket right now?”  
  
“Two balls of black wool, Alpha. I was working on a pair of socks before Percival’s generous gift.”  
  
“If you want to keep working on them… you can?”

"Alpha… why did you buy so much?"

"Er… Hermione used to say that crocheting uses more yarn than knitting so I assumed you'd need two of everything?" Harry answered with a slight pinkening of his cheeks.  
  
“This… will last me for some time, Alpha. Thank you.”

"Good, you seem to actually enjoy doing it so I want you to have options, and you don't have to make the basics if you don't want to."  
  
“Alpha?” Severus’s head tilted and he worried the shirt in his fingers, balling it and smoothing it back out.

"If you want something to wear, buy it, or if you want to make it yourself buy the yarn for it. But you don't _have_ to make anything,"

"But…" Severus frowned slightly, when he made things they were cheaper and lasted longer than anything store bought and he had always assumed an Alpha would appreciate those facts. His mother certainly had.  
  
“Sev, we have funds, hell, we have more than any of us know what to do with. If you want something? Get it. I want you to enjoy your life, not spend it scrimping for pennies we won't miss."  
  
“Does that mean… ah… I can throw out the Tetley’s?” Severus teased.

"Hey, I _like_ the Tetley's, deal with it."

Severus huffed and fixed his Alpha with a soft smile when Harry chuckled softly.

"Though by all means, buy something else as well if you want it." Harry paused. "You starting to come back to us?"

"Slowly, Alpha, the few days’ rest have certainly helped."

"Yeah, it's been hectic, hmm?"

"Alpha, the first time it was just the three of us awake for more than three hours was two weeks after you staked your claim."

Harry snorted at the implied chastisement for understating the situation.

"Yeah... you still haven't worked out the days though have you?"

"Alpha?"

"It hasn't been two weeks yet." Harry told him gently and Severus blinked. It hadn't? It felt like two years they had been so busy.  
  
“But…” Severus swallowed, “Did I… miss time?”  
  
“No, tonight? Is New Year’s Eve, little one.”

Severus frowned. He couldn't honestly say he had known what date all of this had started.

"Moody's funeral Sev… wait, nope, you're right the funeral was just over two weeks ago, I think… I lost track too."  
  
“Seems… longer?” Severus offered, eyes drifting towards the door to the corridor.  
  
“A bit. What would have been _normal_, Dynamic wise?”  
  
“I… perhaps you would have still been… insistent on keeping me close to hand?”

"Meaning?"

"You heard Omega Malfoy, yourself, Alpha, he said it took him days to feel ready to leave his Alphas bed, and longer to leave their home. I understand that such options were not open to you so I rather expected a delayed period of… isolation."

"You expect me to keep you locked up?" Harry asked.

"I would not find such a move… unexpected Alpha, though I have learned rather quickly that it is inadvisable to attempt to positively predict your next move."

Harry laughed at the comment.

"Yeah, only person who has ever managed to predict anything I did was Trelawney, and I'd rather she didn't do that again." Harry quipped. "Though Hermione is pretty good at spotting when I'm about to do something particularly stupid."

"To be fair to you Alpha, it is not difficult, it simply requires allowing you more than a few moments to form independent thoughts."

Harry's smile turned into an uproarious laugh at the unimpressed look Severus levelled on him.

"Is that why you’ve stayed here, little one? Stuck to our quarters, because you thought it was what I wanted?” Severus swallowed and looked down.  
  
“I… feel..._safe_ here?” Severus managed.

"That's fine, but just so you know, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."  
  
“You would expect me to…”  
  
“Do whatever you feel comfortable with. If that’s brewing? Go for it. If you want to visit with Minerva and play chess, or invite her to play here? You certainly can. Or if you want to check on your snakes who stayed over the holidays I'm sure they'd be happy to see you too.”  
  
“Alpha Shacklebolt and I… used to play chess, Alpha. But it would be entirely inappropriate for me to attend him, or invite him here...”

"I'll invite him then, what are we planning for tonight anyway?"

"I heard beta request Winky to put some champagne on ice for midnight, Alpha, though I have no idea what he intends to do with it."  
  
“Probably best not to speculate, he can be… creative.”

"I hope he has no extreme plans Alpha, forgive me, but I find little to no enjoyment in fireworks or noisy gatherings."  
  
“There’s no known plan for a party... Well outside of what I’m sure the Houses are doing, Gryffindor always did a little something, stay up ‘til midnight, count down… sip at a butterbeer and then go to bed. That’s what I did most years.”  
  
“Ah… are there any traditions you adhere to?”  
  
“Sev, you are acting nervous. Cuddle?” Severus snuggled down into his Alphas arms and made a low mewling sound. “What are you trying to ask me?”

"There are certain traditions… will you require…" Severus didn't seem to know how to finish the sentence but Harry had finally understood.

"I won't require anything Sev, we can curl up, listen to the wireless countdown, share a toast, I'll probably hum along to Auld Lang Syne just out of habit. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Severus looked up through his lashes.

"And… what would Alpha say, if I did wish to…?"

Harry's jaw dropped and he broke into a wide grin. Severus saying there was something he wanted to do sent a spark of joy through him.

"I'll leave it up to you, but you do what _you_ want to do. Deal?"  
  
“Yes Alpha.”  
  
“Now… is that mine or Nev’s? Its plain white, so I’m not sure at a glance?” Harry nodded to the shirt. Severus blushed.  
  
“Yours, if you would rather I--” A finger against his lips stopped him instantly.  
  
“Keep it then. Just drop it in the hamper when it no longer appeals.” Harry instructed. Severus nodded. “The only things I’m going to ask you to leave be are any toys Neville or I have, and leave my _Queen _tee shirt alone. I found it while on the run, it fits perfectly. I sometimes wear it to bed.”  
  
“Yes Alpha.” Severus agreed. He saw Alpha looking at him, and he thought about it for a few seconds, “Toys?”  
  
“Come on, might as well show you what I added.” Harry waited for Severus to slide from his lap. He led the older man into their room and turned towards a blank section of wall. A quick press of a stone had the wall swinging aside.  
  
Severus _stared_. Sexual aids lined shelves, separated by colours. Severus eyed the various purple options and swallowed, pausing on one he knew he’d seen before. “Alpha?”  
  
“Nev likes red and gold, so he uses that colour scheme for his toys. Purple has been my default since I bought the first one. Your shelf is empty right now, except for your box. Don’t be surprised if toys appear in the bedside tables. Nev sometimes likes to play.”  
  
“Alpha…”Severus heard his voice break and he swallowed, eyes wide. “Alpha, if a Hogwarts professor were to _find_ this…”  
  
“You are a bonded Omega. Anything like this? My purview. If I _say_ you have such a thing, then you do, and it is my choice. _They_ will say I neglect you to the point you turn to artificial means to soothe yourself. And we’ll let the Ministry believe that.” Harry turned to his Omega, caught his hands gently, and led him over to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Severus obediently dropped onto the lid, still staring at the hidden compartment.  
  
“Is… is it _your_ will… that I…” Severus paled.  
  
“No. Shh. You want to? You can play with your toy. You do what you want, little one. If you don’t want to? That’s okay. Your body, your choice.”  
  
“Yes Alpha.” Severus responded, relief washing over his features. “If the Ministry...finds _that_?”  
  
“We keep it in the bedroom. Its not like I’m having you walk around with… well... “ Harry smirked, “we can say I like to see how you react to certain _experiences_.”  
  
“Alpha!” Severus protested.  
  
“They find it, it’s in Nev and I’s room, obviously, I have control over these rooms. It’s hidden for decency’s sake.”

"Alpha they will assume you are some kind of…"

"Freak? Deviant? Weirdo? Yes, Yes and yes. All of the above." Harry quipped. "You don't know a tenth of what I've been into Sev, I don't buy toys I don't know how to use-" Severus's eyes went wide when they skated back over the row of neatly hung whips and paddles and a few items that were beyond his descriptive abilities. “Or haven't had used on me. It's the principle of it."

"Alpha you cannot seriously expect me to believe that you allowed anyone to… I have seen those things used to torture and kill…"

"And I've seen them used to bring people to the most explosive orgasm they've ever had in their life. Perspective, Sev. That lower shelf will be kept clear for you. Sev… if anything of Nev or I’s looks interesting, we can get you a copy of it in a colour you like, so you can try it.”  
  
“Alpha?”  
  
“Toys aren’t shared. It’s why we have them in different colours. It’s a health and safety thing.”  
  
“If the Ministry finds the whips, Alpha… they will…” Severus shuddered.  
  
“Mmhm. And you are a potions master, little one. If you brew scar removal potions… they will speculate that I like starting with a fresh canvas… and can’t really _say_ how badly I whip you, can they?”  
  
“No Alpha. The… cuffs?”  
  
“I like you held in place? And Nev can’t always be on hand to do so?” Harry smiled, “Don’t worry, little one. I have an answer for all of it that the Ministry will buy, if we need it.”  
  
“You… know how to…”  
  
“Go ahead, go look, if you are curious.” Harry encouraged. Severus slipped off the lid of the trunk and sorted through the various bits hanging on the inset hooks. He took down a black and purple short number and turned back to his Alpha.  
  
“The black cuffs next to it are brand new. Never used.”  
  
Severus took them down and peered at them before blushing. They were branded with his Alpha’s crest.  
  
“Hey, Harr… oh. Um…” Neville stopped short in the doorway, gaze flicking over the fact their Omega held a whip in one hand and a set of leather cuffs in the other.

Harry immediately smiled.

"Just showing Sev the ropes," he paused for a beat then added slyly "and cuffs and whips…"

Neville joined in the laughter for a second.

"So that's why the floo is just going off and no one answered it?"

"What? We didn't hear it?" Harry glanced at his watch and frowned, he wasn't expecting a call at lunchtime especially.

"Go answer it you dolt."

"Your dolt!" Harry shot back. A moment of awkward silence stretched between them.

"He is paying me back for years of making him feel stupid in potions class isn't he?" Severus asked after a second and gestured at the wall.

"No, he's making sure you never feel stupid about this, it's just his way."

"It's Hermione, she's in Sydney!" The shout came from the living room. "She says happy New year!"  
  
Severus glanced down again at the cuffs in his hand. “Why…”  
  
“Oh, the new ones? Probably meant for you.”

"For-for me? But…" Severus eyed them more closely, the last time he had seen handcuffs he had been a prisoner but even he could tell that these were not designed to be painful and were much better quality than the ones Aurors carried. "Does… does he expect me to run?" He asked carefully.

"What? No! They're toys not- Merlin’s beard."  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Come sit down. I think you need an explanation?” Neville asked. Severus obeyed and sat obediently on the lid of the trunk again. Neville walked over and snagged a pair of brown leather cuffs off a hook before coming back to the Omega.  
  
“These? Are the pair I use when I want them. Our Alpha will pin if that’s what you want, but… sometimes… I need a bit more than him holding me still.”

"You can throw him?"

"I weigh twice what you do wet, and he's strong but he's not that strong. So yeah, sometimes, plus, helps him not to have to focus on keeping me still."

"I do not understand why you would wish him to… handcuff you like a prisoner…" Severus shuddered violently and Neville sighed and plucked the cuffs from Severus's hands.

"Alright, that settles that," he said as Harry reappeared

"Settles what?"

"No to cuffs, prison association, stick to rope with him-"

"I didn't say-!" Severus interrupted then cut off abruptly wanting to deny that he had made any indication that he would refuse his Alpha a second before he realised he had just interrupted beta.  
  
“Harry, it’s not flashback inducing, but…” Neville shook his head.  
  
“Sev?”  
  
“If you wish to try them on me, I will obey.”

"Nope, ditch em, now." Harry answered sharply and Severus blinked rapidly, not quite understanding. "You don't obey me into trying a toy you don't like or have bad associations with. The point isn't to traumatise you into safe wording."  
  
“Alpha?”  
  
“Severus, our Alpha doesn’t want to scare you. Cuffs seem, well, you don’t associate anything _fun_ with them.” Neville explained.  
  
“They are a method of control, Beta. How…?”  
  
“Harr… a demonstration?” Neville suggested holding out his usual pair. Harry shrugged but took them. He fastened them over his Beta’s wrists and hooked a finger through the chain that connected the two halves. Severus watched as his Alpha tugged their Beta into a kiss and tried not to let his horror at beta being manhandled like that show too much in his expression. He didn't like it. He'd seen too many people handcuffed to understand why beta wasn't struggling or trying to get them off.  
  
He took a careful breath to control his reactions and paused as the scent of arousal washed over him. Beta..._liked_ it?

He opened his mouth and closed it as they watched him.

"I-" he couldn't, every instinct was screaming at him to rip those things off betas arms and burn them, beta was a child, he was being held prisoner… Severus hadn't realised he was breathing so heavily or his heart was racing until he saw what he had thought impossible. Beta managed to slip the cuffs and drop them. A moment later the pair of them were at his sides staring at him, expressions full of concern.  
  
“Sev, it’s not meant to hurt me. They are soft, look… no marks.” Neville showed his wrists, “They were loose too.”  
  
“You couldn’t…” Severus swallowed, “If you had needed to grab your wand…”  
  
“Hey, if I needed to stop, one word would have stopped our Alpha. We like to play, Sev. It's not meant to harm, if you don’t like it, and your reaction is pointing to that… you don’t have to do anything you don’t want, fridge, remember?” Neville soothed.

"But," Harry shifted when Severus tried to argue and sighed.

"It's called a hard limit, little one, it just means we agree. You don't do cuffs. But it's making me wonder, did you really like the rope or not?" Harry asked carefully.

"A hard… limit. I think, that sounds fairly self-explanatory Alpha?" Severus asked and Harry nodded. "And the ropes were different, you took care, there were shears and they were… comfortable…" he admitted with a blush.

"Look," Neville said and put the cuffs back on himself. He waited until Severus focused then glanced at Harry. He twisted his wrists and did _something _and a moment later he was holding the cuffs again. Severus blinked. "It's a safety mechanism, just here look," Severus had to look very closely to see the catch.  
  
“Beta? An illusion?”

"Exactly, I like the illusion of being held, and I trust Harry enough that I know it's an illusion well enough to enjoy it."

"There were shears…" Severus said quietly and Neville nodded

"Exactly, and you trusted that one or both of us would use them if we had to. Same thing." Neville agreed readily  
  
“They’ll actually hold if we want them to, but I can always get loose if I want or need to.” Neville told him. "Honestly, you're braver than I am. You didn't demand a… what did you call it Harry?"

"Innomiknot."

"_A-what-a-what_?" Neville asked and pulled a face.

"In. nom. I. knot. The knot without a name."  
  
“Okay?” Neville shrugged and turned back to Severus, “It would let you get out of the ropes with a pull. You didn’t ask for it though.”  
  
“Alpha wished to tie me.” Severus shrugged.

"Did you even know it was an option?"

"There were shears Alpha, I had no qualms about being tied and presumed that is why you bought them."

"Well, yeah, but…" Harry sighed and slipped to his knees in front of his Omega and gently took his hands, “Look, if you want the quick release, if we try that again? You can have it.”

Severus frowned in thought for a moment.

"Do… do you want it Alpha?"

Harry sighed deeply and tried very hard not to snap.

"That's my point, Omega, it's not about what I want. It's about what _you_ want."  
  
“Alpha is always right."

"Sev," Harry said when he fell quiet, "say that again, but say my name."

"What, Alpha?"

"Just… try it."

"Er… well, Harry Potter is alwa- _ah_."

"See how ludicrous that sounds?" Harry asked with a smile and Severus couldn't help it, he let out a nervous laugh in return. "I might be your Alpha, but I'm still the teenager everyone thinks will be an animagus lemming."  
  
“Alpha?” Harry looked over to his Beta, “We need to take this slowly. We’ll keep the cuffs for when you and I want to play. Sev can keep his ropes.”

"That works, does that work for you Severus?" Harry asked gently and Severus nodded, deciding not to argue further.  
  
“So… any questions about the actual toys?” Neville asked. Severus eyed the recess in the wall and opened his mouth before closing it and swallowing. He squeaked and blushed, leaving his hands entwined with his Alpha’s.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Why… are the aids not… shared?”  
  
“Health reasons. And, he’s an Alpha, Sev.” Neville murmured as he settled onto the bed, cuffs swinging idly from one finger.

"I… Do not follow… Beta?"

"Different anatomy, plus, you don't share toys. Think about it. The places toys get put…" Severus stared blankly at his beta and promptly cringed when he understood. "You really want to share that?"

"Definitely _not_, beta." Severus responded and Harry laughed quietly.

"You've got a stronger stomach than I have, I couldn't look at a butt plug for a week after the conversation with my trainer."  
  
“A…” Severus eyed his Alpha with concern.  
  
“Accio box.” Harry murmured, lifting a hand. A plain white box slipped from the wardrobe and floated over into his outstretched hand.

"Har?" Neville asked. "What are you up to now?" He said in a warning tone not to show Severus anything too scandalous.  
  
“Never touched. Ordered it while in training, never got around to it, so it's still clean.” Harry popped open the cardboard and then pulled out a plastic box to turn it so that his Omega could see the item resting inside.

"Alpha is _that_?" There was no mistaking the tapered cone for anything else.

"Er… My trainer had a day wear kink, I called hard limit. Especially after she was finished pegging me."

"Harry!" Neville declared hotly. "Stop teasing him."

Harry frowned.

"I'm not teasing Nev, why would I?"  
  
“You… you let…” Neville _stared._ Severus glanced between Alpha and Beta and frowned in confusion.

"Beta?"

"Have you ever come across the term pegging before, Severus?"

"Lucius may have mentioned…?" Severus said and flushed. "I did not ask when I saw the way he leered over it."

Harry made a choking sound.

"I did not need that mental image of Lucius Malfoy." He declared and Neville smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Oi, no kink shaming!"  
  
“I’m just saying, that was _not_ something I would have imagined. Nor did I need to.” Harry shook his head.

"Alpha, I am imagining all manner of crude...” Severus started to say and trailed off, not daring to finish the sentence.

"So… women don't have penises," Harry said slowly and Severus nodded.

"_Yes_, Alpha, I had gathered as such." Harry bit back a laugh at the touch of sarcasm.

"So they make things, toys, with harnesses, for women to wear and use to penetrate their partners...anally."

Severus stared.

"You are correct Alpha, I did not need that mental image of my brother." He said finally and tried to smile. Harry gave a gentle squeeze to his Omega’s fingers before he got to his feet.  
  
“It… is different, I’ll grant you that much.” Harry turned away, snagging the cuffs from their Beta and hanging them back on their hook. “But, some guys like it.”

"Some… Alpha?" Severus asked.

"Well, why not? I tried being penetrated a few times. Something… felt off?”

"Instinct probably went haywire, Har," Neville said, "I know I'm wondering how you didn't have a mental breakdown over it."  
  
“Figured I should know what might be going through either of your minds. Twitched a bit and tipped my chin down. And… I trusted my Trainer, but didn’t want her near my neck. Huh.”

Neville frowned.

"Are you _sure_ you're an Alpha?"

"Er. . . What kind of question is that?" Harry demanded, half yelping from shock at being asked such a thing. Even Severus was staring at him.

"Alphas don't hide their necks from rapists Har, they break the rapist’s neck."

"I wasn't raped!" Harry declared hotly. "I consented."

"Like hell you did, no Alpha consents to that. How old were you?" Neville demanded and Harry stared at him.

"None of your damn business, I consented."

Severus sat paralysed between them, not entirely sure if he should speak or not. The rage in the room was nearly choking. He must have made some kind of sound because they both rounded on him.  
  
“Sir… Alpha admitted to… at least… trying one of… _those_ things… to know what it felt like for an Omega. It...Ah... Is not outside belief that he might…” Severus trailed off and flushed.

"People aren't toys, toys don't lean down and push you into the mattress, or breathe down your neck, Harry, and you’d have killed me if I ever dared even…"

"No Nev, I wouldn't! But you never asked, you just always assumed."

"Of course I did, Merlin Harry! You're an Alpha."  
  
“So I should have snapped when Severus twisted us around that first time? I rolled us back over, yeah… and pinned him, but that’s _all _I did."

"And nearly tore his head off the way you told it."

"No I didn't I just got a bit agitated for a second, you would too if the bloke who seemed more submissive than anything else suddenly rolled you over. You jumped the first time I fucked you! It doesn't mean I raped you, does it?"

"What? Harry stop twisting it! No you didn't rape me don't be stupid!"  
  
“Neither did my trainer, Nev. I consented to every step and I told her when to stop. She respected my boundaries. I just had a limit about her being near my throat, which is probably an Alpha instinct.”  
  
“But you don’t have a problem with Severus at your throat?”  
  
“He’s my Omega, Nev. He can nuzzle there, it reassures him.”

"So why were you protecting it from this trainer?"

"Because… because until recently I protected my neck even from you. Or did you not realise I've been keeping you at arm’s length since last year. I was fucking terrified you were going to wake up and realise what a wreck I am and walk away, and I wasn't going to offer my neck to you for you to do that."

Neville blinked, Harry had never been that honest with him before.

"Really? Because I was ready to commit to you last Christmas. It was you who wouldn't settle."

"No it wasn't. It was me who was scared you'd see me having a nightmare and run a mile. Or get annoyed by the press or the stares or the other hundred stupid problems with my life."  
  
“What changed, Harr?”

"You touched my neck, and didn't actually try to make me submit. It… it just clicked. You're the first person in my life who never tried to control me in a relationship."

“I’m a _Beta_, Harr. You are an Alpha… I like my head right where it is, _both_ of them.”  
  
“You skimmed your lips against my neck one night and then cuddled into me, like it… was normal, Nev. No one ever just… cuddled before. I'm used to fuck and go… well, outside of kinky stuff."

"What?"

"You know, _wham bam thank you man_, a quickie, _whip it in whip it out and wipe it,"_

"That's crude, Harry. You can't be serious."

"Mel did aftercare, Hermione is a friend, and the bloke who taught me to rig and whip did it but… no one ever just held me because they cared or wanted to. We… you… you just crawled into my bed that night to cuddle.”

"Harry, I wouldn't have left your bed if you hadn't have kicked me out of it because you were scared you'd kill me if you woke up in a panic."

"Then you woke up in a panic and climbed in,"

"So?" Neville shrugged. "You're warm at night, and I'd decided I really like feeling you hold me especially when I was feeling a bit… You know."

"Excuse me," Severus said quietly, "might I enquire… five minutes ago you were yelling at each other... Now?" He couldn't understand the way they communicated, it was just odd to him who had never seen an argument descend into anything but cold silence or violence.

  
“Non-Traditional Dynamic, Omega. Yeah, we get a bit snappy at each other, but Harry only yells. I yell back, it seems to sort out and… well, this is normal for us. Plus, he is cute, he gets mad and starts waxing lyrical about cuddling or something and I melt." Neville admitted.

"I am not!"

Neville fixed his Alpha with a knowing look and shared a glance with Severus as Harry's blush deepened.

"So when you cuddle with him you accept that you're cute, but not individually?" Neville asked and Harry stuck his tongue out.

"That's because _he's_ cute." Harry said with a pointed look at Severus who immediately sputtered and made a disagreeing sound.  
  
“You are, Severus. It is one of the reasons our Alpha likes you.”

"When did I ever strike you as, cute, Alpha?"

"Er… well there was that time we ran into each other in the kitchens, that was pretty cute."

"Alpha?"

"You had a cat and were discussing vegetables with an elf. It was adorable. You do know that the cat was Minerva by the way?"

"Of course I do, Alpha, she likes having her ears scratched and the elves always have catnip."

Neville broke a split second before Harry and dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
  
“She… before the war… would visit me here, in her animagus form and curl up on a sofa cushion to spend an evening in my company. She liked watching my yarn balls roll around the floor as I crocheted and would occasionally pounce if she thought I needed a break."

"Oh come on, that's adorable!" Harry declared when he finally stopped laughing. He paused,  
“You miss her being here?”  
  
“She is far too busy, Alpha… and it would hardly be… appropriate.”

"You're friends, of course it's appropriate, and no one is ever too busy to spend an evening relaxing. Invite her down one night, let me know up front I'll even make sure we have catnip." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Alpha, it is not appropriate to get the headmistress stoned."

  
“A bowl of cream and a side of nice salmon then.” Harry shrugged. “She’s your friend, little one.”

"You do understand that she is not actually a cat, don't you Alpha?" Severus asked with a serious expression and Harry laughed.  
  
“Yes, I do. But, I want it obvious she’s welcome to visit. If you want her here.”

"I shall let her know her cushion is still here…?"

"Go for it, Sev."  
  
“Thank you, Alpha.” Severus murmured before he slipped out of the room. Harry tucked the still unopened box onto Sev’s shelf and then closed the wall.

"He's so nervous Harry, imagine thinking he couldn't invite anyone to visit," Neville said sadly and Harry sighed.

"I sort of assumed he'd know better too… I mean, it feels like-" Harry cut off abruptly.

"What?"

"Do me a favour, I probably stink like I'm ready to kill someone, go bring him into the kitchen in a minute without him panicking, I want to add to the list on the fridge."

Neville nodded and slipped away after the Omega.

Harry had the list on the table and a quill ready by the time Neville appeared with Severus in tow. Winky popped in right on time with hot drinks.

"Right just a quick one." Harry said. "But first. I know what I smell like. Ignore it. I'm not angry, or horny or anything else. I just want to do this, ok?"

Neville glanced sideways at Severus who nodded tightly but didn't speak. Harry didn't expect him to. He handed over the scrap of spare parchment he'd been scribbling on and drafting out the thoughts before they walked in.

"Does this make sense or do you see any loopholes in it?"

Neville picked it up and read it aloud.

"Wherever we make our home is ours equally, whether we are there temporarily or permanently, with equal rights and responsibilities including but not limited to rights to invite friends or families to visit, make aesthetic changes to our personal spaces or spaces we have agreed to be responsible for and responsibilities including kindness to any elf attached to the property and organisation of general maintenance and upkeep." Neville paused. "Bloody hell, Harry, did you floo a lawyer to write this for you, or what?"

"Can you see any loopholes in it?" Harry asked anxiously and Neville blinked and read it again, mumbling the words to himself.

"Harry, I can barely make heads nor tails of it give me a minute."

"Beta, May I?" Severus asked quietly. "It is far easier to dissect something like this when it is in written form."

"Alpha," Severus asked after a moment, "who precisely decides who is responsible for shared areas?"

"We all are." Harry said. "I just decided."

Neville snorted and nodded

"Alright. And I take it by areas we've agreed to be responsible for means…?"

"Like, you'll want the greenhouses or gardens, I’ll want a study, the Omega area and potions lab is Sev's to do with what he wants. But please, don't do anything you're not actually capable of- find someone who is."

"How do you mean?"

"You want a private bathroom on your study or something, get it done professionally. We don't need anyone trying to throw up a building and getting crushed." Harry said with an exaggerated gesture.  
  
“Yes, Alpha.” Severus agreed with a roll of his eyes.

"Duh!" Neville responded with equal annoyance.

"And these… rights seem very specific, Alpha." Severus said quietly.

"That's the point, those are just examples, home is home, treat it like it. Kick your shoes off, have guests, put up pictures, buy furniture, anything you'd do if you lived alone do in our home. Not that I think you ever did but just don't deliberately live in squalor or mistreat the elves."  
  
Severus blinked and traded a look with his Beta. Neville only shrugged and mouthed, _Alpha Prerogative_. Severus snorted.

"I think this makes the point you are aiming for, Alpha," Severus said after a moment and tapped the parchment with his hands. Harry nodded and picked up the quill to add the new 'rule' to the list after writing the words _Amendment One_.

The room seemed to settle and the scent of irritation seeped out the door as Harry wrote, the tension draining from his shoulders when he stood upright.

"There." He said with an air of finality. "This is _our_ home, act like it. It's a rule." He added and Neville laughed softly when he crossed his arms almost petulantly and glared playfully.

"Well, rules are rules. When do I get my pink bathroom?"

Harry snorted out a laugh that broke his glare.  
  
“Pink?” Severus yelped.

"Calm down, professor, I'm only joking." Neville admitted when he saw the abject horror on Severus's expression.

"Thank _God_, I was picturing frills and lace for a moment there, beta." Severus admitted in a rush.  
  
“Though… if he’d been serious?”  
  
“I would have simply avoided _his_ bathroom, Alpha. Flashes of… well… Umbridge.” Severus shuddered. Harry twitched and then nodded in agreement. Neville pulled a face.

"Well, that's one way to stay regular, thinking about her. Enough to scare a dementor that one." Harry quipped darkly and Neville made a choking sound.  
  
All three heads whipped around as they felt the wards shift slightly. Severus paled as the door drifted open and a polite meow was heard before a tabby head poked around the edge of the now open door.

"Minerva!" Severus declared and glanced at Harry who shrugged.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered and smiled when Severus moved towards the door.

"Come in, Headmistress, is there a problem?" Severus insisted as he closed the door and she transformed.

"No problem, but if I had simply walked down here I might have been waylaid a dozen times in my duties, and I was rather hoping to simply socialise." Minerva answered quickly and Severus couldn't help it, he smiled. Minerva's idea of socialising with him included enjoying his catnip and curling around his yarn, she was the perfect companion for a quiet few hours of peace. It usually meant she was hiding from something though.

"What happened? The school?"

"Nothing, the prophet sent me the advanced list for tomorrow as there are students on it. We are going to have a busy term when they get back." She told him and Severus nodded.

"The Alphas can handle themselves and protect their Omegas, I am sure." He told her soothingly and Minerva's eyebrow shot up

"Including yours?"

"He really doesn't need me to protect him headmistress, but yes, if I must. Shall I order drinks?" Harry asked and Minerva nodded as Neville gestured her to the sofa.

"I will-"

"The headmistress is your guest, Severus, I‘ll do it. Tea, coffee, something stronger, Minerva? Or would you prefer a bowl of milk?" Harry asked, eyes sparkling with mischief and Minerva pursed her lips in a poor attempt to not laugh.  
  
“Cream, Alpha… cats enjoy cream.” Severus quipped. Minerva’s lips twitched.  
  
“Tea, if you please, Mister Potter.”  
  
Both Severus and Harry glanced at her. She huffed and glanced around the room as the Alpha slipped into the kitchen. Severus saw the moment her gaze paused on the new door and then cut to him.  
  
“We can air the room if you want to show her what you’ve done, Sev.” Neville suggested. Severus glanced towards the kitchen and shook his head. “Hey, Harry’s not going to care. She’s your friend. Your room, your space… remember? And she’s a Beta.”

"Perhaps I should pre-empt beta by explaining the difference between a showroom and a living space?"

"Oh yeah, definitely do that. Harry doesn't need to come back here to a hex in the head." Neville agreed.  
  
“Gentlemen?”  
  
“How my Alpha behaves in private is different from his public face, Minerva. He… will appear cruel and careless of me in public. He is anything but in private.”  
  
“Harry practically dotes on him, Headmistress.” Neville agreed.  
  
“I am still… creating my actual space. There is a showpiece for the Ministry that hides the true Omega room. However, it _is_ comfortable.” Severus quickly assured before he led her to the door.  
  
“There… is a key?”  
  
“Alpha keeps it, as is proper.” Severus acknowledged before he pushed open the door and stepped aside. He flinched at her indrawn breath of outrage.  
  
“This...this…”  
  
“Is luxurious, by Ministry standards, Headmistress.” Neville called. She swung around. “He has an actual bed, not a rug on the floor, running water, and warmth spells woven on the blankets on the bed.”

"You had those in Azkaban, Severus!"

He fixed her with a pointedly blank look and Minerva grumbled something under her breath. She stopped abruptly when Severus touched the bookcase and it swung forwards to reveal the room beyond.

"This, as Alpha insists is my space, Minerva." Severus said and waited for her to look. He had already moved in a store of yarn and some other odds and ends. "I have several items of furniture Alpha insists I need on order. Though what he imagines I will do with a solid oak television cabinet with ten drawers for things he calls DVDs I have no idea. I think he said they replace video and have higher quality images, as though I am not still wrapping my mind around the concept of _colour_ television."

"You are not that old, Severus!" Minerva said with a disparaging look and Severus half shrugged.

"My parents were that poor though, Minerva. The only thing I ever saw on colour was the Royal Wedding and that was only because I happened to be in a town centre where they were showing it."

Minerva frowned in thought for a moment.

"Wait, royal wedding?" She asked. "Oh you mean Charles and Diana?"

"I am no royalist, I have no idea. It was in colour in the early eighties. That is all I know."

"Yes, it would be. Poor girl."

Severus snorted.

"She married into royalty." He said dismissively.

"She died a couple of years ago, Severus. Car crash. Left two young sons."

Severus immediately softened at the thought of a pair of children left motherless.

"He is already dancing around some divorcee…" Minerva's disapproval was obvious.

"Already? Little soon," Severus commented, "It is hardly like he needs a keeper on his state allowance."

"A divorcee, Severus." Minerva repeated.

"So? No one cares anymore, do they?"

Minerva snorted and Severus rolled his eyes. She was oddly proper about royal institutions.

"Why do you care? You're Scottish!"

  
“Severus?”  
  
The Omega turned, “Here, Alpha.”  
  
“The tea is ready when you are.” Harry called back.

"Why does he not come in?" Minerva asked.

"Because he also insists that this is my space, pointedly away from him and beta." Severus answered  
  
“The bed in here… is large enough for two?” Minerva hedged. Severus nodded and eyed the silvery sheets with a green duvet over the top. It was partially tucked behind a screen that he knew would match the television cabinet.  
  
“The space… here?”  
  
“Will be a full sitting area, I only have the chaise and the tables for the moment. The chairs that will match it are on order.”  
  
“This… is lovely.”

"No need to pretend I have an eye for interior design, Minerva, we both know I don't. But thank you anyway."

"It is a space for you Severus, and you are most definitely putting your mark on it. Of course it is lovely."  
  
“Sev?”  
  
“Yes, Beta?”  
  
“I thought Harry had a trunk brought in?” Neville glanced around and frowned.  
  
“It’s hidden by the screen, Beta. And holds certain mementoes.”  
  
“Alright, won’t ask.”  
  
Severus blinked and Minerva covered a smile, “You became defensive, Severus.”

"Oh… excuse me," Severus stepped out and caught Neville by the wrist. "My apologies beta," Severus said quietly, "that trunk, I am using it to store… sentimental items."

Neville smiled and patted his hand lightly.

"I thought so, don't worry about it. If someone started asking questions about my stuff I'd get a bit snarly too. I've got twenty years of Drooble’s wrappers somewhere."

"Drooble’s, beta?"

"My mum seems to find them and give them to me every time I visit, drives Gran slightly bananas that I keep them." Neville said with a small sad smile.  
  
Severus waited for Minerva to slip from his room before he shut the door. He froze.

"Are you trying to be funny, Alpha?" He asked immediately.

"What?" Harry asked innocently from the armchair.

"Catnip!" Severus shot back, he could smell it a mile away.

"Ooh really?" Minerva asked, voice suddenly perky and Severus scowled. "Oh relax Severus, it's not like you don't quietly supply the older students with the kinds of herbs Pomona can't grow."

"What?" Neville surprised yelp made Severus wince.

"I do not explicitly provide anything for recreational use!" He hissed out.

"Oh of course not, your seventh years just practice advanced calming draughts a lot once their exams are over." Minerva answered innocently.

"They are of age and the school stores are for student use." Severus snapped out. "Or would you rather they bought it on street corners from criminals." He added nastily.

"I'd like to know where you buy it from."

"I am a licenced potions master, it is a required ingredient available from most good apothecaries." He was looking anywhere but at his Alpha, not entirely sure how Harry would react to her insinuations that he was supplying a drug that muggles deemed illegal to his students or the fact that he had all but admitted to turning a blind eye to them stealing it from his stores.

“You mean the stuff that can knock out a raging werewolf?” Neville quipped. Severus turned and stared. “What? We used it to help Luna sleep in the room of requirement during the full moon so she didn't go for one of us."

"The potion or the herb?" Harry asked.

"The potion, it was always easy to get to. Thank you for that, Severus.”

"It was not possible to brew wolfsbane, but calming draught can be brewed in two hours and stored for months." Severus answered absently. "And Horace was more than willing to teach it to NEWT students."

"You use it as an alternative to Wolfsbane?" Minerva asked.

"A poor alternative, it takes the mind along with the temper." Severus said. "But… needs must in times of war."  
  
“It kept us from being bitten or scratched, Headmistress. She never forgot it either.” Neville said, gaze locked on his Omega.  
  
“Sit wherever you like, Minerva.” Harry offered. Severus eyed his Alpha and kept still. A complete lack of scent off his Alpha had him spooked.

"Alpha?" He asked carefully.

"I'm not going to freak out on you, Omega, it's a boring week in Gryffindor tower if I don't get invited out for a sneaky joint at least once by someone. At least now I know where it's coming from and that it's safe." Harry paused. "Oops, I owe Ginny an apology."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because I yelled at her for twenty minutes about dangerous drugs, poisonous cutting practices of unknown dealers, and the health hazards of smoking last year. Apparently Vernon's lectures rubbed off?" Harry answered, cheeks pink.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Don't worry about it. She was far too stoned to care." Neville answered with a shrug.

"I'm surprised no one has ever been caught…" Harry murmured after a moment.

"Blissed out Gryffindors with the giggles are far less troublesome than sober ones with mischief on their minds, Alpha." Severus offered and Harry laughed. "The elves keep them in snacks, it is not an illegal substance _as such_ in this world."

"Yeah, I assumed it wasn't when Lee gave George a grinder for Christmas one year. What is the actual law on it?"

"It's an over the counter medicine, Har," Neville explained, "It’s in most mood potions."

"Probably what made me twitchy on them," Harry muttered, "never did react well to the stuff, especially as most of my experience is Dudley coming home stinking of it and Vernon giving me a kicking for not cooking his supper fast enough that he had to get a snack."

"Please tell me you are joking, Alpha?"

"Petunia and Vernon weren't going to dob their precious Duddykins in." Harry snorted. "Always making excuses, I'd be surprised if that was all he was on."  
  
“May I…” Severus glanced down at the tea tray. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
“Of course, Sev.” Harry assured and he waited for his Omega to take a cup as Minerva settled onto the sofa.

"It can cause anxiety and paranoia in some users Alpha, which is why it is age restricted to over seventeens without a prescription."

"Remind me to ask my healer if it was in the ones he tried me on. Might be useful to know." Harry said, drawing Severus down onto his lap.  
  
“How have you been, Severus?” Minerva asked.  
  
“Warm, safe?” Severus offered before he sipped at his tea.

"I meant rather less literally, you have been quiet this term even for you."

"Readjusting to school life," Severus answered smoothly and leaned back into his Alpha. Harry hand snuck up and began absently massaging is neck. "Amongst other things...” Severus made a low hissing sound that grew into a purr when Harry found the knotted muscle just behind his ear. Harry laughed quietly and exchanged an amused glance with Neville.

"He carries tension in his neck," Harry said aloud and Neville nodded.

"Yep, good to know."

"Severus?" Minerva asked again when he stopped purring and Severus flushed slightly.

"As I said, Minerva, adjusting, mostly to having someone other than you and Lucius who is willing to be in the same room as me for any length of time."

"How is Lucius, I read that his house arrest is coming due?"

"It lapsed a few days ago, he is well, and now his son is no longer a student had no interest in returning as a school governor."

"Oh thank Merlin," Minerva raised her teacup in salute and Severus chuckled.

"He was rather terrible at it wasn't he?" Severus offered.

"Most parents are, despite their best intentions." Minerva agreed and sipped her tea.  
  
“How is your grandmother, Mister Longbottom?”  
  
“She is well, Headmistress. Our Alpha passed his test with her.” Neville teased. Harry huffed and Severus nibbled on his lip to keep from snickering.

"Yes, I presumed so as he is still breathing." Minerva answered dryly and Neville stared at her. "Augusta always was rather… demonstrative in her dislike of any man she did not take to." She added by way of explanation.

"Minerva!" Severus said and the headmistress laughed.

"She was! I will never forget what she did to Percival Fawley in her seventh year. It was before your time."

"And yours." Severus shot back.

"She was my prefect, Severus, so not quite."

"What did she do?" Neville asked eagerly and Minerva laughed.

"All the poor boy did was leave her a calling card and a bouquet of spring Daffodils, she sent him a howler to breakfast shaming everything from his _wit_ to his choice of flowers."  
  
“She hates daffodils.” Neville murmured. Harry quietly filed that bit of information away.

"Something in the water at Hogwarts, wouldn't you say Severus? It turns seventh year females and Omegas quite vicious."

"I wouldn't know, I only ever responded to advances with my usual cheery disposition at that age." Severus deadpanned and Minerva snorted.

"You put three boys in hospital!"

"I did not! Lucius didn't give me the chance." Severus answered with a pout worthy of a first year.  
  
“Remind me to thank him, little one.” Harry murmured. Severus thought about it for a second and then went bright red. Minerva glanced at him for a moment and laughed.  
  
“Severus, I’m sorry… but this is the first time I’ve heard your Alpha thinking he should _thank_ Lucius and he wasn't even at the school, was he?"

"He didn't have to be, Avery and Mulciber were. And they wanted his gold." Severus answered. "And as he had decided to all but adopt me, he was responsible for my virtue and its defence." It wasn't a great leap of logic, the moment he had joined hands with Lucius when he had been fifteen Lucius had become his de facto magical guardian until he had come of age, it had been half the draw of such a move in the first place. Severus hadn't thought much of it. No Omega, especially a blood bonded brother of a Malfoy was going to be allowed to be deflowered. "And you and I both know Mulciber was vicious even then."

"Is that what happened to those boys? Mulciber?"

"And Avery, who was always looking for ways to amuse himself with the latest dark magic he had learned. I am surprised you didn't expel him after John McDonald."

"Jonathan McDonald was a brute. I cannot say I disagree with Avery's initial actions, although his methodology was flawed." Minerva answered grimly and Harry stared at her.

"Which of yours did he go for?" Severus asked.

"He didn't, not in that sense. But young Mary had a far easier time once John graduated."

"He bullied his own sister?"

"Nothing worse than Avery did to her."

"Avery was teaching her brother a lesson to mind his own house." Severus snapped and the air thickened with tension.  
  
“Are either of them alive? Mulciber or Avery?” Neville asked. Harry tipped his head to the side.  
  
“No, I killed Mulciber in the battle, I think it was Ron who got Avery?" He said.

"They chose their side and I chose mine." Severus said immediately. "I hold no grudges, Alpha."  
  
“They kept you safe…” Harry offered. Severus only shook his head.  
  
“At Lucius’s request. They were mercenaries.” Severus denied. “You need not think on them kindly. It only kept my hands clean for a few years longer, Alpha.”

"And Mary, what happened to her?" Neville asked.

"A few harmless pranks, just enough to make John behave himself."

"He only did so because every time your friends targeted her someone outside of this school targeted him. He had no love for her."

"Of course they did. Honestly, Minerva, you act as if we weren't violent little criminals hell bent on world domination when we left school. The school was a microcosm of what was happening beyond. Though that is a shame, had we known that she would have been left alone."

"You targeted her because of her brother?" Neville asked disbelieving.

"You ask that as if they didn't target Regulus for not following his, beta." Severus answered, tone a touch short before he sipped his drink and Alpha stiffened behind him. "It was all politics, gang warfare. They hit us, we hit them back harder."

"Don't I know it, I found my first grey hair in your third year." Minerva quipped.  
  
“There was little you could honestly do, Minerva. Lucius led the House, long after he left the School. We fell in line or… we were dragged in line. There is a reason I monitor my snakes so closely for signs of such divisions or controlling characters."   
  
“How well did that work out?” Harry asked.  
  
“There are three separate factions in Slytherin house. The old guard, the new blood, and the runts. You have more issues, your Gryffindors formed an army right under your nose."

"They didn't have much of a choice."

"We didn't either," Severus answered pointedly. "Pray the Weasleys remain a light family and all will be well. And watch out for the Finnegan boy, he is ripe for being dragged into politics."

"What about Seamus?"

"The half-blood with no clear allegiance even now. Oh he moved with you Beta, but that young man is far more interested in his own self-preservation and progress."

"What makes you say that?" Neville asked, eyes sparkling with challenge in defence of his friend.

"He obeys his mother. And she is notoriously fickle." Severus answered. "Loves muggles but not enough to fight for them, supports the light but not when the Prophet doesn't…"

"Are you talking about his mother or yours?" Neville demanded heatedly and Severus fixed him with a pitying look.

"Why not both, beta?" He asked quietly as Alpha squeezed an arm around him.  
  
“Which faction is the strongest right now?”  
  
“New, Alpha. Chambers is the heir apparent. Everyone in the House knows my allegiance _must_ be to you, for my own health, and now they know it always was… Chambers holds all the power in Slytherin House.”  
  
“I at least consider him an acquaintance, Severus.”

"He makes a point of protecting our Omegas, to some extent that included me whether he knew it or not. And I have made a point of being seen to provide him with certain information."

"Why?"

"I must retire eventually Alpha, and the Slytherin house will require a new head. He will do."

"You've been grooming him to take your place?"

"Since he was a third year, Alpha, I have waited a long time for a student able to break the Malfoy hold on the house."

"But..?" Harry was confused, Severus was Lucius's friend and Draco's godfather.

"Their influence is toxic and they know it, Lucius always knew it would come to this, from the moment I took up the position if I ever lived long enough to see peace. He always knew I deemed the house far too mired in pureblood traditions."

"Ok it's official." Harry declared.

"What is, Alpha?"

"You are far too clever for me." Harry answered and Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "You do the strategic planning for us from now on."  
  
“Is this normal… Severus?” Minerva asked, shooting a glance at Neville who still looked lost in thought about Seamus.

"Wait," Neville said, "so what you're saying is that in our generation, Seamus is you?"

Severus blinked.

"That is… not an unfair comparison beta, I suggest that you keep him close." He glanced back at Minerva. "A good approximation, Alpha is controlling himself from scenting at my neck for decency's sake but otherwise, yes."  
  
“He blew hot and cold, Sev… but at the end? He stood with us. But, if you think I should keep an eye on him… we’ll do so.” Harry’s fingers stroked gently across the back of his Omega’s neck. Severus shivered and made a low content sound.  
  
“Winky… some of Sev’s favourites, please?” Harry called to the air. Another small plate of stained glass biscuits appeared at Severus’s knee.

"Alpha, at this rate I will pop before the New Year."

"Eat, Omega," Harry said as if Severus hadn't commented at all.  
  
“Beta…”  
  
“One will not ruin dinner.” Neville assured. Severus nodded and began nibbling, shoulders relaxing. Harry chuckled and kissed his Omegas neck softly. Severus purred around a mouthful of biscuit.

"Honestly Severus, are you sure _you_ don't want the catnip your Alpha has provided?" Minerva teased gently with a momentary glance at Harry to make sure he didn't react badly.

"Oh I would pay money to see if Severus as a cat reacted to that!" Neville quipped and Harry grinned.  
  
“I am not affected by it, Beta.” Severus muttered, crossing his arms, half eaten biscuit held in one hand.  
  
“What about…” Harry trailed off and Severus twisted around, shocked that his Alpha was even _suggesting_ such a thing.

"I have never touched it Alpha, not recreationally, and I try to avoid the potions it is in."

"You should try it Severus, it might help you relax a bit." Minerva suggested and Severus nearly threw the half eaten biscuit at her to shut her up for a moment.  
  
“My mother reacted badly to it, Headmistress. There is _no_ way I will risk such behaviour.” Severus shuddered for a moment, “It would not be becoming of my Alpha’s house.”

"How did she react to it?"

"I am not quite sure whether to call it a psychosis or not Alpha, but I learned before I reached double digits to stay away from her when she smoked it." Severus answered and shuddered violently. "She had quite the imagination for accusations to throw at me and my virtue when she got into a fit of paranoia."  
  
“You were _untouched_, so that bitch knew nothing.” Harry snarled.

"Sounds like she did that sober anyway." Neville huffed at the same time. "Plus, you said you weren't even ten."

"She had quite the wild imagination." Severus said, hoping beta wouldn't push the question. The thought of some of those memories made him feel queasy with nerves even now.

"Surely it wasn't that bad Severus? You never came to any staff or indicated any trouble at home beyond what we assumed was rather abject poverty."

Harry snorted first. “Just as I never said anything.”

"I went to Slughorn when Lily dragged me there in our second year. He dismissed it as her being hysterical and my being ungrateful to my mother who had lowered herself to raising an Omega son single handed. I never tried again."

Silence echoed in the room until Harry broke it.  
  
“Dumbledore told me I had to go back, you know?” Harry sighed, “Only tried once myself. What was the _point_, if nobody was going to listen?”

"Go back to what? I know your muggle relatives were a little-"

"Abusive? Neglectful?" Minerva looked like Harry had slapped her.

"He assured us all that you were simply a late bloomer that you were well cared for and Molly was simply being Molly."

"Molly?" Harry asked sharply.

"She was constantly talking about those awful muggles, but we presumed she was simply overreacting to a culture she did not understand."  
  
“They pulled _bars_ off my windows in second year, Minerva. She sent me _food_ over the summer breaks and boxes that would preserve anything stored in them. I blew up my aunt third year in and would have rather run into the arms of a killer than spend one more night under their roof.” Harry snarled, gently shifting his Omega to his other side, to give him a clear path to Minerva. Severus latched onto his arm and he paused.

"Alpha, I knew all of those facts too, we all did. _None_ of us realised it was that bad."

"Why not?"

"We...” Minerva said, "I am ashamed to say, we were following orders."

"Whose?"

"Come on Harry, don't be thick, you know whose." Neville cut in abruptly.

"I want to hear her say it." Harry said coolly.

"... The headmaster assured us you were not under undue pressure there." Minerva said eventually.  
  
“Go to Nev, little one.” Harry’s voice had shifted and Severus obeyed at once, breathing in and practically fleeing his perch.  
  
“He raised me like a _pig_ for slaughter, Headmistress. He left me ignorant and untrained as to what it means to be an Alpha Male. He _intended_ I die for his _greater good_. His luck was that it didn’t _stick_. He betrayed me in a way that...I don’t think I’ll ever forgive. Also, as my best friend would point out, _just following orders_ hasn’t been acceptable since the second muggle world war.”

"I am aware," Minerva said quietly, "As I said, I am thoroughly ashamed that I never saw what was plain for all to see. That I allowed the headmaster to blind me to it. And not just with you." She glanced at Severus sadly. Something inside Harry finally burst free, a tension he hadn't realised he was carrying finally eased. All these years and all he had wanted was to hear her say those words. "I do not expect your forgiveness, I most certainly have none for myself." She added and moved to stand.

"Where are you going, headmistress?" Harry asked sharply. "You haven't finished your tea, and it is New Year’s Eve."

Minerva blinked and frowned at him.

"If there was ever a day for leaving the past in its place and letting go of old anger and shame, I’d say it's now. Wouldn't you?"

Minerva didn't seem to know what to do with herself for a moment. Even Neville looked stunned.

"Well," he finally said, "if that's the toast I want something stronger than tea. Anyone else?" Neville asked as he moved to stand and made a beeline for the drinks cabinet.  
  
“Nev, let Sev do it. He knows what she likes.” Harry said. Severus obediently rose and went to the cabinet. He prepared several offerings and then brought them back. "Don't forget yourself if you want to join in on this, Sev." Harry said pointedly and Minerva fixed her potions master with a hopeful look. Severus sighed, understanding the implied meaning. This was a toast to friendship and forgiveness. If he refused to partake Minerva would think he held a grudge.

"Just a small one I think Alpha, for the toast."  
  
“Okay.”

"Name it then, Alpha Potter," Minerva said as she took the very nice measure of Scotch Severus handed her and waited for the toast.

“Whichever you like, Omega.” Harry assured. Severus picked up a small glass and ignored the look their Beta threw him as he took up his own drink.

"What are we toasting then?"

"There's only one thing to toast on New Year’s Eve, Nev." Harry said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh?"

"Auld Lang Syne." Harry said and lifted his glass. The others followed suite and fell into a happy silence for a moment as they drank. The floo flared and Neville glanced at his watch.

"Wow, five O'clock already? Who do we think?"

"Wasn't Luna in Vietnam hunting something for the Quibbler?" Harry answered. "She said she might call."

"I didn't realise she was that far ahead." Neville said as he moved to answer the call.

Harry shrugged. He only nodded when Severus glanced at him and opened his arms. Severus settled with his hands still wrapped around his glass.

"Neville!"

"Yep, Luna," Harry muttered.

"Happy New Year!" Harry was sure he could hear fireworks through the floo.

"Happy New Year, Luna. Harry, come say hello to Luna." Neville called.

"Sorry Luna, I'm cuddling my Omega, Happy New year though!" Harry called out and Neville made a teasing noise.

"Happy New Year Harry, Happy New Year Professor." The connection was rattling violently. The international network was clearly busy already.  
  
“Thank you, Ms. Lovegood, and to you.” Severus called before he sipped his drink.

"Ok well, I'll see you when I get home in a few days! Just wait until you see what I found!"

“We’ll look forward to it. Have a good time, Luna.” Neville said before the fire flared and died as the connection dropped abruptly.

"Every year," Neville muttered, "you'd think they'd have planned for it." He griped quietly and Minerva sighed.

"The network is hundreds of years old, mister Longbottom, it is impossible to keep it stable during periods of high usage." Minerva told him.

"I know, just annoying."  
  
“Beta, it’s practically a tradition to have a call drop mid-conversation on New Year’s Eve. Lucius once called me and… well… his eyebrows may or _may not_ have caught fire…” Severus trailed off with a smirk. Harry snickered against his neck.

"Where was he calling from?"

"The manor." Severus answered. "The local network always overloads at three minutes to twelve. We have learned over the years to call at ten to and hold the line so we are in contact at midnight. Or to send a Patronus."  
  
“So don’t be surprised by a terrier landing in our sitting room.” Harry said with a soft smile, “Probably followed by an otter.”

"Would Hermione really send a Patronus internationally when she already called earlier?" Neville asked.

"Probably, if she's awake to catch it. Depends how much she's had to drink and how late she stayed up." Harry shrugged. "She likes to go big on New Year’s Eve, she told me once that her parents always end up throwing a party or being at one."  
  
“Gentlemen? I believe I should return to my duties. Have a good evening, Alpha Potter, Omega Potter and Mis--”  
  
“Beta Longbottom, please, Headmistress.” Neville interrupted. The woman paused, nodded, and smiled.  
  
“Beta Longbottom then, Have a good evening.” Setting aside her cup she transformed again into a bespectacled Tabby and Severus opened the door for her.

"Anyone else fancy a nap before the local time zones start calling?" Harry asked and Severus smiled.

"Who else is there?"

"Charlie is in Romania with his dragons, Draco and Ron are in France with the Malfoys, and Bill is in America with his Alpha, where did Percy say he was going?"

"The Bahamas I think, something about a new smelting technique for cauldron bases." Neville replied. "I heard him telling George."

"George will be in Jamaica with Angelina...”

"What do you think of those two?" Neville asked and Harry shrugged.

"She’s female, so… I mean, it obviously works for some people, but…” Harry made a bit of a face.

"She can handle him, Alpha," Severus said quietly, "or have you forgotten what she was like on the quidditch pitch?"

“Good point.” Harry murmured. “Cuddle with me?”

"Have I yet to refuse, Alpha?" Severus asked with a smirk.

They had just settled down when the floo flared again.

"Harry, why is the floo redirecting when I try to call you!"

"Oops," Harry muttered and nudged Severus to stand, "Sorry Andy, I set it up last week when I realised I wouldn't be in Gryffindor at midnight. How are you?"

"Good, but as teddy and I are going to bed soon he wanted to wish his godfather a happy New ye-"

Andy cut off as teddy's childish yell came through the floo. Harry smiled sadly as he shifted Severus who had already stood up to let him go to the fire.

"Happy New Year, Teddy." Harry called out faux cheerfully.

"If you are still awake at midnight Andy…"

"I won't be, he's teething and the medicine knocks him out."

"Ouch." Harry answered sympathetically.  
  
  
“Where _are_ you, Harry?”  
  
“I took an Omega, Andy. And because I stayed over, the Headmistress let me get settled early.”  
  
“Congratulations, Harry. But… are Gryffindor Bonded quarters better than Slytherins were?”  
  
“Come here, Omega-mine. I want to introduce you.” Harry called softly, holding out his wand hand.  
  
Severus obediently stepped forward and went to his knees next to his Alpha, keeping his head down, letting his hair obscure his face.  
  
“Andy, Neville and I found somebody that… makes us happy.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“There’s a formal claim, to help keep him safe.” Harry explained, “And he tends to be a bit… shy. Go ahead, little one. Look up.” Harry encouraged. Severus lifted his face.  
  
“Oh. Congratulations, Severus.” Andromeda said. Harry saw the way her eyes widened in shock and bit his lip.  
  
“Thank you Missus Tonks.” Severus murmured, ducking his head again.  
  
“Go curl back up, Sev. I’ll be over shortly.” Harry encouraged. Severus nodded and slipped away, to curl up on the sofa and wait for his Alpha. He turned back to Andromeda and smiled, “He makes me happy.”  
  
“That’s all that matters then. Congratulations, Harry.”  
  
"Well, happy New Year."

"And to you and yours." Andy answered, tone sad. "Have you been up to the graves?" She asked after a small pause.

"I went and tidied them up yesterday, knew I wouldn't have a chance today. You?"

"We went on Boxing Day, I saw you'd been recently?"

"Yeah, I stopped after Moody's funeral."

"Oh, you went to that?"

"Yeah, he was captured protecting me, if I hadn't the guilt would have driven me mad."

"Fair. I had no love for him so I stayed away, he had too much family blood on his hands. Anyway, bedtime for little boys!" Andy said with the same false brightness Harry had just used to teddy. "Goodnight, Harry, take care."

"I will Andy, you too."

"Alpha?"

"She's got a point, we really should go see them in the New Year, you'll love teddy. Both of you." Harry said and reached out to his Omega. Severus scooted over slightly and Harry tucked himself between his Omega and his Beta so that they formed a huddle with Neville to take the long overdue nap.

-

The floo flared to a darkened room and the crackling fire woke Harry first, he looked up blearily and moved to stand before he realised he had a lap full of sleeping Omega so that wasn't going to happen.

"Nev!" He mumbled, eyes finding their beta sprawled across the other half of the sofa and snoring lightly. "Nev!" Harry hissed more loudly. Neville started and stirred and Harry rubbed his eyes absently under his glasses, leaving them slightly askew on his face when he had finished. "I'm kind of stuck and floo is going."

"Yeah, yeah, what time is it?" Neville mumbled as he stumbled to his feet.

"Romania calling probably," Harry mumbled, which makes it ten. I think…"

The floo stopped and a moment later a bright white dragon appeared in the room. Severus stirred and immediately put his hand to his eyes to protect them from the glare as Charlie's voice filled the room.

"I'm going to assume your floo has gone down or you're too pissed to answer, kiddo, Happy New Year you three."

Harry smiled as it disappeared and raised his wand, sending Prongs back with a response.

"Sorry Charlie, hands full of sleeping Omega so missed the call, Happy New Year to you. Say hi to Norbert for me!"

Severus made a low annoyed sound and grunted sleepily.

"Too late for coffee Sev, no hurry wake up in your own time." Harry said as prongs bounded up and through the ceiling. Severus mewled and made a low purring noise as he stretched and Harry kissed his forehead spontaneously. Severus stopped and looked up at him, astonishment evident.

"You're cute when you're waking up, don't deny it." Harry told his and Severus scowled. "No point in going back to sleep now until after midnight." Harry offered and Severus nodded against his Alpha's chest, eyes still half lidded.

"Does that mean I don't have to move yet?" Neville mumbled sleepily as he sat back down and Harry chuckled quietly.

"Stay where you are, can you turn the wireless on from there?"

Neville raised his hand and waved it absently, wand poking out of his sleeve where he had shoved it to sleep, and the wireless crackled to life. A woman caterwauling came through a moment later and Severus winced.

"I have Christmas records Alpha, anything to avoid that Warbeck banshee, _please_." He said without looking up with his eyes squeezed shut and Harry laughed.

"You want a record you'll have to get up to do it, wireless is hands free." Harry muttered and Severus groaned and pushed himself unsteadily to his feet.

"It will be worth the effort, I have Cliff Richard somewhere, at least he is smooth."

Harry laughed and sighed.

"Nothing too Christian,"

"Not Cliff then, maybe Elvis?" Severus asked and Harry shrugged.

"Really don't care, it's only to kill time until the beeb starts the build-up broadcast."

"That started yesterday Alpha, I will…" Severus moved to the wireless and started fiddling with it.

"Radio five...” the voice crackled for a moment.

"Got it!" Harry called out.

"I know Alpha, hold on." Severus said and a moment later the voice smoothed out and settled so it was actually clear enough to understand. Some Disk Jockey was talking about the history of the century and Harry relaxed.

"Done?" He asked and Severus nodded. "Then come back here and snuggle, I'm cold."

Severus laughed quietly but obeyed.

"Hey Kreacher, any chance of some hot chocolate?" Harry called out and the elf appeared dutifully a few moments later with the cups of steaming hot chocolate on a tray with a few other bits.

"Ooh marshmallows!" Neville half cooed and hauled himself to being sat upright. Kreacher smiled and added them to Neville's drink with some whipped cream and liquid toffee.

"That looks diabetes inducing, _I'll have the same please Kreacher_." Harry declared and the elf laughed at him. "Do you want something that sweet, Sev?" Harry asked and the Omega shook his head.

"I will take the cream but no marshmallows or syrup for me, thank you, Kreacher." Severus said and the elf handed him his cup a moment later after a silent glance at Harry for permission.

"What are you and Winky up to for the new year, Kreach?" Harry asked. "Hmm, very nice." He added with a silent toast to the elf after taking his first sip.

"Elves have our own traditions, master." Kreacher answered and Harry nodded.

"Fair enough, well happy New Year to both of you when it rolls around."

Kreacher blinked at him rapidly, he still wasn't quite used to the oddity of having a master who treated him with common courtesy after two decades of serving a mad painting and then two years serving her half mad son.  
  
“Thank you, Master Harry. Your champagne will be available at midnight, sirs. Should it be two or three, Master?”  
  
“Three flutes, please, Kreacher.”

Kreacher nodded.

"We will send it up a few moments before do you have it master," Kreacher told him, "Will you be needing anything else?"

"No thanks, take the rest of the night off, I hear the fireworks in London are going to be amazing if you're into that."

"Very good sir." Kreacher answered and disappeared with a confused look.

"So what do we want to do for the next two hours?"

"Kreacher brought snacks," Harry pointed out and Severus groaned good-naturedly, "And Sev still hasn't popped yet." Neville barked out a laugh.

Severus looked up suddenly, head canted slightly as the strains of a Christmas song came from the wireless.

"You like this one?" Harry asked and Severus nodded.

"My father enjoyed this style, Alpha," he answered quietly and Harry relaxed, it sounded vaguely religious like most holiday music but Severus was absently swaying along so he didn't comment.  
  
Harry watched as Neville eyed the wireless and mouthed a few of the lines. Harry just shrugged and shook his head slightly. He’d explain it later if Neville needed it. He noticed that Severus was mouthing along in time with the lines, eyes closed.  
  
_What_? Neville mouthed.  
  
_Religious_, Harry mouthed back. Neville frowned. Harry only shrugged.

_Is he praying? _

Harry shrugged again, the announcer had said the song had only been released recently so Severus couldn't have heard it before- a song like that would not have made it to Hogwarts but even Harry was certain he could follow it once he realised what the words were, and Petunia had pointedly made sure he had never stepped foot in a church in his life.

Harry waited for the song to die off and Severus to sip his chocolate pensively as the next song started to play.

"Where do I know the words to that song from?" Harry asked quietly and Severus looked up, expression heartbreakingly open and soft for a moment.

"It is a prayer, Alpha, _the _prayer." He answered and flushed as he ducked his face back towards his drink as if her were nervous or embarrassed.

"I thought so, why are you embarrassed?" Harry asked

"It is hardly appropriate Alpha, a wizard, but old habits..."

"Sev, you're not even the only Christian in the castle, do you really think anyone is judging you for that?"

"Catholic," Severus corrected sharply before he bit his lip, Harry didn't know or care what the difference was

"Whatever, no one cares, least of all me. You see to your religion however you please or not at all if that's what suits." Severus was staring at him and Harry sighed, how had this become a moment of his Omega being stunned at being allowed basic freedom? Who in their right mind had ever thought he shouldn't have it?  
  
“Hey, if you want to pray? You pray. It’s between you and whatever higher power you believe in. That’s not up to me.” He explained gently and Severus relaxed against him and nodded. The quiet thank you before Severus took another drink had Harry nodding absently and shooting a warning look at Neville who held his hands up as if to declare that he wasn't going to interfere.

Severus sighed contentedly.

"Thank you Alpha," he said quietly again as if Harry had given him some kind of gift. Harry didn't comment but kissed the top of his Omegas head lightly.

"Who else are we expecting to call?"

"Ron and Draco in an hour or so, Molly and Arthur might call before midnight, then Percy said he can't call from the Bahamas, their floo isn't connected internationally, and George might try but if Percy can't get a working floo George might not either, then just Bill. Unless either of you have anyone else who might call?"

"Occasionally students send short memo messages through the floo, Alpha, and Hagrid usually drops in around half past midnight once he has tended the babes in the forest and settled them after the village fireworks."

"Oh good, I was going to send him a Patronus."

"I would not Alpha, that kind of brightness might frighten the unicorns, and will most certainly worry the thestrals." Severus said.

Harry nodded as another song played on the radio. He smiled.

"I like this one, Mrs Figg really sings it out when she's in her sherry." He said with a smile. "Even her cats run away and hide."

Neville snickered.

"I'd pay to see Arabella singing fairy tale of New York City," Severus mumbled, "hilarious."

"Wasn't hilarious when Petunia went for me with the baking tray for swearing in her kitchen when it was on the radio." Harry couldn't help the smirk.

"Alpha?"

"She missed, and she got distracted shooing her precious duddykins away from me and my filthy mouth. Like he didn't call me that and worse every day at school." Harry laughed quietly. “Oh god!" He said after a moment. "I'm getting nostalgic, quick, somebody snap me out of it."

Severus prodded his Alpha in the chest and scowled at him.

"Snap out of it Alpha, or I will assign an essay."

Harry grinned and shuddered theatrically

"Yup, that'll do it."

"Good, because my idea was to throw water at you." Neville quipped and Harry laughed.

"Do we want to watch the fireworks from one of the towers or something?" Harry suggested. "Pretty sure the fat lady would let us into Gryffindor if we asked nicely."

"Hey," Neville said with a slight pout.

"What?"

"I know the password, we can get in."

"Oh good, I didn't want to rely on you knowing it."

Neville scowled and then broke into a grin.

"Fair," he shrugged. Harry wasn't listening, Severus had gone tense against him and it had immediately made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Severus?"

The Omega swallowed thickly and set his mug aside carefully, not looking either of them in the eyes.

"If it is all the same to you Alpha… I would prefer to wait for you down here if you do go up there." He said quietly and Harry blinked. "Those things… they look far too much like intense duelling from a distance for my comfort." Harry immediately understood.

"We're staying down here." Neville said and Harry nodded.

"I… I did not intend you should miss-" Severus started and Harry nudged him.

"There is _no way_ I'm leaving you to see midnight in alone for any reason. Right Nev?"

"Right. Besides, it's cosy down here with the radio and just the three of us."

"Well that suits me, start the millennium as we mean to go on and all that." Harry agreed and settled back down with his drink to wait for the next call or Patronus.

The next hour or so was interrupted only by the occasional note arriving by owl, poor things Harry made sure to give them all a treat before they left for making it in the cold, or memo popping out of the floor.

"Algie went to bed early, he sent the usual calling card." Neville muttered before throwing the note back into the fire absently. Harry snorted but didn't comment as a memo coming through and landing on Severus's lap without him reacting proved that the Omega was sound sleep. He opened it and read, a smile coming to his expression.

"Looks like George managed to get a memo through, remind me to send one back when it won't get burned up in the network errors?"

"Will do." Neville answered.

The floo crackled again and Harry looked up.

"...rry… ear me?"

"Is that Ron already?" Harry asked with a frown before another voice came through.

"...Us, can… Paris…"

"Seems like, it's barely five to there, I wonder why they're calling so early?" Neville asked and Harry shrugged as he nudged his Omega.

"Severus," he said softly, "wake up little one, Paris on the floo."

The connection finally settled.

"Finally, we called early the network here is on its knees." It immediately crackled. Harry could hear either Lucius or Draco in the background. Severus tapped him on the shoulder. Harry looked up to his Omega holding out the two way mirror from Lucius.

"Oh brilliant!" Harry grinned. Ron grinned and the floo connection ended. He appeared in the mirror a moment later. Harry looked up from the glass to find Severus wearing an expression he had never seen before somewhere between hopeful and concerned.

"Come wish your brother a Happy New Year, Omega,” Harry said softly as he sat back down and Severus leaned over you see the image. Harry snaked his arm around his Omega so they could both see more comfortably and looked up with a smile when Neville touched his shoulder where he was stood behind the sofa so he too could see Ron and Draco in the glass.

"Alright Scarhead?" Draco greeted Harry with a knowing smirk and Harry grinned

"Yeah not bad, ferret-boy." Draco laughed first.

"We have a minute or so, any last words for the year?" Ron asked.

"Thank fuck it's over." Harry responded immediately. "Can I finally have a quiet one next year?"

"You just claimed an Omega, not a chance!" Ron teased as Narcissa's voice travelled behind them.

"Draco, Ronald come get your champagne quickly," even as what sounded like a French countdown echoed through their radio. For a few seconds the shouts, Narcissa pulling Ron into a forceful hug that left his ears pink and showed them the ceiling before his Alpha pulling him into the kind of graphic kiss Harry had only ever seen on TV before was all the mirror picked up.

"Oi!" Neville yelled out. "Get a room!" The explosion of laughter as Draco snorted his champagne where he had gone to drink it after coming up for air.

"Happy New Year, all." Harry had never heard Lucius's voice boom like that, deep and warm like he was already well into a bottle of good scotch and it had grown a layer of velvet over his vocal chords. "May this century be greater, far more prosperous and infinitely more peaceful than the last."

Neville actually joined in the traditional response and even Severus murmured a quiet "hear, hear," that Harry was sure only he actually heard. He wrapped an arm around Severus and poked him gently to encourage him to speak. It was only when Severus looked up at him Harry realised his Omega was holding his words because he was trying to hold tears.

"Sev?" He asked quietly as he tilted the mirror absently away from them. Severus blinked and looked away for a moment before finally looking back. "Are you ok?"

"We…" he put a hand to his face and Harry didn't realise he had tilted the mirror back or whose face was now peering out of it, "we made it," Severus whispered quietly, "all of us, we're free."

Harry had no idea what had taken Severus so long to come to the realisation that they weren't at war anymore or what had triggered it now but it was like watching a great weight lift from him, the slow smile breaking out as he seemed to stop caring if he had tears on his cheeks or not.

"Yes we are," Harry jumped as Lucius called through the glass and Severus turned away and swiped at his face as Lucius winked at Harry and nodded pointedly in the direction Severus had gone for a second. “And we both have our families, Sev."

Severus picked up the glass of scotch he had been nursing for the last hour and lifted it even as he ducked his head.

"I'll drink to that," he said quietly and Lucius grinned, it wiped twenty years from him and made him look like a teenager.

"Salut, Severus." And they seemed to drink at the same time.

"Happy New Year, Luc." Severus said after he swallowed.

"Lucius! Tell Severus to stop being soft and cheer up!" Narcissa called out and Severus let out a hard chuckle like he hadn't quite expected it to burst out of him. "Happy New Year, Cissa!" Severus added a little louder and she called back a response that included Harry and Neville.

"Your wife knows me too well, Luc."

"I should hope so!" Lucius declared and Harry suddenly realised how drunk the man was.

"Hmm, yes I do suppose that between the pair of you, you did practically raise me in all ways that matter." Severus pointed out and Lucius laughed.

"Oh do I wish!" He said a touch too loudly. "You would have wanted for nothing."

"Yes, I have rather noticed how spoilt Draco is." Severus quipped and Harry snickered into his Omegas neck. "Put your Omega down for a second Godson, he does not have gills." Harry heard Draco laugh and call out a New Year greeting that Severus returned cheerfully.

"Well, now you have an Alpha I expect you to become accustomed to luxury quickly enough."

"Deal!" Harry said quickly before Severus could argue. "You can make it your New Year's resolution, Sev." Lucius and Neville both chuckled and the Omega scowled good naturedly.

"I'll call you back using this for yours?" Lucius asked.

"If you are still sober enough," Severus teased back and Harry smiled, it was good to see his Omega relaxing. He glanced up at Neville who was smiling as well, shot a significant look at Severus, followed by an approving tilt of his lower lip before he mimed drinking and nodded. Harry half tilted his head in response and squeezed his eye in a half wink.

'Just for special occasions,' Neville mouth and Harry nodded.

'He's fine,' Harry mouthed back and flicked his hand, raising two fingers, 'He's only had two all night.'

Harry had missed the end of the conversation and Severus was setting the mirror down carefully on the coffee table when he looked back.

"You ok?" Harry asked as Severus swiped at his face and huffed at himself.

"Fine Alpha, apparently my hormones are still on overdrive."

"Hey," Harry said a touch too sharply, "you're allowed to have feelings, if anyone's entitled to a few tears of relief it's you. No need to blame hormones."

"I have no idea where it came from Alpha, it just.."

"Probably the same place as the beaters bat I took to the knees when the trials finally ended." Harry said and pulled Severus into a tight hug.

Music filtered through the radio for a few minutes as the announcer oohed and aahed over something to do with the Eiffel tower and Harry reached out an absent hand to Neville to join in the scrum they had formed on the sofa.

"You know, I really hope all our New Years are like this in future, just family and peace." Harry said quietly and Neville sighed contentedly into a fresh mug of something hot.

"I thought Kreacher and Winky had knocked off for the night?" Harry asked and Neville nodded.

"They have, the house elves in the kitchens are still answering though, although judging but how strong this is they're well into the butterbeer." At Severus questioning look Neville smirked knowingly. "Irish hot chocolate, very Irish." He added and Harry laughed.

"Don't get too drunk, Nev." He teased and Neville stuck his tongue out.

Harry lost track of time again to the music and the relaxed atmosphere. He was almost asleep again when what sounded like a fighter jet taking off knocked him back to his senses and brought his wand to hand

"It's alright Har, just the floo giving blowback after the network collapsed, it _is_ ten to." Neville reassured and Harry immediately relaxed. "See, just a bit of soot on the floor, annual present from the network gremlins."

"Network gremlins?"

"They're a breed of fireproof house elves, I think, they love it down there- I think they eat the ash."

Harry wasn't sure if Neville was teasing him or not.

Harry was about to ask when a flash of light materialised into Arthur's Patronus.

"Happy New Year, all, we're getting in early seeing as the floo is already down." Arthur's voice explained and the Weasel dissolved after giving a flamboyant bow. Harry barely had chance to open his mouth before a vulture appeared.

"Gran!"

"Harry New Year, gentlemen, with the floo down we must make do." Augusta did not sound impressed.

Harry watched Neville raise his wand as he lifted his own. As their patronuses disappeared a bottle of very good champagne and three empty flute glasses on a tray appeared on the table.

"When did you arrange that?"

"Ordered it from Aberforth last week," Neville said, "didn't tell you so you didn't try to pay for it." He added and Harry laughed.

"Good call."

The beaver nosed its way across to the table and leaned up against the leg.

"I sincerely hope this reaches you Alpha Potter," Harry laughed at Percy's formality, "I have been casting these all day in the hope they will arrive on time. Happy New Year to you and yours." The beaver dissolved.

"At this rate we will single handedly cause an international incident." Severus quipped and Harry smiled. "If you wish him to have any chance of receiving a response by Patronus by his midnight I suggest you send it now, Alpha, it does have an entire ocean to cross." Harry took the hint and sent a response back as Severus picked up the mirror where it was glowing on the table.

"Severus!" Lucius was definitely neck deep in his cups. "The floo network has finally collapsed!" He declared as if he didn't think they would know.

"Lucius,"

He was interrupted by more light.

"What is that?" Neville burst out and Harry had to squint at it.

"Some kind of… winged horse I'd think?" He said covering his eyes.

"Harry, its Bill. We expect the floo to go down so we are sending well wishes by Patronus. So you know it in future this is my Alpha's. Mine won't settle since Greyback got me for some reason. Anyway, Happy New Year all."

"They probably sent that hours ago." Neville said as it dissolved.

"I think that's everyone." Harry said just as the radio declared a minute to go. He flicked his wand to turn it up and Neville picked up the champagne.

"We can reply next year?" He joked.

"Yeah it can wait five minutes." Harry answered as Neville swirled the bottle lightly enough to make it fizz a little when he popped it. He put his arm out and Severus moved into his side.

"Ten!" Half the world seemed to shout through the radio. "Nine!" Harry picked up an empty flute ("eight!") and handed it to Severus ("seven!) as the champagne was popped ("six!") and Neville poured quickly. "Five. Four!"

"Three!" Harry raised his glass and both Neville and Severus followed suit.

"Two."

Harry squeezed his arm around Severus affectionately.

"One!"

The first chime of Big Ben was immediately drowned out by shouts on the radio and they all exchanged the usual greeting and a gentle clinking of the flutes in unison.

Neville stepped forward and pulled Harry into a hard kiss.

"Happy New Year, Harry."

"Happy New Year, Nev." Harry breathed back, he wasn't sure if he pulled away or Neville pushed him towards Severus who wasted no time in pulling him into a kiss that Harry only realised Severus had been saving when it lasted longer than he expected. They parted breathlessly.

"Happy New Year, Alpha," Severus told him.

"Happy New Year, Omega."

The chorus of the calls though the mirror from the Malfoy's was met with all three of them calling back and another toast. Harry lost the rest of the chimes firing off patronuses to everyone he could think of while both Neville and Severus did the same. They didn't need fireworks in the end, all of them had stars in their eyes when they had finished and the last Patronus bounded away. Harry tapped the pile of notes he had written with his wand and they took off, squeezing under the door one at a time to the staff, students and residents of Hogsmeade, including Hagrid after Severus had said the animals probably wouldn't notice a memo.

"Come here, we do this every year. Sev, levitate the mirror." Harry said as he crossed his arms in front of him and Neville took his drink. They clasped hands in a small circle as the first strains of Auld Lang Syne came through the radio. If they mangled the tune singing along it didn't matter.

===

_Should old acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should old acquaintance be forgot,_

_And old Lang Syne?_

_For auld Lang Syne, my dear,_

_For auld Lang Syne,_

_We’ll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_For auld Lang Syne._

_ Happy New Year to You and Yours  _

_ From Us and Ours. _


	12. The Twelfth Day of Christmas

Looking up, Severus swallowed hard and eyed the pale wand before he dropped his gaze to the floor again. Maybe Master hadn’t noticed? Every stroke of his robe on the ground meant another repressed wince, trying desperately to stop his body pre-empting the inevitable. He flicked a glance as dark robes swished by. A hand suddenly bit into his shoulder. He jerked backwards, eyes snapping up to meet crimson. The terror tore through him even as he tried to look away. It was an accident. He hasn't meant to. He knew better. He didn't look, not in the eyes. That bone white wand lifted and Severus sucked in a breath.  
  
“Forgive me, Master.” Severus managed to whisper. Maybe it was his fault, maybe the words only actually formed in some dark part of his mind that wasn't already paralysed with fear. A jolt went through his body. And then another. Then a third.  
  
“Severus!”  
  
Severus jerked and felt his side twinge as he hit the stone floor.  
  
“Master… please…” Severus managed, eyes down. Surely enough, cracked rib. _What had he done anyway? __What d__id he have this split second to mentally prepare himself to pay for?_ Lying where he had been shoved, he shivered and kept his eyes closed. He did not want to see the blow coming.  
  
“Little one… Shh. You are okay. Come on, look at me.” Severus heard the words but curled in on himself. He _had_ to protect himself. It had to be a trick. Sometimes master did that. He just had to hide behind his Occlumency and wait it out. That was all. Pray that his shields could hold out longer than his body could if it came to that- but not too loudly. Master didn't like praying, apparently he'd had few run ins with nuns over the years.  
  
“-- sitting room, Alpha, let me try.”  
  
_That_ voice was different. He curled tighter. An Alpha in the room as well? That didn’t bode well for him. He let himself whimper. Master liked him terrified. He still had his dagger, his wand, which meant he still had options if this turned too ugly. Although how he was supposed to fight his way out, blow his cover, then present himself to the headmaster with a straight face was a question for _if_ he did make it out.  
  
“Severus, he’s gone. Come on, just open those eyes for me. That’s all I want you to do, just open your eyes.” The voice was gentle. Male, but gentle. Severus shivered and shook his head slightly.  
  
“Omega… open your eyes.”  
  
Severus twitched and _obeyed_. He stared into the darkness under a bed, gaze partially fixed on a bit of white sheet. Bare feet lowered into his view. Bright maroon and gold sleep trousers followed, stopping at the ankles. He darted his gaze up and froze.  
  
“Longbottom?” _What? Since when was Longbo-_  
  
“Very good, little Omega. So good. Do you know where you are?”  
  
Severus blinked. Longbottom didn't know he was an Omega. Had he finally caved to them to be here? Shame.  
  
“Just tell me where you _think_ you are, okay?”

Well, if he knew that it would be half the battle. The Dark Lord moved quickly and the loyal simply followed the call of the mark. Longbottom should know that if he was here.  
  
“Or… hmm. Tell me who your Alpha is?”

"My-?" It was like someone hit him with a beaters bat. He _had_ an Alpha. It came flooding back in a moment. "Oh my _God, tell me I didn't-" _

"Calm down Severus, it's alright, just a flashback."

Oh, he knew, he knew exactly what he had done. He had been occluding with Alpha right there. He curled in on himself. 

"It's alright, Harry just went to get some air until you came back to yourself and stopped occluding." Neville explained gently. "Can I call him back in?" 

Severus would have rather cut his own throat than allow the whimper that slipped from it to find air, but he couldn't help it.  
  
“Beta may do as he sees fit.” Severus managed, feeling a shudder race along his spine. Alpha would-- he shuddered further. There was no _telling_ what Alpha would do to him. He had set him _off_.

"He won't hurt you, Severus, I promise." Severus winced when Beta shouted for their Alpha and tried not to cower too much. Alphas didn't like Omegas being too soft or weak. It was a burden.  
  
“Sev? Come on, up.” Beta encouraged. Severus shifted so that he was sitting on the floor and not lying on his side. There was _no way_ he was going to try to stand without permission. "It's alright stand up for me," Neville said gently, putting a light hand on Severus' arm and helping to lift him. He was still shaking from the adrenaline and could barely hold himself up.  
  
“Hey… bad dream?” Alpha asked from the doorway. Severus’s eyes dropped to the floor instantly.  
  
“I submit myself for any punishment Alpha deems fit.” Severus managed, keeping his shoulders down through will alone.  
  
“Little one, you were having a nightmare, that’s not a punishable offense. Not to me at least. Nev? Do you think a nightmare is something to be punished for?”

"Of course not," Neville was subtly trying to put his arms around Severus to support his weight more easily and Severus was too stunned to try to squirm away.

"I… caused… I woke…" he couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence.  
  
“Well, it’s about ten minutes before the alarm I set was going to go off anyway, so you just woke us up a little bit earlier. Do you want to talk about the dream?” 

Severus swallowed thickly. He didn't know. If he talked and said something inappropriate he was done for but that sounded like it might be a thinly veiled order. He didn't dare look up.

"I…" He could do this. Breathe. Occlude. Speak. In that order.

"No, don't do that little one, don't hide from me," Harry urged immediately as his Omega’s scent turned cold, "No need to occlude, no one here will be trying to attack your mind I promise."  
  
“Sev, don’t occlude, remember what we learned? An Omega occluding means it makes the Alphas angry. You are safe here, come on, sit down. Good, want the bear?” Neville offered the teddy bear and Severus clutched at it desperately for a few seconds before he froze again.  
  
“Hey, _your_ bear. Nobody will take him. Now, that dream shook you. You are safe with us, I swear it.” Alpha said, voice gentle. Severus twitched. Where was the rage? He had called… oh God… he’d…

"It's alright, you're ok," Harry tried, "does anywhere hurt?" He asked gently and Severus wasn't sure. He stared blankly. "Where you fell, little one, any bumps?" Oh. Severus shook his head mutely and squeezed the bear tighter in his hands. He had landed on the rug. He was fine.  
  
“Take a deep breath for me. Good. Hold it.” Severus saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye but did not _dare_ to take his eyes off his Alpha. “Slowly breathe out. Good, little one. Very good.”  
  
Severus flinched when Alpha fished his wand out of his sleep trousers and went still. Of course Alpha was going to use his wand to discipline him. Alpha flicked his wand and Severus winced and waited for the pain to start.  
  
“Okay, Nev? You take the bathroom first. Sev and I are going to just sit here until his breathing evens out. Go on, Beta-Mine.” Severus barely noticed Beta leaving. He didn't care. Maybe it was better that Beta didn't witness this. "Keep breathing Omega, nice and easy, in…. And out." He tried but something caught in his throat, fear, and he choked. He couldn't, the air seemed to have been sucked from the room and he couldn't draw breath.  
  
Severus’s eyes got wider the closer his Alpha came, yet he held still, determined not to flinch away from his Alpha. If Alpha wanted to touch him, Alpha would, no matter how he felt about it. He felt his muscles lock to help him remain still.  
  
“Hey, I promise, you are okay. You’ve done nothing wrong. Look, my hands are empty. Not holding a wand.”  
  
Severus forced himself to nod. Alpha wasn’t holding a wand. Alpha did not _need_ a wand to correct him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not even going to touch you until I see you calm and you say I can. But I'm right here. I'm with you and I need you to keep breathing for me, that's it."  
  
Severus twitched when Alpha sat down on the edge of the bed, and then froze again.  
  
“Okay, curling into a ball is okay. Shh. You are safe. We’re in your room, you have your bear. You need to slow your breathing little one. Breathe with me. In for three… hold… out for five…”  
  
Severus obeyed the order and kept the pattern with his Alpha. The blood pounding in his ears receded. He blinked and looked down. His Alpha’s hands were curled around Beta’s pillow.  
  
“Better?”  
  
Severus blinked. He would not go as far as suggesting he was _better_, but his chest did not feel as tight and there seemed to be _air_ again. 

"It's alright, keep breathing into that." Where on earth had he got a paper bag from? When did that happen? "That's it," Alpha's tone seemed to be undulating slightly, encouraging the right stage of breathing at the right time.  
  
“Harr… I’m only suggesting it for right now… but hot chocolate and chocolate chip muffins for breakfast… right here?” Neville suggested.  
  
Severus paused his breathing, bag puffed out, and _stared_. The nutritional value or rather, lack thereof…

"Yeah, as much chocolate as we can get," Harry answered, "we're going to need it today." 

Severus's hand dropped limply to his side and the bag deflated slowly. 

"Alpha?" He managed softly. 

"Chocolate is good for depression and anxiety, even if nobody else in the room will admit it, _I’m_ anxious about today.” Severus blinked slowly and swallowed again, his throat still felt thick and dry.  
  
“Might it be permitted… a… glass of water?” Severus hedged, fingers of his other hand tightening around a fuzzy green arm. The bag crinkled under his fingers and he froze again, waiting for his Alpha’s decision.  
  
“I’ll get it.” Beta said. Severus just watched his Alpha. He blinked when a glass of water was held in front of him by Beta. He didn’t move.  
  
“Severus… list on the fridge. Go ahead.” Alpha said softly. Severus reached for the glass with trembling hands. He was grateful that Beta didn’t let go of the glass, but instead helped steady it as he drank. His hands were shaking and enough went down his chin that he immediately ducked his head and tried to swipe it away.  
  
“Harr, stay put. You’ll just startle him right now.” Beta warned. Severus felt the bed shift and he darted a glance over at Alpha, who was settling back against a bedpost. “Hey, you’re okay, little Omega. Nobody here’s mad at you. I mean, yeah, Harry kicked me when you fell out of bed, but… that’s on Harry. Not you.”

"That wasn't me, Nev." Harry said quietly. "But I'll happily take the blame,"  
  
“No… that was certainly you, because I heard him hit the floor and _then_ felt a foot on my thigh. You kicked me. He was out of bed. And that hurt, Harr.” Neville glared for a second. Alpha ducked his head. Severus whined slightly, a fight breaking out…  
  
“Shh. Not going to attack our Alpha, little Omega. Just not my favourite way to be woken fully. Do you want more water or the hot chocolate that just showed up?” Neville soothed, eyeing the Omega even as their Alpha took the tray of hot chocolate and chocolate chip muffins.  
  
“Kreacher went overboard. There’s _cake_ here, Nev.”  
  
“If our Omega wants cake, he can have cake.” Neville said. Severus watched his Alpha pick up a small rounded chocolate cake and hold it out to him. Severus blinked. Cake… for breakfast?  
  
“Go ahead. Just this once.” Alpha encouraged. Severus wasn't sure what to do with his hands, or… anything really as the embarrassment of being so out of control kicked in.  
  
“Cake, muffin, or… hey now, biscuits are _not_ suitable… that elf of yours, Harr.”  
  
“We can split those, they’ll go well in the hot chocolate. Go ahead, take whatever you want, little one.” 

Severus dared a glance at the tray and tried to suppress the immediate wince that went through him as the expected pain never materialised. It took him a second to realise and another before he dared a second look. Everything seemed to exist for a moment in suspended animation, even the room itself seemed to be waiting for him to do something. The pressure was almost unbearable.  
  
With a trembling hand, he picked up one of the waxed papered muffins that was twice the size of his fist. He pulled it to him and peered at it.  
  
“Pass me one of the mugs, Harr?” Severus darted a look up when a bright red mug was passed across his knee to the Beta perched next to his left hip. He broke off a bit of the top and eyed it before darting another look at his Alpha.

"You usually have to put it in your mouth for it to reach your stomach, Severus." Neville teased gently.  
  
“He has a point.” Harry pointed out, dipping a biscuit into the white mug still resting on the tray. He nibbled. Severus popped the piece he’d pulled free into his mouth. It stuck in his throat.  
  
Beta brought a mug of hot chocolate to his lips. Severus blew and took a careful sip. It immediately sent a wave of warmth down his gullet and bolstered him a little.  
  
“What do you want, Nev?”  
  
“Regular muffin, Harr.” Neville accepted it and pulled a chunk off, copying Severus. He bit into the chunk he held and hummed. “These are really good. So… what’s the plan today?”  
  
“Start with this. Then Great Hall for actual breakfast… I’m not expecting any of us to really eat much, but it’s a show we need to put on.” Harry explained. “Sev? You don’t have to finish that, unless you want to. We can switch to coffee if you want.”  
  
Severus stared at his Alpha. But…  
  
“Hey, it's okay. Do you want coffee?”  
  
“As Alpha wishes?”  
  
“Okay. Winky, coffee for Sev please. Do you want your usual spot, little one?” Severus moved automatically, there was no way he was risking losing the safety of his Alphas hold right now, not when it was right there on offer. Harry startled but smiled as Severus moved into his lap, it didn't matter if there was some misunderstanding. If Severus wanted to be held, then Severus would be held.  
  
Neville passed over the muffin _and_ the mug of coffee. Severus buried his nose into the coffee and sniffed before taking a sip, shaking slightly still. “You are okay.”  
  
Severus twitched when Harry petted his hair but he didn’t spill his coffee or mangle the treat he had been offered. He nibbled. It took him another minute to realise his Alpha was eating with his free hand. He sipped and then switched to eating bits of cake.  
  
“The sheets are going to have to be changed. I’m dropping crumbs, so are you, Nev.” Harry quipped. Severus blinked. An arm looped around his waist and he heard his Alpha take a drink from his mug. A moment later warm lips were pressed to his temple and Alpha nudged him to eat more. 

"I want us all fed before we so much as clap eyes on a newspaper today." Harry said quietly.  
  
“Fruit please, Winky.” Neville called.  
  
Severus blinked when full plates of fruit appeared directly in his lap. He dropped the muffin to catch the pair of plates. His Alpha set his mug down and picked up a slice of watermelon. He eyed the small cup of white substance on the plate and frowned.

"Er, Beta?"

"Greek yoghurt, for protein." Neville supplied. "And some nuts thrown in."  
  
When Severus made a pleased noise and then blushed, Neville chuckled.  
  
“Honey too?”  
  
“Oh, that is a good idea. Winky?”  
  
A pot of honey appeared. Neville reached for it first and drizzled some into his yogurt before throwing in some nuts and a handful of strawberries. He stirred and started eating. Severus watched him in awe. The sheer amount of sweet food the two of them could eat blew his mind. He'd never developed a taste for it always preferring cheap stodgy carbs that made him want to sleep for a week and reminded him of primary school dinners.  
  
“What do you want, little Omega? Outside of fruit, you don’t have much of a sweet tooth.”  
  
“I am content, sir.” Severus murmured reaching for the white cup and eating it plain. He paused and eyed his muffin. He pulled a chunk off and dipped it into the yogurt. He hummed. Neville quirked a smile and shrugged.

"That… is not a bad idea."

"Nev!" Harry declared, obviously slightly disgusted. "His excuse is hormones everywhere, what's yours?"

"Living with you!" Neville retorted with a grin. Harry laughed and settled down with his fruit.

\--

Harry wasn't surprised to find that they were the headline that morning. He sighed over his tea and handed Neville the paper absently. 

"Opinion pages, Harr, headline is just headline but if the columnists aren't on our side that's when the howlers will start."

"I don't know who any of these people think they are that they assume I give a flying fuck enough to even take their howlers." Harry muttered darkly. 

"Did you pay Rita Skeeter off?" Neville asked. 

"No, why?" 

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, charitably take in older Omega and war hero Severus Snape."

Harry snorted. 

"Wonder if Hermione went to see her?" He mused and Neville laughed, Hermione's ability to control the press was legendary in Gryffindor Tower. 

"Whoman hates you, thinks you're recruiting death eaters and had a pop at Ron too," Neville muttered. "No one listens to him anyway. Tory is being careful, seems more worried about me and Severus than anything else." He added around a mouthful of toast. "Some suggestion that the war drove you mad and you'll take it out on us."

"I mean it did, but the mind healers are happy enough I'm not that violent even when I'm getting flashbacks," Harry shrugged. 

"Good, and that will scare anyone who wants to argue with you into thinking twice. Where is the _Quibbler _on us?"

"Oh fine, Luna is running a poll on whose eyes the cubs will have." Harry shrugged. "And if we'll check a house for nargles before we move in. Xeno decided to put his best wishes to us in the crossword." 

"What do we think it'll be like upstairs?" 

"About the same," Neville said. "Some for us, some scared _of _us, some scared _for _us. We know the staff are with us at least, that'll help a lot." 

"Any bondings we need to watch for?" Harry asked.

"Chambers declared," Neville said, "you said Ginny was waiting until spring with Denis?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No notification of courtship, it's not required and with him being a muggle born no one will care but I expected her to." 

"Nah, Ginny does things her way. What about Draco and Ron?"

"Response seems measured, Draco pulled a master stroke going into being an auror, he's being seen as paying his dues back to society and with Ron having a history in combat most of them are saying he's brave taking that Omega on." 

"What’s wrong with Ron?"

"Nothing, he's just … public profiles aren't usually something people look for in an Omega, Harr, but it's working for them." 

Neville chuckled and Severus slipped into the room, finally fully dressed.  
  
“Sev? Why are you wearing your pendant out?”  
  
“I can hide it, if it displeases you, Alpha?” Severus reached up to touch the dark red stone.  
  
“I thought…”  
  
“Harr? It’s probably a possessive thing, from his end.” Neville guessed. Severus blushed and nodded. “Yeah. He’s yours and he wants people to know it.”  
  
“I also have something, if you want it, little one?” Harry said as he got to his feet. Winky appeared and handed him a box. Harry handed it across to his Omega.  
  
Severus slipped the lid off and _stared_. “Might I be permitted to ask why?”  
  
“It will keep an eye on you, let me know if you are in trouble. Mine’s a plain silver ear cuff. Yours would be pierced, because it keeps in contact with your blood to remain live. They will be linked. If you need me, you only need to call for me, and I’d hear it, wand or no wand.”

"Blood magic," he murmured quietly with a tone of awe.

"Only a little bit," Harry answered. "I can find something else if…"

"No!" The denial came immediately and Neville laughed.

"You… _Like_?" Harry had been tying himself in knots wondering if Severus would take offence or be horrified that he had something like that.

"He likes Harr, don't get your wand in a knot. Are your ears already pierced, Severus, I know some Omegas..?" Severus shook his head at Neville's question. 

"No, Beta. My mother had… opinions on it. And my father even more so?"

"Do we want to know?" Neville asked.

"Well, if he had opinions like Vernon, what was that Cher song?" Harry asked and Severus gestured to him and Harry shook his head at Neville's questioning look. "Not breakfast appropriate language."  
  
“Do you have a preference as to which ear, Alpha?”

"Wasn't there a thing about that with muggles?" Harry asked and Severus immediately looked slightly guarded. "Honestly I don't care. Whichever is most comfortable for you?"

"I face my opponents, and they always reach or cast with the right hand." Severus said quietly after a moment staring into the box. 

"Put it on your right ear then so they don't try tear it out? It's for communicating it's only got basic protective spells on it."  
  
“And yourself, Alpha?”  
  
“Which ear means men only, little one?” Harry asked with a small smirk. Severus blushed.

"By my understanding, the right Alpha, though the practice is rather dated."

"Right it is. I like to look at women but I don't want anyone thinking I'm brave enough to go near one without a safe word." Harry quipped, “Would you mind?” Harry held out the cuff and tipped his head to the side. Severus blinked and nodded.

"People are going to notice you wearing that Harry, it's not exactly inconspicuous." Neville commented.

"Good let them, I keep an ear close to my Omega, I dare them to try say anything bad about that." 

"And the snake pattern?"

"I'm a parselmouth, and I like snakes. After all I claimed one."

"I’d find that funny if I wasn't serious, snakes as a symbol Harr, it's tainted."

"Tough, Slytherin was a healer and his bastard offspring being a megalomaniac doesn't change that,"  
  
“Alpha?”  
  
“Your bracelet, little one, carries the healer’s staff and serpent. Your House is that of a serpent. I can still speak to snakes. That means? You will wear what you feel comfortable with, and what I can talk to.” Harry held out the coiled serpent and murmured. Severus watched the enchantment wake and the tiny silver snake stretch and hiss. He flinched as the ‘word’ registered.  
  
“I’m going to assume you understand the parselword for Master?”

"That damn snake of his," Severus muttered quietly, "It was impossible to spend so much time around them and not absorb basic words and phrases."   
  
“I will never use your name, in that language then, little one. Unless I want you to flinch in front of the Ministry.” 

"That will certainly do it, Alpha. Though I find, from you…" he glanced away once he had finished fixing the cuff on his Alphas ear.  
  
“Oh?”

"He never used my name, though I have no Idea what the sound I learned to respond to actually meant." He admitted softly.  
  
“Quick test?” Harry suggested, gaze fixed on the serpent still curled in his hand. Severus swallowed and dipped his head once. Harry tried a few random words. The snake perked up when Harry said food and Severus flinched, Harry didn't have to ask why.

"Sorry. Let's try…" 

Severus flinched again. It was Harry's turn to start.

"I… He called her that," Severus said,” we presumed it was some… diminutive."

"Voldemort called his snake beauty?" Harry asked, tone dripping disdain.  
  
“Apparently.”

Harry tried another word and Severus shook his head, he didn't know it.  
  
Harry then started running through a list of offensive phrases. When Severus recoiled from one in particular, Harry growled. At least the snake didn't react except to tilt its head in confusion.

"Do you know what that word means?" He asked and Severus swallowed thickly.

"I have… an inkling, Alpha." 

"Oh,"

"I would not repeat it Alpha, or anything I presumed it meant after seeing how _his_ Alphas responded to it." 

"Harr, would you stop, look at him." Neville tried quietly.

"I… I feel sick." Harry said suddenly. "No one has the right to…"

"It was a go word for them Alpha, to do as they pleased, with whichever poor Omega was nearest them."

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Harry muttered and pulled Severus into a hug. "You'll never hear that word in parseltongue again." He promised quietly and Severus nodded mutely against his neck before pulling away when Harry loosed his grip.  
  
Severus merely dipped his head. He looked up instantly when his Alpha tried one last word. “That, Alpha.”  
  
“That...isn’t even offensive...huh.”

"Alpha? What does it mean?" Severus asked softly.  
  
“Toy.” Harry shook his head, “Or well, that’s how I’d translate it. Something played with, is the literal in parseltongue.” 

"You do not find that offensive, Alpha?" Severus asked with a confused frown. "That he called me that." 

"You and I both know you've been called worse, and as long as he actually kept his hands to himself and didn't chase you like you were a toy mouse."  
  
“He did not. He… protected me, in his fashion. He didn’t ever set _her_ on me either. Bella tried once, Nagini almost bit the crazed bitch.” Severus almost shrugged, still uncomfortable with that thought.  
  
Harry chuckled, “She should have been.”

"What made you even think of that word Alpha, it seems, disingenuous…"  
  
“It was in line from the previous thread before I tried nothing but insults. I left off after beauty, and pet got no reaction.” Harry shook his head. "I thought he might have called his snake that, I wasn't expecting you to say…"   
  
“You are mine, little one. I’ll keep _either_ word in mind if I need you to react with the Ministry around, just know I will never mean it.”  
  
“Yes Alpha.”  
  
“Good. Go wash your face and we’ll set the earring for you. Then we have to face the Hall.” Severus nodded and withdrew.  
  
“Harr?”  
  
“We just have to get through this morning and ignore any questions. If he wants to retreat to his space after breakfast? He can. If he wants to use me as a pillow? He can. We just get through this upcoming mess first."

"Easier said than done."

"Yeah, don't I know it?" Harry sighed. "Can you pierce his ear for the snake? Or is there a spell to do it?"

"You can't?"

"Sort of, needle play isn't actually designed to create permanent holes," 

"Alpha," Severus said from the bathroom door, "there is a spell, but it can cause some bleeding so is perhaps better cast on a tiled floor."

"You want to do it yourself?'

"I am capable, Alpha,"

"Ok hold on," Harry rose and joined his Omega in the bathroom. "Sit on the toilet lid," he pulled down a clean hand towel from the shelf and snapped his fingers. Winky appeared.

"We need a cube of ice for my Omegas ear, and something to sterilise the area." Winky even wrapped it in tissue before she returned and Severus frowned when she handed Harry a bowl of orange liquid and what looked like some spare bandage.

"Alpha?" Severus said as Harry held the ice cube to his ear and gestured for him to hold it there.

"To numb it, stop it swelling, and I think this is," Harry sniffed it and jumped back immediately. "Yep, iodine, surgical strength I think," Severus took up the bandage dipped it in the liquid and pressed it to his earlobe without a word before replacing the ice. The bottom half of his ear stayed an odd orange colour when he set the material back down and the bowl disappeared out of Harry's hand.

"You know the procedure Alpha?'

"Yeah, Hermione got her ears done last summer. He cleaned, pierced, dabbed, inserted the earring then dabbed again. I think. He wasn't one of those who used the earring to actually make the piecing." 

  
“Alpha? Those… you can simply use the earring to set the original hole. It will stay if made by the earring, for as long as I wear it. If you remove it, it will close.”

"Yeah but the guy lectured Hermione for twenty minutes about hygiene and not using blunt instruments to make holes in your body. And I've had a similar lecture from the woman who taught me needle play. Blunt objects don't make clean holes."  
  
Severus gently took the earring and turned it over. “It _is_ not, Alpha. Not if it is meant to keep blood contact.”

"So… cast the spell then put the earring in before dabbing excess blood off?"

"That should work, Alpha." Severus conceded eventually. He tipped his head to the side and only hissed slightly when the serpent was placed. He yelped when more iodine was added after the blood was washed off.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It stung, I was not expecting it.”

"It'll do that, hold on, done, back on secure." Harry hissed and Severus froze when he felt the snake move, and slowly wind up the back of his ear before looking over the top as if resting its neck on the join between his ear and head and settle there.  
  
‘You can touch it, little one. The entire purpose is to give you a way to contact me anywhere.”  
  
“Yes Alpha.”  
  
“The Ministry will think I’m using it to keep an eye on you. It is spelled to give me basic information if I ask. If you feel its tongue twitch against your ear…” Another hiss sounded and he felt something flicker against the top of his ear, “That? Will be it making a note.”

"A note Alpha?" Severus asked, tone slightly horrified. 

"Hmm, a note. Mostly your eating and drinking habits, where you are, amongst other things including who touched you and why, the spells on this thing are old- most of it we'll never use." 

Severus stared at him as he let his hair fall back naturally over it.

"And this." Harry hissed and Severus put his hand to his ear with a frown. "That's a call. The pendant works to some extent but if someone attacks they'll go for your pendant first. This relies on the magic cuff, Borgin reckons there's no geographical limit on the charm. If they try to break the pendant don't risk your neck. It's charmed to break before your skin does for that reason. It'll set the snake off automatically to call home." He tapped his own ear and the cuff there. "Pretty jewellery can be replaced, you can't. The earring just looks like me being ironic." 

"Alpha you approach everything with the eyes of a soldier." Severus pointed out. 

"Says mister considers-which-ear-his-attacker-will-go-for-in-a-fight?" Harry asked pointedly and Severus flushed. "That wasn't a criticism." Harry added and Severus rolled his eyes. "But seriously, the pendant, earring and anything else can all be replaced. You can't."

"What makes you think… such a declaration is necessary?"

Harry stopped and looked at his Omega for a second, expression incredulous.

"Living with you for the last week, for a start." He answered after a moment.

Severus reached up and touched his ear, the snake squirmed and Severus shivered.

"Tickles." Harry couldn't help smiling. "You bought this from Borgin, Alpha?" 

"My great grandfather did, paid a pretty penny too. He never did manage to create a parselserum, but I think the Canis Oratio is a NEWT potions?" 

"Hmm, one of his inventions." Severus mused. "His name is rather like a rash on most advanced potions texts, and his son after him who you know invented Wolfsbane."

"So basically you're saying that marrying with the Blacks ruined our ability to brew?" 

"The Blacks have more than their fair share of potions masters and competent brewers, even your godfather to some extent. I think for you and your father perhaps simply your interest were always elsewhere."

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about my dad."

"Don't get used to it, Alpha, I have very little material to work with." Severus muttered and Harry laughed. 

"It's good to see you finally settling a bit." He said softly and Severus sighed.

"I cannot say I miss the violent bouts of entirely unfounded anxiety either." 

"You think you're done?"

"Not quite, it still… just in the back of my mind. But it is improving." 

"Well if you need to withdraw or need anything else, don't go through it alone or just relying on Pepper-ups, ok?" 

"Is that an order, Alpha?" Severus asked, tone amused. Harry snickered, remembering the last time Severus had asked him that question. 

"Yes." He answered in the same tone and Severus laughed slightly. 

"First he wants me taking pepper up, then he doesn't…" Severus teased and Harry laughed. 

"If you think you're allowed to get so exhausted you need one to get from your classroom to here…" he began and Severus sighed, eye twinkling with mirth and something like relief as Harry shook his head sternly. "Seriously, Neville would kill us both so please don't."  
  
“As it pleases Beta then, I will attempt to avoid requiring pepper up to move.”

"Thank you. Now. Time to face the music?" 

"It is only music if it is melodious Alpha, that will be cacophony." 

"Let's get it over with then."

-

The silence was the exact opposite of what Harry expected to happen when they stepped into the hall. Half the hall were staring at him. The other half were glancing between Severus and Neville.

Harry put his arm lightly around Severus and nodded wordlessly towards the head table. 

"Go on." He murmured quietly. Severus nodded back mutely and made his way towards the head table, his own eyes carefully downcast so no one would catch his eye.

"Oi!" Harry called out when Severus was half way across the hall. He whipped around immediately and half the hall stood as one. Harry had a real sense of Deja Vu. It wasn't pleasant. "You've nothing to be ashamed of." Harry didn't trouble to move towards his Omega. "You walk in here with your head held high and anyone who has a problem with that can take it up with me." 

Severus was staring at him. What on earth was Harry doing? This blew the plan to smithereens. Didn't it?

"Well, Potter." Harry didn't let himself question how he had grown to know Chamber's voice so well. "You're a brave man I'll give you that." 

Something about the tone of those words made him start and turn to the other Alpha. 

"Meaning?" 

"Well you've got both legs so we know you did something right, carry on with that and you'll keep them." Harry cast his eyes past Chambers to the Slytherins. He didn't have to say anything else. The intensity of their gazes spoke volumes. 

"Well, that's a fairer offer than the ministry gives." Harry answered evenly and Chambers twitched. He wasn't the only one. They understood immediately that there were wider politics at play. He half turned and reached out to Neville. "Good job there's two of us, no way I could keep both lots pleased on my own." 

"Well, that settles that then." 

It was like Chambers flicked a switch, normal chatter resumed within seconds. Harry walked until he was stood directly in front of Chambers.

"What was that about?" 

"Giving you a hand, making sure you have an excuse not to be seen to be too rough. If you need it." Chambers said quietly, below the hum of conversation.

"You worked it out?" 

"We're Slytherins, Potter. _Of course_ we worked it out. We know what people see when they look at our emblem and our head of house. We're with you, for as long as he is." 

"Thank you." 

"Damnit Harry," Neville called from Gryffindor table. "Get over here and eat!" 

Harry huffed theatrically and rolled his eyes. 

"Coming, _Beta_," he called out in the universal tone that meant several people thought they misheard him because they had expected to hear Harry passing his Beta and calling him _Mother_.

Harry was just sitting down to pretend to pick at his breakfast when the usual mass of owls swooped in and a paper he had definitely never taken out a subscription for landed in front of him on the leg of a tiny tawny. Harry blinked and tried to shoo it away absently. It hooted at him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shoo, I didn't subscribe to the paper. You got the wrong person." Neville cleared his throat quietly.

"Harry," he said quietly, “it’s probably Severus's," Harry sighed, "He's up there, take it to him." The owl hooted at him again. "Go, I don't want it, he does." Another hoot and the animal took off. Harry watched it land at the head table and nodded when Severus looked over at him.  
  
Severus watched the owl wing off with the edge of a piece of toast and flipped the paper open as though it were any other day. He found the Lists and began scanning through them, taking note of various names and wincing only once.  
  
“Severus?”  
  
“Nothing, Headmistress. Simply… a confirmation of something I had hoped I was wrong about.”

"That does not fill me with hope." Minerva pointed out quietly.  
  
“It is merely an intent notice. Though, what I personally know of the Alpha… does not fill me with joy.”  
  
“Is it our concern?”  
  
“No. Though, I doubt the Omega in question will remain in our world if he sees this before the Alpha has a chance to try to claim him.”

"I always presumed that notices of intent were more akin to engagement announcements."

"They are," Severus said quietly, "and if an Omega's name appears there, it rather traps them."

"I do not understand why?" 

"How many Alphas want an Omega claimed by another?" Severus asked pointedly.  
  
He flinched and choked back a snarl when Kingsley slipped into the seat next to his own. The Defence Professor nodded politely to Minerva. “Omega Potter, you saw The Notices section this morning?"  
  
“Yes. Lucas will run if he has _any_ sense, Hufflepuff or not.” Severus murmured, tapping one name in particular. Kingsley sighed and made an agreeing noise as he reached for his coffee. "A shame there is no one to help him." Severus said quietly. He'd watched the Omega in question finish Hogwarts and graduate well in his class. It did not bode well for him that any Alpha, but especially that one, had designs on him.  
  
“It’s a good bloodline match, on the surface.” Kingsley mused. Severus stared at him for a second, lip curling in disgust.  
  
“That… that… he was following in Moody’s footsteps. I think _not_.” 

"He isn't that bad, and Moody was a respected auror, there are worse people to emulate."

"Yes, but only a handful of Alpha’s _less _worthy of being flattered with an attempt at imitation."  
  
“Creighton is rough around the edges. Not nearly as paranoid as Moody was.”  
  
“Alpha Shacklebolt, sir… there is _rough_ and then there is brutal. Creighton is a vicious brute who killed the last Omega he went near on the first night. Or do you not pay close enough attention to the obituaries to know?" Severus asked snidely and Kingsley glanced at him, apparently shocked. "Of course, when it isn't your own kind being murdered I suppose it is far easier to skip that page entirely."

"I really do not appreciate…"

"I _really don't care what you appreciate_." Severus snapped. He'd gone off the thought of pretending to eat. "The only blood match between those two will be Lucas's on that man's bedroom floor. If you cannot see that…"  
  
“Gentlemen!” Minerva hissed. Severus subsided at once and darted a look down the tables. Alpha was watching him. Severus flicked a questioning sign to his Alpha. Alpha’s eyes narrowed and he made a clear gesture. Severus dipped his head and reached for his napkin. He dropped the white cloth on his plate and rose without a word to anyone else.  
  
It felt like a walk up the gallows as he approached his Alpha, he hadn't realised his conversation with Kingsley had been so loud.

"What was that about?" Harry asked quietly as he stood to face his Omega. Severus didn't answer. "You made him mad. Half that side of the hall were staring at you."

"I…" Severus started to say and then glanced around. 

"Speak freely."  
  
“One of the notices, Beta. He’s a good man, from a good family… but the one making his intent known… is…” Severus grimaced and shook his head, not wanting to put it fully into words. Harry eyed his Omega, noting the tension in him that only increased as Kingsley stood and started to make his way towards them.

"With your leave, I have no wish to cause a further scene, Alpha. May I leave?" Harry was already tense just from breathing in the anger rolling off of Severus and having Kingsley fast approaching wasn't helping soothe him any. 

"Yes. Go." He glanced over Severus's shoulder. "Quickly."  
  
Severus bowed his head and then stepped past his Alpha, heading for the main doors. Harry stepped into Kingsley’s path.  
  
“Whatever his issue is with that particular Alpha, I’d pay attention to it. He saw a lot of bad things, and it makes him a pretty good judge of an Alpha’s character. He hasn’t tried to gut you, so think on that, Professor.”

"That Alpha is a well-respected auror."

Harry snorted. 

"So was Moody." Kingsley frowned at him. 

"He said much the same." The older Alpha gestured vaguely after Severus. "I fail to see…"

"You don't have to see, just know that if Severus says an Alpha is trouble then you can guarantee that he's trouble."  
  
“You are taking your Omega’s judgement as Merlin’s Decree?”  
  
“He doesn’t lie to me, Kings. He may panic and hesitate on occasion because he doesn’t want to feel a whip on his back, but he doesn’t _lie_. So if he says something? It is the truth.” Harry let his gaze shift past Kingsley, meeting the horrified gaze of a Hufflepuff sixth year. “He hasn’t earned a whipping yet, so he’s doing something right.”  
  
“You…”  
  
“He speaks nothing but the truth to me. As I require. So if he _tells_ you something, as a member of my Pack, recognise it.”

“I shall take that under advisement.” Kingsley said carefully and Harry let his eyebrows rise pointedly. 

“You do that, I have an Omega to stop and talk down from hunting Creighton down and murdering him.” Harry muttered.

“You think you can stop him?” Kingsely asked and Harry let out an instinctive snarl at being questioned over his control of his Omega.

“I know I can, _legs break_.” 

Kingsley went slightly grey and Harry didn’t see the point of clarifying that he meant Creighton’s legs and knew that such a move should, at the very least, stop Severus committing murder.   
  
Harry strode from the room, not bothering to look behind him, trusting Neville to grab his timetable for him. He turned to the dungeon stairs and trotted down them at a quick clip. He met his Omega in the corridor.  
  
“You have work to do, Severus?” Harry asked and Severus nodded.

“A meeting with Minerva in an hour to discuss some of the testing this term, with your leave?”  
  
“I told you, I’m not interfering in your work. I’m going to head up to Gryffindor common room, show my face up there and set some of the rumours to rest. See you at lunch?”

“I can manage that Alpha, if she offers food or drink?”  
  
“Take it, but don’t fill up, you need to eat properly at lunch so the students don’t kill me.” He answered and Severus nodded.

“Mmhm. We can figure out whatever caused you to snarl at Kingsley after that. All right?”  
  
“The Omega in question? Alpha… Lucius…”

Harry shook his head blankly.

“I don’t… I don't understand what you’re trying to tell me.” He tried quietly and nodded at an alcove in the corridor, following Severus into the relative privacy. Severus cast ‘Muffliato’ a moment before Harry went for his wand. “_Great minds._” He commented absently.

“Paranoid minds, Alpha, but as I was saying,” He paused for a moment as if steeling himself.  
  
“You mentioned your brother?”  
  
“Lucius, saw the notices, same as I. He left me a message, Alpha. He… ah…”  
  
“Deep breath, little one.”  
  
Severus obeyed and then ducked his head, “Alpha Malfoy called on James Lucas. The man is a guest of the Alpha?” 

“What? Draco reached out to him and offered his protection?” Harry asked, feeling a little stupid that he wasn’t quite understanding what Severus was telling him. “Or Narcissa did?”  
  
“Ronald suggested it? Over breakfast with the elder Malfoys. He was three years younger than myself. And, luckily for him… a second cousin of the Prince’s.”

  
“So Narcissa offered him sanctuary as a favour to you?”  
  
“One… could say that?” Severus hedged. It might be that Narcissa had done it to distract any extended family he had from his own bonding, but in doing so she had effectively declared a feud with Creighton over the Omega in question. 

  
“I need to get up to the common room, do let Alpha Malfoy know, if he needs to be moved, I have a small cottage, from the Black side that can be used by your cousin.” 

“I am sure once he feels safe enough to stick his nose out of their door he will thank you for the offer, Alpha.” Severus said with a hint of something like sarcasm and Harry laughed.

“If he’s that scared, you can also pass on my offer to change the charm and make myself secret keeper on it.”

“Alpha, you don’t even know him.” Severus declared, slightly surprised. 

“I don’t have to, no one will think I’m protecting some random Omega, and the thought of him being claimed or hurt upset you. That’s all I need to know.”

“You are effectively stating that you would die for him?” 

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Severus, think about who I am and my past, do you really think I don't know that? To this day, that and the Patronus essay are the only ones I’ve ever got full marks on in charms, trust me, I made sure to know everything there was to know about it.”

  
“He… Alpha, he’s one of the few people I would acknowledge with a blood tie. But, I would not _ask_ such a thing of you.”  
  
“You didn’t, Sev. I’m offering. Besides, what got me that full mark was acknowledging that picking your second best friend as a secret keeper is an idiot move and the one person you think no one would assume you’d use is because everyone else can see what a rat they are. The best secret keepers are the friends no one knows you have.”  
  
“I will let my brother know. Please find Beta?”  
  
“If he doesn’t have any plans immediately, I’ll send him down to you. You… might want to wear a glamour if any students see you?”  
  
“Alpha? What do they think you will have done to me?”  
  
“I may have alluded to breaking legs?”

Severus visibly winced.

“Somewhere Creighton is grateful Narcissa got to Lucas first.” He muttered and Harry nodded. “I presume we are leaving it to Narcissa to handle in the interim?” 

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

“Until he decides on a secret keeper and on where he’s going, and gets there at least. After that if you’re still itching you can have a leg or a wing and I’ll clear it with the ministry.”  
  
Severus actually laughed quietly.

“Am I really so transparent, Alpha?” 

“You yelled at Kingsley over breakfast, two days ago you wouldn’t say ‘boo’ to him.” Harry pointed out. “And I can smell it on you, you like Lucas, for some odd reason.”  
  
“The only one of Prince blood to never try to control me, Alpha, I have a soft spot for him. That is all.”  
  
***  
Harry didn’t comment on the carefully controlled look Neville shot him when he arrived in Gryffindor Common, dropping onto his favourite wingback with a groan. Apparently news of that morning’s discussion with Kingsley had spread in the fifteen minutes or so it had taken him to speak to Severus and get to the portrait. 

“I presume he can still walk?” Neville asked bluntly and Harry nodded.

“He’s not to leave the school today without one or both of us, or Creighton might find himself lacking in the leg department.” Harry told his Beta pointedly and Neville nodded. 

“Violent reaction?”  
  
“Lucas is his cousin, so yes, very. Not that I blame him.” 

Neville sighed heavily.

“I really don’t envy his third years then.” he commented, they both knew Severus had a study session organised for them, and Harry sat down and pulled out his textbook absently, _might as well get an hour’s worth of homework done.  
_  
“Nah, I’d be more worried about us, tonight. Him sulking…” Harry sighed. “I told him he can only have a leg once Lucas is clear.”  
  
“_Harry_!”  
  
“He may have mentioned that he wants chicken tonight?” Harry suggested, letting his voice carry as he flicked his textbook open.

“You know that’s not what you meant,” Neville hissed.

“It’s his cousin,” Harry answered back through gritted teeth, “I could hardly tell him to stay totally out of it. Not with a straight face anyway.” 

“What did you do?”  
  
“Offered a house and a fidelus charm, Ssh, I’m finishing off Kingsley’s battle plans.” Harry pointedly ignored his Beta staring openly at him for the next ten minutes as he took notes and drew diagrams on the parchment he had pulled out with his copy of_ Advanced Strategy and Defence. _

-

"So we have a few days to kill until term starts, how do we feel about a weekend away?" Harry asked when they were back home after lunch and relatively unscathed. It wasn't Severus's fault but Minerva had been staring daggers at Harry all the way through the meal. It was as if it was somehow his fault that Severus ate like a church mouse at the best of times, never mind when he had Kingsley on one side watching his every move and Sinistra on the other trying to draw him into a discussion about home shifts. 

"Like I care what colour or style you provide so long as _you_ are pleased with it," Severus huffed and Harry chuckled. 

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered something about the _'Poor Frenchman_ _having to dress a colour blind Alpha._' 

"I'm not colour blind, I just don't care why that shade of blue trousers should never go with this shade of brown shoes, or whatever he was going on about." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, I'm thinking country cottage, two nights, just the three of us somewhere even the press can't find us?" 

"_That_, sounds like bliss, Alpha, unfortunately however, I am contracted to be here during the winter break to supervise students who have stayed over or returned early."

"Damn." Harry was starting to vaguely regret promising that he wouldn't interfere in Severus's work life. "Can I at least drag you away from your lesson plans for a cup of coffee on the sofa for an hour?" 

Severus looked immediately relieved and moved from behind his desk in what seemed like one movement. Harry eyed him worriedly for a second.

"Don't worry, if you fall asleep I'll wake you in time for supper." He offered and Severus didn't even wait until they were in the living room, he simply took another step towards Harry and rested his head against his Alpha's shoulder for a few seconds. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around his Omega for a second and let himself bask in the tiny reprieve the moment offered.

"You have no idea how tempted I am to just take you to bed and snuggle up under the covers instead, _Omega-mine._"

Severus let out a low whine as if he wasn't sure if Harry was joking or meant for him to take that as a hint that he required more. The mention of rest had immediately conjured a tidal wave of fatigue and he was not sure he would stay awake for long if Alpha did want him conscious. He didn't realise that he had said the thought out loud.

"Not a chance, bed, now," another low whine, something about fourth years, Harry ignored it, "They can wait, you're half asleep already. _Move_." Severus jumped and Harry realised his Omega was genuinely worried he had done something wrong for a second in response to the stern tone he had used to issue the order. "Go on, little one, go lay down I'll be through in a minute." Severus whined again and stepped away from him, stumbling slightly over himself. 

When Harry slipped into bed a moment after kicking his shoes off, Severus rolled over, claimed his chest for a pillow and his torso for a teddy bear and slipped right off to sleep. That was where Neville found them an hour later when he arrived from an afternoon spent in the greenhouses.

-

"I need to head out for an hour, go see Ollivander. That ok?" Harry asked. He'd been working on his homework on a travel desk Kreacher had provided until ten minutes ago and Severus looked like he was either trying to crochet Neville a cocoon of some description or untangle him from the yarn that was somehow both wrapped around his hand from where he had been holding it for Severus and also wrapped around each of his fingers individually. 

"Perhaps I might be able to detangle Beta by the time you will return, Alpha?" Severus answered absently and Harry laughed. 

"Don't try too hard, I might be in the mood to make use of having him tied up when I get back."

"Damnit Harry, _not helping_!" 

"It wasn't meant to." Harry joked and Neville stuck his tongue out at his Alpha. Harry kissed him immediately.

"Rules are rules, Beta." Severus answered innocently when Neville shot him an exasperated look over Harry's behaviour. Harry laughed and Neville scowled. 

"You're supposed to back me up against him!" Neville yelped and Harry prodded his shoulder.

"Actually Beta, if memory serves, I do think that is your job." 

"There is a quip somewhere in this conversation about Alpha and I being a handful, but given your current predicament…" Severus trailed off with a smirk as his eyes roved over the yarn and was immediately astonished when Harry laughed and dropped a chaste kiss to his cheek in fond farewell. 

"Back in a couple of hours." He waved and stepped into the floo.  
  
Severus eyed where his Alpha had gone. He then glanced at his Beta.  
  
“You don’t _have_ to cuddle me, Beta.” Severus murmured. He purred though when arms wrapped around him.  
  
“I agree with Harry, I like that sound out of you.” Beta said, leaning forward. Severus blinked when Beta pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Beta?”  
  
“I like kissing you. If you want, we can order you another cup of coffee and cuddle?”  
  
Severus bit his lip and shook his head. “Thank you, but no. I do not feel right.”  
  
“Is it because I’m not Harry?” Severus shifted, “Hey, it's perfectly okay if that’s why.”  
  
“Beta?”  
  
“If you only want to cuddle on the sofa with your Alpha? That’s okay.” Neville said, slowly unwrapping his arms from around the Omega. Severus made a low noise.  
  
“Beta, it’s not that… I do like the feel of your arms around me, but… coffee and cuddles is Alpha’s time. He’s said so.” Severus explained.  
  
“So, on the sofa is a no?”  
  
“If Beta requires… perhaps curling up elsewhere?”  
  
“It isn’t a_ requirement_, Severus. If you want to cuddle, but move somewhere else, we can do that.”  
  
  


"If Alpha did not mean, specifically…" it was an odd feeling for Severus, not quite knowing how to proceed with Neville. He was comfortable here and he knew he was probably putting far too much weight on what Alpha considered a throwaway comment about the sofa and coffee being _their_ time but his instincts were itching not to try it. "It is not that I do not wish…" when had he turned into a blushing teenage girl? This felt incredibly awkward.

"How about the bedroom? We could sit in the armchair or on the bed?" Neville offered and Severus let out a relieved breath glad Neville hadn't taken his reticence as an outright rejection rather than the overhang of hormonal nervousness from the season making him afraid to twitch in the wrong direction.  
  
“You know, we could cuddle for a bit, and then, maybe… go through my clothes? See if there’s anything in there you really like?” 

"Your clothes, Beta?"

"I didn't say anything to Harry but I've noticed you seem to like having bits of my scent around you too, and I'm not averse to donating some bits to your nest if you want them." 

Severus couldn't help it, he was still emotional and feeling a little off balance and such an offer touched him deeply, it was such a small thing to have gone from having to hide a soft toy so his mother didn't destroy it to being offered some kind of comfort and not being treated like a disobedient animal for seeking any at all. He stood abruptly, determined that Beta wouldn't see the tears in his eyes but Neville was too fast for him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

Severus stared incredulously and swiped at his eyes impatiently. 

"Nothing… I… hormones." He managed weakly. 

"Season ended a week ago, Sev, come on, let's go cuddle in the bedroom and talk about it?" 

The gentle tone, kind touch, they weren't helping him not hyper focus on the absolute binary of his past and his present. Rather than leading him to the armchair, Neville levitate his trunk onto the bed and tapped it to magically spring open. 

"Anything in there," he waved his wand absently, “Or some of the stuff in that drawer will have my scent more strongly on it." Severus hesitated and when Neville nodded again he moved towards the open trunk. For a while they fell into a soft silence as Severus sorted through the items, he set aside a couple of grey and blue jumpers and with a nod from Neville an old school shirt that still looked like it actually would be too big on Severus despite Neville having long ago grown out of it. 

"Is this…?" Severus asked when he was finished and had a hand lightly on the pile of clothes, "too much?" 

"No take them, I don't wear those jumpers much anymore so you can keep them. If you're going to insist on wearing shifts you'll need them down here." He shrugged. "And those colours suit you better than me anyway." Severus blushed furiously. "Have a look in the drawer too, there some tee shirts and stuff there."  
  
Severus did as bid, examining the tee shirts with some interest, eyeing one and then just holding it up with a raised eyebrow. It was a deep green with white lettering and a simplified leaf printed on it.  
  
“A gift from our Alpha. He thought it was amusing, he's easily pleased with puns.”  
  
“ ‘Annuals - live fast and die young.’?” Severus read off, tone appalled.

  
“I believe Gran would have the same response if she ever saw it.”  
  
“Beta, your grandmother has _sense_.” Severus paused for a moment, horrified he’d actually _said_ that. Beta only cracked up laughing and levitated the trunk aside.  
  
“She would consider that a compliment.” Neville retorted once he had stopped laughing. He glanced up to find their Omega paused and blushing furiously, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
“Sev?”  
  
“I was not aware that there are… undergarments also in this drawer, I beg your pardon, Beta.” Severus said with a squeak even as he glanced back in and nibbled on his lip. 

"Oh, yeah, um… well, you definitely can't have those ones," Neville said as he approached and pointed. Severus blinked, why would he want anyone else's underwear? "Harry _really_ likes them." Neville said, tone significant.

"Does he?" Severus asked not entirely sure what Beta meant. 

"Oh yeah, let me show you what I mean." Neville snagged them out of the drawer and went into the bathroom to change into them. Beta stepped out of the bathroom and Severus immediately blushed, he didn't need any further explanation, it was quite obvious why Alpha liked Beta in those things so much. There probably wasn't a red blooded human alive who wouldn't.  
  
Beta did a slow turn and Severus licked his lips, gaze glued to the dark blue material and the way it hugged Beta’s hips and accented the curve of his body. He squeaked again as his rational mind caught up with him. He _shouldn’t_ be even looking.  
  
“Hey, I’m yours too, Severus. Go ahead, nothing wrong with you looking. I’m not upset, Harry won’t be either.” 

Severus was sure he stuttered something incoherent about it being inappropriate because Beta chuckled slightly and suddenly there was hardly space to breathe between them. 

"There's nothing inappropriate about us enjoying each other, Severus,"

Something about the way Beta said his name made his breath catch in his throat. There was something almost submissive in the way Beta looked down at him, head tilted slightly, lips slightly parted in clear invitation, as if waiting for Severus to do something. It sent a surge of feeling through him that even all of his will and self-control couldn't stop him reaching out.  
  
Fingers trailed gently across his Beta’s cheek before he cupped the other man’s jaw. He paused for a moment, waiting for some indication that he wasn’t permitted. Neville leaned into the touch. Severus swallowed and carefully brushed his lips across those of his Beta.  
  
Beta made a pleased noise when he pulled away. He registered hands on his arms and blinked. Beta only gave him a soft smile.  
  
“That felt nice, and if you want to kiss me, you can keep doing it.” Neville encouraged. Severus leaned in again and was pleased to feel Beta’s hands tighten on his shirt sleeves, pulling him even closer.  
  
Severus kissed again, adding a bit more pressure, letting his hands trail down his Beta’s bare back, revelling in the feel of muscle and smooth skin. He opened his mouth when Beta’s tongue traced against his lips. He felt the hands at his sleeves move, but Beta met his kiss and he lost himself to it, because it felt _good_.  
  
Severus blinked when he felt a foot slip behind his own and then he was falling back. He hit the bed with a thump, and stared wide eyed up at his smirking Beta.  
  
“_Beta_!”  
  
“I thought you’d be more comfortable on the bed.” Neville explained, crawling over the top of the older man. Severus’s gaze drifted down as he watched his Beta advance, tongue flicking out and a low noise slipping free.  
  
Neville fit their mouths back together briefly and then pulled back, “Hey, if I go too fast, or further than you are comfortable, you tell me, okay?”  
  
“Yes Beta.” Severus agreed, fingers once more sliding across his Beta’s back, flexing as he dared touch. Neville made an encouraging noise and dipped his head again.

Severus lost track of time, he’d thought, at some point, that he’d gotten used to the way Beta seemed to kiss with his entire body and make you feel like you would drown and die if he stopped.  
  
“Hey, Shh… its okay, not going anywhere, just thought you might want to breathe, little Omega.” Neville soothed, stilling the protesting whine from his Omega as he gave the other man a bit of room. Severus growled slightly in protest and Neville chuckled. “Okay, don’t blame me if you pass out.”  
  
Severus gasped as lips shifted to his throat. He tipped his chin up, giving Beta room, shivering as gentle presses drifted over scarring, Beta scooting lower as he went. Hands traced across his chest, petting him almost. He blinked when Beta paused and sat up, straddling his hips.  
  
“Want this off?”  
  
“If it pleases Beta?” Severus offered, wondering why he was being asked at all. Beta’s fingers began picking open the buttons, interspersed with kisses to his chest. Severus blushed. Beta was nearly as tactile as Alpha.  
  
With the shirt open, Beta seemed to almost _pounce_. His mouth fastened over a nipple and Severus arched, gasped and tried desperately not to squirm. That…  
  
“Oh good, you like it.”  
  
Severus nodded blindly and gasped as lips switched which nipple and Beta’s hair brushed gently against his skin, causing him to shiver.  
  
The sound of the door clicking open had Severus’s eyes shooting open, body going tense, and wrist a second away from flexing. He froze as he met his Alpha’s gaze.  
  
“You both look… wonderful.” Alpha’s voice was _pleased_.  
  
Beta lifted his head and Severus bit his lip to stop himself whining at the loss of contact. He quieted when Beta’s fingers found his wrists and gave an encouraging squeeze. Neville dipped his head and kissed their Omega again, dipping his tongue into Severus’s mouth.

Harry cleared his throat. Severus startled a bit, looks past his Beta and just closes his eyes.

"Nev, scoot a bit lower or he might just burst into flames."

Neville jumped and Severus whined again.

"Hey Harr," and Harry smirked. "Bit distracted."

"Fantastic kisser, isn't he, little one?"

Severus just squeaked, "Ah... yes, Alpha? It is enjoyable?"

"You two have established a stop system?" 

Neville and Severus exchanged glances.

"Same one you used Harry, that's why I was holding his wrists. And we’ve just been kissing."

"I think you made a mistake Nev, he's not panicky or, rather, wasn't until he noticed me... you are fine, Sev. I like the fact you and Neville get along." Harry soothed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"But Nev? You tripped an instinct with him. Pinning him like that, he won't try to flip you over. He goes still, let's you do what you want, but won't try for more." Harry reached over and tapped at one of Sev's pinned wrists. Neville let go and Harry guided that hand to their Beta's shoulder, "Yet... if you let him put a hand, either on your shoulder or your hip, like this? As long as that hand is moving and he's not trying to claw off your skin? He's more responsive."

"You've been paying close attention Harr, I thought you would have been too deep in rut to have that kind of knowledge that quick." Neville said quietly as he leaned down and kissed Severus gently on the lips. 

"I'm a Dom, Nev, it's as natural for me to look for those things as it is for me to catch a scent." Harry said. "See, that squeeze says he's ok, you'll learn quickly what the difference is between a stop squeeze and a touch hold."

"A what, Alpha?" 

"Squeeze as if to stop us, Omega." Severus squeezed immediately and Neville winced. "Ok enough. See. No nails but its bruising. Carry on." Harry told them and reached out to stroke a stray hair from across Severus's eyes.  
  
“Beta?” Severus whispered, gaze cautious.  
  
“We’re okay. Deep breath… anything I should be worried about?”  
  
“No?” Severus said once he had obeyed.  
  
“Good, Harry’s not going to murder me if I put a hand down your trousers?” Neville teased. Severus squeaked.

"Only if Severus says he doesn't want you to Nev, but he seems happy enough with the idea."  
  
“Hey, you put the rule down, Harr. I wasn’t going to break it and have you break my wrist.” Neville quipped even as he let his fingers trail over the black wool of their Omega’s trousers.  
  
“Beta?” Severus leaned into the touch, feeling relief and annoyance in equal measure.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t realise this was also a turn on, little Omega.” Neville murmured even as he rubbed gently at the bulge in Severus’s trousers. Severus arched his hips as much as his Beta’s position would allow.

"Of course _you…_ didn't." Severus managed, sardonic quip lost to a moan of pleasure as Beta handled him.  
  
Severus snarled when the hand was removed. Neville only smiled. “Hey, it would feel better for you without the layers in the way?”  
  
Severus nodded and lifted his hips to help as Beta unbuttoned and then tugged the trousers and boxers down together. Severus sighed in relief even as he shivered in the cooler air.  
  
“Wow, you really like me touching you, huh… I see why Harry thought I should scoot down. Should I?”  
  
Severus eyed his Beta warily, his tone had just shifted to something… teasing. He would accept whatever Beta permitted him, and gladly, but...  
  
“Hey, not teasing you, at least not in a way that’s mean. Don’t worry about that, Severus. I just want to make you feel good.” Neville soothed as he slipped further down his Omega’s long legs and settled between them.  
  
Fingers curled around Severus’s straining erection and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. A squeeze pulled a whimper from him. Then Beta lowered his head again and Severus put his hands into the sheets to keep from grabbing.  
  
Heat, wet and then the feel of Beta _swallowing_ all registered. Severus held himself still, even as his head spun. It felt _amazing._ He whined when Beta pulled back and shivered as he felt Beta suck in a breath before lowering his head again. He felt a shiver shake him down to his toes and he whined.  
  
“Beta… I… it… I...I…”  
  
“Nev, are you okay if he comes down your throat?”  
  
The fact that Neville only flashed a positive sign with his hand before he returned to swallowing had Severus panting.  
  
“Go ahead, little one. He wants you to, if the way he’s not pulling up for air is any clue. He wants you to come, he likes the feel of it, the feel of you spilling down his throat, like a good, obedient Omega. Go ahead.”  
  
Severus broke, hearing his Alpha encourage him, hearing those words, the sweet praise and safety of knowing he was right where he was supposed to be. His hips twitched up once as the tension finally broke. HIs toes curled and he groaned, body shivering as he poured himself down his Beta’s massaging throat.  
  
Moments later, Beta pulled off and swallowed, flicking his gaze up and smirking. “Good Omega.”

Severus let out a quiet huff and fell back, boneless, on the bed. He heard Alpha chuckle and barely had the energy to glare at the teen. He shifted his glare to his Beta when Neville also chuckled.  
  
“Thank you, Severus.” Neville pressed a kiss to his Omega’s cheek and then rolled out of bed to stumble towards the bathroom on shaking legs.

The First Day of Term

"Up! Get up!" Harry groaned and rolled over. "I will not have you lazing around in bed on the first day of the term." Harry froze under the cover for a moment and then a flood of joy coursed through him. _Finally_. 

"Urgh,” He sat up and put his glasses on, eyes still half closed with sleep, “‘Times it?"

"Eight o'clock, you have already slept late enough."

"I don't have classes until eleven," Harry said, he'd been thrilled when this term's timetable had granted that boon.

"Lucky you. Do you not intend to eat before then?"

"Winky will bring me something." 

"Lazy teenagers, _move_ or I will tell her to bring you only cold porridge." 

"Yes, _'mother_,'" Harry groaned theatrically and hauled himself upright with his face pulled into mock disgust. He could hear Severus looming over him, Harry imagined by now that he was fully dressed in his teaching robes and glowering emphatically. "There I'm up, happy?" He mumbled and Severus harrumphed stubbornly. 

"Do not sass me, I will have more than enough filthy cauldrons this evening for you." 

Harry snorted.

"Fine, I'm up I’m up," he mumbled as he pushed the blanket away and climbed to his feet, eyes still closed and head half-cocked as he scratched at his hair absently. Slowly he cracked his eyes open and grinned. "Finally." He commented, expression one of immediate mirth and even Severus's lip quirked upwards momentarily.

"Quite." 

Harry yawned widely.

"Can I kiss you good morning or will you hex me?" Harry asked teasingly. Severus looked him up and down, obviously unimpressed.

"Go brush your teeth first, and I'll think about it." 

Harry let out a genuine peal of laughter that must have alerted Neville to his wakefulness.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Neville said, tone light as he stuck his head around the door. Harry smiled.

"Morning Nev.”

"You've noticed then?" Neville asked, expression bright to match the rest of his cheery countenance. 

"He's _baaaack_,” Harry teased in a sing-song tone with a glance at Severus and the man's scowl deepened but he couldn't seem to help the quirk of lips.

"I've already been chased away from the drinks in case I brew your tea so badly it melts the cup," Harry laughed and Severus glared at Neville. Just because he wasn't a hormonal wreck right now didn't mean there weren't things that mattered on an instinctual level to him. 

"Even he can brew tea, Severus," Harry said with a thoughtful tilt of his head.

"I would rather not take the risk with you asleep and unable to move quickly if he brings the while castle down onto our heads, Alpha," Severus answered, it took Harry a second to realise Severus was actually joking. Harry laughed again and half shook his head. He dived forward and dropped a light kiss on Severus's cheek and his Omega jumped.

"Teeth! _Shower_!" He declared with a scowl at Harry's mischievous grin and Harry laughed again. 

At least he knew for certain now, Severus really was still in there for now.

He showered quickly all the stress of the last few weeks being washed away by the hot water and sheer relief that Severus had come back to himself. Neville was waiting when he returned to the bedroom.

"So what do you think?" He asked quietly.

"I think you can wait until I pull some underwear on," Harry answered flippantly and Neville half smiled, "He's ok, everything else can wait." 

"He's still... you know this will have changed him." Neville said.

"I know he won't let you make my tea, and that's an act of service if ever there was one." Harry said as he pulled his trousers on.

"Glad you understood that, I thought you'd have missed it."

"No I got it, as long as he doesn't feel beholden or like he has to battle with the cooker I can live with things like that- Ron did it long enough." Harry shrugged into his shirt and started to button it absently. 

"He's a right mother hen," Neville commented 

"We're basically kids to him, of course he is." Harry shrugged as he hunted for his tie. He'd been wearing various ones all year, block colours to differentiate him from the students with a look and a Hogwarts crest on his robes.

"Green too pointed?" Harry asked as he held three up. 

"Not black, you're not mourning." Neville told him. “Green… you do realise it’s one of my colours and associated with Slytherin, and yes, even your choice of tie is political right now.”  
  
“I know, that’s why I asked if it was too pointed.”  
  
“Only if its chevrons with a different colour.”  
  
“We’ll save that kind of pointed for the bedroom, eh?” Harry teased and Neville laughed.

“I said up!” Severus called from the kitchen. “Breakfast is already on the table.” 

Harry shot Neville a concerned glance.

“Did he cook?”

“Not that fast, I don't think he’ll ever be hormonal enough to try that cooker again anyway.” 

“Oh good, Charms at eleven so I get to cuddle him for an hour?” Harry asked and Neville laughed at him. 

“Get two if you hurry up, it’s ten to nine now.” 

Harry hurried up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being with us this holiday season, we appreciate every review, kudos and git on this work and here it is. We hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> The final epic sequel in this series "Seasons in the Sun" is not expected to begin publishing before summer of 2020 and will span over two decades of the lives of our trio. We do not intend to begin publishing until we have a draft completed. I am sure you understand that this will take time to do properly. Until then may your gods go with you, and if you have one, amny or none at all please take our best wishes for good health and good cheer with you.


End file.
